La nuit, tous les zombies sont gris
by flllora
Summary: Les rues sont désertes. Seul des êtres avides de chair se promènent dehors. C'est l'apocalypse. Maintenant, si on met certaines personnes contre eux, on se demande de quel côté elle est l'apocalypse justement... /UA/Yaoi/
1. Prologue

On est reparti pour une nouvelle fiction ! ("J'entends des jurons au loin. Et c'est pas joli à voir. Y a même une "théière maléfique inutile sans scrupule" qui vient de passer. - Mais ta guuuuueule...") Elle arrive plus tôt que ce que j'avais prévu, mais la trame est bouclée (OUI GARP, C'MOI QUI DÉCIDE OÙ, QUAND ET SI TU VIENS DANS MA FICTION CETTE FOIS, NA !), les recherches sont faites et j'ai réglé mon problème de word. J'vois pas pourquoi je vous foutrai la paix plus longtemps nyark nyark.

J'préfère prévenir tout de suite, c'est plus sombre que IDLM (avec ce titre en même temps...), même si c'est pas non plus un truc horrible, je rassure de suite. Y aura du Yaoi, donc les homophobes invétérés, je vous invite fortement à dégager d'ici par la porte de derrière ('Tention aux pièges à ours dans le jardin !). Bon, on va quand même rester pas mal dans l'humour, même si c'est le mien quoi. Dernière remarque, vu le contexte de la fiction, y aura surement du léger OOC par ci par là.

("C'bon, t'as fini ? Les gens ils s'en foutent de ça. Il veulent lire la fic ! - On peut pas avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre non plus ! - Ferme là, t'es chiante. - Mais...")

En espérant que ça vous plaise ! Et maintenant...

Apocalypse time !

* * *

J'en peux plus. Je sais plus depuis combien de temps je cours. Mes muscles hurlent à l'agonie, mon coeur me martèle violemment la poitrine et j'ai l'horrible sensation d'être sur le point de cracher mes poumons sur le bitume. Et je ne peux pas m'arrêter.

J'voudrais que tout ça soit qu'un rêve, un délire né de mon imagination débordante. Malheureusement, tout ceci est réel, beaucoup trop même. Je peux pas avoir inventé ça tout seul. Trop de détails pour que ça soit faux.

Combien de temps encore mes jambes vont bien vouloir me porter ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée et dieu sait ce que ça me fout les jetons. Je pourrai juste tout arrêter et attendre que la faucheuse vienne me cueillir. Ce serait tellement plus simple. Mais j'veux vivre. Encore plus ces derniers jours. Et je sais même pas pourquoi en plus. P'têt parce que je suis un crétin optimiste. Alors, je dois continuer à avancer. Parce que si je tombe, je suis mort. Rien ne pourra me relever.

Parce qu'il n'y a plus personne.

* * *

(Pas les tomates, pas les tomaaates ! Ni les plantes carnivores O.O)

Ah, et comme d'hab', pas de rythme théorique de parution. Je suis un électron libre. Et flemmard.

Tchuss !


	2. Quand tout a commencé

Bon, j'ai une conscience m'voyez vous ("Sans blague ? Ils avaient pas deviné ! - J'peux faire deux phrases sans que tu viennes me faire chier ?") et comme le prologue était court ben... Merci pour vos lectures, mise en favoris et rewiews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir !

Bref, sans plus tarder, en espérant que ça vous plaise...

Apocalypse Time !

* * *

J'me souviens comment tout a commencé. Ça crevait les yeux pourtant. Mais c'était trop anormal, trop impossible pour qu'on y croit vraiment. Et pourtant, la menace était bien là. D'abord discrète, elle avait doucement grandie, jusqu'à se déverser d'un coup, sans prévenir.

La dernière journée comme les autres avant la fin. Plus j'y repense et plus j'me dis que j'aurai dû comprendre.

J'étais à moitié endormi et mon cerveau peinait pour la simple tâche de conduire ma cuillère de céréales à ma bouche. Ma mère avait allumé la radio, avant de me rejoindre et de boire son thé en silence. Depuis le départ de mon père, quelques semaines plus tôt, elle s'était murée dans sa peine et ne prononçait plus un mot. Autant dire que c'était pas trop la fête à la maison. Mais moi, gamin naïf que j'étais, je pensais que ce n'était que temporaire, que très vite, elle sourirait comme avant.

"... De ce fléau a été exécuté hier soir. Le gouvernent assure que la situation est entièrement sous contrô..."

Ma mère coupa brusquement la radio, histoire de me faire comprendre qu'il était temps de me bouger. Je me trainai péniblement jusqu'à l'entrée de chez moi enchainant bâillement sur bâillement.

" Ouah, c'est la grande forme on dirait. Me lança Zoro, qui m'attendait sur le pas de la porte.

\- Le jour où je pèterai la forme le matin, Sanji te demandera en mariage sous une arche de fleur, avec des p'tits oiseaux qui chantent et tout le bastringue.

\- Faut que t'arrêtes les corn-flakes le matin, chais pas ce qu'ils mettent dedans, mais ça te réussit pas..." Répliqua-t-il, une grimace de dégout se formant sur son visage.

On rit tous les deux, avant que je ne demande :

"Sinon, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? C'pas la porte à côté chez toi...

\- Y a pas de bus ce matin. J'me suis dis que tu aimerais pas faire le chemin tout seul.

\- Dis plutôt que tu sais pas aller à l'école tout seul sans te perdre. J'me demande comment tu as réussi à arriver jusqu'à chez moi sérieux. Ris-je.

\- Je me perds jamais ! C'est pas ma faute si toutes les rues se ressemblent !

\- Mais oui, c'est cela..." Commentai-je en me marrant toujours plus.

Il me donna un coup de coude en me demandant de me taire, avant de rire avec moi. C'était toujours comme ça. Les gens se demandaient bien comment on pouvait être les meilleurs potes du monde. On en avait aucune idée, et honnêtement, on s'en foutais. On était amis, point. J'voyais pas pourquoi on chercherait des raisons.

On accéléra un peu le pas, grommelant un peu contre les problèmes de transports qui se multipliaient ces derniers temps. C'était limite un miracle de voir un bus ou un train. Et c'était pas que, mais ça faisait qu'on était souvent en retard. Ce qui nous donnait l'immense privilège de passer régulièrement du temps dans le bureau du dirlo. Pas le truc le plus agréable du monde. J'en pouvait plus de son discours sur la ponctualité et de la raison pour laquelle je devais enlever mon chapeau de paille. Puis j'étais sûr que s'il critiquait encore une fois la couleur de cheveux de mon meilleur pote, il allait finir assassiné à coup d'agrafeuse. Ou étranglé par sa putain de cravate, au choix.

On arriva juste à temps dans l'établissement, et je laissai un soupir de soulagement m'échapper. Un brun nous agrippa tous les deux par les épaules avant de demander :

"Pas envie de passer voir votre meilleur ami les gars ?

\- Pas vraiment non. Tu veux peut-être y aller pour nous ?

\- Allez voir ce type ? Plutôt mourir ! Sans déconner, il a déclaré que mon nez n'était pas réglementaire ! Ce nez, fierté de ma famille depuis des générations ! D'ailleurs, je vous ai raconté la fois ou mon arrière arrière grand oncle avait arrêté une invasion rien qu'avec la prestance de son nez...

\- Au moins 567 fois Ussop... Lança un blond qui venait d'arriver.

\- Sanji ! M'écriai-je joyeusement.

\- Non, j'ai pas ramené de gâteau aujourd'hui."

Je soupirai de frustration, tandis que derrière moi s'engageait une des habituelles disputes entre mes deux amis.

C'était incroyable de voir à quel point ces deux là pouvaient pas se blairer. Ou qu'ils adoraient se disputer, au choix. C'était presque devenu un rituel. L'engueulade du matin, la petite bataille du soir... Je n'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde.

" S'pèce de cornichon verruqueux sans cervelle !"

Tiens, je l'avais pas celle-là. Je la rangeai dans un coin de ma tête, avant de me diriger en classe, le cornichon verruqueux en question sur mes pieds.

Franchement, ça me faisait chier d'être là. Déjà parce que j'y comprenais pas grand chose, et puis surtout, parce que j'avais aucune idée de ce que je voulais faire plus tard. Enfin si, mais c'était pas là que je pouvais y arriver, bien au contraire.

Le seul moment sympa, c'était le cours d'histoire-géo. Ce prof, c'était quelque chose. Il arrivait à te faire croire que la place de notre pays dans la mondialisation était le truc le plus passionnant de l'univers. Puis dès le premier cours, il avait montré qu'il pensait pas comme tout le monde :

" Autant mettre les choses au clair. On a beau vous dire que vous êtes des adultes, pour moi, vous êtes encore des gamins yoi."

Des murmures de protestation s'étaient élevés d'un peu partout dans la classe. Sans en tenir compte, il avait continué :

"Y a rien de mal à être encore des gosses yoi. Vous avez encore la possibilité d'avoir vos idées, de vous faire votre propre opinion du monde, avant que celui-ci ne vous en impose une. C'est pour ça que, contrairement à beaucoup d'autre, je ne compte rien vous cacher yoi.

\- Même ce que vous faites avec votre copine ?" Avait lancé un élève depuis le fond de la salle.

Le prof avait souri en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds, avant de s'arrêter devant le bureau de l'élève et de déclarer sournoisement :

"Même le fait que vous êtes collé samedi pour "propos inappropriés" dans une salle de classe."

Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Assis sur son bureau, il attendait patiemment que les élèves s'installent. Je m'installai à ma table, que j'avais choisie exprès pour la proximité avec le radiateur. Un vrai bonheur.

"Je suppose que vous êtes tous au courant de ce qui s'est passé ce matin yoi..." Commença-t-il.

Plus ou moins ouais. On avait exécuté un type alors que la peine de mort était normalement interdite, sous prétexte que ce qu'il avait fait remettait en cause toute la loi. C'était beau de voir comment on pouvait changer les règles quand ça nous arrangeait.

"Ouais, mais pas moyen de savoir pourquoi. Lança Zoro, les deux pieds sur la table. On sait juste que tout est sous contrôle comme ils disent.

\- Avant de continuer, Roronoa, enlève tout de suite tes pieds de ce meuble yoi."

Mon meilleur ami remit ses pieds sous sa table en grommelant. Je souris en sachant pertinemment que, dans trente secondes, ils seraient à nouveau dessus. Zoro et la notion d'obéissance, toute une histoire. Le sachant aussi, notre enseignant soupira avant de déclarer :

" Et c'est là que ça cloche yoi. Si "tout était sous contrôle" justement, on saurait pourquoi ce type a été exécuté. Le gouvernement serait si fier d'annoncer sa victoire en chantant ses propres louanges. Or, tout ce qu'on sait, et encore il faut chercher, c'est qu'il est le créateur d'un danger pour l'humanité yoi.

\- Donc, si je vous suis bien prof, le gouvernement nous cache un truc pas net" répondit Zoro, ses pieds ayant retrouvés leur place première.

Je commence à pouffer en voyant le regard noir de Nami sur mon meilleur pote, avant de m'arrêter immédiatement en sentant ses yeux sur moi. Nami, c'est une super fille certes, mais faut pas prendre le risque de la contrarier sérieux. J'me souviens du type qui avait tenté de lui piquer son porte-feuille un fois. Il parait qu'il s'était retrouvé à l'hosto, castré, et avec une incontrôlable phobie des rouquines. Dire que Sanji voulait sortir avec, j'lui souhaitais bien du courage. Je recentrai mon attention sur le prof en le voyant s'approcher près de nos bureaux.

" Exact. Un truc qui craint profond même. J'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur ce que c'est, mais dans tous les cas, c'est pas bon."

Il sembla un instant se perdre dans ses pensées, avant de continuer, nos regards suspendus à ses lèvres :

" Et vu que l'exécution a eu lieu ce matin, je pense que le Gouvernement a abandonné l'idée d'essayer de contenir le problème. Il a plus de place dans son grenier pour planquer ses cadavres."

Il se racla la gorge, avant de reprendre :

"Je sais qu'en tant que prof, je devrais pas dire ça, mais je vous conseille de rester chez vous demain."

Sur ces mots, il déclara que le cours était terminé. Tous les élèves sortirent dehors, trop heureux que la journée de torture se finisse. J'avais déjà oublié les paroles de notre prof et grignotait un morceau de saucisson, avant de demander à mes amis :

"Chinonche, faiches quoi demainch ?"

Sans prévenir, un violent coup m'arriva dans l'arrière de la tête. Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir d'où ça venait. Tain, elle avait une sacrée poigne quand même Nami.

" Parle pas la bouche pleine toi ! C'est dégueulasse ! Et sinon demain, j'avais pas prévu de venir de toute façon.

\- Et toi Zoro ? L'interrogeai-je, en prenant bien soin de n'avoir rien dans la bouche cette fois-ci.

\- Si un prof me conseille de pas venir, qui serai-je pour le contredire ? Me répondit-il, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage. J'suppose que toi tu viens ?

\- Ouais. Ma mère serait capable de m'imposer son régime végétarien pendant un mois si je séchais... L'horreur..." Dis-je en tremblant.

Mes deux potes se marrèrent en voyant ma réaction, avant que Nami ne me demande :

"Mais genre, elle trouve pas qu'il y a quelque chose de pas normal ces derniers temps ?"

Pas vraiment non. Fin, je n'avais surtout pas trop eu l'occasion de lui parler à propos de ça. Genre de tous ces problèmes de transports, ces histoires de rébellions incontrôlables dans les rues...

"J'te rappelle que c'est elle qui m'a élevée. C'est le genre de truc qui change ta notion de normalité.

\- Oh, mais c'est une réplique intelligente ça. T'es sûr de pas être malade ? Se moqua Zoro.

\- Ta gueule." Répliquai-je en boudant.

Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux, avant que Nami ne nous quitte pour rentrer chez elle. On continua notre route, profitant d'un doux soleil d'octobre. On se sépara au bout d'un certain temps, et je hâtai le pas vers chez moi, pressé de retrouver mon fauteuil. Et de faire une razzia dans le frigo. J'entrai, balançai mon sac et mes tongs à l'autre bout de l'entrée, avant de m'affaler devant la télé, paquet de biscuits à la main.

" L'homme suspecté d'avoir volé des cadavres dans différents hôpitaux a été appréhendé et placé en garde à vue. Il refuse d'avouer les fai..."

J'éteignis la télé en pouffant. Un voleur de cadavre, c'était original tiens. Il voulait quoi, faire une armée de zombies ?

J'aurais tellement voulu que ça ne reste qu'une blague.

Le lendemain, j'étais arrivé à la bourre en cours, parce que tous les bus avaient été annulés, encore une fois. Chiant.  
Je m'attendais à trouver le dirlo à la porte, jubilant de pouvoir me sermonner encore une fois, mais là, personne. Comme dans les rues.  
Y avait une méga fête et j'étais pas au courant ? Je pénétrai dans l'établissement, et fut étonné de voir une grande partie des lumières éteintes. J'avançai prudemment, tandis que les paroles du professeur Marco tournaient dans ma tête. J'aperçus un groupe d'élèves et lâchai un soupir de soulagement, quand je vis qu'ils étaient en très mauvaise compagnie. Hum... Des sortes de créatures puantes avançant de manière désordonnée, uniquement capable de grogner ou de crier ? C'pouvaient pas être des bébés, trop grands pour ça, ce qui ne laissait qu'une seule possibilité.

Zombies. Shit.

" Ne bougez surtout pas ! Leur acuité visuelle est basée sur le mouvement !" Hurla le seul garçon du groupe.

Ben voyons. Crie le plus tant que tu y es. Même moi, je savais que ces trucs ne voyaient pas grand chose. En revanche, ils entendaient très bien. Et ça, c'était pas bon. Du tout.

Je ne me posai pas de question et filai de l'établissement en vitesse. J'étais pas un lâche, mais je savais reconnaitre un combat perdu d'avance. Sans armes face à un groupe de zombies, c'était comme se balader avec un immense panneau lumineux indiquant "buffet service". Oui mais non. J'crèverai pas comme ça.

Sauf que là, c'est mal parti. Il sont pas loin, je le sais. Ils sont même extrêmement proches. J'entends leurs grognements de plus en plus distinctement au fil du temps. J'voudrais courir, mais ma cheville a décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. J'suis coincé sur le sol, à pas pouvoir me relever. J'ai la flippe. Ils sont juste à côté maintenant. Je tente de me trainer de mon mieux, mais ça sert à rien, j'avance pas d'un pouce. Merde, tout mais pas ça.

Je veux vivre.

* * *

("J'te propose de fuir. Et vite. - Pour une fois, chuis d'accord")


	3. Gamin au chapeau de paille

("T'as de la chance que je sois sympa. Qu'est-ce que je me suis fait chier à t'enlever les fléchettes empoisonnées. - C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là. T'avais juste pas le choix. Si je crève, c'est avec toi.")

Encore merci pour votre soutien, ça me fait toujours super plaisir ! Oui oui, je compte les menaces de mort en motivation. C'qui est pas mal logique en même temps x) ("Dans sa tête hein. - Mais euuuuuh...")

Attention, on change de point de vue ! Et on alternera à chaque chapitre normalement, sauf exception.

Chapitre écrit sur "Zombie" de Cranberries. Et maintenant...

Apocalypse Time !

* * *

P'tain, c'est quoi c't'arnaque sérieux ? D'où ils sont aussi nombreux ? Chuis tombé à l'heure de l'apéro, c'est ça ?  
... C'est moi qui vais finir en apéricube si je continue à me faire des réflexions à la con au lieu de courir.

J'attrape mon sac en vitesse, sans faire attention aux quelques objets qui en tombent, et pique un sprint vers la sortie. Je me retrouve obligé de bifurquer juste avant, bloqué par un alignement de cadavres ambulants. Désolé les gars, j'prendrais bien le temps de vous défoncer un par un, mais j'ai autre chose à foutre là. Je prends un caddie et le lance à pleine vitesse sur eux. Ils sont trop cons pour s'écarter et se retrouvent éjectés à l'autre bout du magasin, laissant quelques morceaux de leurs corps sur le carrelage au passage. C'est d'un chic.

Je sors enfin du magasin et court à en perdre haleine en direction du refuge. La prochaine fois que j'ai la bonne idée de sortir tout seul dehors, assommez moi merci. J'aperçois enfin la première ligne de défense. Et un groupe de zombie à l'intersection juste devant.

Mais lâchez moi les gars ! Pouvez pas aller chercher de la bouffe ailleurs ? Chais pas moi, allez faire un petit tour sous une moissonneuse-batteuse !  
Bon apparemment, chuis plus intéressant. Dommage. J'accélère autant que possible et enjambe la clôture marquant l'entrée du refuge. Ils me suivront pas. C'est comme dans les films, un zombie, c'est pas trop trop énergique. C'est pas une raison pour rester trainer là. Je passe les deux autres lignes de défense, avant de me permettre de reprendre mon souffle et de rentrer dans l'immeuble. Les trois premiers étages sont entièrement recouverts de gros sacs de sable. Impossible de les déplacer seul sauf certains, plus légers, disposés de manière précise. Je me fraye un chemin, avant de pousser la seule porte non condamnée du quatrième étage. Sabo m'attend de pied ferme, les bras croisés sur son torse. J'vais m'prendre un de ses savons...

"Ace... Il s'est passé quoi dans ta putain de tête de gros crétin débile suicidaire pour que tu décides de sortir tout seul, sans armes en plus ? J'crevais de trouille moi bordel !" Hurle-t-il, furieux.

Son visage est rouge de colère, et il a l'air sur le point de me mettre la gifle du siècle. Je ravale ma réplique et me contente de m'excuser :

"Désolé Sab'."

Il semble se calmer un peu et soupire un grand coup, avant de me dire d'un ton plus doux :

"Refais plus ça tu veux ? Rends moi service et évite moi d'avoir à aller chercher ton cadavre dans la rue.

\- C'pas comme si on allait me regretter d'façon..." Grommelé-je.

Une lueur de colère passe dans son regard, avant qu'il ne détourne la tête pour s'intéresser au contenu de mon sac. Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il pense. Ça le tue de voir le peu d'intérêt que j'ai pour ma vie, mais il sait pertinemment que quoi qu'il dise, ça changera rien. Des années que c'est comme ça. J'vis pas, je survis. J'ai pas trouvé de raison de vivre. J'ai pas trouvé le truc qui me fera pétiller les yeux. En fait, je sais même pas ce que c'est vivre.

"Il te manque des trucs, non ? Demande-t-il, me tirant de mes pensées.

\- Ouais, mais s'tu veux, j'étais pas trop trop chaud pour m'faire un p´tit thé et causer pépère avec un groupe de zombies pour trois boites de p'tits pois..."

Il sourit devant ma réplique, avant de me demander :

"Sinon, combien ?

\- Trente-sept !" Lancé-je fièrement.

Ouais, on compte les zombies qu'on rencontre. Au début, c'était juste pour évaluer la situation. Maintenant, c'est carrément un jeu. Ça parait con, mais si on trouve pas de quoi se distraire, on va vite craquer. On n'est pas dans ces films où les types risquent leur vie tranquille sans problèmes.

"T'as un truc pour les attirer, je vois pas autre chose. Mais le record de zombies croisés est toujours détenu par Kidd avec quarante-trois.

\- C'est sûr qu'avec sa coiffure de tulipe rouge, on le voit de loin...

\- Un problème avec mes cheveux, Portgas ? J'te rappelle que c'est moi qui m'occupe de ta moto... Lance le concerné qui vient d'entrer dans la pièce.

\- Nan nan, du tout."

Chuis pas assez fou pour le provoquer alors qu'il a ma caisse. La dernière fois que je me suis amusé à ça, j'ai passé ma journée à gratter des autocollants Dora l'Exploratrice sur la carrosserie. Pas envie de retenter l'expérience, merci.

Sabo ne peut retenir un bâillement, avant de se frotter les yeux. Je sais parfaitement que c'est à cause de moi qu'il est dans cet état. Il était de garde cette nuit, et son inquiétude à mon égard a dû l'empêcher de dormir ce matin.

" Va te coucher sérieux. T'as la même tête que les trucs dehors, j'te jure que c'est pas joli à voir."

Il me remercie et se dirige vers notre chambre à l'étage du dessus. Je tire une chaise et regarde le tableau fixé sur la porte. Six personnes sont actuellement de sortie. J'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais ils ont oubliés de l'écrire ces idiots.

La porte s'ouvre sans prévenir, et vu l'endroit extrêmement intelligent où je me trouve, je me la prends dans la gueule. Je hurle :

" Pouvez pas frapper avant d'entrer ?

\- Tu peux pas te trouver ailleurs que derrière cette porte ?

\- J'lisais le tableau tu vois !

\- Ben lis-le ailleurs !"

Je m'apprête à répliquer quand je vois qu'il a quelque chose dans les bras. Un gamin avec un chapeau de paille.

Je m'approche pour le prendre et l'emmener vers l'infirmerie, mais les bras qui le tiennent se referment autour de lui. Il n'a clairement pas l'intention de me le laisser.

"Tu le connais ? Demandé-je, curieux.

\- Ouais. Où est Trafalgar ?

\- Parti dehors chercher des médocs avec Robin. Il a quoi ?

-J'pense qu'il est mort de fatigue et que sa cheville déconne, mais sinon, rien de grave."

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Pas parce que je suis content qu'il soit sauf, honnêtement j'm'en fous un peu, mais parce qu'on évite de se taper un type sur le point de crever ou autre joyeuseté du même genre.

Le groupe le dépose sur le lit de l'infirmerie, et tous le regardent, inquiets. Bien connu du service apparemment. Bon, si je voulais l'emmener moi même, c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Faut que je dégage la salle ou Trafalgar va péter un câble. Il supporte pas qu'on squatte son infirmerie, ou plutôt sa "salle de dissection" comme il dit. Je suis l'un des seuls à pouvoir y rester sans me faire lacérer à coup de scalpel. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, il m'a répondu avec un sourire qu'il aimait bien avoir un cobaye intéressant à portée de main. Glauque.

"Pouvez y aller, je vais le surveiller. Je vous préviens s'il se réveille. Lancé-je. Si Trafalgar vous voit ici, je peux vous garantir que les zombies ce sera de la rigolade à côté."

Ils ont pas envie de m'écouter je le sais, mais le peu qu'il connaisse de notre médecin suffit à les faire sortir de la pièce.  
Bon, il a l'air de dormir comme une souche, je peux peut-être l'examiner un peu avant que l'autre psychopathe se ramène, histoire de gagner du temps. Je l'assois délicatement sur le lit, laissant son dos et sa tête reposer contre le mur, avant de lui enlever ses tongs. Sérieux, il a quoi dans la tête pour sortir avec ça par les temps qui courent ? Je regarde ses chevilles avec attention. La droite est rouge et enflée, pas besoin d'avoir fait des études de médecine pour savoir que c'est pas normal. Je remonte son pantalon le plus possible. A part des bleus un peu partout, rien à signaler. J'ouvre son espèce de débardeur rouge et examine son torse. Il est fin, comme le reste de son corps en fait, ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'avoir de légers abdominaux. Je peux pas m'empêcher d'effleurer sa peau pour voir si elle est aussi douce qu'elle en a l'air. J'm'attarde pas plus, c'est presque impressionnant de voir comme il est indemne, et j'examine son visage. Des lèvres fines, un p'tit nez, une drôle de cicatrice sur sa joue gauche, de grands yeux chocolats... Oh merde. Depuis quand il est réveillé lui ? Je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir, un raclement de gorge attirant mon attention.

"Portgas, tu serais gentil d'attendre que je l'examine avant de jouer avec...

\- Je joue pas avec ! Contesté-je en m'éloignant brusquement.

\- Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce que tu faisais avec ton visage presque collé au sien alors ?" Me demande-t-il, son sourire habituel se dessinant sur son visage, tandis qu'il examine son patient.

Je cherche désespérément une explication qui pourrait convaincre ce type, avant d'abandonner presque aussitôt. J'pourrais lui sortir n'importe quoi, il trouverait un moyen de m'enfoncer encore plus

"Il jouait pas, il examinait mes blessures !" Proteste le gosse.

Sur le coup, j'ai presque envie de lui chanter ses louanges à celui-là. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il termine sa phrase :

"Par contre, je veux bien qu'on s'amuse tous les deux après !"

Trafalgar ne peut se retenir de pouffer, et moi, je fais tout ce que je peux pour ne pas étriper l'autre crétin. C'est quoi cette innocence de fou ? Genre il voit pedobear, il lui fait un câlin, c'est ça ? Mais c'est qu'il sourit en plus cet idiot ! Je gromelle et donne un coup de coude en plein dans sa cheville blessée. Il hurle avant de m'engueuler :

"Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? C'fait super mal !"

Je ne prends pas la peine de lui répondre et je me dirige vers la porte pour sortir, mais le toubib m'interpelle :

"Reste là, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour lui faire un bandage.

\- Pourquoi moi ? T'peux le faire tout seul non ?

\- Je pourrais oui. Mais je voudrais pas vous empêcher de passer du bon temps ensemble" ricane-t-il en sortant de la pièce.

Limite c'est marqué "gros prédateur sexuel" sur mon front maintenant. Tout ça à cause de ce foutu chirurgien. Le gamin sourit toujours et balance ses pieds, impatient. Je prends le rouleau posé sur la commode et lui fait son bandage de mauvaise grâce, avec le moins de délicatesse possible. Il grimace avant de dire :

"Sinon, je t'en veux pas pour tout à l'heure, tu sais !"

Je serre le bandage comme un malade, et lui réprime difficilement un cri de douleur. Et il sourit. Encore. Faut que je lui dise comment pour qu'il comprenne ?

"C'est quoi qu'tu comprends pas ? Je dois te tordre ton autre cheville pour ça ? Ton amitié, tu te la gardes et tu m'fous la paix, c'est clair ?"

Je lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et je me casse d'ici. Ses amis sont à l'entrée, parfait. Il va les voir, me foutre la paix et tout le monde sera content. Je file dans ma chambre et m'affale sur mon matelas.

Là tout de suite, je veux juste dormir.

* * *

Oui, y a Sabo. Et Trafalgar. Et Kidd. Sans oublier Ace et Luffy. Et les autres. J'serai un zombie, j'irai me cacher. Et bien.

En espérant que ça vous ait plus et à la semaine prochaine !


	4. Pari

Ah, avoir fait le chapitre à l'avance et pouvoir paresser peinard sans s'en vouloir... Bonheur intense... ("Et le chapitre suivant ? - Tu seras plus convaincante quand tu auras fini de bronzer sur ton transat toi.")

Merci pour les rewiews, qui me font encore et toujours SUPPPPPPER plaisir ! Et effectivement, Ace en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs à Luffy. mais rassurez vous ! C'est pas fini ! /pan/

Je vous embête pas plus !

Apocalypse Time !

* * *

"Zoro ! T'es vivant !" Hurlé-je avant de me jeter à son cou.

Il sourit avant de me serrer dans ses bras. Son étreinte est chaude et douce, je m'y sens bien. Plus rien ne peut me faire de mal. Je n'ai plus à fuir ni à courir. Je suis protégé. En sécurité.  
Sans prévenir, mon corps tressaille et des larmes s'échappent de mes yeux sans que je ne puisse les retenir.

"J'ai eu peur bordel, j'ai cru... J'ai cru que j'te reverrai plus jamais... Huuuuh, p'tain, t'es vivant... Sangloté-je.

\- Ussop va bien et, à mon grand regret, sourcils vrillés et la sorcière aussi."

Je pleure encore plus et Zoro me resserre contre lui en me frottant doucement le dos. Il sait que j'évacue toute la tension accumulée jusque là. Celle de les avoir cru mort. D'avoir dû lutter à chaque instant pour ma vie. D'avoir pensé que tout s'arrêtait là. Mes larmes continuent de perler sur mes joues tandis que j'agrippe plus fort son haut. J'arrive pas à m'arrêter, c'est horrible.

" Aïeuh ! Hurlé-je en me prenant une pichenette dans le front.

\- C'bon, arrête de chialer maintenant. T'es un grand garçon.

\- Mais...

\- On va tous bien. Calme toi, tu veux ?" Dit-il doucement.

Je sais pourquoi Zoro me dit ça. Il aime pas me voir pleurer. Il me dit toujours que les larmes, ça me va pas. Qu'il préfère voir mon sourire d'idiot s'étaler sur mon visage. Même si ses mots semblent durs, je sais que tout ce qu'il veut, c'est me voir heureux.  
J'essuie mes larmes avant de sourire justement. Mon meilleur ami fait de même, avant de s'énerver parce que j'ai foutu de la morve plein son t-shirt. Je me marre, ce qui le fait encore plus chier.

" C'est bien au moins, ça s'accorde parfaitement avec tes cheveux de cactus.

\- Sanji ! Crié-je en le voyant entrer, suivi de deux personnes. Ussop ! Nami !

\- T'as dis quoi éro-cook ? Grogne Zoro.

\- Parce qu'en plus de ressembler à une plante verte, t'es sourd ?"

Ils s'arrêtent immédiatement en sentant la douce caresse du poing de Nami dans leur gueule. Vraiment flippante cette fille. Je serais un zombie, je jure que j'me casserai en la voyant. J'ai envie de leur poser des tas de questions, mais je n'en ai pas le temps :

"Si vous dégagez pas tous de là immédiatement, je ne vous garantis pas de repartir avec tous vos morceaux."

La menace fait mouche et tout le monde sort, non sans un regard provocateur de Zoro à son égard. Il hausse un sourcil, histoire de dire qu'il s'en fout royalement. En même temps, ça a pas trop l'air d'être le genre de type à avoir peur de quoi que ce soit. Tu peux pas être un type impressionnable quand t'as un tatouage "Death" sur la main. Et assez de matériel dans les poches pour torturer n'importe qui un bon moment.

"Sinon, ta cheville ? Me demande-t-il

\- Elle me fait juste mal quand je marche, sinon c'est bon. Merci, euh...

\- Trafalgar. Trafalgar Law. me renseigne-t-il.

\- Merci Traf... Trorafa... Tra-o !"

Ah, apparemment, le surnom lui plait pas trop. Et même carrément pas du tout. Mais j'arrive pas à le prononcer correctement d'façon.

"Dis moi... Tu fais réellement de la provoc' ou t'es réellement un crétin ?

\- C'est quoi cette question ?

\- Laisse tomber, je viens d'avoir ma réponse..."

Je m'agite et proteste bruyamment. J'ai beau avoir un comportement de gamin, j'en ai parfaitement conscience et je l'assume, ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir un cerveau. Certes pas mal lent à la détente, mais quand même.

"Alors c'est lui le fameux survivant ?" Demande l'homme qui vient d'entrer.

Je me tourne vers lui, intrigué. Ses cheveux blonds ondulés et ses yeux bruns sont cachés sous un étrange haut de forme et le côté gauche de son visage est brûlé. Il est vêtu d'un pantalon et d'un haut bleu, le tout recouvert d'une cape assortie.

"Je dois le dire comment que c'est pas un hall de gare ici ? J'dois mettre des cadavres à l'entrée ?

\- Désolé Trafalgar, je prends juste ton patient et j'me casse. Fin, s'il peut marcher.

\- Ouais, il peut. Par contre, je le vois courir, je lui ampute les jambes. Et les tiennes avec.

\- Bien reçu !" Sourit-il en me faisant signe de venir.

Plus que ravi de pouvoir faire autre chose que d'avoir le cul posé sur un lit, je le rejoins, me retenant difficilement de courir. Juste avant de sortir, je lance en souriant :

" Encore merci, Tra-o !"

Un scalpel vient se ficher dans le mur, juste à côté de ma tête. On sort en vitesse et le blond se retrouve presque à genoux par terre, mort de rire.

"Sérieux, t'es trop toi !

\- J'ai raté un truc bien ?" Demande le brun que j'ai rencontré précédemment.

Je profite du fait que son pote tente de reprendre sa respiration pour l'observer. Ses cheveux sont aussi foncés que les miens, et tombent en mèches légèrement ondulées un peu au-dessus de ses épaules. Il a des yeux en amandes et son visage est parsemé de petites tâches de rousseur. Je pense qu'il doit faire au moins dix centimètres de plus que moi. Et dix kilos de muscles en plus aussi.

"T'sais comment il a appelé Trafalgar ?

\- Non, mais ça doit être un truc sympa pour que tu te marres comme ça.

\- Tra-o !"

Il ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. J'peux pas m'empêcher de trouver son rire beau. C'est con, mais je trouve que ça lui va bien. Le blond essuie les larmes qui perlent au coin de ses yeux, avant de demander :

"Tu t'appelles ?

\- Luffy.

\- Ravi de te rencontrer Luffy. Moi c'est Sabo, et le vieux grizzli grincheux à côté de moi, c'est Ace.

\- T'sais c'qu'il te dit le vieux grizzli ?"

Sabo rigole tandis que l'autre grommelle ce qui doit sûrement être des insultes, avant de lancer en me désignant :

"Sinon, pourquoi tu voulais que je vienne avec toi pour voir le morveux ?

\- Je sais pas, pour la notion élémentaire qu'est la politesse ?

\- C'bon, j'ai dis bonjour, j'peux me casser maintenant ? Ou faut qu'on se fasse la bise et tout le bastringue ?

\- Ace... Il a quand même tenu une semaine tout seul, être un peu sympa te tuera pas...

\- Si ses potes avaient pas été là, les zombies en auraient fait de la chair à pâté. Et pouf, plus d'gamin ! Si on me cherche, chuis en salle de gym."

Là dessus, il s'en va en adressant un signe de la main à Sabo.

"Il a un hérisson dans le cul ou c'est moi qui pue ? Demandé-je.

\- T'as de ces expressions toi dis donc... C'est pas toi, t'en fais pas, il est comme ça avec tout le monde. Ça fait des années que c'est comme ça, et c'est pire depuis un moment.

\- Tu le supportes depuis tout ce temps ?

\- Ouais. On est amis depuis tout petits. Mais t'sais, quand il mord pas tout c'qui bouge, il est vraiment sympa. D'après ce que tes amis m'ont dit, je suis sûr que vous êtes faits pour vous entendre en plus.

\- Ah ouais ? Demandé-je, franchement intrigué pour le coup.

\- Vous avez en commun les mots "chiant, têtu, borné, suicidaire, crétin, inconscient et incontrôlable". T'as juste les mots "enjoué, souriant et irrésistible" en plus d'après ce que j'ai compris.

Ma tête doit être impayable puisqu'il se marre à nouveau. Et le pire, c'est que je ne peux même pas contester. N'importe qui me connaissant bien trouverait au moins une bonne dizaine d'exemple pour chaque terme. À part peut-être pour le "irrésistible". Je suis sûr que le dirlo pense pas ça par exemple.  
Sabo me sourit, avant de me proposer :

"J'te fais visiter ?"

* * *

"Je te résume l'aspect général : On a l'immeuble et tout autour, trois barricades. La première est une clôture épaisse de bois, assez haute pour qu'on soit obligé de sauter par dessus. Ensuite, les deux autres sont à peu près pareilles. C'est des gros gravats, des barbelés et un fossé. Pour passer, faut que tu actionnes une sorte de pont-levis avec l'aide d'un levier. Oublie jamais de le remonter après.  
Après, à l'intérieur, les trois premiers étages sont recouverts de sac de sable qu'on a piqué sur un chantier. Pour passer, tu dois déplacer les plus légers qui sont placés dans un ordre précis, j'te filerai la carte faite par Nami plus tard. Et après, en montant par les escaliers, tu arrives à ce niveau. C'est bon ?

\- Je pense. Juste une question. Pourquoi on met pas des échelles pour chaque étage plutôt que de laisser les escaliers ?

\- Bonne question. Ça rend l'accès plus facile pour nous, surtout si on transporte des trucs encombrants. Style gamin au chapeau de paille inconscient. T'imagine si Zoro avait dû te transporter sans escalier ?"

Pas faux. Si il avait dû me monter avec des échelles... Amen. Sabo me fait signe de le suivre et m'emmène dans une autre pièce.

"J'pense que t'as deviné où on est ?"

Mes yeux s'illuminent tandis que je hoche vivement la tête en souriant. Moi, ne pas reconnaître une cuisine ? Ce serait la plus infâme insulte que je pourrais avoir envers moi-même. Sabo sourit avant de m'expliquer :

"Donc, comme tu l'as compris, voici la cuisine. Je préfère te prévenir, tu fais parti des personnes qui n'ont pas le droit d'y mettre les pieds.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Demandé-je alors que je le sais parfaitement.

\- Parce que, et je cite Sanji, "à partir du moment où Luffy entre dans une cuisine, une loi immuable fait que la moindre particule de nourriture présente disparait sans laisser aucune trace." *

C'est pas vrai ! La dernière fois que j'ai fais une razzia dans le frigo, il en restait la moitié ! Ou le quart. Bon ok, il restait juste une tarte au cerise. Parce que j'aime pas ça.  
D'ailleurs, en parlant de bouffe...

"Sab', je crève la dalle !

\- J'l'attendais celle là. Tiens, avale ça." Propose-il en me lançant un truc.

Je l'attrape au vol, avant de grimacer. Des barres de céréales bio, au boulgour et d'autres trucs dégueulasses censés être bon pour la santé. Le genre de truc que ma mère collectionne dans le placard et que je peux pas blairer.

"C'est ça ou tu attends le repas." M'informe-t-il en voyant ma tête.

J'ai trop faim pour faire ma fine bouche et avale le tout rapidement. L'avantage de ces trucs, c'est que ça te remplit bien le ventre. Ça compense leur goût dégueu. Un peu.  
Après un dernier regard désespéré vers le frigo, je consens à suivre mon guide pour le reste de la visite. Il s'arrête devant deux portes :

"Celle de droite, tu connais déjà, c'est l'infirmerie, mais aussi la chambre de Trafalgar. Celle de gauche, c'est la salle de bain et les toilettes."

Il continue d'avancer et je le suis sans rien dire, essayant de retenir tout ce qu'il me dit, histoire de pas trop faire mon Zoro pour les prochains jours.  
On arrive dans un coin de la pièce. Il me pointe une échelle qui s'enfonce dans le sol, puis deux portes plus loin.

"Là, t'as l'accès au garage. C'est un peu le repaire de Kidd. Comme pour l'infirmerie, y traîne pas pour rien. Ou tu n'es pas sûr de repartir en vie. Après, tu as la salle de sport et là-bas, c'est les escaliers pour accéder au cinquième, là où sont les chambres."

Il me ramène au centre de l'immense pièce qui sert à relier les autres :

"Ici, c'est la salle commune. Tu peux y faire tout ce que tu veux tant que ça fait chier personne. C'est tout pour la visite, n'oubliez pas le guide" déclare-t-il en faisant une petite révérence.

Je pouffe, avant de le remercier et de lui demander :

"J'peux te poser deux trois questions ?

\- Pas de problèmes, fais toi plaisir. Tout ce qui est règle et organisation, je t'en parlerai ce soir, j'ai trop la flemme là.

\- Pour l'électricité, faites comment ? C'pas que, mais EDF et compagnie, ça marche plus trop...

\- On squatte pas ici par hasard. Y a des panneaux solaires. C'est largement suffisant pour ce qu'on consomme. Et en plus, ça chauffe l'eau. Quand le temps est pourri, ou pour la nuit, on a un pédalier. Pour l'eau..."

Il hésite et semble réfléchir un instant, avant de continuer :

" On a rempli tout ce qui pouvait être rempli d'eau tant que ça fonctionnait encore. Seau, lavabo, baignoire... Tout y est passé, et à tous les étages. Après, Franky a fabriqué deux trois systèmes pour recycler.

\- Franky ?

\- C'est lui qui s'occupe du bricolage. Tu peux pas le louper avec sa coiffure et ses cheveux bleux schtroumpfs. Ce type peut te fabriquer tout et n'importe quoi. Si t'as un service à lui demander, file lui du cola et ce sera bon.

\- Ok.

\- Sinon, pour ce qui est de l'eau pour boire, on a piqué toutes les bouteilles qu'on a trouvé. Et disons que pour ça, ainsi que pour pleins d'autres trucs, on a... Une source. Je t'en dirai pas plus pour l'instant.

\- Mais j'veux savoir ! Protesté-je, avant de me raviser presque immédiatement. Bah, c'pas grave en fait.

Il semble surpris par mon brusque changement d'attitude. J'ai tendance à protester pour la forme, mais si j'ai pas réellement envie de savoir, je lâche très vite. Ça me rend difficile à suivre, mais les gens autour de moi ont l'habitude.

\- T'es un sacré gars quand même. Survivre tout seul pendant tout ce temps... J'en connais qui ce seraient flingués depuis longtemps.

\- C'est genre pour ça que je peux rester ?

\- Outre le fait que Zoro nous découpe en fines rondelles si on t'abandonne, oui. Puis tout simplement parce qu'on n'a aucune raison de laisser quelqu'un dehors avec ce qu'il se passe. Et pour finir..."

Un sourire malicieux s'affiche sur son visage.

"J'ai envie de faire un pari."

* Extrait du théorème Luffyen

* * *

Bon, en espérant que ça vous ait plus et à la semaine prochaine !

(Aucun rapport avec la fiction mais osef. Oda, tu auras beau faire des chapitres de malade avec des révélations et des personnages de fifous, NON JE NE TE PARDONNERAI PAS LA MORT D'ACE ! Merde.)


	5. Bataille d'oreillers

("T'as pas d'idées hein ? - Non. Je crois que je saurai jamais faire une intro.") Bon bah, il fait beau, il fait chaud ~ (Pas chez vous ? Dommage /pan/)

Bref, toujours et encore merci pour les rewiews, ça me fait toujours méga ultra plaisir ! ("Tu radotes meuf, tu radotes. - Tu veux que je dise quoi à la place ? C'est la vérité, na !" *tire la langue*) Bon, sans plus attendre...

Apocalypse Time !

* * *

Je frappe le sac à m'en péter les mains, sans m'arrêter, encore et encore. Mon corps est trempé de sueur et je crève de soif, mais faut que je continue. Si je me calme pas, j'étripe le gosse. J'l'aime pas, et en plus, on a entendu ses chouineries à l'autre bout de l'appartement. Pile le genre de truc que je blaire pas. Je frappe encore quelques minutes, avant que la soif qui ne me tiraille ne m'oblige à aller boire. Merde, j'ai presque plus d'eau pour la journée. Pile à ce moment, une bouteille pleine manque de peu mon crâne et atterrit sur le sol. Y a qu'une seule personne capable de faire ça.

"Sab'...

\- J'pensais qu'un coup sur la tête te rendrait plus aimable...

\- Faudrait déjà que tu saches viser pour ça. Répliqué-je en tirant la langue.

\- T'es un gamin Ace.

\- Je m'en fous. Sinon, t'es sûr pour l'eau ?

\- Ouais, tant que tu m'en laisses la moitié."

Je le remercie, avant de commencer à boire, en prêtant une attention particulière à boire plus de la moitié autorisée. Sabo s'en aperçoit et m'engueule :

"C'est pas la moitié, c'est les trois-quarts que t'as bu !

\- Mince, pas fait gaffe... Répliqué-je, malicieux.

\- T'es vraiment chiant quand tu t'y mets sérieux.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Sab'."

C'est plus fort que moi, j'adore le faire tourner en bourrique. J'adore emmerder le monde, et je sais qu'il supportera un nombre incalculable de conneries de ma part. Parce que je compte pour lui et inversement. Y qu'avec lui que je peux aller aussi loin. Et puis que lui aussi prends un malin plaisir à m'emmerder dès qu'il le peut.  
Il vient s'assoir à côté de moi et me demande doucement :

"Sinon, c'est quoi ton problème avec Luffy ?

\- J'ai pas de problème avec lui, chuis comme ça avec tout le monde. Réponds-je d'un ton sec.

\- Arrête de mentir, je te connais depuis trop longtemps pour me faire avoir. Alors ?

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi on devrait se taper un gamin chiant pleurnichard.

\- Parce qu'on est tous des gamins chiants ici. Surtout toi Ace. La VRAIE raison ?"

Je grogne avant de mettre ma tête contre mes genoux en triturant mon collier. Mon meilleur ami me connait trop bien et c'est bien le problème. Il a très bien compris qu'il y a un truc avec ce gosse. Mais j'ai pas envie de lui répondre. Ça ne concerne que moi.  
Il le comprend et m'enfonce mon chapeau orange sur la tête en soupirant, avant de se diriger vers la porte. Cependant, juste avant qu'il ne parte, je vois le coin de ses lèvres se relever. Oh, mauvais signe ça.

" J'ai oublié de te dire. Il dort avec nous ce soir."

J'crois que je vais pas tuer qu'une seule personne.

* * *

"Mais c'est pas vrai ! On n'avait déjà l'autre narcoleptique, et faut qu'on s'tape un nouveau voleur de bouffe ! Retenez moi, j'vais le tuer !

\- Calme toi Eustass-ya. Pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire.

\- Tu dis ça parce que t'es hors de sa portée ! Qu'il me rende ma saucisse !

\- Pas possible, elle est déjà dans mon ventre ! Lance le concerné en rigolant.

\- Ben recrache là ! Et toi Portgas, si ta fourchette s'approche encore de mon assiette, je te jure que j'accroche ta tête à l'entrée comme trophée de chasse !"

Je ramène ma main à côté de mon assiette, déçu. Même pas foutu de faire une distraction convenable. Tss. Mais je dois reconnaître qu'il est plutôt doué pour avoir réussi à tromper la vigilance de la tomate sur pattes. Bon, au vu de l'habilité de ses potes pour éviter ses attaques, il a de l'entrainement. Et pas qu'un peu.  
Je vois sa main foncer sur ma viande. Ola, même pas en rêve toi. Si tu crois que tu peux voler MA bouffe, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil.

"P'tain, mais t'es malade ! Hurle-t-il en retirant sa main juste avant que ma fourchette ne se plante dedans.

\- Fallait pas tenter de taper dans mon assiette !

\- C'pas vrai d'abord ! J'voulais juste attraper hum... Le poivre !

\- Y a pas de poivre sur cette table ! Tu mens pire qu'un arracheur de dents !

\- Pas vrai !

\- Si !

\- Nan !"

Le pire, c'est qu'on s'arrête pas. Tout le monde nous regarde en plus. C'est vrai qu'une ambiance pareille à table, c'est plutôt rare. Même Trafalgar observe la scène d'un oeil amusé. Et si j'rêve pas, Sabo compte les points. Essayez d'avoir une image un tantinet classe après ça.  
Et d'un coup, sans prévenir, tout devient noir.

* * *

"Alors la belle au bois dormant, j'commence par quoi ?

\- J'me suis encore endormi hein ?

\- Ouais. T'aurais dû voir comment Luffy paniquait ! Fin, jusqu'à ce que tu te mettes à ronfler. Là, il a terminé ton assiette avant de demander des feutres.

\- Des feutres ?

\- Yep. Que Trafalgar, Kidd et moi nous sommes fait un plaisir de lui fournir. Ça te va super bien le "crétin" sur ton front...

\- Et vous avez rien fait ? L'engueulé-je, furieux.

\- Non, même si j'aurais bien rajouté un "idiot" quelque part sur ton visage." Sourit-il avant de se barrer.

J'parie que c'est du feutre indélébile en plus.

* * *

Je suis d'une humeur massacrante quand je rentre dans la chambre. Le premier qui me fait chier, je l'étouffe avec son t-shirt. Malgré ma douche, le "crétin" écrit à l'encre sur mon front n'a pas totalement disparu. Foutu truc. Si seulement j'avais eu plus de temps pour frotter ! Mais notre psychopathe soignant de service ne m'avait pas laissé cette chance.

* * *

"Portgas... Les cinq minutes sont écoulées. Éteins cette douche.

\- S'te plait, juste deux minutes... Sois sympa quoi.

\- Tu te crois dans quel monde parallèle pour espérer que je sois sympa ? T'as trente seconde pour gerter d'ici.

\- Sinon ? Le provoquais-je

\- J'entre, je te prends en photo, et j'en colle une sur chaque porte de chambre. Grand format.

\- Enfoiré.

\- Je sais. Dix... Neuf..."

J'enfilai vite fait mon caleçon, avant d'attraper mes affaires et sortit de la pièce, tout en fusillant l'autre emmerdeur du regard.

"J'te jure qu'un jour, je te ferai bouffer ton putain de chapeau.

\- J'attends de voir ça. Sinon, sympa l'calbard...

\- Jaloux ?

\- Du caleçon, peut-être. De qu'il y a dedans, je crois pas non."

* * *

"Ace, attention !"

Perdu dans mes souvenirs, je ne réussis pas à esquiver à temps la couverture qui fonce sur moi. Je la retire de ma tête et demande, agacé :

"Pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi une couverture se balade tranquillement dans les airs ?

\- Ben, Luffy a lancé une bataille d'oreiller... Commence Sabo.

\- Et j'avais plus de munitions !" Complète le concerné en souriant.

Ben tiens donc. Si je tire correctement, j'dois pouvoir l'assommer avec la lampe. L'idée mérite d'être tenté. Je lance la couette qui atterrit sur Luffy, perché sur le lit au-dessus du mien, manquant de peu ma cible. Zut. Il se redresse, le tissu toujours sur lui et hurle en agitant les bras :

"Houuuu, je suis le fantôme de la couette à carreau !"

Crétin. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, avant de lui balancer mon gel douche dans la tête.

" AÏEUH ! Gémit-il en s'effondrant sur le lit.

\- Félicitations Ace, tu viens de sauver le monde de la terrible menace du fantôme à carreau !" Déclare mon pote, hilare.

Luffy sort la tête de la couverture et grommelle un "Je me vengerai humains.", avant de rire à son tour.  
Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me joindre à eux. C'est plus fort que moi, la bonne humeur qui règne ici est contagieuse.

"T'sais que ça te va bien quand tu ris ?" Lance le gamin en faisant le cochon pendu pour placer son visage souriant devant le mien.

Pourquoi il dit ça lui ? Je sais pas comment un rire peut bien aller à quelqu'un. Surtout à moi.

"Remonte dans ton arbre s'pèce de macaque."

Il m'écoute et je m'enfouis sous mon drap, histoire de faire genre que j'essaye de dormir.

"Comme je te l'avais dit, je vais te parler de ce qui est règlement, organisation et compagnie. Au moins le principal en tout cas. Commence mon pote.

\- Mais Ace, il dort nan ? S'inquiète-t-il.

\- J'te parie que non. Et si c'est le cas, raison de plus."

Sab', je te jure que tu me payeras ça. Et pas plus tard que demain matin. Fais gaffe avec tes céréales.

"J'dors pas d'façon.

\- Je trouverais ça presque dommage tiens. Se moque-t-il. Bon, tu connais à peu près tout le monde ici...

\- Lui manque la chauve-souris. Lancé-je.

\- La chauve-souris ?

\- On surnomme Robin comme ça. Cette femme a des horaires assez... Nocturnes. Tu peux la retrouver à 2h du matin en salle de sport ou en train de prendre son petit déj' à 19h.

\- Et surtout, la dérange pas quand elle a le nez dans un bouquin. Complète Sabo.

\- Pourquoi tu lui as dit ? On aurait pu avoir du spectacle...

\- Tu tiens vraiment à le tuer hein ?

\- J'pense que ça se voit, nan ?

\- Je crois que je vais sortir, rappelez moi quand vous savez comment m'assassiner, on gagnera du temps..."

Ils rient, tandis que je me retourne dans mon lit. C'est Sabo le meilleur pour expliquer, et de toute façon, j'en ai aucune envie.

"Tout ce qui est nourriture et cuisine te concerne pas, puisque que tu n'as pas le droit d'y entrer."

Ah, je ne suis plus le seul à être considéré comme un danger pour la survie de tout le monde. Y doit bien y avoir une justice quelque part.

"Pour le nettoyage, les sorties, les tours de garde et tout le bastringue, tout est indiqué sur un grand panneau à l'entrée. Avec ta cheville, t'es dispensé pendant deux semaines. T'as le droit à deux douches de cinq minutes par semaine et 1,5 litre d'eau par jour. Pour la bouffe, c'est Sanji qui gère les stocks.

\- On devrait pas plutôt garder l'eau de la douche pour autre chose ?

\- Ça paraitrait logique, mais y a les histoires d'infections. Si tu te douches pas et que tu te blesses, t'as toutes les bactéries du coin qui vont se ramener et c'est l'infection garantie. Une mort bien conne. Puis bon, j'pense qu'on survivrait pas ici si personne se douchait.

\- Tu m'étonnes. J'pense que ça puerait pire que le vieux camembert là, tu te souviens ? Interviens-je.

\- Evidemment que je me rappelle ce truc.

\- Parlez de quoi ?

\- D'un fromage qu'on a trouvé en squattant ici. Genre le truc il avait commencé à muter et tout, limite j'ai cru qu'il allait m'étrangler, au nom de la conquête du monde par les produits laitiers."

Il tente d'enfouir son rire dans son oreiller, histoire de pas réveiller tout le monde. Il tient genre deux dixièmes de secondes avant qu'on l'entende.  
Tu feras pas agent secret toi.

"J'en étais où moi déjà ? Ah oui. Reprend mon pote. Y a pas mal de règles, je te file juste les principales. Premièrement, on ne sort JAMAIS seul. Et encore moins seul ET sans armes."

Oh, serait-ce un reproche plus ou moins dissimulé à mon égard ? J'me sentirai presque concerné. Presque.

"Ensuite, même si ça semble une bonne idée, la phrase "Il vaudrait mieux qu'on se sépare." ne doit jamais être utilisée.

-Dans les films, ça finit mal. En vrai, c'est la même.

\- Exactement. Ensuite, ça va te paraitre con, mais n'ouvre jamais les fenêtres.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu vois les créatures chiantes et inutiles qu'on rêverait de voir disparaître ?

\- Autres que toi évidemment. Lancé-je, acerbe.

\- Ça faisait plus de trente secondes que t'étais sympa, je trouvais ça trop beau. Je parlais pas de toi Luffy, mais des moustiques.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Ouais. Dans les films, on parle d'animaux zombifiés mais rarement d'insectes. Et pourtant, c'est aussi dangereux, si ce n'est plus. Donc tu laisses Kidd gérer les fenêtres, c'est son taf.

\- Pour le "plaisir de l'assassinat" qu'il dit." Rajouté-je.

\- Oh, dernière règle pour ce soir. Si Ace tente de s'approcher de la cuisine, même pour aider, tout est permis pour l'arrêter. Vraiment tout.

\- Genre je peux l'assommer avec une tringle à rideaux ? Demande joyeusement Luffy.

\- Yep. Préviens moi juste si tu le fais, que je filme.

\- J'vous emmerde."

* * *

J'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Je me tourne et me retourne sans arrêt. Il m'énerve. J'crois qu'il est carrément en train de rire dans son sommeil.

Je peux pas le blairer. Parce que je le comprends pas.

Je suis mortellement jaloux. De cette putain de lumière dans ses yeux.

* * *

Pour info, la couette est une de mes conneries personnelles. Si si. Hey, partez pas !

À la semaine prochaine !


	6. Éclat rouge

Bon, j'étais dans un tel état de fatigue en écrivant ce chapitre que je me suis fait cette remarque: "N'empêche, genre je connais la suite avant tout le monde, c'est pas jus... Oh, wait." Sinon, comme on me l'a demandé ("et parce que comme d'habitude, Ace et Luffy refusent de suivre entièrement tes plans... - Si seulement c'était les seuls..."), j'indique le POV.

Encore et toujours merci pour vos rewiews qui me donnent du baume au cœur ! On est parti...

Apocalypse Time !

* * *

POV Luffy

"ACE, JE VAIS TE DÉFONCER ! MAIS AU POINT QUE TRAFALGAR POURRA PAS RECOLLER TES MORCEAUX !"

Je peux pas m'empêcher de me marrer en voyant Sabo piquer une crise. Il quitte la table et se dirige d'un pas furieux vers les chambres. Apparemment, j'ai bien fait de prendre des toasts ce matin. Je jette un regard vers son bol de céréales en me demandant ce que l'autre a pu inventer. Poivre, sel, pim... Ah, croquettes pour chiens. Pas mal.  
Zoro entre dans la pièce et attrape le paquet de céréales, avant de me demander :

"J'viens de croiser Sabo en train de hurler dans le couloir. Il s'est passé un truc ?

\- Oh, juste Ace qui s'est un peu amusé. Si j'étais toi, j'prendrai pas de corn-flakes." Réponds-je, encore hilare.

Mon meilleur pote jette un regard suspicieux à l'intérieur de la boite, avant de la reposer en affichant un air de dégoût.

"Fait genre une semaine que je le connais et je compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai failli l'étriper ce mec.

\- J'ai genre raté quoi ? Demandé-je, enthousiaste.

\- J'préfère pas en parler. Grommelle-t-il. Trop de mauvais souvenirs.

\- Et tu l'as pas tué ?

\- Disons que j'ai de l'entrainement avec un certain crétin au chapeau de paille..."

Je conteste, crie au scandale et tout ce qu'il trouve à faire, c'est m'ébouriffer les cheveux en riant, avant de s'assoir en face de moi.

"Plus sérieusement... Il s'est passé quoi pour toi pendant cette semaine ?"

Mon sourire s'efface brusquement. Je peux pas. Mes souvenirs sont beaucoup trop distincts, trop vifs, comme gravés dans ma chair, pour que je puisse en parler sans hurler. Sans entendre les cris au loin, voir les corps étalés sur le sol. Je tressaute sans le vouloir et ma main se crispe sur le rebord de la table.

"Désolé. J'aurais pas dû te demander ça.

\- Non, c'est pas ta faute, c'est juste que...

\- Chut idiot. Tu m'en parleras quand tu seras prêt d'accord ?"

Je le remercie, avant de respirer un grand coup, histoire de chasser les images qui se pressent dans ma tête.

"Et toi, comment tu t'es retrouvé ici ? Puis les autres aussi ? Demandé-je, histoire de changer de sujet.

\- Hum... Tu vas te marrer... J'me suis perdu. Genre je voulais venir te chercher parce que je trouvais que ça craignais et je me suis retrouvé devant cet immeuble, après deux trois bagarres avec des zombies. Marmonne-t-il, les joues rouges.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? M'exclamé-je, sur le point d'exploser de rire.

\- J'aimerai bien ! Mai... OY, ARRÊTE DE RIRE !"

Il a beau vouloir que je m'arrête, mon rire gagne au contraire en intensité. Des larmes perlent au coin de mes yeux tellement je me marre. Mon pote soupire avant de sourire.

"J'aime mieux quand t'es comme ça. Ça va aller ?

\- Mais oui, t'en fais pas.

\- T'es toujours là pour moi, à sourire pour que je le fasse aussi. Pareil pour les autres. Alors laisse nous nous inquiéter un peu pour toi de temps en temps."

Cette phrase me touche bien plus que je ne le laisse paraître. Et comme je sais pas trop comment réagir, je souris. Je suis pas à l'aise avec les mots, alors le plus souvent, je laisse mon corps s'exprimer. C'est plus simple, plus facile. Et c'est un moyen de défense génial.

"Et les autres ? L'interrogé-je

\- Ussop était allé se planquer chez Sanji après avoir vu un zombie lui faire un petit coucou à sa fenêtre. Pas croyable ce qu'il court vite ce mec quand il veut. Et après avoir récupéré Nami, lui et Ero Cook ont croisé Franky dans la rue et voilà, fin de l'histoire.

\- J'suis content que vous ayez pas trop eu de problèmes !

\- Et nous est contents que tu sois en vie. Je te raconte pas l'ambiance avant que t'arrive... La vie, c'est pas pareil sans toi.

\- Clair... C'est plus calme, moins bruyant... Lance nonchalamment Ace en débarquant dans la cuisine.

\- Qu'est... RENDS MOI MA TARTINE !" Hurlé-je.

Il me nargue de l'autre côté de la table. Genre il me tire la langue ! Cet enfoiré sait pertinemment que je peux pas courir, et il en profite. Sauf qu'il a oublié un détail.

" Je te conseille de reposer ce morceau de pain. De suite.

\- Oh, et elle me fera quoi l'algue verte si je le fais pas ?

\- Elle te fera bouffer ton chapeau misérable briquet."

Ace semble peser le pour et le contre, avant d'engloutir la tartine et de s'en aller en sifflotant, provoquant volontairement mon meilleur ami du regard.

"J'vais le tuer.

\- Non, laisse. Si il veut jouer à qui fera le plus chier, je vais lui montrer qu'on peut jouer à deux."

Zoro sourit presque machiavéliquement, avant de me taper amicalement dans le dos et de se diriger vers la salle de gym.

"Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu sais où me trouver."

Tu vas voir Ace, tu vas me payer ça. Et au centuple.

* * *

"Qui a foutu du fromage dans mes chaussures ? QUI ?"

Ace vient de débarquer en plein milieu du repas, furieux. Il tient une de ses chaussures à la main, et l'odeur qui s'en échappe témoigne clairement du problème. Il nous regarde tous un à un, le regard suspicieux. Fin, surtout Zoro, Sabo et moi. Franchement, comme si c'était notre genre. Je rigole intérieurement devant l'absurdité de ma propre remarque.

" J'parie que c'est toi la plante verte !

\- Non, il était avec moi. lance Nami.

\- Sabo alors !

\- Avec moi. Lance Robin, qui exceptionnellement a décidé de manger avec nous.

\- Ça peut être que l'autre crétin !

\- Non, j'examinais sa cheville."

Le brun fulmine en voyant qu'on est tous dans la combine. J'ai un mal fou à pas me marrer devant sa tête. Si quelqu'un a un appareil photo à me filer, je suis preneur.

" VOUS ME FAITES TOUS CHIER !"

Je pouffe, comme un certain nombre de personnes autour de la table, tandis qu'il s'attaque à son assiette en me lançant un regard noir. Pour filer en direction de la salle de bain en hurlant toutes sortes d'insultes et de jurons. Les autres me regardent, surpris, tandis que j'explose de rire. Entre deux hoquets, j'arrive à articuler :

"Sauce Tabasco"

Tandis que certains applaudissent, je perçois un drôle de sourire sur le visage de Sabo. Le même que celui qu'il avait lorsqu'il a parlé du pari.

* * *

"J'm'ennuiiiiiiiiiiiie ! Sabo, laisse moi venir avec toi ! Gémis-je.

\- Et ta cheville ?

\- C'est bon, ça fait deux semaines ! J'en peux plus d'être enfermé !

\- T'veux pas y aller avec Zoro ?

\- Il veut pas, il dit que c'est encore trop dangereux avec ma cheville.

\- Alors pourquoi moi, j'accepterai ?

\- Parce que t'es quelqu'un de super sympa ?

\- Argument refusé. Si t'as rien à foutre, va faire du sport ou emmerder Ace."

Je me roule sur le sol en protestant comme un gamin. J'en ai marre, je fais que ça du sport ! J'veux bouger, faire autre chose que de soulever des haltères ! Puis, enquiquiner Ace c'est sympa, mais il est sorti là. Et Sabo le sait en plus.

"J'fais que çaaaaaaa !

\- Vas voir Robin tiens, je suis sûr qu'elle a plein de trucs à t'apprendre. Sur ce j'y vais, l'autre idiot doit m'attendre." Lance-t-il en claquant la porte des escaliers, après m'avoir ébouriffé affectueusement les cheveux.

\- T'es qu'un méchant." Grommelé-je, en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne m'entendra pas.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, je me dirige vers la chambre de Robin en montrant clairement que je fais ça par ennui profond. Pas que j'aime pas apprendre des trucs, au contraire, je suis un gros curieux de nature, mais là, je veux juste sortir dehors. Sentir le vent sur mon visage, respirer autre chose que l'air confiné de l'appartement. Je frappe, mais aucune réponse ne me parvient. Elle doit être en train de lire, et il est hors de question que je la dérange. Sanji l'a fait une fois et il s'est pris un dictionnaire Larousse extrêmement bien lancé dans les parties. Limite il pleurait. Et le pire, c'est que dès qu'elle est sortie, il a recommencé à lui faire la cour. Incorrigible ce type.  
Je vois Ussop qui s'approche de moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il a une idée derrière la tête. Et je crois savoir laquelle.

"Dis Luffy... Sanji est sorti n'est-ce pas ?

\- Yep ! Si c'est pour une virée dans le frigo, je suis partant !

\- Parfait ! Mais laisse le grand Ussop gérer !"

J'acquiesce, pas parce que j'ai réellement envie de lui obéir, mais parce qu'il risque d'y avoir du spectacle. La dernière fois qu'il a pris la tête du groupe, il s'est retrouvé à devoir tondre une pelouse avec un coupe-ongle. Ne me demandez pas pour quelle raison, même moi j'ai aucune idée du pourquoi du comment.  
On n'arrive dans la cuisine, et mon pote ouvre l'un des frigos, avant de hurler quand quelque chose lui tombe dessus. Je regarde ce que c'est et écarquille les yeux. Y a un cadavre dans le frigo. Sérieusement ?  
Ussop court et hurle, et moi, je me marre en le voyant paniquer comme ça :

"Un cadavre, un cadavre ! Appelez la police, l'armée, le GIGN, la secte des adorateurs de Satan, n'importe qui ! Maman !

\- Respire, il va pas te bouffer non plus. Pas celui-là en tout cas.

\- Mais moi oui. Qu'est ce que vous faites dans la cuisine en douce ?"

Oups, Tra-o. On va en prendre pour notre grade. Moi en particulier, n'étant pas censé ramener le moindre de mes atomes dans la cuisine. Mon ami s'accroche au haut du médecin en chialant :

" C'est pas l'important ! Y a un cadavre dans le frigo, un cadavre ! Tu te rends compte ?

\- Oui. C'est même moi qui l'ai mis là pour l'étudier avec Robin. Et je te jure que si tu me lâches pas, je te mets dans le réfrigérateur pour tenir compagnie à ce gars en tant que sujet d'étude."

Ussop ne se fait pas prier et s'éloigne, après avoir épousseté son t-shirt en riant nerveusement.  
Law s'approche de moi. Oh, pas besoin d'être une lumière pour savoir que ça craint.

"Mugiwara-ya... Je pense que tu peux faire une croix sur ton repas de ce soir.

\- C'pas toi qui décide d'abord ! Me défends-je.

\- Comme si Sanji allait me refuser ce plaisir. Je pense même qu'il serait capable d'allonger ta punition."

J'ouvre la bouche, avant de la refermer aussitôt, ne trouvant rien à rétorquer. Il sourit, satisfait, avant de sortir de la salle en sifflotant, Ussop et moi sur ses talons. Pas chercher plus longtemps les emmerdes non plus.

* * *

Ok, je suis inquiet. Ça doit faire deux heures que je tourne en rond comme un dingue. Je m'attends presque à ce que ça fasse comme dans les dessins animés et que je commence à creuser le plancher en marchant. Pourquoi ils rentrent pas ? C'est clairement marqué qu'ils devraient être rentrés depuis trois heures. Mais Sabo et Ace ne sont toujours pas là.  
J'comprends pas trop pourquoi j'ai la trouille. Fin pour Sabo, je sais, parce qu'il m'aime bien et que c'est réciproque. En ce qui concerne l'autre lutin grincheux, par contre, j'en ai aucune foutre idée. Tout le temps qu'on a passé ensemble a été consacré à emmerder l'autre, avec parfois quelques dommages collatéraux sur notre coquelicot préféré. C'est peut-être pour ça en fait. Je sais pas, et y réfléchir me fait chier. Tant pis pour les raisons, j'y vais.

Sauf que je peux pas y aller tout seul. Pas parce que c'est le règlement, chez moi, les règles sont faites pour être contournées, mais parce que j'ai trop peur. Rien à faire, je suis complètement traumatisé. Et malgré ça, je veux aller les chercher. Tous les deux.

"En route l'emmerdeur. Prends de quoi te défendre et on y va."

Je reconnais la voix de Kidd et me tourne vers lui, sans comprendre. Il en a bien conscience et s'emporte :

"J'fais pas ça pour toi ok ? Disons qu'une certaine personne a des arguments persuasifs. Puis j'ai besoin de me défouler. T'as deux minutes ou je pars sans toi."

Je lui fait un grand sourire pour le remercier et file dans la cuisine. Pour une fois, mon but n'est pas de prendre de la bouffe, mais d'attraper l'arme dont j'ai besoin. Je finis par la trouver et me place devant Kidd, limite au garde à vous.

"T'es sérieux là ?

\- Ben ouais ! Y a pas mieux comme arme ! Fin, sans compter la batte de baseball."

Il peut se marrer autant qu'il veut, mais je m'en tape. La poêle, c'est l'idéal contre les zombies. Bonne portée, bonne résistance et un bon coup sur la tête règle le problème. Ah parce que oui, défoncer le cœur d'un zombie, ça sert à que dalle. Mais vraiment. C'est le cerveau qui fait fonctionner ces trucs. Ce qui fait que non, on ne joue pas devant une tête coupée. Ça mord. Et fort.  
Il soupire, avant de lancer en descendant les escaliers :

"Allez, c'est parti l'enquiquineur !"

Zoro me tuera à mon retour, c'est clair.

Je le suis, d'autant que j'ai pas la moindre idée d'où sont les bons sacs de sable, jusqu'à ce qu'on se retrouve dehors.  
Je respire un bon coup. Malgré la légère odeur de pourriture, ça fait un bien fou. La fraicheur de l'air me fait frissonner et que je resserre légèrement mon col, histoire de me réchauffer un peu.

"Bon alors... Où peuvent être les deux zigotos ?

\- T'crois que j'ai un GPS intégré aussi ? Répliqué-je en les cherchant du regard.

\- Me cherche pas gamin, ou ça finira mal pour toi.

\- Là !" Hurlé-je en pointant un endroit.

Je les vois pas, mais bon, un gros groupe de zombies qui gueule, ça signifie souvent que c'est l'heure du repas. On court par là-bas, tandis que mon cœur se serre au fur et à mesure de notre course. Des images atroces se pressent dans ma tête et je fais de mon mieux pour les ignorer. Je ne suis plus seul maintenant. C'est fini. Je ne verrai plus personne mourir.

"Putain, vous foutez quoi là ? On se démerdait très bien sans vous !"

Gentillesse, classe et poésie, c'est du Ace tout craché ça.

"T'as au moins une trentaine de cadavres ambulants au cul et tu oses me dire que tout va bien ? M'énervé-je

\- Parfaitement ! Tu crois faire quoi avec ta... Poêle ?"

Malgré les circonstances, il se marre. J'hésite un instant à l'utiliser sur lui, histoire de lui montrer ce que je peux faire avec mon ustensile de cuisine, mais c'est pas vraiment le moment là.

\- TE SAUVER LA VIE DU CON !" Hurlé-je en frappant la tête d'une des créatures.

Elle tombe au sol, inanimée. Luffy 1, zombie 0. Ace ouvre grand ses yeux, tandis que Sabo lève un pouce pour me féliciter. Je soupire de soulagement en voyant qu'il va bien lui aussi. J'évite de justesse un coup en me baissant, avant de donner un coup dans le torse de mon assaillant. Assaillant qui part en morceau. Yeurk.

"T'peux pas savoir comme je suis content de vous voir ! Lance le blond.

\- T'parles de qui ? De moi ou de ma tronçonneuse ?

\- Les deux. Et Luffy."

La discussion est interrompue par un zombie armé d'une bonne grande règle métallique. Ces trucs là peuvent tenir des armes. Par contre, ils ne font aucune distinction. Se faire attaquer par un cadavre armé d'une banane, ça surprend quand même la première fois.

Je dois arrêter de regarder ailleurs et me concentrer sur mon combat. Je frappe en esquivant de mon mieux, mais y en a un qui m'attrape la jambe. Oh, lâche moi connard ! J'essaie d'échapper à son emprise, mais rien à faire il ne lâche pas. Et ce qui lui sert de bouche se rapproche de ma jambe. Ok, à situation désespérée, solution désespérée. Je balance ma tong dans sa tronche, ce qui le sonne suffisamment pour que je puisse récupérer ma jambe. Non mais.

Notre arrivée rééquilibre les choses, mais on va pas tenir longtemps comme ça, surtout que Ace et Sabo sont dans un sale état. Kidd l'a bien compris et nous ouvre un chemin en faisant voler reins et boyaux sur son passage. On s'y engouffre, avant que quelque chose n'attire mon regard au milieu de la masse de zombies. Un faible éclat rouge qui brille à peine, noyé dans la nuit qui commence à tomber.

Le collier d'Ace.

Je sais qu'il y tient. La nuit, quand il fait des cauchemars, il le serre entre ses doigts, jouant avec les perles. Et dès qu'il semble perdu dans ses pensées, c'est la même.  
J'peux pas le laisser là.  
Je quitte le passage pour foncer sur l'amas de morts vivants, sous les cris des autres.

" J'vais le tuer ! Tain, il a quoi dans la tête ? S'énerve Kidd.

Si ça peut le rassurer, je sais pas non plus ce qu'il y a dans ma tête. Doit y avoir un cerveau quelque part, j'en suis sûr, mais que j'utilise clairement pas ces derniers temps. Les battements de mon coeur s'accélèrent, ma respiration devient plus saccadée. Non, je ferai pas demi tour. Un truc me lacère le bras, tandis que j'agrippe l'amas de perles sur le sol. Tain, ça arrache ! Ma vision se trouble sous la douleur et je retiens un hurlement en m'écroulant sur le béton. Je suis malmené de tous les côtés, mais je ne lâche pas l'objet entre mes doigts. Je suis recroquevillé sur le sol, tremblant, sanglotant et je le tiens toujours. Pourquoi j'fais ça, sans déconner ? J'vais crever pour un foutu collier. Celui d'un parfait emmerdeur qui plus est.

Deux bras m'agrippent et me tirent de là, avant que la personne à qui ils appartiennent ne me soulève. Pour hurler dans mes oreilles :

"T'AS FOUTU QUOI LÀ ? GENRE, TU VEUX MOURIR C'EST ÇA ? T'ES QU'UN PAUVRE DÉBILE SANS CERVELLE, TU MÉRITERAIS QUE JE TE LAISSE CREVE..."

Il s'interrompt brusquement en voyant ce que je serre contre moi.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine ~ *sifflote*


	7. Si t'es en vie, il y a une raison

Et oui, c'est moi ! Vous y attendiez pas hein ? Nan, comme je l'ai déjà dis, j'ai une conscience ("Regaaardez, c'est mwaaaaa ! - Où t'as trouvé ce chapeau toi ? O.o") et comme le chapitre est prêt depuis un moment déjà, bein... Nan puis j'voulais poster le lundi parce que ça m'arrange aussi.

Merci pour votre soutien, si si, même les menaces de morts lentes et douloureuses ! Et un chocolat de récompense pour Yukiko Hyuga chan qui a trouvé d'où vient le collier.

Sinon j'me faisais une remarque en lisant le titre d'un chapitre d'une fanfiction. Si genre y a des fées ou des sorcières qui se penchent sur notre berceau, chuis désolée, mais vu ce que je suis, moi j'ai eu des écureuils frappés du ciboulot. Bref bref...

Apocalypse Time !

* * *

J'y crois pas. Mon cerveau bloque tandis que mon regard est incapable de se détacher de ce qu'il tient entre ses mains. Et du sourire victorieux qu'il arbore, sous des torrents de larmes.  
Décidément, je n'y arrive pas. Son comportement m'échappe, me file entre les doigts, encore et encore. Je lui montre clairement que je peux pas le blairer, que j'ai pas envie d'avoir un quelconque lien avec lui, et cet idiot... A risqué sa vie juste pour récupérer une chose dont il n'a aucune utilité. Un objet qui n'a de valeur que pour moi. Encore une fois, je me demande pourquoi et comment il est comme ça. Qu'est ce qui le pousse autant à vivre.

"C'est bon, t'as le paquet ? On se casse ! Hurle Kidd

\- Me donne pas d'ordre ! M'énervé-je.

\- Ben écoute, reste là ! Tu leur feras un câlin pour moi tant que tu y es !"

Je grogne et le suit, puisqu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire de toute façon. Je vérifie que Sabo n'est pas loin, avant de courir de mon mieux. Je suis pas mal blessé, et avancer devient de plus en plus compliqué, surtout avec le poids que je transporte. Mon meilleur pote ralentit l'allure pour se retrouver à ma hauteur, conscient du problème, et me demande :

"Tu veux que je le prenne ?

\- Nan c'est bon. Occupe toi de toi tu veux ?

\- Oh, serait ce une manière plus ou moins subtile de me faire comprendre que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Lance-t-il d'une voix presque chantante.

\- Ta gueule et cours."

J'ai presque envie de le frapper. Surtout qu'il a raison, encore une fois. Je veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Personnellement, mourir, je m'en fous pas mal. J'considère simplement ça comme un moment de la vie. Qu'on expérimente qu'une fois, certes. Mais je veux pas que Sabo s'en aille. Si il meurt, je n'aurais vraiment plus personne. Je serai définitivement seul.

Le gosse agrippe ma chemise de sa main libre, de la même manière qu'un enfant le fait avec les vêtements de sa mère. Il a peur. Maintenant, est-ce pour lui, ou pour nous ? J'aimerai franchement le savoir.

On finit par arriver au refuge, hors d'haleine. Les cadavres ambulants nous ont lâchés, sûrement pour aller se chercher un casse-croûte un peu moins vivace. On reprend tant bien que mal notre respiration, tandis qu'on avance doucement entre les lignes de défense. Le gamin gigote depuis un moment dans mes bras, et je finis par gueuler :

" T'fais chier, tiens toi un peu tranquille !

\- Lâche moi alors !

\- Mais avec plaisir ! J'attendais que ça si tu veux savoir !

\- Parfait ! Fais le alors !

\- C'pas toi qui décide ce que je fais !

\- Mais t'as dis toi même que tu voulais le faire !

\- C'est pas une raison !

\- Bien sûr que si ! T'es idiot ou quoi ?

\- Venant de toi, j'vais le prendre pour un compliment !

\- Pas bientôt fini vos conneries ? Beugle Kidd, à bout.

\- NON ! réplique-t-on d'une même voix.

Sabo se marre en retenant la tulipe qui balance toutes les insultes de son répertoire à notre encontre, et Luffy le rejoint dans son rire. La scène m'arrache un sourire. Dans les moments comme ça, j'ai un peu l'impression que le danger qui pèse sur nous n'existe plus. Que le monde est un peu plus lumineux et que j'y ai une place moi aussi.  
Je pose le colis sur le sol avec le peu de délicatesse qui me caractérise, le faisant protester bruyamment, comme à son habitude :

"Tu pouvais pas y aller plus doucement ? Chuis blessé j'te signale !

\- Parce que tu crois que ça m'intéresse ? Arrête de chouiner comme une fillette !"

Il me tire la langue, avant de bouder en gonflant les joues. Sabo ne peut pas s'empêcher d'appuyer dessus, provoquant un bruit plus qu'étrange qui résonne en écho dans l'étage. Ça a le mérite de tous nous faire rire, tandis que l'on rentre à l'intérieur de la salle principale.  
Où Zoro attend les bras croisés, tout en tapotant du pied sur le sol. Le rire de Luffy s'étrangle dans sa gorge, tandis qu'il se met à regarder ses pieds comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante du monde. Apparemment, ça va chier. J'aimerai pas être à sa place.

"Luffy... Tu comprends pas quoi dans "tu restes ici parce c'est trop dangereux ?"

\- C'est bon Zoro, j'vais bien..." Gémit-il en faisant des yeux de chiots.

\- J't'en foutrais moi, des "j'vais bien" ! T'as vu ce que t'as au bras ?

\- Mais j'te d...

\- TU M'INTERROMPS PAS ! A quoi ça sert que j'essaye de te protéger si tu te jettes en plein milieu du danger, hein ? Utilise le truc entre tes deux oreilles sérieux ! Hurle-t-il avant de continuer plus doucement. Maintenant, va à l'infirmerie. S'il te plait."

Il y va après avoir marmonné un "je suis désolé", tandis que mon meilleur ami me lance un regard amusé. Ouais je sais, y a comme une impression de déjà vu. Mais perso, je préfère que ce soit lui qui m'engueule. Moins dangereux.  
Quand Zoro me passe devant pour suivre son pote, je ne peux retenir un :

"Alors, maman poule accompagne son poussin ?"

Il me lance un regard noir par dessus son épaule, avant de se diriger vers... La cuisine. Je m'apprête à me foutre à nouveau de sa gueule, quand Sabo passe son bras autour de mon cou et l'interpelle en me pointant du doigt :

"Je t'accompagne. Je dois emmener le gros gamin immature qui est avec moi.

\- Sab', va te faire...

\- Oui, moi aussi je t'aime Ace."

Je grogne, tandis que l'autre plante verte affiche un sourire victorieux sur son visage.

* * *

Quand on arrive à l'infirmerie, Luffy est en train d'être examiné par Law, le coquelicot en observateur sur le côté.

"Hum... Pour ton bras, c'est pas grave, et le reste, à part que tu as réussi à te faire des bleus sur les bleus, rien à signaler."

Je peux pas m'empêcher d'être soulagé en entendant ça. Cette fois-ci, je l'aurai un peu eu sur la conscience quand même. Et Sabo aussi. Le gamin se prépare à sauter de la table, mais un claquement de langue lui intime de rester à sa place.

"J'en ai pas fini avec toi. Je dois vérifier si t'es pas infecté. Et pareil pour tous les idiots qui ont fait mumuse dehors tout à l'heure.

\- J'lai fait parce que tu l'as demandé ! Conteste Kidd.

\- Ce qui n'empêche pas que tu sois un idiot.

\- Enfoiré.

\- Doucement avec les flatteries, je pourrais prendre la grosse tête... Raille-t-il.

\- Tain, je t'emmerde ! J'ai dû faire du baby-sitting pour crétin...

\- Hey ! Proteste la personne visée.

\- Et en plus, tu te fous royalement de ma gueule !

\- Mais tu n'est pas le seul dans ce cas, rassure toi.

\- Je te jure que tu vas morfler Trafalgar, mais comme jamais dans ta vie."

Il se contente de répondre par un magnifique doigt d'honneur, avant de retourner s'occuper du gosse :

"Tra-o... Si je suis infecté, ça fait quoi ?

\- Un cadavre de plus à mettre dans le frigo. Maintenant, tais toi et arrête de bouger."

Simple, clair, concis.  
Il se fige d'un coup, droit comme un piquet. Pff. Je me retiens de sourire devant son expression, qui est juste absolument hilarante. Un sacré phénomène celui-là.  
C'est vite fini, et au moment où il s'apprête à fermer la porte, il balance, tout sourire :

"Ah, merci de m'avoir sauvé Ace !"

Ma main se crispe violemment sur ma chemise. Merde.

* * *

"Hum... Luffy..." Marmonné-je.

Il se tourne vers moi, tandis que la rousse avec lui me foudroie du regard. Au vu du nombre de jetons sur la table, je l'interromps alors qu'elle avait presque fini de plumer son pote. Sympa comme fille.

"Ouais ?

\- Tu peux venir un instant ? J'voudrais te parler.

\- Pas de problème ! Ça te dérange pas Nami ?

\- Vas-y, j'avoue que jouer au poker avec toi était pas très honnête de toute façon..."

Tu m'étonnes.

* * *

"Tu voulais quoi ?" Me demande-t-il quand on arrive dans la chambre.

À vrai dire, j'en sais trop rien. J'ai l'idée, mais l'appliquer, c'est autre chose. C'pourtant pas difficile comme truc, mais ça me parait être un obstacle insurmontable. Comme si ça marquait quelque chose d'irréversible. Je détourne les yeux et lance en me grattant l'arrière de la tête :

"Te... Remercier. Pour mon collier."

Il ouvre grand ses yeux chocolats, étonné. Il doit se demander si j'ai pas de la fièvre ou un truc du genre. À sa place, je me serais carrément demandé si j'avais pas fumé de la moquette.

"Crois pas que je t'apprécie non plus ! J'aime pas les gamins pleurnichards comme toi ! Mais je suis poli, et comme Sabo a insisté..." M'énervé-je, les joues brûlantes.

Il me gratifie de son sourire habituel, à la fois si simple et si lumineux, avant qu'il ne dise joyeusement :

"Bah c'est rien ça !

\- Attends, tu as risqué ta vie et tu dis que c'est rien ?" Demandé-je, plus qu'interloqué.

Ses yeux accrochent les miens, avant qu'il ne continue, sur un ton plus posé :

"Il compte beaucoup à tes yeux, non ?

\- Ouais.

\- Bon ben voilà, cherche pas plus loin."

Mon visage se tord sous une émotion que je n'arrive pas à cerner. Sans savoir pourquoi, j'ai presque envie de pleurer. J'ai jamais voulu le détester. Je veux plus avoir à le faire. Mais je suis humain, et comme tout ceux de cette espèce, je rejette ce que je ne comprends pas.  
Et Luffy est la chose que je comprends le moins au monde.

"Pourquoi tu... Fin je veux dire... J'ai été infect avec toi et toi... Tu..."

Je veux savoir. Essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui. De commencer à le comprendre. Et à pouvoir l'apprécier, au moins un peu. Il me regarde, cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de dire :

"Honnêtement... J'en sais trop rien."

Comment peut-il ne pas savoir ? Il semble réfléchir, avant de continuer, hésitant :

"Je sais pas, je l'ai vu, je me suis dit que ça devait être important, j'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai foncé."

P'tain, je voulais en apprendre plus, et il m'embrouille plus qu'autre chose. Sérieux, il m'énerve.

"Parce qu'on est un peu pareil tous les deux sûrement." Rit-il.

Ma main agrippe brusquement le poteau du lit. Qu'est ce qu'il a vu, que moi je n'ai pas vu ? J'ai bien trop de fierté pour lui demander. Je crève d'envie de savoir, de mettre le doigt là où il a déjà sa main.

"Ace... J'peux te poser une question ?

\- Dis toujours.

\- Il représente quoi pour toi ton collier ?"

J'ai pas envie de lui dire, mais alors pas du tout. Genre il croit que je vais déballer ma vie comme ça, juste parce qu'il le demande. Mais je lui dois bien ça. J'enroule et déroule l'enchainement de perles autour de mes doigts, avant d'expliquer, presqu'en murmurant :

"C'était à ma mère. On m'a dit qu'elle le portait tout le temps, et que c'était à moi qu'il devait revenir.

\- Elle est... ?

\- Morte pour me donner la vie. Avec la maladie qu'elle avait, faire un enfant, c'était signer son arrêt de mort. Mais elle a tenu bon, malgré tout les tentatives des gens autour d'elle pour arrêter ce qu'ils considéraient comme une folie. Elle voulait cet enfant, elle me voulait, plus que sa vie. Une de ses amies m'a dit qu'elle n'a jamais été aussi rayonnante que pendant le bref instant où elle m'a tenu dans ses bras.  
Mais, heureuse ou pas, ma mère a perdu la vie pour moi. C'est pour ça que je me considère comme la dernière personne à le mériter."

Malgré moi, j'ai les yeux humides. J'aurais réellement voulu la connaître. Grandir avec elle, avoir une maman. C'est gamin comme terme, mais je ne vois rien d'autre pour décrire cette personne qui aurais pu essuyer mes larmes et rire de mes bêtises. M'aimer.  
Je sursaute quand je sens Luffy se blottir contre moi.

"Tu fous quoi toi ? Chuis pas ton doudou !

\- Si t'es en vie, c'est que tu as quelque chose à faire là.

\- Ah ouais, et quoi donc ?

\- J'en sais rien, chuis pas madame Irma non plus !

\- J'te vois pas trop lire l'avenir dans une boule de cristal effectivement. Tu la péterais en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

\- Pas vrai !

\- Si. Maintenant, dégage de là.

\- Pas envie."

Je m'agite, et lui s'agrippe à moi comme une moule à son rocher. Non mais il va me lâcher l'autre ? J'abandonne l'idée d'utiliser la force et réfléchis à autre chose. Quand soudain, il lance, son regard tourné vers moi :

"En tout cas, moi je suis content que tu sois né. T'es un peu comme le grand-frère que j'ai jamais eu. Avec Sabo."

Mon cœur loupe un battement. Il a vraiment dit ça ? Je n'arrive décidément pas à le suivre. Mais, pour la première fois depuis longtemps...

"Dis pas de conneries idiot. Souris-je.

\- Shishishi !"

J'ai abandonné l'idée de le dégager. Pour l'instant en tout cas.

... Je me sens vraiment bien.

* * *

Si c'est pas meugnon tiens ~ J'adore la relation qu'ont Ace et Luffy dans le manga n'empêche.


	8. Placard et fraternité

Alors, vous avez passé une bonne rentrée ? Perso, c'était férié pour moi ~ ("On se venge comme on peut de pas avoir eu de vacances hein ? - À qui le dis-tu...")

Bon, je tiens à rappeler que le M n'est pas là pour faire joli. Le fait que je dise qu'il y a du Yaoi, non plus. Fin, je dis ça, je dis rien ~

(Alors ouais, j'ai fait des titres. Et je remarque que je suis pas douée dedans n.n)

Merci de me suivre et tout, en espérant que ça vous plaise...

Apocalypse Time !

* * *

POV Luffy

C'est un rayon de soleil qui me tire de mon sommeil. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, ébloui, avant de regarder autour de moi, l'esprit encore un peu embrumé. Il fait jour, mais je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure précise qu'il peut être. On a dû s'assoupir tous les deux sans s'en rendre compte. Ace est dos contre le mur, et son bras entoure ma taille dans un geste protecteur inconscient. Je suis sûr qu'il ne l'a pas remarqué, sinon ça ferait longtemps qu'il l'aurait retiré, en balançant une excuse quelconque pour se justifier.

Je regarde un instant son visage. Ses traits sont détendus, comme lorsqu'il rit et sourit, et ça le change agréablement. Ça lui va beaucoup mieux que le putain d'air renfrogné qu'il arbore en permanence. Qu'est ce qu'il peut avoir vécu pour être ainsi ? Pour détester le monde à ce point ? J'aimerai bien le savoir, mais lui seul pourra me donner la réponse. Ça sert à rien de gamberger là dessus. Peut-être me le dira-t-il un jour, qui sait ?

Je baille et me blottit à nouveau contre le torse d'Ace, histoire d'essayer de me rendormir. Pile quand je ferme les yeux, quelqu'un entre dans la pièce.

"Si c'est pas mignon tiens..."

J'entends le bruit d'un flash et sens Ace s'agiter sous moi. Il doit être en train de se réveiller. Trois, deux, un... Il enlève brusquement son bras et me repousse brutalement. J'ai pas la force pour résister et me mange le sol en pleine gueule. Connard.

"Sab', c'est pas ce que tu crois !" Balbutie-t-il, gêné.

J'aurais dû parier. Le sourire de Sabo s'agrandit en me voyant déblatérer un certain nombre de jurons à l'encontre de son meilleur pote. Et du plancher.

"Et je dois croire quoi alors ? Demande-t-il d'un ton malicieux.

\- Ben... Hum... Tu vois... C'est que...

\- Wouah, intéressant. Autre chose ?"

Ace se met à bouder comme un gamin en grommelant, tandis que le blond lui tapote la tête en riant. Il suffit simplement de les regarder pour voir à quel point ils tiennent l'un à l'autre. Je le sais parce que c'est la même chose entre Zoro et moi.

" Tu sais Ace... Ça te tuera pas d'avouer que tu aimes bien un autre être humain. Je te jure.

\- J'l'aime pas ! C'est qu'un gros chieur !

\- Toi aussi, c'est pas un argument valable. Puis si tu l'aimes pas, tu m'expliques pourquoi vous dormiez l'un contre l'autre ?"

1-0, balle au centre. Je m'esclaffe devant le ton et l'expression de Sabo, tandis qu'Ace nous assassine du regard. Il a conscience qu'il a perdu, que les faits parlent pour lui. Il se lève brusquement et sort en claquant la porte. Sabo s'assoit sur le lit en soupirant, avant de lancer, plus pour lui même que pour moi :

"Pas croyable d'être aussi borné quand même..."

Il me fixe avec attention, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. C'est long, et ça commence à me mettre franchement mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Il finit par détourner la tête après de longues minutes et lance dans un murmure presque inaudible :

"Je suis sûr que tu comprendrais."

Je m'apprête à l'interroger, mais m'arrête juste avant que les mots ne sortent de ma bouche. Il dira rien. Je suis persuadé que cette phrase touche l'attitude d'Ace, au moins en partie. Et c'est pour ça qu'il ne lâchera pas le morceau. Parce que son meilleur ami lui fait entièrement confiance pour garder ça.

" Tu veux bien sortir Luffy ? J'voudrais dormir, je suis mort...

\- Je peux juste t'emprunter ta mousse à raser avant ?

\- J'ai envie de savoir ce que tu vas en faire ?" Sourit-il.

Je rigole en guise de réponse, avant d'attraper la bombe qu'il me lance. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre le bon moment.

* * *

"Hey, le Père Noël est là ! Venez voir !"

La plupart des personnes dans le coin se ramènent, certaines pour voir ce que j'ai encore inventé, d'autres pour me demander ce que je fume. Dans tous les cas, tous sont morts de rire en voyant mon dernier méfait. Même Sabo est là, appareil photo à la main, tiré du lit par le boucan.

"Luffy, sérieux, tu ferais mieux de te barrer. Et vite." Me conseille-t-il, au bord des larmes.

J'acquiesce, avant de me chercher une bonne planque. Une très bonne même.

"TAIN, LUFFY ! Je te jure que si je t'attrape, je t'arrache les ongles un à un avant de te lacérer la peau avec !"

Merde, il court vite. Et malgré la situation dans laquelle je me trouve, je pars dans une crise de fou rire à chaque fois que je le regarde.

"T'as l'air trop con... Avec ta... Barbe en mousse... Bwahahaha !

\- ARRÊTE DE RIRE BORDEL !"Rugit-il, rouge de honte, en essuyant enfin le gros paquet blanc sur son visage.

J'essaye d'accélérer, mais ma cheville me rappelle à l'ordre. J'ai trop forcé dessus et elle se venge en me conduisant lentement, mais inexorablement, à mon bourreau. J'ai juste le temps de rentrer dans l'infirmerie et de lui claquer la porte au nez, avant de m'écrouler par terre.

Non, y a pas de verrou ? J'vais mourir là ! Je retiens la porte du mieux que je peux, mais vu sa force et ma position, elle s'ouvre très vite. Trop vite.  
Je tente de fuir à reculons, le cul toujours par terre, mais me retrouve très vite bloqué par un mur. Cette idée de merde que j'ai eu ! Ace affiche un sourire victorieux en s'approchant de moi, marqueur à la main. Aïe.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir te faire p'tit con... Dit-il, menaçant.

\- Me laisser tranquille ? Tenté-je dans un élan de désespoir.

\- Mais bien sûr. Et moi je suis la reine des travelos."

Sans savoir pourquoi, j'ai la brève vision d'une afro violette, avant de revenir sur la merde dans la quelle je suis. Je me débats le plus possible pour repousser le feutre qu'Ace tente désespérément de me foutre dans la gueule. On s'agite, on se lance des insultes et on rigole comme des gamins.  
Soudain, on se fige tous les deux en échangeant un regard d'effroi.

Des bruits de pas se rapprochent de l'infirmerie.

* * *

"Dégage de là !

\- Dans tes rêves ! Je suis le plus petit !

\- Justement, priorité au plus âgé !"

En voyant la poignée de la porte s'abaisser, on oublie notre différend et on se décide à rentrer tous les deux dans le placard. On n'y voit que dalle, et on est tellement serré qu'on a rien à envier à des sardines en boîte.

"J'ai ton coude dans les côtes !

\- M'en tape ! Moi j'ai le nez sur ton cul ! Réplique-t-il.

\- Tant mieux ! Aïe ! Genre tu m'as mordu ! Pesté-je en m'agitant.

\- T'as commencé en me griffant !

\- Mais j'ai pas fait exprès moi !

\- Ferme là ! Tu gueules aussi fort qu'un troupeau de klaxons !

\- Toi aussi ! Puis ça veut ri..."

Il plaque sa main contre ma bouche pour m'empêcher de continuer. Je lui en mords l'intérieur pour me venger, tandis qu'il réprime un cri de douleur. Des éclats de voix nous parviennent de l'extérieur et, curieux comme on est, on plaque tant bien que mal nos oreilles contre la porte de notre cachette.

"Bon, tu me voulais quoi Kidd ? Demande Trafalgar.

\- Tu le sais très bien enfoiré. J'viens chercher ma paye."

Le bruit d'un meuble qu'on heurte, des soupirs, des gémissements. On décolle vivement nos oreilles de la porte. Pas besoin d'avoir l'image pour deviner qu'ils s'embrassent. Et avec passion.

"Genre ils sont ensembles ? Murmure Ace, incrédule. L'argument de chantage que je vais avoir !

\- Si ils continuent à faire leurs trucs sur le placard, on est morts.

\- Clair. Attends un peu... T'es au courant de ce genre de truc toi ?

\- Ben ouais, un minimum quand même. Répliqué-je, vexé. C'pas parce que je vois pas les doubles sens que je suis totalement inculte en la matière."

Son silence est plus qu'éloquent. Genre c'est le scoop de l'année. Puis tout doucement il rit. Il se fout clairement de ma gueule, et j'ai du mal à résister à l'idée de le frapper. Je trouverai un moyen de me venger quand on sortira de là.

"Dis moi Law... Pourquoi tu voulais que j'accompagne l'autre idiot les chercher ? L'interroge-t-il, la respiration saccadée.

\- Caprice de ma part. Cherche pas à comprendre, c'est pas avec ton niveau de réflexion que tu y arriveras.

\- Au lieu de m'insulter, sert toi de ta bouche pour autre chose.

\- Je t'ai dis de ne pas me donner d'ordres..."

Bruits de tissus qui se froissent, halètements.  
J'crois que je vais vomir. J'ai aucune envie de savoir ce qu'ils font, mais leurs cris sont plus qu'explicites. Et pas moyen de me boucher les oreilles sans faire tomber un truc dans le mouvement. Je sais pas ce qu'Ace en pense, et le noir qui règne dans notre planque m'empêche d'essayer de le lire sur son visage. Soudain, deux grandes mains se plaquent sur mes oreilles, ce qui à le mérite d'atténuer leurs obscénités. J'interroge discrètement Ace sur le pourquoi du comment en lui donnant un léger coup de coude, et lui me répond en m'en donnant un bien plus fort, avant de replacer sa main sur mon oreille. Ok, j'ai compris, je cherche pas à savoir. Même si je m'en doute pas mal. Idiot.  
Pendant de longues minutes, on reste comme ça, silencieux. La seule chose que j'entends est ma propre respiration. Ace finit par retirer ses mains, et je demande :

"Ils ont fini ?

\- Ouais. Mais ils sont encore là, patiente un peu."

J'acquiesce silencieusement, bien décidé à ne pas faire de conneries pour une fois. Sauf que d'un coup, je sens un truc glisser le long de mon bras, style grosse araignée dégueulasse. Et là, j'ai le moins bon réflexe du monde. Je hurle.  
Ace va me tuer.

* * *

"Mais ça aurait pu ! T'imagines si un truc comme ça m'avait mordu ?

\- J'aurai enfin été débarrassé de toi, le pied ! Mais malheureusement, c'était qu'une serpillère !

\- Ça y ressemblait dans le noir !

\- C'parce que t'es trop con ça !"

On se met à tenter de se donner des coups en se lançant toutes sortes d'insultes, des plus intellectuelles aux plus débiles. Ça fait plusieurs semaines que ce genre de scène se répète dans cesse. En même temps, condamné à passer du temps ensemble pour ranger la bibliothèque de fond en comble, c'était un peu obligé. Sans compter le fait que Trafalgar prend un malin plaisir à changer le type de classement dès qu'on a presque fini. Sabo nous interromps en nous attrapant chacun par le col.

"Vous avez fini votre bordel ? On vous entend de l'étage, Nami est sur le point de péter un câble d'ailleurs.

\- Laisse moi le tuer, et je te promets qu'il y en aura plus de bruit ! Hurle Ace en se débattant.

\- C'est lui qui en faisait le plus d'abord ! Répliqué-je.

\- Pas vrai ! De toute façon, t'as rien à dire monsieur "j'ai la flippe d'une serpillère" !

\- Oh, apparemment, j'ai pas toute l'histoire. Chantonne presque Sabo.

\- C'est vrai ça, j'comprends pas pourquoi je te l'ai pas raconté tiens."

Il commence à raconter, mais je me jette sur lui pour le faire taire. Le blond est mort de rire en nous voyant comme ça.

\- J'te propose un truc Luffy. Ace me raconte l'histoire, et en contrepartie, je t'explique le pourquoi de son surnom d'Hiken."

La tête d'Ace est la chose qui achève de me convaincre d'accepter. Bizarrement, il jubile beaucoup moins en racontant notre mésaventure.

"Attends... Tu veux dire que vous étiez dans un placard quand..."

Il ne termine pas sa phrase, terrassé par une crise de fou rire. Vu de l'extérieur, c'est vrai que ça doit être tordant.

"Rigole pas, c'était horrible ! M'écrié-je, une grimace de dégoût se peignant sur mon visage.

\- Chuis d'accord avec lui pour une fois. Plus jamais ça."

En voyant nos têtes, Sabo repart dans sa crise de fou rire, encore plus violente qu'avant. Il écrase les larmes au coin de ses yeux, avant de se tourner vers moi :

"Chose promise, chose due... Non Ace, tu restes là.

\- Alors, pourquoi Hiken ? L'interrogé-je, impatient.

\- À part le fait qu'il prend un malin plaisir à massacrer des zombies à coup de déo et de briquet...

\- Un mot de plus et tu es un homme mort Sab'. L'interromps Ace.

\- Je te présente le seul homme capable de louper un plat au micro-ondes.

\- Très bien. Prépare ton testament."

Il se contente de sourire, et je demande au concerné :

"Sérieusement ?

\- Ouais. J'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment les pâtes sont restées sagement à leur place, tandis que la bolognaise a repeint l'intérieur de la machine." Me répond-il en souriant légèrement.

J'peux pas réellement me foutre de sa gueule, parce que je suis loin d'être mieux que lui. Sanji s'était carrément arraché les cheveux en voyant que j'avais réussi à noyer des pâtes.

L'air sérieux du blond me fait revenir à la réalité. Ace a l'air de savoir pourquoi, alors que moi, je patauge dans la semoule pour tenter de trouver ce qu'il y a.

"Luffy. À l'origine, j'étais pas venu admirer vos disputes, bien que passionnantes. Je voulais te faire un proposition. Parce que si jamais on doit être séparé, je veux qu'on garde un lien. Et lutin grincheux est d'accord.

\- C'toi qui le dit.

\- Tu veux que je lui file les détails ? Demande-t-il innocemment.

\- Va en enfer."

Il ne relève pas et sort une bouteille de saké de son sac, ainsi que trois coupelles rouges.

"T'as piqué le saké de Zoro ? Demandé-je en écarquillant les yeux. Ça a beau être mon meilleur ami, compte pas sur moi pour l'arrêter quand il le saura.

\- Je prends le risque. Rit-il avant de remplir chaque coupe à ras-bord.

\- T'es fou. Sinon, tu fiches quoi ?

\- C'est une vieille tradition pirate. M'explique Ace. Si on les boit, on deviendra des frères.

\- Et t'as accepté ?" M'étonné-je.

Je le vois préparer une réponse, quand Sabo se racle bruyamment la gorge et lui donne un coup de coude. Il lui en redonne un autre en retour, avant de dire, les joues un peu rouges :

"Ouais."

Je lui décoche un grand sourire, tandis que son visage prend un peu plus de couleurs.

"C'est pas pour être gentil avec toi ! T'es un gros idiot suicidaire et t'auras pas assez de deux grand frères pour veiller sur toi !

... Tchh.

On attrape chacun notre coupe, le sourire aux lèvres. Même Ace. Et encore une fois, je me dis que ça lui va affreusement bien.

"À partir de maintenant, nous sommes frères !"

Nos coupes s'entrechoquent et mon regard accroche celui d'Ace. Ses yeux brillent d'une lueur que j'ai parfois l'occasion d'apercevoir, juste un instant, quand on passe du temps ensemble.  
Une lumière pleine de malice et de joie de vivre. J'sais pas pourquoi mais...

J'veux qu'elle illumine son regard tout le temps.

* * *

... J'me casse. Et en quatrième vitesse. À la semaine prochaine !

(Sinon, les accidents de cuisine sont eux aussi tirés de mon expérience personnelle. J'ai honte...)

Guest : Respire, respire x) Presque frères, ils le sont officiellement dans ce chapitre. J'peux pas m'empêcher de voir Zoro comme ça. Parce qu'il l'est je crois. Bon, je dérive je dérive, compte sur moi pour écrire à en péter l'Ipad ! ("T'auras l'air fine dans ce cas. - Pas faux.") Et merci !


	9. Baiser alcoolisé

C'est moiiiii ! ("T'as regardé à nouveau Mulan hein ? - Mais non, qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça voyons ?")

L'épisode du placard vous a apparemment plu et ça me fait super plaisir ! Merci pour vos giga rewiews qui me font toujours un bien fou !

J'crois que tout est dis dans le titre... ("Tous ceux qui te connaissent te regardent de manière suspicieuse. - Tant pis, j'assume ~ En plus ce chapitre est un peu plus long.")

Apocalypse Time !

* * *

"Mais laisse-moi venir Sabo ! Tu me fais confiance, non ?

\- C'est pas la question. J'ai dis non, c'est non.

\- Pourquoi ?" Couine-t-il.

Sabo a du mal à résister à ça. Quand Luffy fait les yeux de chiots, on se démerde toujours pour essayer de le refiler à l'autre. Et si besoin est, on appelle Zoro à la rescousse. C'est le seul qui arrive à le convaincre d'arrêter. Je sais pas comment il fait, parce que maintenant qu'il a compris qu'avec nous ça marchait plutôt bien, il hésite pas à s'en servir. Plus manipulateur qu'il en a l'air le petit frère.

"Ace, fait quelque chose ! Lance mon pote.

\- Et en quel honneur j'te prie ? Prostesté-je.

\- C'est toi l'aîné, assume !"

Qu'est ce que je disais.  
C'est marrant quand même de voir à quel point notre lien fraternel a été adopté facilement. Même par moi. Ça change pas grand chose en même temps. On se fout toujours autant sur la gueule avec Luffy, et Sabo nous empêche de nous entretuer. C'est tout nous en fait.

Revenons en au problème. Honnêtement, pour une fois, je suis du côté de Luffy. S'il vient, ça emmerde royalement Sabo. Déjà qu'il tolère difficilement ma présence là où il va, si on rajoute notre idiot de service, il va péter un câble. Et c'est justement ce dont j'ai envie. Je m'approche de Luffy et lui dit :

"Ecoute Lu'. Tu l'as entendu, il veut pas que tu viennes."

Sabo soupire de soulagement, jusqu'à ce que je continue :

"C'est vrai, il a pas l'air de te faire confiance, je comprendrais si tu pensais que c'est un frère indigne, injuste, sans cœur...

-C'est pas ça j'te dis !"

Son ton monte, sans pour autant qu'il ne crie. Il est le plus calme et le plus posé de nous trois, mais si on titille un peu trop la corde sensible, il peut manifester sa colère aussi bien que nous.

"Alors pourquoi tu veux pas lui présenter ta copine ? Demandé-je, mielleux.

\- On va voir sa copine ? J'croyais qu'on allait récupérer du mat... Oh attends, la source, c'est elle ?

\- Apparemment, ton cerveau fonctionne de temps en temps. Me moqué-je.

\- Merde, vous avez gagné !" Hurle Sabo, à bout.

Luffy et moi on se tape dans les mains, avant qu'il ne tilte :

"Attends, tu t'es foutu de moi ou je rêve ?

\- De temps en temps ET lentement.

\- M'avez fait chier pour venir, alors on cesse les chamailleries et on se grouille."

On acquiesce et je file enfiler un manteau qu'on a piqué dans une boutique de vêtements du coin. J'ai catégoriquement refusé de porter le seul à ma taille de l'appartement. Rose avec des petits diamants, c'est non, merci. Apocalypse ou non, je garde ma dignité. Puis j'en connais deux qui ce seraient tapé le fou rire du siècle tiens.  
Je me prépare à les rejoindre dans la cage d'escaliers, briquet et déo dans la poche, quand Zoro m'interpelle :

"Ohe, Ace.

\- Y a quoi ?

\- Tu sors ?

\- Ouais, j'vais avec Luffy et Sabo réapprovisionner les stocks.

\- J'peux venir ? J'aime bien avoir un oeil sur Luffy. Puis j'ai besoin de me défouler." M'explique-t-il, en sortant légèrement l'un de ses katanas de son fourreau.

Je comprends ce qu'il ressent. Que ce soit pour l'envie de le protéger ou celle d'aller assassiner, si on peut employer le terme, les cadavres dehors. Même si pour ça, c'pas trop la bonne période.  
Ça fait plusieurs mois que cette merde a commencé, et ça se sent. Autant pour la nourriture et tous les trucs du même genre, on arrive à s'en sortir plus ou moins, autant pour le reste, c'est plus compliqué. Surtout moralement. Cette sensation horrible d'être enfermé, coincé, au bord de l'asphyxie, qui devient de plus en plus forte chaque jour.  
Je sais pas combien de temps on va tenir encore comme ça. On s'entend tous pas trop mal, et les conneries de Luffy et les miennes nous font pas mal oublier la situation. Puis on peut encore sortir. Le jour où on pourra plus, il faudra qu'on trouve quelque chose pour pas devenir fous.

"J'crois pas que Sab' soit d'accord. Ça a déjà été toute une histoire pour Luffy...

\- Bon, j'ai compris. Promets moi de veiller sur lui.

\- Parole de grand frère."

J'peux pas m'empêcher d'être à chaque fois impressionné par cette relation presque fusionnelle qu'ils partagent. Toujours à s'inquiéter, à veiller l'un sur l'autre et à rire ensemble.  
D'ailleurs, quand Luffy a lancé à table que j'étais son grand frère, j'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer. Bien lentement, en prenant bien soin de me faire souffrir le plus longtemps possible. On a eu une explication, puis deux, puis trois, avant de comprendre qu'on voulait tous les deux le bonheur de Luffy. Ouais, je sais que de ma part, c'était un peu dur à croire. J'ai encore du mal avec ça moi aussi. Le seul que je voulais rendre heureux, c'était Sabo.  
Par contre, il a toujours pas confiance en moi. Mon meilleur pote oui, moi... J'fais un pas de travers, je passe à la casserole. C'pas comme si ça m'importait, mais bon, autant éviter.

"Ace, bouge tes grosses fesses ou on part sans toi !

\- Elles sont pas grosses d'abord ! M'écrié-je en me dirigeant vers le point de rendez vous en courant.

* * *

"Ace, Sabo, il neige ! S'écrie Luffy, émerveillé, en tournoyant sur lui même.

\- Sans blague, j'avais pas vu. D'autres remarques pertinentes Sherlock ?

\- T'es qu'un vieux coincé grincheux.

Sabo met une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer son rire, tandis que je cours après l'autre impertinent.

" J'vais te la faire bouffer ta putain d'neige morveux !

\- J't'attends, vieux coincé grincheux !"

Je me rapproche de lui tandis qu'il continue à m'insulter, désormais accompagné par Sabo. Mais genre ils chantent ! Je balance une énorme boule de neige dans la gueule du blond, avant d'attraper l'autre emmerdeur et de serrer mes mains autour de son cou.

"Ace, ça fait mal !

\- C'est le but ! Tu croyais que j'allais arrêter juste pour tes beaux yeux ?

\- Pas vraiment non. Mais on peut toujours espérer." Sourit-il, espiègle.

Je souris aussi et finis par le lâcher, non sans lui avoir foutu de la neige sous le t-shirt. Il exécute une sorte de croisement entre la macarena et de la danse tribale, tandis que je suis mort de rire. Il me foudroie du regard et je lui tire la langue, sous le regard amusé et attendri de Sabo.

"N'empêche, on a pas croisé un zombie, c'est normal ? Pas que je m'en plaigne hein, mais... Demande Luffy.

\- À ton avis, pourquoi notre cobaye est rangé dans le frigo ou le congélo ? Répond Sabo.

\- Parce qu'y a plus de place dans le placard ?"

Il le fait exprès ? Il l'a balancé avec un tel naturel, c'est juste tordant. Mais j'crois qu'il l'a fait exprès cette fois ci. Quoique avec lui, on n'est jamais sûr de rien.

"Laisse tomber ça, c'est trop pour son cerveau.

\- Pas vrai ! Je l'ai fait exprès de dire une bêtise !"

\- Désolé, mais ta tête témoigne du contraire. T'sais toujours pas mentir. Dis-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. C'est pas compliqué, le virus à un problème avec le froid.

\- C'est à dire ?"

Hum... A vrai dire, j'en sais rien. Quand Sabo m'a expliqué, j'ai pas écouté les détails.

"T'as rien écouté quand j'ai raconté hein ?

\- Yep ! Chantonné-je.

\- Tu changeras jamais... S'exspère-t-il avant de continuer. Robin et Law ont fait des tests, et il s'avère que le virus a du mal à survivre avec le froid. Pour résister, il se ralentit avec la baisse de la température, pour s'arrêter presque complètement en dessous de zéro. Une sorte d'hibernation si tu veux.

\- Ah, ok."

Il a rien compris, et ça se voit. Bah, j'vais pas lui reprocher non plus, la théorie, c'est d'un chiant, j'préfère largement la pratique. Qui s'amuse parfois à la contredire d'ailleurs.

"Bon, tâchez de vous tenir, on arrive."

Je m'apprête à mettre ma capuche, quand je vois que Luffy est mort de froid. Son haut est à peine chaud, et la neige que j'ai foutu dedans ne doit rien arranger. J'enlève mon manteau et le balance sur ses épaules.

"Tu m'tapes sur les nerfs à claquer des dents, enfile ça."

Il me fait un de ses grands sourires dont il a le secret, avant de se pelotonner dans le vêtement. J'peux pas m'empêcher de le trouver mignon à nager dedans parce que c'est deux fois trop grand. Heu, j'viens de penser quoi là ? Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, Sabo me chuchote à l'oreille :

"Mignon avec ta veste, non ?

\- J'vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Vous dites quoi ? Demande le concerné en sautillant autour de nous.

\- Que tu ressembles à une grosse guimauve avec ça. Maintenant, calme toi."

Il proteste un peu, avant de se raviser et de nous suivre. On s'arrête à un poste de garde et je m'interroge. Luffy est-il au courant de la situation ? Si non, ça va lui faire un choc d'entrer là dedans. Sabo montre son badge au gardien et on rentre tous les trois.

"Tain, c'est quoi ce bordel ?" S'exclame-t-il.

Ses yeux sont grands ouverts et il ne bouge plus, trop choqué. En même temps, je le comprends. Les rues pavées de neige sont décorées de multitude de guirlandes lumineuses et colorées, et les enfants rient joyeusement en s'extasiant devant les boutiques de jouets. La principale préoccupation des gens est de trouver le cadeau parfait ou de savoir quoi cuisiner pour les fêtes.

"J'peux pas... J'peux pas le croire. Nous on doit lutter pour notre survie, et eux ils... Ils... Tremble-t-il, furieux.

\- Bienvenue chez les riches petit frère."

On ne dis plus rien, parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. Je déteste cet endroit. Savoir qu'ils vivent tranquillement sans se douter de ce qu'il y a autour. Limite ils voient un zombie, ils sortent un appareil photo en riant pour prendre une photo souvenir. Puis... Non, décidément, j'aime pas être ici. Le chapeau de mon pote est vissé sur son crâne et je tuerai pour pouvoir faire de même. J'veux pas qu'on me reconnaisse, même si il y a peu de chances.  
Dieu merci, on arrive vite au point de rendez-vous. Sabo sonne et presque immédiatement, une femme se jette sur lui. Il la serre dans ses bras pendant un moment, avant de demander, embarrassé :

"Si on pouvait rentrer Vivi, ce serait sympa...

\- Ah oui ! Allez y, le salon est prêt à vous accueillir !"

On entre, et je m'affale dans un des moelleux fauteuils de cuir. Tain, ça fait un bien fou ! Luffy regarde partout autour de lui, perdu au milieu de tout ce luxe. Je m'approche de lui et murmure :

"Éloigne toi de cette plante toi.

\- Pourquoi ? J'vais pas l'abîmer son syncepalum dulcifius !

\- C'quoi ce nom sérieux ? M'esclaffé-je.

\- Un nom de plante de luxe." Dit-il avant de rire avec moi.

Viva arrive avec trois tasses de chocolat et nous en donne une à chacun, avant de s'assoir près de Sabo et de l'embrasser sur le front. Luffy et moi, on ne peut s'empêcher de se moquer comme des gamins :

"Ouuuuh, ils sont ammmoooureux !

\- Fermez là vous bordel ! Et éloigne toi de ce pot de fleur Luffy !

\- Pourquoi vous croyez tous qu'il va lui arriver quelque chose ? Proteste-t-il.

\- Parce que, encore une fois d'après Sanji, "toute chose fragile à proximité de Luffy connaitra une disparition avec une raison plus ou moins conne." *

Il boude et je me marre devant sa tête, ce qui ne fait que le vexer encore plus. Vivi demande, curieuse :

"A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

\- Chuis leur petit frère, Luffy ! Lance-t-il, tout fier. Et toi ?

\- Vivi, la petite ami de Sabo. Enchantée."

On discute un moment de tout et de rien, avant que je dise à Luffy de se préparer à sortir.

" Mais pourquoi ? Je suis bien là moi ! Et y a du saucisson dans le frigo !

\- Discute pas. Laisse les un peu seul tous les deux."

Mon ton ne laisse pas de place à la discussion et il enfile rageusement son manteau. J'ai pas non plus envie de lui faire un dessin.  
Un immense fracas se fait entendre, suivi des excuses de Luffy :

"C'est le vase qui s'est jeté sur moi ! J'ai fait que me défendre !"

Mais quel idiot.

* * *

J'entre dans le bar, Luffy sur mes talons. La gérante me connait et m'adresse un sourire en me voyant. Croyez pas que j'ai le droit d'avoir des réductions pour autant. Shakky et l'argent, c'est un peu la même que pour Nami. Bon, ces derniers temps, elle est un peu souple. En même temps, tuer des zombies, c'est pas vraiment un métier qui rapporte.  
Je sais pas où est passé Luffy, et je m'en fous sur le coup. J'ai vraiment besoin de quelqu'un là. Ouais, ça fait gros obsédé, mais tant pis. Ça tombe bien, une femme a l'air d'avoir la même envie que moi. Elle s'approche de moi en roulant des hanches, avant de s'assoir auprès de moi. J'en profite pour la reluquer avec plus d'attention et j'me dis que j'ai tiré le gros lot. Longs cheveux noirs, aussi sombre que la prunelle de ses yeux, poitrine opulente, taille fine, hanches bien marquées, enfin bref, tout le kit de la femme parfaite.

J'ai l'air de lui convenir aussi, vu sa main qui se promène sur mon torse. L'équation est parfaite. Du moins, en apparence. Parce que dans une équation y a toujours une putain d'inconnue qui vient te faire chier.

Et là l'inconnue de merde qui vient tout chambouler, c'est Luffy.

Sans prévenir, il monte sur mes genoux et m'enlace avant de lancer, d'un ton plus sec qu'à son habitude :

"C'est qui elle ?

\- Lu', tu vois bien que je suis occupé là ! M'énervé-je.

\- M'en tape. Viens, on rentre voir Sabo, laisse la sorcière ici."

Merde. Je viens de comprendre. Il est complètement bourré. Mais un truc bien. Comment qu'il a fait son compte celui là ? Je jette vite fait un regard autour de moi et voit une bouteille de vodka bien entamée. J'aurais jamais dû le laisser sans surveillance. La femme n'a pas envie de démordre et lance :

"Tu serais gentil de ne pas nous déranger gamin...

\- C'toi qui dérange, c'est mon grand frère à moi, t'y touches pas ! C'est le mien !"

Situation pourrie. Les bras de mon frère se resserrent autour de moi, et les deux se fusillent du regard. Je crois que je l'intéresse même plus, tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est faire ravaler son arrogance au gamin.

"Je crois que t'as pas bien compris de quoi il est question morveux...

\- Le morveux il a très bien compris vieille harpie."

Et là dessus, il plaque violemment ses lèvres contre les miennes. Ok, j'aurais peut être dû éviter ce troisième verre. En sentant sa langue caresser mes lèvres, tenter de rentrer de force dans ma bouche, j'me dis que c'est pas l'alcool. Fin, pas de cette manière. Il plaque son torse contre le mien et j'entrouvre la bouche de surprise. Il en profite pour nouer sa langue à la mienne, la caresser et l'enlacer sans aucune délicatesse. C'est étrange. L'odeur toute douce de Luffy, pomme et biscuit sablé, est mélangée à celle de l'alcool, créant un parfum perturbant, mais dangereusement enivrant.  
J'vais pas résister si il me chauffe comme ça. Faut que je le repousse, que j'arrête avant que ça parte en sucette. Mais plus le temps passe, moins j'en ai envie. C'est tellement bon. Ses hanches frottent les miennes et je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir. Putain, ça craint. Il décolle sa bouche de la mienne, un filet de bave liant encore nos lèvres, haletant et le regard vitreux. Il a aucune idée de ce qu'il fait, ni de ce qu'il dit.

"Ace... Embrasse moi... S'te plait... J'ai... Trop envie...

Ce ton, à la fois plaintif, suppliant et horriblement sexy. Je sais que je vais faire une connerie. Mais là, mes limites sont franchies. Puis d'façon, il est tellement mort qu'il s'en souviendra pas. Je l'embrasse. Violemment, sans aucune douceur. Il ne s'en plaint pas, bien au contraire. Je sais que je vais regretter cette putain de pulsion. Mais aussi que j'aurai regretté d'y avoir résisté. Nos mains se caressent mutuellement le dos, et nos langues se battent dans nos bouches, cherchant absolument à dominer l'autre.

"P´tain... Lu'... Faut qu'on arrête..."

Il me regarde comme si je venais de dire la plus grosse absurdité du monde et se frotte lascivement contre moi, avant de laisser ses lèvres se balader sur mon corps. Bon sang, j'vais pas pouvoir m'en empêcher.

" PAUVRE CON VA ! C'POUR ÇA QUE JE DÉTESTE LES HOMMES !"

Ah, si en fait. Cette claque, je m'en suis jamais pris une comme ça. J'vais avoir une marque demain, mais un truc monstrueux. Et le pire c'est que je dois la remercier pour. J'crois que j'aurai jamais repris mes esprits sans.

Luffy s'est écroulé, la tête sur le bar, inconscient.  
Est-ce que ses potes sont au courant qu'il est comme ça quand il boit ? Si oui, je vais me faire défoncer par Zoro s'il apprend ça. Si non, ben... J'les mettrai pas au courant.  
Je ne suis même pas en colère contre lui. Juste furieux contre moi même. J'ai choisi d'être son grand frère, et je l'ai laissé de côté alors que je savais qu'il était sur le point de craquer. Chuis vraiment qu'un gros débile.  
Je l'embarque sur mon dos, et murmure :

"Désolé, je suis désolé. D'avoir été con comme ça.

Le pire, c'est que je suis sûr qu'il m'en voudra pas s'il se souvient. Ce sera même lui qui s'excusera de s'être laissé aller. Et ça, ça me rend encore plus mal. J'comprends pas comment j'en suis arrivé là. Je pouvais pas le blairer y a quelques mois, et maintenant... Il me fait toujours autant chier mais je ferai tout pour lui.

"C'pas... Comme si... J'avais pas l'habitude... Shishishi..."

Je m'arrête brusquement d'avancer. Je le descends de là où il est et je lui demande :

"Lu', t'es réveillé ? Oye, ça va ?" M'écrié-je en voyant son corps prit de contractions.

Il vomit et tout ce que je peux faire, c'est le soutenir pour pas qu'il s'étouffe. Il me fait peur à être comme ça. J'attends que ça se calme pour le prendre dans mes bras et foncer chez Vivi. Je peux faire que ça, l'hôpital c'est mort, j'ai pas de fric. Et ici, c'est d'abord tu payes, après on te soigne.

"Tiens bon Lu'. Ça va aller, je te le promets."

Faut que je rattrape ma connerie. Il a l'air un peu mieux quand j'arrive à destination et mon angoisse diminue, au moins un peu. Je frappe comme un dingue sur la porte, et Sabo vient m'ouvrir, paniqué. C'pas mon genre de rentrer quand on vient ici. D'habitude, j'passe ma nuit chez "l'habitant". Tout ce que je trouve à lui dire en emmenant Luffy à l'intérieur, c'est :

"J'ai merdé. Chuis désolé, j'ai merdé."

Vivi arrive, accompagnée d'un type en blouse blanche. Ah bah carrément, y a un médecin dans la baraque. Il s'occupe de Luffy et moi, je fais des tours en culpabilisant à mort. Mon meilleur pote est limite sur le point de me rejoindre.

De longues minutes plus tard, le toubib nous annonce que tout va bien et c'est le soupir de soulagement collectif. J'approche de mon frère, qui semble dormir profondément et lui caresse tendrement la joue. Il s'en souviendra pas d'façon, j'peux bien être un peu gentil pour une fois.

"Lu'... T'as vécu quoi pendant cette semaine ?"

Luffy s'agite et je retire vivement ma main. Apparemment, il dormait pas. Il entrouvre les yeux et me regarde, avant de murmurer, sans agressivité :

"Et vous, vous m'cachez quoi ?"

J'espère vraiment qu'il va oublier cette nuit.

*Deuxième loi du théorème Luffyen

* * *

("Je les sens partagés entre l'envie de t'étriper et de te laisser en vie. - Y a des chances. Vu là où je suis, je suis en sécurité d'façon mwaha ~")

Je sais pas si le couple de mon invention va vous plaire, en tout cas, moi je l'adore. J'en écrirait peut-être un un jour tiens.

Sinon, si certaines (ou certains, on peut rêver) s'y connaissent bien en anglais et serait chaud pour m'aider à faire de la traduction... *fait des petits yeux*

À la semaine prochaine bande de nyans cat !


	10. Incompréhension

L'avantage que je m'impose pas de délai (fin plus ou moins), c'est que des fois, le chapitre peut pointer son petit nez en avance. ("Ça a pas de nez un chapitre. - M'en fous !")

J'aimerai dire que je suis désolée pour la phrase à suspens dégueulasse, vraiment... Mais ce serait mentir :D Ravie de savoir que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant, fait plaisir !

Sur ce...

Apocalypse Time !

* * *

POV Luffy

Putain, ma tête ! Ça fait un mal de chien ! J'ai l'impression qu'un orchestre symphonique y a élu domicile et qu'on me fracasse le cerveau à coup de tracto-pelleteuse. Je tente de me lever, mais une main sur mon épaule m'en empêche.

"Reste assis et bois ça Luffy." M'ordonne gentiment mais fermement Sabo.

Je prends le verre qu'il me tend et le boit d'une traite, avant de grimacer. Mon dieu, ils ont foutus quoi dedans, c'est amer à en crever ! Pourquoi les médicaments ont toujours un goût de merde ? Comme s'il avait entendu ma question silencieuse, mon grand frère lance :

"Il parait que c'est plus efficace.

\- C'est sûr, t'as tellement pas envie d'en reprendre que tu te démerdes pour guérir vite." Grommelé-je, le goût infect me restant sur la langue.

Il rit pendant que je prends enfin le temps d'observer l'endroit où je suis. On est clairement pas dans l'immeuble, c'est beaucoup trop luxueux pour ça. La pièce est recouverte de papier peint bleu ciel et de moquette blanche. Quelques cadres sont accrochés sur les murs, et un lustre en cristal surplombe le tout. L'ambiance n'est pas pesante comme je m'y serai attendu, mais douce.

Je m'y sens bien, même si ça ne vaut pas notre chambre à tous les trois.

Je souris en pensant au challenge de cohabitation entre nous. On se battait tellement pour savoir quoi accrocher aux murs qu'on a fini par abandonner et les laisser nus. Pour ce qui est de la musique, on se démerde pour écouter ce qu'on aime quand les autres ne sont pas là. Sauf dans le but d'emmerder l'autre évidemment. Ace avait pété un câble quand j'avais réussi à bloquer le lecteur cd sur les Quatre Saisons de Vivaldi. Et s'était vengé en me réveillant avec du death métal à trois heures du mat'. Avec Sabo qui comptait les points, comme toujours.

Je tente de me lever, mais les murs décident de danser la gigue autour de moi et je me rassois presque immédiatement, nauséeux. Ok, mauvaise idée. Sabo me tend une bassine en plastique dans laquelle je vomis mes tripes, tandis qu'il me tient les cheveux. J'me sens vraiment pas bien.

Quand j'essaie de me rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé avant ça, j'ai le droit à un enchainement de bruits et de lumières en bordel, et ma tête se fait terriblement douloureuse. Plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà s'entend.

"Il s'est passé quoi avant qu..."

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, le nez dans le récipient en plastique. Ça va commencer à me faire chier de régurgiter toutes les trente secondes un repas que j'ai déjà fini de dégobiller depuis longtemps.

"Je sais pas ce que tu as fait hier soir, Ace a rien voulu me dire. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il était hors de question de rester avec toi avant que tu décuves."

Qu'est ce que j'ai pu faire pour qu'il réagisse comme ça. Oh, wait. Dites moi que j'ai pas fait ce que je pense. La seule et unique fois où j'ai été bourré, c'était à l'anniversaire de Zoro. Et d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, j'lai embrassé avant de commencer à lui faire un strip-tease. Il a dû m'assommer tellement j'étais incontrôlable. J'ai passé une bonne semaine à m'excuser envers lui et sa copine de l'époque, une certaine Jewelry. La honte.

Le blond remarque ma tête dépitée et me demande :

"Tu te souviens ?

\- Non, mais j'ai ma petite idée, au vu de mes... Antécédents dira-t-on.

\- Et j'peux savoir ? Demande-t-il malicieusement.

\- Ben hum... J'pense que j'ai chauffé Ace. À mort. Rougis-je. TE MOQUE PAS !"

Il voudrait parler, mais dès qu'il essaye, il repart dans son fou rire. Il finit par réussir à articuler :

"Bordel... Je me suis jamais autant marré... Que depuis que tu es là... Bwahahaha !

\- Mais arrêteeeeeuh !"

Je veux me jeter sur lui pour le faire taire, mais mon foie me rappelle à l'ordre et je me retrouve à nouveau tête dans la bassine, sous les rires de Sabo, qui semble décidément pas pouvoir s'arrêter.

Il finit quand même par réussir à se calmer et déclare :

"J'commence à comprendre pourquoi il s'en veut autant.

\- Gnié ? C'est moi qui ai dû faire le con, c'est pas à lui de s'en vouloir.

\- J'devrais pas te le dire, alors tiens ta langue. Quand Ace est arrivé hier soir avec toi dans ses bras, il arrêtait pas de s'excuser. Il s'en voulait, et s'en veux toujours d'ailleurs, de pas t'avoir surveillé et soutenu alors que t'étais au bout du rouleau. Et puis..."

Il s'interromps brusquement, ce qui attise ma curiosité.

"Et ?

\- J'suppose qu'il doit s'en vouloir de pas t'avoir entièrement résisté quand tu l'as chauffé.

\- Mais c'ma faute ! Contrairement à ce que vous croyez tous, je suis un grand garçon. J'dois m'occuper un peu de moi parfois, et assumer mes conneries et leurs conséquences."

Je marque une pause, sous le regard interrogatif de Sabo, avant de balancer avec un grand sourire :

"Puis j'ai confiance en lui ! Il ferait jamais rien qui puisse me blesser !

\- Alors va lui dire. Dit-il, souriant, en me tapotant la tête. Fin quand tu pourras marcher droit sans te bouffer de mur.

\- Ah ah, très drôle." Grogné-je, avant d'être pris de vertiges et de me rallonger.

Sabo enlève les cheveux devant mes yeux et m'embrasse sur le front, avant de dire :

"Je suis désolé moi aussi. J'aurais dû voir que t'étais pas bien.

\- C'est bon, vous avez pas à me surveiller en permanence j'te dis.

\- Si. Parce que tu es notre précieux petit frère après tout. Repose toi maintenant"

Je souris, avant de me blottir avec bonheur sous la couette. Et les draps, en satin s'il vous plait.

* * *

Je sais pas au bout de combien de temps j'émerge, mais je me sens vachement plus frais. Dormir m'a fait du bien, et le médicament a dû faire son effet. Je me lève doucement, pas tenter le diable non plus, avant de faire quelques pas. C'est bon, avec l'aide du carrelage, je marche à peu près droit. Je sors de la pièce dans laquelle je suis, et regarde autour de moi. Mazette, il mesure combien ce couloir ? On n'en voit pas le bout ! Et la rampe des escaliers est en or ! J'suis prêt à parier qu'ils ont des cuvettes de chiottes en diamant.

Mon attention est attirée par un papier sur le sol. Je le prends et le lis :

"_Si tu lis ce mot, c'est que tu dois être réveillé. Si c'est pas le cas, c'est flippant. Bref, je suis sorti avec Vivi régler deux trois trucs. Notre grizzli doit dormir sur le canapé du salon, j'te laisse le plaisir de le réveiller. T'as le droit de piquer des trucs dans le frigo si t'as faim._

_Sab'_

_P.S. : Piquer dans le frigo ne veut pas dire le vider entièrement. La remarque concerne également Ace, tu transmettras ~_

... Roooh, tout de suite.

Je ne peux retenir un sourire devant le mot. Je descends les escaliers en agrippant fermement la rampe et arrive dans le salon. Ace dort profondément, allongé torse nu sur le fauteuil, sans même une couverture. Ça lui arrive d'avoir froid à ce type ?

Sur ces mots, une idée germe dans mon esprit. Je récupère quelque chose dans la cuisine, avant de retourner auprès de mon grand frère.

"Hey, nii-chan, on se réveille..." Dis-je en le secouant doucement.

Je lui laisse trente secondes pour se réveiller avant d'utiliser ce que j'ai prévu. Sa seule réaction est de se retourner dans son sommeil en réclamant des croissants. Je pouffe, avant de laisser ma main glisser le long de son dos. C'pas croyable comme sa peau est chaude. Je continue ma descente, décolle légèrement l'élastique de son boxer... Et y vide mon bol de glaçons. Je me recule rapidement, et la réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Il se lève en gesticulant et en hurlant :

"Des lapins roses à rayures oranges armés de lasers réfrigérants nous attaquent !"

Il semble réaliser où il est en croisant mon regard moqueur.

"Des lapins roses à rayures oranges hein ? Le raillé-je.

\- Ferme là s'pèce d'emmerdeur. C'est toi qui m'a foutu les glaçons dans le calbard, n'est-ce pas ? Lance-t-il, agressif.

\- Ben non. Tu l'as dis toi même, c'est des lapins qui nous attaquent."

Je ne regrette rien. Je tente de me barrer en courant, mais vu mon état, je me fais attraper par le col en moins de trente secondes.

Il agrippe mes joues et tire comme un malade dessus. Bordel, ça fait mal !

"C'est marrant, ça s'étire vachement. Remarque-t-il, amusé.

\- Maintenant que t'as fait avancer la science avec ça, t'peux me lâcher ? Baragouiné-je.

\- J'pense que cette expérience mérite une étude plus approfondie, vois-tu..."

Ace maintient sa prise encore un moment, avant de finir par me lâcher la peau, que je frotte pour atténuer la douleur. Avant de remarquer un truc sur sa propre joue.

"C'quoi la grosse marque rouge sur ton visage ?" Demandé-je.

Son sourire se fane immédiatement, tandis que la lueur que j'aime tant voir dans ses yeux disparaît. Oh la boulette. Si je me souviens pas de comment il l'a eu, y a de fortes chances pour que ça se soit passé quand j'étais bourré.

"C'est moi qui t'ai fait ce truc ? L'interrogé-je, inquiet.

\- Comme si tu pouvais me blesser avec ta force de brindille. Ricane-t-il. Ça, c'est pas toi.

\- C'qui signifie que d'autres choses, c'est moi."

Alléluia, mon cerveau remarche ! Ça aurait été sympa qu'il se manifeste un peu plus tôt, mais bon, pas le brimer alors qu'il fait de son mieux. Il pourrait se vexer.

La culpabilité se lit sur le visage d'Ace. On dirait carrément que ça le bouffe de l'intérieur. J'm'en veux. Je déteste quand il est comme ça. C'est pas lui cette expression torturée.

"J't'ai allumé hier soir, c'est ça ?

\- Tu te rappelles ? S'exclame-t-il, paniqué.

\- Non. Sinon j'aurai pas demandé pour la marque.

\- Comment tu sais alors ?

\- Parce que c'est déjà arrivé. Quand j'ai trop bu, j'ai des tendances disons... Très tactiles avec les personnes que j'apprécie. La dernière fois, c'était Zoro qui a dû me supporter. Devant sa copine en plus, j'te raconte pas. Ris-je. J'étais assez grand pour me surveiller, arrête de culpabiliser, t'as rien fait de mal en me laissant abuser de la bouteille.

Il me fixe en silence, avant de dire :

"Comment tu peux en être sûr ?"

Sa voix est dure et claque dans la pièce. Elle montre clairement tout le dégoût qu'il a de lui même. Il continue, toujours sur le même ton :

"Qui te dis que j'en ai pas profité hein ? T'étais mort, j'aurais pû te faire ce que je voulais. Surtout vu ce pourquoi j'étais dans le bar.

\- Parce que j'ai confiance en toi. Réponds-je avant de lui faire un grand sourire. Tu me feras jamais de mal.

\- T'as tort. J'y ai répondu à ton putain d'baiser ! J'ai pas pu résister à tes hanches qui se frottaient sensuellement contre les miennes ! Si cette meuf m'avait pas giflé, j'me serai pas arrêté ! S'énerve-t-il.

\- Je suis sûr que si."

Je fais abstraction de ce qu'il me raconte, c'est pas le moment. Et le fait qu'il a répondu à mon baiser, c'est plus que secondaire. J'pense que j'aurai fait pareil avec ces circonstances. Et peut-être même sans en fait, j'en sais rien. J'insiste, c'est vraiment pas le moment.

Son visage se crispe violemment à mes mots, et son regard vrille le mien. Y a tant d'émotions dedans que je suis incapable d'en lire juste une seule. Je ne suis sûr que d'un truc. Il va péter un câble.

"C'est quoi... Ton putain de problème à toi ? J'comprends pas pourquoi tu me fais confiance comme ça ! Y a pleins d'autre gens, me la donne pas à moi ! J'la mérite pas, et d'façon, j'en veux pas ! J'm'en fous de toi si tu veux tout savoir ! Chais pas ce qui m'a pris de devenir le frère d'un taré comme toi !"

Il est pas bien cohérent, mais je risque pas de l'être plus, alors hein.

" Et c'est quoi le tien de problème ? Hurlé-je. Ça te trouerait le cul d'accepter que quelqu'un d'autre t'aime bien, te fasse confiance ? Apparemment oui. C'est quoi le truc dans ta tête qui t'empêche de croire qu'on peut apprécier gros con ? Hein, c'est quoi qu'il y a dans ta vie pour que tu craches ton poison dans la gueule de gens qui tiennent à toi ?

\- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ! J'vais te le dire moi, pourquoi ! Chuis sûr qu'après ça, tu comprendras que t'es qu'un putain d'imbécile de me faire confiance. Tu l'accordes à tout le monde gratos d'façon, c'pas comme si ça avait la moindre valeur !

\- Ça suffit vous deux." Lance sèchement Sabo qui vient de rentrer.

D'façon, j'pouvais pas continuer. Des larmes coulent abondamment le long de mes joues. Chais même pas quand ça a commencé, ni exactement pourquoi je chiale comme une tarlouze. Mes jambes peinent à me maintenir debout. Sabo veut me soutenir pour pas que je tombe, mais je le repousse sèchement, avant de me tourner vers Ace et de murmurer, la vision troublé par mes larmes :

"J'te déteste."

Et je file dehors en claquant la porte.

* * *

Je suis assis sur un banc, le cul sur la neige. Je commence sérieusement à me les peler, mais tant pis. J'veux pas rentrer, mais je me sentais pas assez bien pour aller plus loin. Puis de toute façon, où aurais-je pu aller ? Je suis pas à ma place ici. Ça peut être aussi luxueux que ça veut, c'est pas chez moi. Ma maison, c'est là où sont mes amis, Sabo et Ace. Pas ailleurs.

Ace est un con. Il a tiré pile là où il fallait pas. Et le pire... C'est que j'arrive pas à lui en vouloir réellement.

Je suis tiré de mes pensées par une main sur mon épaule. Je me retourne vivement, paniqué :

"C'est que moi Luffy, calme toi."

Je reconnais la voix de mon grand frère, qui s'assoit à côté de moi, son chapeau sur sa tête. J'l'aime bien d'ailleurs, je le trouve classe. Celui d'Ace aussi en fait. Même si rien n'égalera jamais mon chapeau de paille.

"Faut qu'on rentre petit frère. On a déjà trainé trop longtemps ici.

\- J'veux pas rentrer. J'veux pas le voir en tout cas.

\- Ça, je comprends. Il est déjà à la base, on fera le chemin juste tous les deux. Ça va aller ?

\- Ouais, j'pense.

\- Et après, on se démerdera pour qu'Ace passe la nuit avec Bobby, loin de toi.

\- Bobby ? C'est qui lui ? Demandé-je, un léger sourire se dessinant sur mon visage.

\- J'trouve ça sympa comme nom pour notre copain dans le frigo, pas toi ?

\- J'préfère Alphonso.

\- Je sais pas d'où tu me le sors, mais va pour Alphonso alors."

On rit tous les deux en se rappelant que l'on est en train de débattre sur le nom d'un cadavre rangé dans notre réfrigérateur. On se lève, le cul trempé par la neige, quand une voix résonne au loin :

" Hey, un instant vous deux !"

Cette voix me dit quelque chose, mais Sabo m'embarque en courant. On s'arrête après la porte de sortir, certains qu'il ne nous suivra pas. Comme s'il allait quitter son petit paradis doré pour deux gosses comme nous.

"Sab'... J'pourrais savoir pourquoi t'as fui comme ça ?"

Il ne répond pas et avance en marmonnant "Je ne reviendrai pas, jamais." Sans arrêt, les poings serrés. Il finit par croiser mon regard et, comme presque tout le temps, il ne résiste pas à mes yeux de chien battu.

"Allait bien falloir que je te le dise un jour après tout... Je déteste quand tu fais cette tête, tu le sais ça ?

\- Shishishi !"

Même pas fait exprès en plus.

* * *

On est presque arrivé à la base, et j'peux pas m'empêcher de sentir qu'il y a un truc qui craint. Mais pas moyen de déterminer quoi. J'ai la réponse quand la porte du quatrième étage s'ouvre violemment, sortant à moitié de ses gonds. Je me cache derrière Sabo, avant de lancer en tremblant :

"G-Grand-père ?"

* * *

C'BON GARP, CONTENT ? POUR UNE FOIS, J'AI DÉCIDÉ OÙ TU APPARAISSAIS, NA ! Saleté.

sabrina-visiteur : NAON. J'te permets pas de péter mon scénario. T'as pas le droit d'anticiper l'arrivée de Garp *boude en boule sous sa couette* Plus sérieusement, je suis super heureuse que tu adores cette fanfiction.

Pour tes hypothèses et questions, tu te doutes bien que je ne peux rien dire mwahaha ~ Tu auras tes réponses, patience patience...

merci encore !


	11. Mise au poing

*se prend un coup de poêle sur la gueule* Mais j'ai encore rien dit ! ("J'prends mes précautions.")

Tout le monde l'attendais, Garp est là ! Et oui, comme à son habitude, il va semer la zizanie !

Après avoir écrit le chapitre, je me disais que Luffy était VRAIMENT trop OOC. Puis après réflexion, au vu des circonstances, je me dis que pas tant que ça... Je vous laisse juges !

Ah, j'y pense enfin ("Au bout de dix chapitres..."). One Piece n'est pas à moi, sinon Ace serait en vie, en train de faire des trucs incestueux avec Luffy. Je ne suis pas non plus rémunérée pour cette histoire. Mon seul salaire, ce sont vos rewiews fufu ~

Apocalypse Time !

* * *

POV ACE

Je me hais. Je trouve même pas de mots qui soient capables de décrire le dégoût de moi que j'éprouve à cet instant. J'ai jamais été attaché à ma propre vie, et c'est pour ça que j'ai jamais voulu m'attacher. Parce que ça implique des choses que j'ai jamais eu envie d'assumer. Pas envie de m'encombrer avec ça.

Sabo, ça compte pas. On se connait presque depuis notre naissance, et ça change tout. Parce que l'on s'est connus avant que mes yeux d'enfants ne puissent plus me cacher ce qui se passait autour de moi. Avant que mon inconscient ne me persuade que personne n'avait besoin de moi, que personne ne méritait de devoir me supporter. Avant ça.

C'est pour ça que j'ai pété un câble contre Luffy, qui ne demandait qu'à m'aimer. Parce que mon esprit et mon corps rejettent cette idée de toutes leurs forces. Le fait qu'il m'aime à ce point... C'est comme un bug dans la matrice, une putain de division par zéro.

Je regrette tellement. De l'avoir rejeté comme ça, tout ça parce qu'il est le seul à avoir commencé à faire fondre le bloc de glace qui me sert de cœur depuis très longtemps. Dès que je l'ai vu, je l'ai détesté. Parce qu'il était tout ce que je n'étais pas. Mais je me suis vite rendu compte que son sourire illuminait les ténèbres de mon esprit. Il m'aime, plus que je ne m'aimerais jamais je crois.

"Chais pas ce qui m'a pris de devenir le frère d'un taré comme toi !" C'est vrai. Je comprends pas ce qui m'a pris. Mais te le dire de cette manière...

"C'pas comme si ça avait la moindre valeur !" Comment j'ai pu te sortir un mensonge pareil ?

Ta confiance, être devenu ton grand frère, je crois que c'est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé dans ma vie. Avec la rencontre de Sabo. T'es la lumière qui manquait à ma vie. Et j'ai tout foutu en l'air, comme un idiot. J'en pleurerai presque. Merde.

Un immense fracas me tire de la merde dans laquelle je nage. Y a des zombies qui font du porte à porte ou c'est Luffy qui a ENCORE pété un truc ? J'agrippe mon tuyau de fer et me précipite hors de la salle de gym, avant de m'arrêter brusquement en voyant qui est responsable du vacarme.

Monkey. . Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici lui ?

"G-Grand-Père ?"

... C'est une caméra cachée, c'est ça ? C'est lui le grand-père du gosse ? Faut que je demande à Trafalgar par quel mystère de la génétique une brindille d'environ 1m70 peut-être le petit-fils d'une force de la nature pareille ? Ses chromosomes avaient trop bu, ou ?

Va falloir boire de la soupe mon gars.

Comment il a fait pour le frapper ? Il était planqué derrière Sabo pourtant. Puis surtout... En quel honneur il le frappe ? Je sais pas vous, mais chez moi, un grand-père, c'est un vieil homme un peu fragile, gentil, et qui, accessoirement, te propose des biscuits. Pas un psychopathe qui te massacre la tronche pour dieu sait quelle raison stupide. Est-ce qu'il en a au moins une d'ailleurs ?

"Ça fait mal bordel ! Hurle Luffy en se roulant sur le sol.

\- Ce qui prouve que tu manques d'entraînement ! Deviens plus fort !

\- Si t'essaies de me tuer à chaque fois, ça risque d'être compliqué !"

Parlez plus fort, j'crois que les zombies à l'autre bout de la ville vous ont pas entendu.

Mais je rêve ou c'est qu'il lui met un autre coup ? Le seul qui ai le droit de le maltraiter ce gosse, c'est moi. Ou Sabo à la rigueur, mais c'est tout.

J'voudrais le défendre, mais j'ose pas trop me pointer. J'me suis conduit comme un vrai connard avec lui, je peux pas débarquer comme ça en mode "J'te sauve et on oublie tout." J'me sentirais encore plus mal, parce que je sais pertinemment que Luffy m'en voudrait pas d'un pouce. Et puis...

Cet homme nous connait, Sabo et moi. C'est un policier vachement réputé dans cette ville, et mon meilleur pote et moi avons souvent eu l'occasion d'aller faire un petit tour dans son bureau. Vol à l'étalage, blessures légères sur autrui, bagarres, détention de produits illégaux... On était des gentils délinquants ouais. J'dirai pas non à un petit joint d'ailleurs, mais faudrait que je trouve de quoi en faire, et ces derniers temps, c'est un peu la galère. J'sais pas pourquoi tiens.

Bref, on déconnait pas mal, mais comme on était mineurs et que le vieux Garp était pas mal compréhensif, ou avait la flemme de faire sa paperasse, au choix, on s'en sortait toujours avec un avertissement. Puis on recommençait à nouveau parce qu'on en avait besoin. Sabo parce qu'il allait péter un câble sinon, et moi, parce que... J'avais l'impression d'exister. Ou que ça me permettait d'oublier, j'en sais trop rien.

Toujours est-il que s'il me voit, ça va être craignos. Parce qu'il en sait beaucoup trop. Et si jamais ça arrivait aux oreilles de Luffy... J'veux pas y penser.

"Je vous demanderai de partir. Je peux tolérer qu'on rentre chez nous en défonçant la porte, ce qui soit dit en passant est d'une impolitesse incroyable, mais pas qu'on fasse du mal à mon petit frère. Qu'on soit de sa famille ou non."

Si les circonstances n'étaient pas ce qu'elles étaient, je serai en train de me moquer de la manière de parler de Sabo. Il a toujours été poli, sauf quand on pousse sa patience à bout. Ce qui explique pourquoi il l'est rarement avec Luffy et moi, puisqu'on passe notre temps à en tester les limites. Mais sinon, c'est vraiment un truc qui lui colle à la peau, ce qui est loin d'être mon cas. Pas que j'ai pas d'éducation hein, c'est juste que si j'ai pas envie d'être poli, je le suis pas. J'ai naturellement un langage bien fleuri, et policier ou non, le vieux fou en ramasse pas mal les pots cassés. En parlant de lui...

" J'étais pas au courant que j'avais un autre petit fils ! Lance-t-il en s'esclaffant, tout en sortant des biscuits de sa poche. D'ailleurs, en parlant de famille Sabo...

\- J'Y RETOURNERAI PAS ! JAMAIS ! L'interromps le concerné, hystérique.

\- Tes parents m'ont demandé de te ramener, ils s'inquiètent...

\- MON CUL OUAIS ! Ça doit manquer de monnaie à la maison, alors on veut récupérer le gosse pour un mariage arrangé ou un truc du genre ! Moi on s'en fout, on veut juste le putain de tas de fric que je représente !"

Quand je parlais du langage... Sabo est à bout, et le vieux con s'amuse à appuyer là où ça fait mal. Et j'crois qu'il s'en rend pas compte en plus.

Tant pis pour les conséquences, j'peux pas rester là à rien faire. Pas quand on blesse les deux seules personnes auxquelles je tiens. Je m'avance dans son champ de vision et déclare, agressif :

"C'quoi que t'as pas compris dans ce qu'il t'a dit ? J'vais de la refaire plus clairement le vieux. Dégage ton cul d'ici, ou je te jure que ton cadavre rejoindra ceux qui trainent dehors."

... J'ai toute son attention maintenant. La surprise se lit un bref instant sur son visage, avant qu'il ne reprenne son expression habituelle.

Mais merde, ça fait mal ! Il sait parler avec autre chose que ses poings l'autre taré ? Tu m'étonnes que les problèmes se fassent rares dans cette ville. Le mec en train de cambrioler une banque, tu lui dis que Garp arrive, il repose le fric et ses armes, et limite il se passe les menottes tout seul en déposant son propre porte feuille sur le comptoir.

"Je m'attendais pas à te trouver ici Ace. Ni même te trouver tout court...

\- Et ouais, toujours en vie que veux-tu ? La mauvaise herbe, c'est tenace..."

Je devine qu'il pensait que je bouffais des pissenlits par la racine, comme la plupart des gens qui vivaient ici, et qui n'ont pas pu fuir. Et apprendre que je suis en vie, ça doit lui poser un sacré problème.

Quoique. Je le regarde bouffer tranquillement ses sembeis, assis sur _notre_ canapé. Ça va, pas trop stressé ? J'peux aller chercher du thé aussi si besoin hein. Sabo a l'air aussi perturbé que moi. Il a toujours été comme ça, mais rien à faire, ça surprend toujours.

"Bwahaha, si le Gouvernement apprend ça ! Se marre-t-il. Je devrais t'arrêter, tu le sais ça ? Et ramener Sabo chez lui aussi.

\- Les touche pas."

Sans prévenir, Luffy s'est placé devant son grand-père. Sa voix est sèche et claque, agressive. C'est la première fois que je l'entends parler comme ça et... J'aime pas. Ça lui ressemble pas. Ce ton torturé, cherchant à blesser les autres... C'est le mien, pas le sien.

"Ton pépé a pas bien entendu." Lance l'intéressé, toujours sur le ton de la rigolade.

Je crois qu'il a pas conscience de l'état dans lequel est son petit-fils. Ce dernier a des comptes à régler avec lui, ça crève les yeux. Son ton dur, ses poings crispés, la douleur et la colère dans ses yeux. Il est au bord de la crise de nerfs.

"Les oreilles, ça se lave. J'tai dis de les laisser. Je laisserai plus rien faire du mal aux gens que j'aime.

\- Luffy, calme t...

\- Non. J'me calmerai pas. Tu crois quoi ? Tu as abandonné ta famille ! TA putain de famille ! Tout ça pour ces enfoirés de richards sans morale ! Tu nous as laissé, tu m'as laissé ! Seul, abandonné à cette connasse de faucheuse ! Et tu faisais quoi hein ?"

Le vieux en mène plus large. Son sourire s'efface et il tente d'en placer une, mais Luffy de lui en laisse pas l'occasion.

"J'veux pas de tes excuses ! Y en aura aucune qui pourra excuser ça ! T'as p'têt même pas l'intention d'en présenter ! Genre parce que c'était ton boulot, ça justifie d'abandonner les gens de ta famille qui ont besoin de toi !"

Il hurle et il pleure. Je l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Il contrôle plus rien. Sabo et moi on veut intervenir, mais on se retient. Il en a besoin. Si on l'interromps maintenant, ça risque d'être dangereux. Pour lui, comme pour nous.

Le pire... C'est qu'il est comme ça en partie pour me défendre. J'arrive pas à y croire. Malgré le fait que j'ai été le pire des connards, il me soutient encore. Et ça... Ça me touche bien plus que je ne l'avouerai jamais. Et ça me fait regretter encore plus.

"Puis même. Tu me revois après tout ce temps, vivant, et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est faire du mal à des gens qui ont bien plus été ma famille que toi ! Demander comment je vais, ça te tuerait ?

\- Je comptais le faire.

\- Et tu crois que je vais te répondre quoi ? "Mon père et ma mère sont morts, mon grand père, qui accessoirement est la seule famille qui me reste, m'a abandonné, je risque de mourir à tout instant, mais sinon tout baigne !" Tu sais pas ce que j'ai vécu, t'en sais rien ! Alors dégage, DÉGAGE ! J'VEUX PLUS TE VOIR, VA AU DIABLE, VA TE...

\- Luffy, ça suffit."

Zoro vient d'arriver, suivi de tous les amis de Luffy. Il agrippe les poignets de mon petit frère, qui se débat et hurle comme un forcené :

"Laisse moi ! J'veux qu'il comprenne ce que ça fait, j'veux qu'il souffre comme j'ai so...

\- J'ai dit que ça suffisait. Tu te calmes et tu me laisses m'occuper de lui. Il mérite pas que tu te mettes dans un état pareil. Non, tu protestes pas."

Luffy se met à chialer comme un enfant apeuré, tout en se blottissant contre son pote. Il lui caresse les cheveux, tandis que leurs amis se regroupent autour d'eux. J'ai un pincement au coeur en voyant ça. J'me sens comme un légume dans l'assiette de Luffy. De trop.

Zoro lance un regard meurtrier au vieux, avant de lui ordonner, toute l'agressivité du monde dans la voix :

"Vous avez trente secondes pour sortir, sinon je vous transperce le coeur avec mon katana. Et vous savez que j'en suis capable. Sans aucune hésitation."

C'est la première fois que je le vois obéir à un ordre. Même les ordres de son supérieur n'avaient pas d'effet sur lui. Je peux pas m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'a pu faire Zoro pour que ce taré suive ce qu'il dit.

Cependant, avant de partir, il glisse quelques mots à Sabo, qui pâlit à vue d'œil :

"Vous plaisantez ?"

Je n'entends pas sa réponse, s'il en a formulé une, et il quitte notre repère, sous le regard menaçant de Zoro, qui tient toujours Luffy en pleurs dans ses bras. Il lui murmure quelques mots qui semblent le calmer. J'me sens bizarre en voyant ça, mais j'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi.

Les pleurs de mon petit frère s'apaisent et sa respiration devient plus régulière. Il s'est endormi ce crétin.

"File le paquet, je vais le déposer dans son lit."

Zoro me signifie clairement que je peux toujours crever.

"S'il te plait" rajouté-je de mauvaise grâce.

J'veux vraiment me rattraper. J'crois qu'il le comprend, puisqu'il me le dépose dans les bras, non sans un regard d'avertissement.

... Sérieux Lu', j'insiste pour la soupe. Comment tu peux manger autant et être léger comme ça ?

Par instinct je suppose, il se blottit contre moi en gémissant. Mignon. J'vais vraiment finir par virer guimauve avec ce gamin sérieux. Ça craint.

Je rejoins rapidement notre chambre et le glisse le plus doucement possible dans son lit. Son visage est détendu, sa respiration profonde et... Et il a bavé sur mon t-shirt. Yeurk.

"Ace..." Murmure-t-il en agrippant mes fringues.

La manière dont il le dit est douce et tendre. Ça me fait bizarre, encore une fois.

Je partira pas. Je te laisserai plus seul petit frère. J'veux plus te blesser, plus jamais. Parce que maintenant...

J'veux apprendre à t'aimer, toi et ton sourire.

Je prends un paquet emballé dans du papier rouge et serti d'un ruban jaune, que je pose doucement sur son lit. J'hésite un peu, parce que premièrement, c'est pas mon truc ce genre de guimauve, et deuxièmement parce que j'ai pas l'habitude, avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front.

La vieille pendule que personne n'a réussi à désactiver sonne doucement minuit et je murmure :

"Joyeux Noël petit frère."

* * *

*Se fait attraper au cou par Garp* "Attends, tu m'as fait patienter dix chapitres, tout ça pour que Luffy m'engueule, et que je dégage ? - Mouiiiiiiiiiii ~ - Et en quel honneur ? - Marineford, ça te dis quelque chose ? ~"

Pour veux qui veulent avoir un aperçu du moment où Luffy chauffe Zoro, j'ai craqué, je l'ai écrit. Donc si vous avez envie, savez où le trouvez... ("Dans ton c... - STOP !")

sabrina-visiteur : Ravie qu'il te plaise ! J'te propose quand même de péter ta boule de cristal, sait on jamais. Je t'interdis de voir la suite de la fiction avant moi non mais /pan/ En espérant que la visite de Garp soit aussi SUPER que tu l'avais imaginée.

Merci pour ta rewiew !


	12. Cactus et chocolats

("Les gens vont finir par comprendre que tu finis de répondre aux reviews avant de sortir un chapitre. - Maintenant, ils ont compris n.n Sale bête.")

Ravie que le match ASL vs Garp est été bien accueilli, me fait très plaisir comme d'habitude, merci ! Et Noël ne fait que commencer ! Je crois que ce chapitre est un de mes préférés au passage. ("On s'en fooooout") Bref...

Apocalypse Time !

* * *

POV LUFFY

Bordel, qu'est ce que j'ai chaud ! J'ai du m'endormir sur le radiateur, c'est pas possible autrement. J'ouvre les yeux et comprends pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être en plein désert. Ace, le plus grand briquet humain que je connaisse, me serre dans ses bras, me plaquant contre son torse brûlant. Si un jour il a de la fièvre, je suis sûr que je pourrais carrément cuire un truc dessus. Je me tortille pour essayer de me dégager, mais son étreinte se referme sur moi. C'était pas lui qui avait fait la réflexion à propos du doudou y a quelques temps ? J'abandonne vite, parce qu'honnêtement, j'ai vraiment pas envie de partir. Et puis aussi parce que, vu la force d'Ace, j'ai plus de chance de trouver un ours polaire parlant en combinaison orange que de m'extirper de là.

... Il sent terriblement bon. Un mélange étonnant, mais doux, de braise et de caramel. J'inspire un grand coup son odeur, parce que j'aurai sûrement pas l'occasion de le faire avant longtemps, avant de me rendre compte que ça me donne faim. Et j'ai rien à manger sous la main. Snif.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, ma main a commencé à jouer avec les quelques mèches ondulées qui se promènent sur son visage. Je les entortille un peu autour de mes doigts, avant de les remettre derrière ses oreilles. Je souris devant les tâches de rousseur qui parsèment ses joues. Lors d'une de ses crises de narcolepsie, je me suis amusé à mettre des numéros sur chacune, avant de les relier au stylo, sur les conseils de Sabo. Inutile de préciser à quel point notre victime était furax. À tel point qu'on s'est retrouvé maquillés comme des voitures volées Sabo et moi. J'ai pas réussi à enlever les faux-cils avant le lendemain d'ailleurs, j'ai cru mourir de honte.

Il grogne dans son sommeil, et mon regard se pose sur ses lèvres. J'peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si elles ont la même saveur que son odeur. Je sais que j'ai déjà testé, mais je m'en souviens plus. J'veux savoir. Et si ça le réveille en prime, ce sera le must.

Doucement, un peu hésitant, j'effleure ses lèvres de ma langue. Hmmm. Je recommence encore une fois, avec un peu plus d'application. Caramel ouais, mais avec d'autres trucs que j'ai pas pu identifier. Miam.

"T'fous quoi là Lu' ? Demande-t-il, à moitié endormi.

\- J'voulais savoir si tes lèvres avaient un goût de caramel. Réponds-je franchement.

\- T'en a d'autres des idées à la con comme ça ?

\- Sont sûrement plus intelligentes que les tiennes ! Protesté-je

\- Ça m'étonnerait ça crétin." Sourit-il avant de me tirer la langue.

J'veux le frapper, mais il me bloque hors de sa portée. J'essaie encore un peu, avant de cesser et de grommeler :

"T'es qu'un lâche.

\- C'pas ma faute si t'es trop petit pour m'atteindre. Se moque-t-il.

\- Tu vas voir, j'vais devenir élastique et t'en foutre une dans la gueule, t'vas pas comprendre !"

Il éclate de rire, et je le rejoins très vite, conscient de l'absurdité que je viens de sortir. On chahute un peu, quand le bruit d'un objet heurtant le sol se fait entendre. Je veux regarder ce que c'est, mais Ace m'en empêche en m'agrippant les poignets. Forcément, j'ai encore plus envie de savoir.

"Mais laisse moi voir !

\- Non !

\- C'bon, j'me doute que t'as des magazines porno. Le taquiné-je.

\- C'est pas vrai !

\- Deuxième tiroir de la commode, sous les pantalons. Indique mon deuxième grand frère qui vient juste de rentrer dans la chambre, les cheveux encore humides de sa douche.

\- Sab', je vais te défoncer ta race !"

Il fonce sur lui, avec visiblement la ferme intention de l'étriper. Ce dernier le bloque de son mieux, avant de me hurler :

"Vas-y Luffy ! Chope le paquet et casse toi !

\- Merde !" Hurle Ace en se rendant compte de son erreur.

J'attrape l'objet au sol, avant de courir comme un dératé dans le couloir du cinquième. Ace n'est pas loin derrière et m'ordonne :

"Rends moi ça !

\- Dans tes rêves ! C'est mon cadeau d'façon !

\- Et tu te bases sur quoi pour dire ça ?

\- Mon nom sur l'étiquette idiot ! Avec TON écriture en plus !"

On continue de se poursuivre en hurlant pendant encore un moment, avant de se faire arrêter par une vive douleur à la tête.

"VOUS ALLEZ VOUS LA FERMER BANDE DE CRÉTINS ?

\- Désolé Nami... Murmuré-je, pas fou.

\- Tain, mais c'est qu'elle frappe aussi fort que le vieux Garp !"

Vlam. En même temps, c'était juste suicidaire de dire ça à Nami.

"Comment ose-tu comparer une frêle et délicate jeune fille comme moi à ce monstre ?

\- Frêle... Commencé-je.

\- Et délicate ? Complète Ace. Alors ça, c'est la meilleure !"

On est tous les deux morts de rire, à tel point qu'on s'arrête même pas quand elle nous frappe. Non mais délicate quoi... J'peux plus me stopper, et Ace non plus. On se roule par terre comme deux idiots, tandis que Nami rentre dans sa chambre en claquant la porte, furieuse.

Mon grand frère profite de mon inattention pour me plaquer ventre contre le sol à l'aide de sa main, histoire d'attraper le paquet qui se trouve devant moi.

"J'ai !

\- Ou pas. Rajoute une voix, tandis que son propriétaire saisit l'objet qu'Ace a entre les mains.

\- P'tain, Trafalgar !

\- Oui, c'est mon nom, je suis au courant. "Pour Luffy" ? Mais c'est qu'on devient sentimental Portgas ? Le raille-t-il.

\- N'importe quoi ! Rends moi ça bordel ! Hurle Ace, tandis que je me marre devant sa tête.

\- Hum... Tentant... Mais non.

\- C'est un complot ! Vous êtes tous contre moi !

\- Non. Je venais juste vous prévenir que si vous continuez de gueuler comme ça, ou de faire chier notre cartographe à la voix oh combien mélodieuse, il se peut que vous perdiez un bras ou une jambe par... Accident."

Ce type est carrément glauque, mais je l'aime bien quand même. C'est le seul, en dehors de notre fratrie, à pouvoir faire chier Ace à ce point.

"Par contre, le fromage dans tes chaussures, c'en était un de complot. Orchestré par ton petit frère ici présent d'ailleurs."

Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Traître.

"J'le savais que c'était toi ! S'exclame Ace en m'agrippant le cou.

\- Tra-o, tu m'as trahi !

\- Emmerder ton frère est certes l'un de mes passe temps préférés, mais ne crois pas un seul instant que je vais t'oublier. Je n'ai toujours pas digéré le fait que vous ayez squatté mon infirmerie, et accessoirement, mon placard. Et c'est Trafalgar.

\- Quelle idée de faire vos trucs là dedans aussi. Balancé-je, les mains d'Ace toujours à leur place.

\- Me cherche pas Mugiwara-ya. Ce serait dommage que ton cadeau disparaisse mystérieusement...

\- Non ! Donne ! S'te plait ! C'est le premier cadeau d'Ace pour moi, je le veux ! J'y tiens !"

Je sens les mains d'Ace se déserrer brusquement. Je me tourne vers lui, étonné. Je lis de la surprise dans ses yeux noirs, ainsi que... Que quoi d'ailleurs ? J'arrive pas à mettre un nom là dessus, et je pense que lui non plus.

Je me tourne à nouveau vers notre médecin, qui me lance le paquet en souriant.

"Je dois couver un truc, je me sens d'humeur généreuse aujourd'hui...

\- T'es cool Tra-o ! Le remercié-je en souriant.

\- Trafal... Oh et puis laisse tomber. Maintenant, grouillez vous de dégager le passage, vous gênez."

Il s'en va, nous laissant juste tous les deux.

"Tu voulais vraiment le paquet pour ça ? Me demande-t-il.

\- Ben non, j'voulais le manger. Evidemment toi ! Pour quelle autre raison j'peux vouloir un cadeau ?

\- J'pensais... Que tu voulais te foutre de moi... Explique-t-il en se grattant la tête, nerveux.

\- Comme si c'était mon genre. Puis je sais pas, mon grand frère m'offre un cadeau, je vais pas me moquer de lui. Ça me rend super heureux même !

\- Même si le grand frère en question s'est conduit comme un gros con ? Sourit-il.

\- Même. J'peux l'ouvrir maintenant ? Demandé-je, impatient.

\- Une fois qu'on sera dans notre chambre. J'voudrais pas donner une nouvelle arme contre moi à Trafalgar.

\- Vu ce qu'il a dans les poches, une de plus ou de moins...

\- T'es con." Rit-il alors qu'on entre dans la chambre.

Je m'assois sur le lit d'Ace, qui fait pareil juste à côté de moi, anxieux. Je m'apprête à ouvrir le paquet quand Ace murmure, les joues un peu roses :

"Désolé. J'aurais jamais dû... Te parler comme je l'ai fait. Surtout que... T'as rien fait de mal.

\- Pas grave, c'est oublié t'sais.

\- C'est ça que me perturbe chez toi. Cette capacité à tout pardonner, à n'en vouloir à personne, à aimer sans concession... Même quand on est atroce avec toi. Je... Je te comprends pas."

C'est la première fois qu'il me parle de ça, sans hurler en tout cas. Je sais que c'est un immense effort de sa part, et mine de rien, ça me flatte. Qu'il prenne enfin le temps de me dire ce qu'il a au fond du cœur, au moins un peu.

"Tu voulais pas me blesser n'est-ce pas ?

\- ... Non. Avec Sabo, t'es la dernière personne à qui je veux faire du mal. J'voulais te protéger. De moi. Parce que j'ai peur de te faire souffrir.

\- Laisse moi prendre le risque alors. Chuis ton petit frère après tout ! Tu pourras dire ce que tu veux, je te lâcherai pas !" Lancé-je en faisant un immense sourire.

Le visage d'Ace se crispe, et sans prévenir, il me serre dans ses bras. J'étouffe presque tellement il serre fort, et sa tête est enfouie dans mon cou alors qu'il murmure :

"Luffy..."

Son visage se relève, croise le mien. On se fixe un moment, sans rien dire. De toute façon, les mots n'ont pas d'utilité dans ces moments là. On cherche chacun à lire dans les yeux de l'autre, sans pourtant savoir ce que l'on y cherche. Et, par un réflexe presque aussi vital que celui de respirer, nos lèvres se rencontrent. Elles s'effleurent et se caressent sans aucune violence, cherchant à se découvrir. Puis elles s'entrouvrent, et nos langues se nouent doucement l'une à l'autre, timides. J'ai chaud. C'est tendre, presque fraternel... Et pourtant... Je sais pas. J'me sens bizarre. J'comprends pas ce que je ressens et tant pis. Pas besoin pour l'instant.

On finit par décoller nos lèvres d'un commun accord, les joues un peu rouges, et on se regarde à nouveau.

Elle est là. Cette lueur que j'aime tant. Elle danse dans la noirceur de ses yeux, libre et épanouie.

Ace me fait une pichenette sur le front, avant de dire :

"Ouvre ton cadeau crétin.

\- J'en suis pas un !" Contesté-je.

Je tente d'ouvrir mon paquet, mais pas moyen d'y arriver. Enfoiré de scotch. Ace me regarde avec une expression moqueuse.

"Toi, ta gueule.

\- Mais je n'ai rien dit ! Lance-t-il, faussement offusqué.

\- Tu l'as pensé tellement fort qu'on t'a entendu à l'autre bout du monde.

\- Tire le ruban au lieu de dire des conneries gros bêta. Si t'en es capable évidemment.

\- Comme si ça allait chang... Non sérieux, ferme là." M'énervé-je en voyant le paquet s'ouvrir sans difficulté.

Je vire l'emballage plastique en prenant soin de viser Ace au passage, avant de pousser un cri de joie. Une peluche d'un drôle de renne avec un chapeau rose et un nez bleu. Pile le genre de trucs que j'adore. Je le serre contre moi, avant de regarder mon grand frère, excité comme une puce :

"Apparemment ça te plait. Déclare-t-il, amusé.

\- Énormément ! Il est génial ! Comment tu..."

J'arrive pas à finir ma phrase tellement je suis heureux. Ace affiche une mine amusée et répond à ma question informulée :

"Comment je l'ai eu c'est ça ? Pas de manière très légale je t'avoue. C'était lors d'une de nos visites à Vivi. Je me promenais dans la ville, et quand j'ai vu c'truc, j'me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir. Oui, ça m'arrive d'être gentil ! S'énerve-t-il en voyant mon regard étonné. Du coup, j'me suis démerdé pour le piquer. Oy, arrête de chialer, ça m'fait chier !"

J'essuie mes larmes de joie de mon mieux, avant de me jeter sur lui en hurlant :

"Merci, merci ! J't'adore ! T'es le meilleur des grands frères !

\- Me saute pas dessus comme ça idiot !"

Je l'écoute déjà plus, blotti contre lui, ma peluche contre mon coeur. Mon grand frère grogne, se débat, mais finit par abandonner et referme ses bras en murmurant :

"Mais de rien petit frère."

Je me suis toujours dit que les étreintes de ma mère ou celles de Zoro étaient les plus agréables du monde. J'me suis trompé.

Ce sont celles d'Ace.

"Tu déconnes ? Demandé-je, partagé entre la surprise et le rire.

\- Ben non. Cette année, c'est cactus de Noël.

\- On va mettre des décos et tout ?

\- Si t'as envie petit frère. Sourit Sabo en m'indiquant un carton.

\- YAOUH !"

Je me précipite vers la boîte, sous son regard amusé. Certaines boules sont brisées et les guirlandes ne sont pas de première fraicheur, mais ça ne ternit en rien ma joie. J'attrape la plus belle des guirlandes, jaune avec des étoiles rouges, et l'enroule autour du fameux cactus de Noël. Ace, qui a accouru au mot "décoration" n'est pas en reste, et c'est à celui qui en mettra le plus sur le pauvre végétal.

"On voit plus la plante tellement vous avez mis de truc. S'esclaffe le blond.

\- Et ? C'est joli nan ?

\- Chuis d'accord avec le gosse pour une fois. Un truc à lui reprocher à notre déco ?

\- Ben le principe de la décoration, c'est d'embellir l'objet, pas de l'étouffer sous des tonnes de trucs.

\- T'comprends rien à l'art, c'tout. Grommelé-je simultanément avec Ace.

\- Venant de vous deux, je ne relèverai pas. Soupire-t-il, à la fois exaspéré et amusé. Passons aux choses sérieuses... Qui accroche l'étoile ?

\- MOI ! S'écrie-t-on en même temps, avant de se fusiller du regard. Dans tes rêves !"

Sabo est mort de rire, satisfait de son effet. J'crois même l'entendre marmonner un "Trop facile". Ce qu'il n'a pas prévu, c'est qu'on tente de la lui arracher des mains. Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouve à se battre tous les trois comme des gamins de deux ans, tout ça pour une étoile en plastoc'.

"Sanji, fais quelque chose, j'en peux plus. Ronchonne une voix féminine.

\- A tes ordres Nami-san ! Hurle l'interpelé en tentant de récupérer la décoration.

\- Fais ça, et je te jure que je rase ton sourcil en vrille ! Le menacé-je.

\- Et j't'appelle Ero-cook pour le restant de tes jours ! Rajoute Ace.

\- Sanji-kun, s'il te plait... " minaude Nami.

Avec cette motivation, mon pote nous pique l'étoile, qu'il place en haut du cactus. Ace et moi nous mettons à bouder, tandis que Sabo se marre devant nos mines dépitées.

"Ace, j'peux t'emprunter ton rasoir ?

\- Avec plaisir. Mais j'te propose qu'on y aille carrément à la tondeuse à gazon.

\- Vous êtes vraiment des gamins... C'est qu'un morceau de plastique.

\- NAN ! C'est l'étoile du cactus de Noël !" Proteste t-on en même temps.

C'est rare de voir Ace comme ça. C'est la première fois que je le vois bouder pour un truc pareil. Et je trouve ça agréable. Parce que là, c'est réellement lui. Et mine de rien, je trouve qu'on se ressemble vachement.

"Les gars, la bouffe est prête !" Hurle Ussop, provoquant une lutte acharnée entre Ace et moi pour arriver le premier et rafler les meilleurs morceaux.

Beaucoup plus qu'on ne croit.

* * *

"Ah, je suis mort !" S'écrie Ace en s'affalant de tout son long sur le canapé.

Je suis bien d'accord. J'aurais jamais dû relever le défi de Franky. Mais en même temps, il mettait en jeu les SUPER chocolats qui lui restaient du nouvel an, alors forcément...

Je souris en repensant à la raison qui fait qu'il lui en reste. Ace avait rajouté de l'alcool dans son verre au réveillon, le rendant complètement ivre. Au point qu'il avait commencé à faire un strip-tease, heureusement interrompu par Nami, qui l'avait enfermé dans le placard jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à nouveau lucide. J'ai rien vu de choquant, parce que dès qu'il a commencé à partir en vrille, les mains d'Ace ce sont posées sur mes yeux, et celles de Sabo sur mes oreilles. Sacrée soirée.

Bref, j'me suis donné à fond et j'ai gagné un chocolat, dont Ace a mangé la moitié cet enfoiré.

Je m'approche lentement du canapé, avant de me jeter sur lui en hurlant :

"Vengeance pour le chocolat !"

Il n'a pas le temps de se retourner et j'atterris sur son dos.

"Luffy j'déconne pas, dégage !

\- Pas avant d'avoir tes excuses.

\- Je suis désolé... De pas avoir réussi à tout bouffer !

Je lui frappe le dos, tandis qu'il se marre. Toujours à ma place, je me mets à bouder :

"T'es qu'un méchant.

\- Et tu t'en rends compte que maintenant ?

\- J'abandonne."

Il éclate encore une fois de rire, avant de tenter de se dégager, chose qu'il n'arrive pas à faire à cause de mon poids.

"Lu'...

\- Tu crèves. Mon chocolat et moi réclamons justice. Excuse toi. Ordonné-je.

\- Plutôt mourir.

\- J'ai tout mon temps.

\- Mais moi non petit frère. Tu veux bien me laisser un peu lutin grognon ?

\- Mais il doit payer pour son crime !

\- Sabo, tu me sauves ! Lance Ace, soulagé.

\- L'emplacement de sa planque de bouffe ?

\- Marché conclu. Chantonné-je.

\- Non ! Luffy, je suis désolé, j'aurais jamais dû manger ton chocolat, pitié !"

Je fais celui qui n'entend rien et me lève, tandis que le blond me donne ma récompense, sous les supplications d'Ace. Je me tourne vers lui avant de déclarer, malicieux :

"Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais pas tout manger.

\- C'est pas de la chance qu'il faudrait, c'est un miracle !" Hurle-t-il.

Je sais.

* * *

"Ace, tu sors ? J'peux venir ?

\- NON !" Gueule-t-il en claquant la porte.

Merci, au plaisir. Sabo arrive en courant et me demande, paniqué :

"Dis moi qu'il est pas sorti.

\- Il est sorti.

\- Merde."

Pour qu'il jure comme ça, il doit être énervé. Je demande :

"Il s'est passé quoi ?

\- C'est... Compliqué.

\- Je t'écoute. Tu devais m'expliquer certains trucs d'ailleurs.

\- Ta mémoire est vachement sélective hein !

\- J'vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça. Mens-je.

\- "Oh mince, j'ai oublié pour la serpillère !" "J'croyais que c'était Franky pour le balai ! ", ça te va comme réponse ou il t'en faut encore ?

\- Non, c'bon." Bougonné-je.

Mon grand frère pousse un long soupir, avant de me demander :

"Est-ce que je peux récupérer Ace avant ? Il est aussi concerné, mais surtout... J'veux pas le laisser seul dans cet état.

\- Pas de problèmes. Mais j'viens avec toi.

\- J'y comptais bien. Je suis pas sûr qu'il vienne si tu n'es pas là.

\- Je vous accompagne. Intervient Zoro. Non discutable."

J'ai l'impression qu'il veut régler un truc avec Ace, mais j'arrive pas à savoir quoi. J'vais pas m'en mêler, trop dangereux. Je me demande pourquoi mon meilleur pote est aussi dur avec mon grand frère.

Sabo me tire de mes pensées en agitant un trousseau de clé avant de lancer :

"Alors en route !"

* * *

Sabrina : J'essaie de faire un truc un minimum réaliste, je ne peux pas me permettre de trop trop frapper Luffy, l'est pas en caoutchouc là. Pauvre Garp, si frustré... *jubile de sa vengeance.* J'espère que le cadeau te plaît, j'vois bien Ace offrir ça à petit biscuit. Pour l'anniversaire d'Ace, je l'ai sauté comme tu as pu le voir, mais on y reviendra plus tard.

Merci à toi en tout cas !

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine, si la carte des 47 préfectures du Japon ne m'a pas tuée d'ici là !


	13. (Re)Sentiments

Me v'la ! Et je vous conseille de vous exiler dans un pays lointain, parce que maintenant, j'peux voter ! Mwahaha ! 18 ans, le début de la maturité, du raisonnable, tout ça... ("Mais bien sûr. Arrête de boire du jus de pommes et de demander pokémon et je te croirai p'têt un peu. Et encore.")

Comme d'habitude, merci pour tout votre soutien, j'vous jure que je le reçois tout bien et que ça me fait ultra plair ! Sur ce...

Apocalypse Time !

* * *

POV ACE

Je pleure. J'dois avoir l'air fin comme ça. Je redonne un coup d'accélérateur, faisant vrombir le moteur de ma moto. Je sais où je vais, et pourtant, je me sens complètement perdu. Je tourne dans les ruelles sans arrêt, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, au milieu des zombies pétrifiés par le froid. J'y suis presque.

Je finis par arriver dans un parc, tout près des frontières qui marquent le début de la ville des riches. D'épais murs bétonnés, entourés de barbelés et de grillage électrique sur toute leur surface. Impossible d'y pénétrer sans avoir la paperasse nécessaire. Et le seul moyen de l'obtenir, c'est d'avoir assez de fric pour que le Gouvernement daigne accepter de les protéger. Sans compter les histoires de famille, dossier et compagnie. Sans Sabo, on aurait jamais pu rentrer là dedans.

Repenser à lui me fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Je les retiens de mon mieux, gare ma moto dans un coin, avant de m'assoir sur une vieille structure de jeu dont la peinture s'écaille, faute d'entretien. J'enfouis ma tête dans mes genoux, et laisse libre cours à mon chagrin. C'est tellement con. Je chiale comme une merde, j'me sens trahi alors qu'il n'y a pas de raison.

Des pas s'approchent de moi, mais je prends même pas la peine de sécher mes larmes. C'est la démarche de Sabo d'façon, je la reconnaitrais toujours. Légère, aérienne, malgré le fait que son pied droit boite très légèrement. Devant lui, je peux pleurer.

"Je savais que tu serais là." Murmure-t-il doucement en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

Facile. Il me connait depuis tellement longtemps. J'me réfugie toujours là quand ça va pas, c'est carrément instinctif. J'm'y sens bien. Mon pote lève les yeux vers le ciel et lance, sur un ton nostalgique :

"Tu te souviens ?"

Evidemment. Comment pourrais-je oublier ça ?

Je devais avoir trois ou quatre ans, je sais plus trop. La personne qui s'occupait de moi m'avait emmené au parc pour, je cite, "me laisser expérimenter les processus de socialisation nécessaire à mon développement." Je trouvais cette phrase terriblement bizarre, c'est sûrement pour ça que je m'en souviens encore. J'adorais faire de la balançoire, et je pouvais y passer des heures. D'habitude, personne venait me faire chier. Sauf cette fois.

_"Laisse moi la balançoire, ça fait des heures que t'y es ! Proteste un enfant blond._

_\- C'moi qui l'ai, j'te la donne si je veux !" Réponds-je en tirant la langue._

_Il n'en faut pas plus pour qu'on se mette à se battre sur le sol recouvert de sable. Poings, pieds, morsures, griffures, tout est permis. Au début, on fait ça dans le but de blesser l'autre, mais très vite, ça devient un jeu._

_Les adultes responsables de nous finissent par nous séparer, se confondant chacun en excuse, tandis que mon camarde et moi sourions, les yeux brillants._

_"Tu te bats bien ! Lance-t-il._

_\- Toi aussi._

_\- Revanche ?_

_\- Revanche !" Hurlé-je en me jetant sur lui._

_Et on recommence à se battre, sous les cris horrifiés des gens autour de nous._

C'est après ça qu'on est devenu très vite inséparables. Et plus on grandissait, plus notre attachement pour l'autre devenait fort. À l'adolescence, quand on a commencé à ne plus supporter le monde et à faire des conneries, notre relation est carrément devenue presque fusionnelle.

J'ai toujours pensé que je n'avais besoin de personne d'autre. Mais c'est faux. Maintenant, j'ai aussi besoin de Luffy. De ce gamin au sourire démesuré.

"On était des chieurs, hein ? Souris-je.

\- Ouais. Mais je te rassure, c'est toujours ton cas.

\- Je te retourne le compliment."

On rit un coup, avant que je ne me rappelle la raison de ce qui m'a amené ici. Je me roule à nouveau en boule et l'interroge :

"Pourquoi ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Soupire-t-il. Je veux que tout ça s'arrête. Je veux me battre pour qu'on puisse vivre à nouveau, sans fuir en permanence. Pour vous protéger, toi et Luffy.

\- Et pour faire ça, tu vas me laisser tout seul. Tu peux pas les laisser essayer de renverser le gouvernement de leur côté, faut que tu ailles avec eux, comme un débile. Tu vas risquer ta vie. Et si tu meurs... J'aurais plus personne. P'tain, d'où tu me frappes ? M'écrié-je en me prenant une belle pichenette sur le front.

\- Faux. C'est aussi pour ça que je me suis enfin décidé. Avant, c'était vrai. Mais maintenant, tu as Luffy. Et tu le sais.

\- Mais c'est pas toi ! Protesté-je. Il pourra jamais te remplacer !

\- J'espère bien espèce de crétin !

\- J'te permets pas enfoiré !

\- Comme si j'avais besoin de ta permission pour t'insulter !"

J'en peux plus. Je suis juste totalement enragé. Il a pas le droit de me laisser, je veux pas ! Je lui mets un poing dans le ventre, le mettant à genoux. Il reprend à peine son souffle et me fauche avec sa jambe. Ah ouais, il le prend comme ça ? Je me relève et lui met carrément uppercut sous le menton, et il riposte en faisant de même, le souffle court.

J'me sens horriblement mal. D'habitude, j'adore me bagarrer avec Sabo, comme quand on était gosses, mais là... On veut juste se faire du mal et je supporte pas ça. Et lui non plus. Et pourtant on s'arrête pas, bouffé par nos sentiments et notre fierté.

Je crache du sang sur le sable, avant de me préparer à lui mettre un autre coup dans la gueule, alors qu'il est aussi mal en point que moi. Mais un hurlement m'interromps :

"Câlin collectif !"

On a même pas le temps de se retourner qu'un poids nous tombe dessus, rieur. Cet idiot !

"T'as pas l'impression d'interrompre un truc là ? M'énervé-je.

\- Si. C'était le but même, shishishi."

Il se blottit contre nous deux en souriant, tandis que Sabo et moi échangeons un regard dans lequel on peut lire des tas d'excuses. On regrette tous les deux de s'être emportés comme ça. Je lui en veux toujours, mais c'est pas comme ça qu'on va régler le problème.

Ce gosse est magique je crois. Et débile. Y a que lui pour penser à un truc pareil pour nous calmer.

Discrètement, il noue ses doigts au miens, lovant sa main dans la mienne. Je sens mes joues chauffer, et je prie pour qu'on croit que c'est dû à ma bagarre avec Sabo. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai aucune envie de la lâcher.

... Merde, je crois que je commence à comprendre. Et vu le regard de Zoro, lui aussi.

"Ace... Je voulais te parler depuis un moment.

\- J't'écoute. Dis-je en levant un sourcil.

\- En privé.

\- Ça tombe bien, Sabo avait des trucs à m'expliquer ! Sourit mon petit frère en se relevant.

\- Mon dieu, qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ce châtiment ? Lance le blond sur un air faussement dramatique.

\- Courage vieux, t'en auras besoin." Dis-je en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Luffy s'agite et proteste en hurlant qu'on a pas de cœur, tandis que je m'éloigne un peu avec Zoro.

"Tu m'veux quoi ? Demandé-je, volontairement provocateur.

\- Te prévenir. Je sais ce que tu ressens pour Luffy, ça crève les yeux."

J'voudrais bien être au courant alors, ce serait sympa. Il continue :

"Et je crois que c'est pareil pour lui. Alors une chose le briquet. Ta vie à toi, j'm'en fous comme de ma première chaussette. Fais du mal à Luffy, fais le souffrir, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, je te jure que je te tue, en prenant bien soin que tu souffres le plus possible. Et crois pas que je parle dans le vide, je tiens toujours mes promesses.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Dis-je, sérieux.

\- J'tiens trop à lui pour que je le laisse à n'importe qui comme ça. J'comprends pas ce qu'il apprécie chez toi, mais c'est comme ça, je peux rien y faire. T'as intérêt à le protéger et au péril de ta vie. Sinon je te retrouve et je mets ma menace à exécution. Je supporterai pas de le perdre, et encore moins de le voir détruit par ta faute. Promets de prendre soin de lui.

\- Je te le jure. Sur ma vie."

Il me regarde, suspicieux, cherchant à voir si je mens. C'est incroyable de voir qu'il tient à lui comme ça, au point de me menacer. Mais je dis la vérité.

Car moi aussi, je supporterai pas de le perdre.

* * *

"J'veux rentrer en moto ! Exige Luffy.

\- C'pas un taxi ! Tu prends la bagnole comme tout le monde !

\- Nan ! J'veux la moto, j'veux la moto, j'veux la... Geint-il en roulant sur le sol.

\- Mais ferme là, tu m'emmerdes !

\- Bonne chance vieux, tu vas en avoir besoin. Me fait Sabo en montant dans la voiture.

\- Lâcheur ! Et rends moi ma réplique !"

Comme pour répondre, le véhicule démarre et s'engage sur la route. Luffy sautille de joie, tandis que je serre le poing. Saleté. Tu vas te retrouver avec des cheveux roses demain matin Sabo, tu vas pas comprendre.

"Allez le chieur, on y va."

C'est limite s'il se téléporte pas sur l'arrière de ma caisse. Je ne peux retenir un sourire devant ça, avant de m'installer à l'avant.

"Accroche toi bien, j'ramasse pas les morceaux si tu tombes."

Il passe ses bras autour de ma taille et pose sa tête contre mon dos. S'il tombe, on se casse la gueule tous les deux. Chic.

On roule un moment, quand quelque chose se dessine à l'horizon. Un zombie armé d'un poteau électrique, et apparemment fermement décidé à l'utiliser.

"TAIN !" juré-je en tournant violemment le guidon vers la gauche.

La moto dérape sur plusieurs mètres avant que j'arrive à en reprendre le contrôle. L'étreinte de mon petit frère sur moi se resserre, et il me demande, terrifié :

"P-Pourquoi ils bougent ? Il sont... Il sont pas censés...

\- J'en sais rien, mais tout va bien se pass... Cramponne toi !"

Un autre groupe de cadavres ambulants nous bloque la route et je refais la même manip' que tout à l'heure. Sauf que cette fois, on passe par une putain de plaque de verglas, pas moyen de tout remettre en place, et on continue de glisser. Si ça continue, on va se manger la maison en face. Risque de piquer un peu tiens.

On a pas d'autre chose à faire que de sauter. Ça va faire mal, surtout dans l'état dans lequel je suis, mais on n'a pas d'autres solutions.

Je demande pas son avis à Luffy et l'enserre de mes bras, avant de sauter contre le béton. Le choc me défonce le dos et on roule un peu, mais on est en un seul morceau. La caisse a moins de chance et continue son chemin, explosant en pièces détachées en heurtant l'habitation. On se relève, et je demande :

"Lu', ça va ?"

Il répond pas, et ça m'inquiète. Il a pas l'air d'être blessé, alors pourq...

... Il est mort de peur. Il tremble et ses yeux balayent les alentours sans réellement voir.

"Luffy, tu m'entends ? Oye, Lu' !"

Pas plus de réponse que tout à l'heure. Merde.

On peut pas rester là, à découvert. Faut qu'on s'abrite quelque part et qu'on récupère de quoi se défendre. Il faut qu'il bouge, je suis trop blessé pour le porter.

V´là qu'il pleure. En temps normal, je m'énerverai, mais c'est pas le moment là. J'me demande quand même pourquoi là, il pète un câble alors qu'il était assez zen quand il s'est jeté dans la horde de cadavres pour mon collier. Ses pleure redoublent et je laisse mes questions de côté pour le moment. Je le serre contre moi et murmure :

"Shh... Calme toi Lu', je suis là. Ça va aller, d'accord ? J'te demande juste de tenir encore un peu. Je sais que tu peux le faire.

\- Ace... J-Je... Dit-il, tremblant, se reconnectant un peu avec la réalité.

\- Juste un peu. J'te demande juste de me suivre. Après, tu pourras te laisser aller. Promis."

Il acquiesce, avant de s'agripper à mon dos comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce qui en même temps est pas mal le cas. Je serre les dents de douleur, mais s'il n'y a que ça pour qu'il avance, on fera avec. Je me dirige vers la maison la plus proche, avant de me rappeler que j'ai rien pour défoncer la porte. Bon.

"Enlève ton haut.

\- Hein ? Demande-t-il, un soupçon de lucidité dans la voix.

\- J't'en pose des questions ? ABOULE !"

Je suis désolé de l'agresser comme ça, mais la patience n'a jamais été l'une de mes qualités premières. Elle n'en a carrément jamais été une en fait. Pendant qu'il enlève son pull, j'en fais de même avec ma chemise. Il me le donne, avant de se raccrocher à mon dos, désormais nu. Situation ambigüe, bonjour. J'enroule les vêtements autour de mon poing et frappe l'une des fenêtres de toutes mes forces. Ça n'a aucun effet, si ce n'est celui de me tuer la main. Double vitrage de mes deux ! Je m'énerve et redonne plusieurs coups. Tout ce que j'arrive à faire est d'empirer l'état de ma main.

Je sens Luffy se crisper brusquement contre moi, avant qu'il ne dépose quelque chose dans ma main. Un trousseau de clé, auquel est accroché une espèce de lion tournesol.

J'ai peur de comprendre.

"Bienvenue chez moi." Murmure-t-il.

C'est officiel, je suis né sous une mauvaise étoile. J'attrape les clés et les enfonce dans la serrure de ma main gauche, puisque l'autre est hors de service pour le moment. La porte s'ouvre en grinçant et on rentre tous les deux. Je la claque et la bloque avec une chaise, tandis que Luffy se laisse tomber au sol et se met en boule. J'peux plus compter sur lui et c'est plus que logique. A le voir comme ça, je devine que c'est la première fois qu'il revient chez lui depuis que tout a commencé. J'me sens horriblement mal de le voir comme ça, ça me serre le cœur. J'veux voir son sourire, pas ça.

J'en fais abstraction pour l'instant, faut que je barricade la maison avant qu'on y voit vraiment plus rien. Je fonce à l'étage et balance tous les matelas, oreillers, plaques de bois et compagnie que je peux trouver dans les escaliers, pour ensuite les foutre sur l'ensemble des portes et fenêtres du rez de chaussée. J'peux pas faire mieux pour le moment, on verra demain pour le reste.

On y voit plus rien maintenant. Heureusement, enfin dans un certains sens, Luffy sanglote suffisamment pour que je puisse le retrouver. Après avoir traité de tous les noms un pied de meuble, je m'assois à côté de Luffy, qui se blottit contre moi. Je l'entend tenter de retenir ses larmes, histoire de me demander :

"T'es... T'es pas blessé ?"

Malgré tout, il trouve encore le moyen de s'inquiéter pour moi. Je lui caresse les cheveux dans le but de l'apaiser et lui répond :

"T'en fais pas pour moi idiot. C'est à moi de m'inquiéter pour toi dans ces conditions."

On reste un moment comme ça, et le silence qui règne n'est interrompu que par les hoquets de mon petit frère qui commence enfin à se calmer.

"Dis Lu'... Demandé-je doucement.

\- Hum ?

\- J'voudrais savoir ce qui s'est passé pour toi. J'pense que t'as besoin d'en parler, ça te fera du bien."

Il ne répond rien et se serre plus fort contre moi. Je suppose qu'il prend le temps de réfléchir.

"... Ouais. Mais... J'peux faire un truc avant ?"

Il n'attend pas ma réponse et m'embrasse, ses mains autour de mon cou. C'est doux, et en même temps, on sent qu'il cherche désespérément à se raccrocher à quelque chose. J'ai pas envie de gamberger sur le pourquoi du comment, j'veux juste lui répondre. Essayer de le rassurer du mieux que je peux.

Une de mes mains vient se loger dans ses cheveux noirs, tandis que mes lèvres se mouvent lentement contre les siennes. Ma langue retrouve sa soeur, et entame la même danse que la dernière fois, douce et tendre. Sauf que cette fois, ça ne me suffit plus, et je crois que Luffy est dans le même cas. Nos lèvres se pressent plus violemment, nos mains se promènent sur nos dos respectifs, et nos torses se frottent l'un contre l'autre. J'ai plus d'air, mais je veux pas me décoller, je veux sentir son parfum de pomme et de biscuit sablé sur ma bouche, encore et encore.

On finit tout de même par se séparer, au bord de l'asphyxie, sans pour autant changer de position. Son souffle chaud balaye mon visage, irrégulier, avant qu'il ne se blottisse à nouveau contre moi. Et au moment où il commence son récit, une évidence s'impose à moi, celle dont Zoro parlait.

Je suis amoureux de Luffy.

* * *

Bon, z'avez pas le droit de m'en vouloir avec cette phrase de fin. Nah mais oh.

Sabrina : Raaaaaavie qu'il te plaise ! L'intervention de Tralagar , et celle de Sabo au passage, fait très "EMMERDEUR SPOTTED" ahah. Pour le baiser comme je l'ai dis à quelqu'un, vu la personnalité d'Ace, ça n'entraine de conséquences que quand il accepte que oui, il aime un autre être humain, et que l'être humain en question est un chieur gamin foutrement adorable et désirable. C'est vrai que ce sont des gamins. C'pour ça qu'on les aime aussi fufu ~ Pour tes questions, maintenant, tu sais ^^

Un grand merci pour ta rewiew ! (Mais va t'créer un compte sérieux ! que je puisse t'embêter plus /pan/)

A la semaine prochaine !


	14. Explication et déclaration

"Ne pas tuer internet, ne pas étriper la mise en page pour m'avoir fait recommencer plusieurs fois, respirer, allez flinguer des bisoun... Ah, z'êtes là ? S'cusez moi."

Donc on va enfin savoir ce qui est arrivé à petit biscuit pendant sa semaine, en espérant que personne n'ait envie de m'étriper après... ("C'est si beau de rêver...") et puis... Bah, j'vous laisse lire ! En vous remerciant pour votre soutien...

Apocalpse Time !

* * *

POV LUFFY

J'ai vraiment un mal fou à raconter ça. C'est horriblement douloureux, et je dois me forcer à me rappeler chaque détail. Je bute sur mes mots, je me répète et je suis pas cohérent. Ace se remet à caresser mes cheveux dans le but de me détendre.

"Je suis là petit frère. Dit-il doucement.

\- Tu te moqueras pas ?

\- Promis. Avec toi, y a des trucs vachement mieux pour ça.

\- T'es bête." Souris-je.

Je me blottis à nouveau contre son torse nu, humant son parfum. C'est fou ce que ça me fait du bien. Je commence à parler, la voix légèrement tremblante :

"Je sais pas trop par où commencer...

\- Par le début peut-être ?

\- Ta gueule."

Il pouffe doucement, et je souris à nouveau. Il essaye de me dérider le plus possible, et je lui en suis plus que reconnaissant, même si c'est en me taquinant. C'est sa manière à lui d'être gentil après tout.

Je respire un grand coup et me plonge dans cette période de ma vie que je voudrais faire disparaître à jamais.

"Je sais pas trop si tu imagines. Ça parait tellement irréel au début. Après avoir vu le premier groupe de ces trucs dans mon lycée, je compte même plus le nombre de fois où je me suis pincé en priant pour que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve. Le nombre de fois où j'ai hurlé parce que ça n'en était pas un. Le nombre de cadavres que j'ai dû enjamber pour avancer."

Je sais désormais qu'il n'a pas connu ça, tout comme Sabo. C'est ce dernier qui me l'a dit justement, quand il m'a enfin dit ce qu'il me cachait.

Mes deux grands frères sont tous les deux issus de familles riches. Très riches même. Quand il m'a donné cette information, je me suis demandé ce qu'il foutait là alors, au lieu d'être bien au chaud dans le quartier protégé. Il m'a dit qu'il avait fait une fugue parce que ces parents ont refusé de prendre Ace avec eux quand ils ont reçu l'information concernant l'apocalypse et tout le bastringue. C'était déjà très tendu avec eux, ça été l'élément déclencheur. Je n'ai pas compris grand chose à ce qu'il racontait. Il m'a dit que ce serait plus simple quand j'aurai toute la chronologie, que je devais au moins retenir que c'était la faute du Gouvernement. Je lui ai posé une dernière question. Pourquoi Ace n'a pas pu partir là bas lui aussi ? Cette fois ci, il ne m'a répondu.

C'est pas le moment de débattre là dessus. Ace me parlera de ses démons quand il sera prêt. J'attendrai. Je reprends :

"J'al eu la chance de trouver mon parrain Shanks au milieu de ce chaos. Une vraie armoire à glace, j'me sentais vachement plus en sécurité. Il m'a mis en sécurité au premier étage du restaurant de sa femme, avec cette dernière. Makino qu'elle s'appelait.

Je sens ses bras se resserrer sur moi en voyant que j'emploie le passé.

"Je l'adorais. Gentille et douce, elle trouvait toujours un peu de temps pour s'occuper de moi quand je venais la voir, même quand le restaurant était bondé. Elle me couvrait quand je dépassais le couvre-feu donné par les parents, et pour la remercier, je l'aidais un peu au service. T'aurais dû la voir quand elle m'a annoncé qu'elle allait être maman, elle rayonnait.

Elle n'a jamais eu le temps de l'être.

Tout aurait pu bien se passer. Shanks veillait au grain, et on avait suffisamment de nourriture et d'eau pour tenir un moment. Mais Makino a accouché prématurément, y a eu des complications, et sans électricité ni matériel, je te laisse deviner comment ça c'est fini. Aucun des deux n'a survécu. Juste après ça, mon parrain m'a confié son chapeau en me disant de le garder jusqu'à son retour. J'ai jamais su pourquoi il était parti.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il n'est jamais revenu."

Des larmes commencent à couler, et je sens que ça va vite énerver Ace. Pourtant, il les essuie, avant de déposer un doux baiser dans mon cou. Je frissonne, avant de poursuivre :

"Je sais pas combien de temps je suis resté à pleurer, à hurler et à m'arracher les cheveux. Quelques minutes ou plusieurs heures, j'en sais rien. Je pensais que j'avais plus rien, que tout le monde était mort. Mon père, ma mère, mes amis, le reste de ma famille... Fini. Plus personne. J'aurai pu juste me laisser aller. Me blottir dans les ténèbres qui m'ouvraient grand les bras.

Mais, p'têt parce que je suis un crétin, p'têt parce que je croyais encore mon rêve possible, j'ai fini par me relever, pour recommencer à avancer.

Chuis pas resté là. De toute façon sans Shanks, l'endroit était plus sûr. Puis surtout, je me sentais trop mal de rester là, dans ce lieu qui n'était plus qu'un lieu de mort parmi tant d'autres. J'ai embarqué tout ce que j'ai pu comme bouffe et j'ai pris l'arme que tu as vue la dernière fois.

\- Comme dans Raiponce ? Demande-t-il, espiègle.

\- Ouais. J'le trouve cool comme film d'ailleurs. Je kiffe le cheval."

Je reste un moment sans rien dire, uniquement concentré sur ma respiration et sur la sienne. L'arrière de ma tête est posé sur son torse et en suit les mouvements réguliers. J'ai un peu de mal à embrayer.

"À ce moment, j'paniquais, mais pas au niveau actuel. J'me disais que ça pouvait pas être pire. J'veux dire, j'avais plus rien à perdre, les choses pouvaient pas empirer. Mais gamin naïf que je suis, j'ai fait confiance à la mauvaise personne.

Mon corps se crispe, et les mots ont de plus en plus de mal à s'échapper de ma bouche. Mais Ace a raison, il faut que ça sorte. Il est là pour me soutenir.

"Je le trouvais marrant en plus, avec son nez qui ressemblait à celui d'Ussop. Il m'a vu complètement perdu, mon sac sur le dos et il m'a proposé directement de partager sa planque. Une vieille cabane de jardin renforcée avec des plaques de métal. J'étais tellement heureux de voir une autre âme vivante que j'ai pas hésité un instant. Je suis parti du principe que dans ces conditions, la moindre des choses est de se soutenir. Je lui ai accordé ma confiance. Et j'aurais jamais dû.

Tout ce qu'il attendait, c'était que je m'endorme pour pouvoir tranquillement se barrer avec ma nourriture. Je sais pas pourquoi il m'a pas tué. Sûrement pour que je serve d'appât. Sauf que, retour de karma peut-être, la bouteille de ketchup que j'avais prise s'est percé. Vu leur odorat, ce type avait aucune chance. J'ai retrouvé son cadavre deux mètres plus loin, dans un état pas croyable."

J'ai un haut le coeur en y repensant. C'était vraiment horrible. J'me souviens que j'avais vidé mes tripes après avoir vu ce spectacle.

"La peur, les corps, la faim, le sang... Tous ces gens morts, ces vies brisées, ces rêves détruits... Les cris, les hurlements... Ce sentiment horrible de savoir en permanence qu'on a tout perdu... Cette culpabilité d'être toujours vivant alors que tout le monde est parti. Devoir se battre tout le temps, sans arrêt... Mais surtout, pire que tout, se dire qu'on ne peut plus faire confiance à personne... C'est tout ça qui fait que j'ai peur comme ça."

Mon chagrin repart de plus belle, et pas moyen de m'arrêter. Quand j'essaye, ça recommence avec encore plus d'intensité.

Contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attends, mon grand frère reste calme et se contente de me bercer doucement. Il devine ma surprise et s'exclame :

" C'est exceptionnel ! Crois pas que ça va se reproduire ! C'pas mon genre de faire garderie."

Je pouffe, et il s'énerve encore plus. C'est en partie pour ça que je l'aime. Pour cette gentillesse qu'il essaye désespérément de cacher.

Je sanglote encore un moment, avant lever la tête vers lui.

"Ace... Dis-je doucement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Promets moi de pas mourir. J'veux que tu restes avec moi. Pour toujours."

Le peu de lumière qui nous arrive de l'extérieur me permets de voir l'expression étonnée de son visage, ainsi que ses joues se colorer légèrement. Il me fout un léger coup sur la tête, avant de se relever en me laissant cul par terre :

"Evidemment que je vais pas mourir crétin ! Comme si je pouvais laisser mon idiot de petit frère ! Qu'est ce tu ferais si j'étais pas là ?"

Je cache mes larmes de joie sous mon chapeau, avant de lui répondre en riant :

"Moins de conneries.

\- Permets moi d'en douter. "Si Luffy ne vient pas aux conneries, alors ce sont les conneries qui viendront à Luffy."* Citation de Nami cette fois-ci."

Encore un truc que je peux pas contester. Même quand j'essaye de tout faire bien, y a toujours un truc qui vient tout foutre en l'air.

Je me jette sur lui pour le frapper, tandis qu'il rit aux éclats.

J'me rend compte qu'il réussit à me distraire de ce qui se passe dehors. De mes souvenirs. Je sais même pas s'il le fait exprès.

"Luffy, j'peux te poser deux trois questions ?

\- Si c'est pour savoir où j'ai planqué tes caleçons, c'est non.

\- Non, c'pas... Genre t'as fait ça ? J'vais te massacrer !"

Mince, il était pas au courant. Moi et ma grande gueule tiens. Faut que j'apprenne à me la fermer sérieux. On se course à travers la maison, et on finit par arriver dans la cuisine, dont la porte était fermé jusque là.

"Ça chlingue !" S'écrie-t-on en même temps.

Jamais senti un truc qui pue à ce point. C'est même pas descriptible. La plupart des aliments sont pourris, la poubelle j'en parle pas, et je suis certain que la vaiselle a muté. Ace est d'ailleurs en train de la regarder d'un air dubitatif.

"Mon camembert arrive pas à la cheville de ce truc. Si on considère que ça en a. Je suis sûr que ça doit mordre ou un truc du genre."

Je ma rapproche pour voir de plus près et écarquille les yeux. Vache. Intéressant comme couleur de moisissure.

On se regarde et on éclate de rire, avant qu'il ne dise :

"Puisqu'on est là, autant chercher des armes et de la bouffe.

\- Perso, j'pense que lâcher la poubelle devrait suffire.

\- Pas faux. TU l'ouvres.

\- Ok, cherchons."

Je le vois ouvrir un placard et ne tilte que trop tard.

"J'pense que t'as deviné qu'ici c'est la farine... Et les vers de farine apparemment.

\- Merci de l'information, j'avais pas vu. Grogne-t-il en se secouant, avant de hurler. P'tain, y en a un dans mon froc ! Luffy, file moi un coup de main !

\- Tu veux que je blesse cette pauvre créature innocente ? J'm'en voudrais. Dis-je d'une voix de fausset.

\- Très bien, je retiens. Mais dégage de mon calebard l'asticot !"

Il gesticule dans tous les sens, et je suis juste mort de rire. Il me lance un regard noir en récupérant l'envahisseur, qu'il balance avec une satisfaction malsaine dans l'évier. J'plaindrai presque la bestiole tiens.

"Si tu peux me demander avant d'ouvrir les trucs, ce serait cool.

\- Pour une fois, je vais t'écouter. J'peux ouvrir ça ?

\- Ouais. Je crois.

\- Comment ça, "tu crois" ? C'est ta baraque non ?

\- Parce que tu crois que j'avais libre accès à la cuisine ?" Demandé-je, amusé.

Il se met à sourire et ouvre la porte du rangement qu'il m'a indiqué précédemment, en prenant soin de ne pas se trouver en dessous. Rien ne lui dégringole dessus et il regarde à l'intérieur, avant d'afficher une grimace dégoutée.

"Sérieux, t'as dévalisé le magasin bio du coin ? Y a que des trucs au soja, boulgour et compagnie.

\- Ma mère. Une vraie protectrice de la nature et adepte de l'équilibre alimentaire. C'est la même dans son placard, que des vêtements du même genre. J'te laisse imaginer la crise quand je bouffais des chips 100% industrielles avec mon père devant la télé.

\- Tu te rends compte de toutes les cochonneries là dedans ? Tu les vois tous ces conservateurs, tu les vois mon fils ? Tu vas te détruire la santé avec ce E-123 ! Va donc manger les chips à l'aubergine et jette cette horreur !

\- Exactement ça. Ris-je. Il te manque plus que le pantalon pattes d'éléphant et le bandana à fleurs. Je vais te les chercher si tu veux.

\- Plutôt m'épiler intégralement à la cire mec."

On rigole, avant de récupérer un maximum de ces choses. Une fois que tout ce qui peut être pris l'a été, on passe aux armes. Je prends la poêle dans l'un des tiroirs du bas, tandis qu'Ace récupère le couteau à viande après l'avoir aiguisé.

"C'est pourri comme arme, mais si je trouve rien de mieux..."

C'est vrai que ça parait cool comme ça, mais c'est trompeur. Certes ça fait des dégâts, mais faut être extrêmement proche pour pouvoir mettre un coup. Et je souhaite à personne d'être aussi près d'un zombie.

On sort de la cuisine après avoir fermé la porte et on pose notre butin sur la table.

On profite du fait qui fasse désormais assez jour, malgré les barricades de fortune faite par Ace, pour déplacer les meubles pour tout bloquer. La pièce redevient sombre, et on se distingue à peine.

"Luffy, c'est pas que, mais on pue. Si t'as des vêtements à proposer, je suis preneur. Lance-t-il en reniflant.

\- Ouais, j'dois avoir ça."

Je monte prudemment les escaliers, mon grand frère sur mes pas. Je me sens à l'étroit ici. Y a trop de souvenirs dans cette maison. Et plus aucune des personnes en faisant parti.

J'ouvre une porte, soulevant un nuage de poussières au passage, et entre dans la pièce. On y voir clair puisque les volets sont grands ouverts.

Ça me fait bizarre. Tout est exactement comme je l'ai laissé. Des affaires de cours trainent sur le bureau, le lit est défait, et deux trois vêtements sont étalés sur le sol. Comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé.

"C'est ta chambre, n'est-ce pas ? Me demande-t-il.

\- Comment t'as deviné ?

\- Outre l'immense poulpe en peluche sur le lit, le bordel.

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, je venais de ranger en plus."

Il affiche un air étonné, avant de s'assoir sur le lit, jouant avec les tentacules de Surume. J'ouvre mon placard, vire mon pantalon, et cherche ce que je pourrais filer à Ace. On a pas vraiment la même morphologie, mais je crois me souvenir que j'en ai un qui devrait lui aller.

Soudain, le torse d'Ace se plaque contre mon dos, et ses bras se referment sur moi. Sa respiration est précipitée, et la mienne le devient bien vite aussi. J'me sens étrange, comme à chaque fois qu'on est aussi proches. J'ai chaud, mon coeur s'accélère, et j'ai l'impression que des papillons ont élu domicile dans mon ventre.

"C'est de la pure provoc' que tu me fais là petit frère... Susurre-t-il, sa voix un peu plus grave que d'habitude.

\- J'te cherche juste un pantalon.

\- En remuant ton petit cul, tout ça en calbard. Chuis désolé, mais ça s'appelle de la provoc'.

\- J'vois pas en qu... Ace, tu-tu fous quoi ?" M'exclamé-je, perturbé.

Il ne prend pas la peine de me répondre, ses lèvres étant occupées à mordiller la peau de mon cou. Je frémis quand sa langue se joint à la partie, et que ces mains commencent à me caresser sur l'ensemble de mon corps. Bordel... Un petit cri s'échappe même de ma bouche quand il me lèche le lobe de l'oreille et y murmure :

"Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu m'as tout de suite fait confiance ? T'aurais jamais dû...

\- Sûrement parce que t'es l'opposé de beaucoup de gens."

Son étreinte se relâche légèrement, et j'en profite pour lui faire face. Ses yeux sont remplis de surprise, de tendresse, et de ce sentiment que je n'arrive toujours pas à identifier.

"Qu'est-ce tu veux dire ?

\- La plupart des gens, ils cachent leur méchanceté sous un masque de jolies paroles et de fausses promesses. Toi... Tu planques ta gentillesse sous ton putain de mauvais caractère. Puis je sais pas, j'te trouvais cool, j'en sais trop rien."

Il cligne des yeux, incrédule. Je crois qu'il bugue. Sa main caresse doucement ma joue, avant qu'il ne demande, un peu rouge :

\- Et pourquoi tu m'as embrassé tout à l'heure ?

\- Parce que j'avais envie. J'voulais du réconfort. Et quand je t'embrasse, je me sens terriblement bien, ça me rend super heureux ! C'est meilleur que tout ce que je connais !" Lancé-je, souriant.

Ses lèvres sur les miennes ne me laissent aucune chance d'ajouter autre chose. C'est doux, aérien, comme une caresse. Je trouve ça extrêmement agréable et je voudrais que ça s'arrête jamais. Mais Ace décolle sa bouche de la mienne et plante ses prunelles noires dans les miennes, avant de déclarer :

"J'ai jamais voulu m'attacher. J'me suis toujours dis que personne n'en avait envie de toute façon. Je rejetais tout le monde, parce que j'étais persuadé qu'on ne voulait pas de moi.

Puis t'es arrivé."

Nos yeux ne se lâchent pas, et les battements de mon cœur deviennent plus rapides, sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Enfin, pas totalement.

"T'imagines même pas à quel point je pouvais pas te blairer, toi qui était tout ce que je n'étais pas, et qui me courrait après pour une raison mystérieuse. J'ai essayé de te résister, vraiment. Mais j'ai voulu voir à quel point ton sourire pouvait me réchauffer. Et c'est là que que je me suis fait avoir. Alors que j'avais décidé de jamais m'embarrasser de sentiments..."

Il prend une grande inspiration avant de lâcher :

"... Je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Je suis fou de tes conneries, de ta franchise, de ta gentillesse, de ton rire. Je suis accro à toi, à ton putain de sourire démesurément trop grand.

Luffy... Je t'aime à en crever."

*réciproque du théorème Luffyen*

* * *

... PERSONNE NE PEUT ME HAÏR APRÈS CETTE FIN. ("Euh si. T'as vu OÙ tu coupes ? - Roooh, c'est un détail quoi...")

sabrina : Encore ravie que ça te plaise ! C'est vrai que le début est centré sur Sabo et Ace, mais leur relation est importante, et je l'aime beaucoup, donc je tenais à en parler. je suis d'accord avec toi, ce serait bien le genre de Luffy de réagir comme ça. Pour ça que je l'ai fait d'ailleurs x) Pour la relation Ace/Luffy, tu devrais avoir ta réponse, du moins en partie, dans ce chapitre.

Merci pour ta rewiew !

Petit blabla sur les publications futures : Le chapitre 14 devrait sortir la semaine prochaine, comme d'hab', et le 15 tombera normalement pour Noël. Après, déjà, c'est les VACANCES, dont je suis en manque chronique m'voyez, et je change de famille d'accueil donc niveau organisation/moral, ça va être le chaos X) On se retrouvera donc vers début janvier pour le 16 !

Mais en attendant, à la semaine prochaine !


	15. Interruption

J'suis en avance, j'suis en avance ! Z'êtes content ? Non ? Faites genre. Pour mon ego déjà situé trois pieds sous terre. S'iou plait.

Certains auront peut-être vu le mot "Yaoi" se rajouter, j'veux pas faire de faux espoir, pas de lemon dans ce chapitre. C'est juste que ça va commencer à... Voyez le truc, et on risque de me tomber sur le coin du nez si j'préviens pas. Même si ça m'fait chier honnêtement. PERSONNE PRÉVIENT POUR DE L'HÉTÉRO, J'AI AUCUNE RAISON D'AVOIR À PRÉVENIR POUR DU YAOI, MINCE ! ("T'es en forme dis donc o.o")

Sur ce, en vous remerciant de votre soutien qui me fait toujours plaisir...

Apocalypse Time !

* * *

J'lai dit. Je peux plus faire marche arrière. J'ai les joues affreusement rouges, à tel point qu'une tomate fait pâle figure face à moi. Ce genre de guimauve, c'est pas mon truc, vraiment. Mais fallait que je le dise à Luffy. J'pouvais pas juste lui balancer un je t'aime et puis basta. Ou carrément ne rien lui dire du tout.

Parce que pour la première fois de ma vie, chuis amoureux. J'pensais que ce genre de niaiseries pouvaient pas m'arriver, et encore moins avec un gamin chiant comme lui. Et pourtant...

Le concerné semble d'ailleurs hors service. Il me regarde, perdu, avant de demander, hésitant :

"Genre... Moi ?

\- Non, le Pape. Evidemment que je parle de toi crétin sans cervelle ! Tu me vois faire une déclaration à ton poulpe peut-être ?"

Ma réponse a au moins le mérite de lui remettre le cerveau à l'endroit, puisqu'il réplique, malicieux :

"Pourquoi pas ? L'est sexy Surume."

Je m'apprête à lui répondre, quand il reprend :

"Mais j't'avoue que que je serais jaloux."

Ses joues sont roses et ses yeux pétillent. Il m'enlace, avant de dire, son visage niché dans son cou :

"J'veux pas te partager. J'veux que tes câlins, tes sourires, tes rires, tes baisers, tes caresses, soient à moi, rien qu'à moi. T'es mon grand frère à moi, j't'aime, j'te prête pas.

\- Même à Sabo ? Souris-je, heureux, en respirant son parfum

\- Nan. Ou juste un peu. Parce que c'est lui et que je l'adore."

On reste comme ça sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce qu'un énorme fracas se fasse entendre. On se décolle en vitesse et Luffy enfile le premier pantalon qui lui tombe sous la main. Pour le haut, on va laisser tomber pour le moment. On sera plus vulnérable, mais tant pis, on a pas le temps.

"J'crois qu'on a de la visite... Ça va aller Luffy ?

\- J'pense. Dit-il en tremblant légèrement. Chuis avec toi après tout. J'me demande quand même pourquoi ils bougent comme ça alors qu'on se les caille.

\- T'y penseras plus tard. Pour l'instant, arrête de réfléchir. Ça doit pas être trop dur pour toi de toute façon.

\- Je t'emmerde Ace, je t'emmerde."

Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux, avant d'arracher brutalement la tringle métallique des rideaux. Ce sera quand même vachement plus pratique comme arme. Je suis content de voir que Luffy est plutôt détendu, et réceptif. J'espère que ça va durer.

On descend prudemment les escaliers, les sens en alerte. Pour l'instant, on a trois zombies qui se promènent dans le salon, cherchant où se trouve le joli casse-croûte à pattes qu'ils ont senti.

"Rien d'important à récupérer ici petit frère ? J'pense pas qu'on y revienne un jour. Chuchoté-je.

\- Non. J'veux rien qui puisse me rappeler cet endroit. Vivre dans le passé sert à rien.

\- Bon, le plan, c'est de se barrer DISCRÈTEMENT d'ici. Si ça tourne au vinaigre, tu t'éloignes le plus possible.

\- Et tu feras quoi toi dans ce cas ?

\- Un barbecue." Réponds-je, un sourire sadique se dessinant sur mon visage.

On descend le plus doucement possible, et ils n'ont pas l'air de nous remarquer. En même temps, vu ce qu'on pue, ils doivent croire qu'on est d'autres de leurs camarades . Sauf que voilà, Luffy ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de trébucher sur les dernières marches, m'entraînant avec lui dans sa chute.

"Luffy, si c'est pas eux qui te tuent, ce sera moi. Grommelé-je, énervé.

\- Désolé, shishishi !

\- C'pas censé te faire rire !"

Il s'arrête immédiatement, mais pas à cause de moi. Je revois à nouveau cette terreur dans ses yeux. Les zombies doivent être juste derrière nous. Je le prends par les épaules et le secoue un peu, avant de lui ordonner :

"On fait comme on a dit, casse toi.

\- Non, j'veux pas te laisser ! Proteste-t-il.

\- J'tai promis de ne pas mourir. Fais moi confiance."

Il n'a pas l'air d'y croire vraiment, mais il se dirige vers la sortie, où plutôt le trou fait par les cadavres ambulants, tandis que je centre mon attention sur ces derniers. Oh merde, il y en a un qui a pris le couteau que j'avais pris soin d'aiguiser.

... J'crois que les deux autres essayent de me tuer par le rire. Sérieux les gars, lâchez cette barre de céréales et ce paquet de galettes de soja. J'insiste.

Ils se dirigent vers moi, et je cherche un moyen de les bloquer, le temps que je mette en flamme mon lance-flammes improvisé. Tant pis pour la bouffe...

Je balance la table sur eux, et sort briquet et déo de mes poches. J'essaie de faire fonctionner ce dernier, j'actionne le mécanisme comme un malade, je prie, mais rien à faire, les flammes refusent obstinément d'apparaître. Je jure, avant de me préparer au combat. Ils sont tout proches de moi maintenant, si je me loupe, je suis mort. C'est celui armé du couteau qui engage les hostilités. J'évite son coup et en profite pour lui frapper un grand coup la cervelle à coup de chaise, qui part s'écraser sur le mur à l'autre bout de la pièce. C'bien, au moins, j'ai plus faim. Les deux autres attaquent ensuite sans prévenir et j'esquive juste à temps vers l'arrière. Faut réellement que je fasse gaffe. Si jamais je me fait toucher, ce serait ce qu'un peu, vêtu comme je suis, je vais obligatoirement me faire contaminer.

Merde. D'autres sont arrivés. Ils forment désormais un cercle autour de moi, et je ne peux qu'esquiver. Si je relâche ma garde, c'est mort. Doucement, lentement, inexorablement, ils commencent à m'enserrer dans leur piège.

J'ai peur. Pour la première fois depuis ma naissance, j'ai peur de mourir. J'ai enfin trouvé une attache à cette vie qu'on m'a donnée, et je veux pas la laisser. Je lui ai promis. Est qu'il va bien au moins ?

Je vais mourir. C'est foutu. Ils sont tellement proches de moi. Je lutte comme je peux, mais je vais pas pouvoir tenir.

Soudain, une partie d'entre eux commencent à prendre feu.

"Le toucherez pas !"

Je lui avais pourtant dit de partir à cet idiot. Je fonce par le passage créé et je me met à courir, Luffy à mes côtés.

"J't'avais dis de te barrer ! Pourquoi tu m'écoutes jamais ?

\- Me remercier avant de m'engueuler, ça te tuerait ?

\- J'avais pas besoin de ton aide !

\- Menteur !

\- Bon ok, merci, ça te va ?

\- Non, mais on va s'en contenter hein..."

Je grogne, avant d'apercevoir une voiture dans un coin. Avec un peu de chance... Je me retiens de hurler de joie en voyant que les clés sont sur le contact. Et les portes ne sont pas verrouillées ! Cette chance de cocu quoi !

J'embarque dans la bagnole, avec Luffy sur le siège à côté. Le moteur cale, je m'énerve, je réessaye, ça marche pas mieux, les zombies se rapprochent, Luffy panique, je hurle, je tente une nouvelle fois, ça marche enfin.

On respire. La voiture roule désormais dans les rues, tandis que mon petit frère se calme en glissant sa main dans la mienne. Je la caresse doucement avec mon pouce tout en me concentrant sur la route. Je m'éloigne un peu de la zone de danger et essaye de me situer par rapport à la base.

"Position perdue. Localisation en cours."

On sursaute tous les deux, surpris, séparant nos mains. Puis Luffy se marre en voyant que la voix provient du boitier posé à l'avant.

"Genre ça marche ! Par contre, sans déconner, c'est quoi cette voix ?

\- Je pense que l'ancien proprio' avait besoin de compagnie.

\- Position trouvée. Ravie de faire le voyage avec vous mon beau. Dit sensuellement la voix enregistrée.

\- Je te retourne le compliment ma belle. Chantonné-je.

\- Où est-ce que je dois emmener votre joli petit cul ?

\- Mais c'est qu'elle a du goût en plus !

\- J'sais pas si je dois être jaloux ou si je dois me foutre de toi parce que tu réponds à la drague d'un GPS.

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre." Souris-je.

Je rentre l'adresse de l'immeuble dans la machine, qui après quelques calculs, commence son monologue. Je suis de mon mieux ses indications, jusqu'à ce qu'un attroupement de mort-vivants me bloque la route. Je dévie de l'itinéraire indiqué, tandis que le GPS vocifère son mécontentement :

"J't'ai demandé de tourner à droite du con ! Écoute moi un peu pauvre tâche !"

La voix est rêche et grinçante, à peine féminine. Au revoir voix de belle jeune femme.

"J'parie que c'est sa femme. Pouffe Luffy. Toujours content de te faire draguer ?

\- Par elle non. Un certain crétin, j'dis pas."

Je vois ses joues rosirent et son visage se centre sur la route. Je souris, satisfait de mon effet, avant de tourner brusquement sur la gauche, toujours sous la voix mélodieuse de madame :

"Tout droit j'te dis, tout droit ! Ça sert à quoi que j't'aide à retrouver ton chemin, si c'est pour que tu te perdes quand même comme un abruti !

\- Mais ta gueule ! Hurlé-je, sur les nerfs.

\- J'vais l'offrir à Zoro ce truc. Ça promet d'être sympa.

\- Je filme sa réaction si tu veux. Même si tu veux pas en fait."

On sourit tous les deux à l'idée, avant que je n'arrête le véhicule à l'intérieur de notre garage souterrain, après avoir ouvert et refermé la lourde porte métallique de l'entrée. Je m'apprête à sortir, plus que soulagé, quand Luffy m'attrape le poignet.

"Quoi ? L'interrogé-je, agressif.

\- J'veux un câlin.

\- Très bien, je suis sûr que l'algue verte sera ravie de t'en faire un.

\- J'veux que TU me fasses un câlin."

Surtout, ne pas croiser son reg... Merde. Je déteste quand il fait ça. Ces petits yeux de chiots là. C'est pas que j'ai pas envie de faire ce qu'il demande, au contraire, mais j'ai pas envie de céder à son caprice. Je le fait beaucoup trop à mon goût ces derniers temps.

"S'te plait..." Gémit-il.

Oh et puis mince. Comme si je pouvais résister quand il fait cette tête là.

Il l'a très bien compris et se jette dans mes bras. On est torse nu, recouverts de crasse, morts de faim... Mais ce n'est que secondaire. Très vite, notre étreinte se raffermit, devient plus pressante, et nos lèvres se retrouvent. Mes mains, posées sur son dos, ont une furieuse envie d'aller se promener un peu plus bas. Luffy ne s'est pas posé la question et les siennes ont agrippé mes fesses. Gamin sans tact.

On décolle à regret nos bouche et je m'apprête à parler, quand un raclement de gorge se fait entendre. Pitié, pas Trafalgar.

\- Si c'est pas mignon tiens... Les deux frérots qui se font des mamours. Permettez que j'aille gerber des nyans cats quelque part."

Shit. Karma de merde. Je repousse mon petit frère, qui affiche une moue mécontente, avant de s'agripper à moi comme une sangsue, sous le regard moqueur de notre médecin.

"Luffy, lâche moi ! M'énervé-je.

\- Mais pourquoi ? J'veux pas moi ! Se plaint-il.

\- M'en fout ! C'est comme ça, point !

\- C'pas une raison !

\- Si !

\- Nan !

\- C'est fou, toute cette intelligence et cette réflexion dans vos disputes..." Raille notre observateur.

Dieu merci, les amis de Luffy arrivent, accompagnés de Sabo, et il court vers eux. Mon meilleur pote se dirige vers moi et me serre dans ses bras. Je me débats :

"C'bon, ça fait même pas une journée, j'vais bie...

\- Ferme là."

Son ton est sans appel. A le voir comme ça, je devine qu'il était sur le point de crever d'inquiétude. Je finis par me laisser faire, et carrément par répondre à son étreinte, laissant même quelques larmes couler sur ses épaules. Pas parce que j'ai eu peur, mais parce que son affection me touche.

"Désolé de t'avoir inquiété... Dis-je.

\- Plus jamais, plus jamais. J'vous ai cherché partout sans arrêt, sans vous trouver. T'as peut-être rien à foutre de ta vie, mais pas moi. J'tiens à toi Ace, t'imagines même pas."

Il pleure lui aussi. Je ne suis pas Luffy, je n'attire pas les gens comme un putain d'aimant. Mais je dois arrêter d'oublier que moi aussi, il y a des gens qui m'aiment, qui ont besoin de moi. Comme mes deux petits frères.

L'un des deux concernés vient juste de sauter sur le dos de l'autre en hurlant, histoire de lui faire un câlin. Je les regarde, attendri, et Luffy en profite pour me faire un immense sourire, plein d'amour et de joie.

À moi et à personne d'autre.

* * *

"Portgas, tu restes là, je dois encore vérifier deux trois trucs avec toi. Luffy, tu sors.

\- Mais j'veux rester ! Réclame-t-il.

\- Dans tes rêves. Chuis pas ton grand frère ni ton pote, je me fous de tes caprices. Dégage de là."

Mon petit frère s'en va en bougonnant, sous mon regard amusé. J'le trouve trop marrant quand il boude. Une fois parti, je demande, en insistant sur le surnom :

"Tu m'veux quoi, Tra-o ?

\- Me provoque pas. Disons que je voulais savoir quelque chose.

\- Et quoi donc ?

\- C'est quand que tu vas dire à Luffy que t'as envie de lui ?

\- T'es malade ? C'est mon petit frère ! M'écrié-je, rougissant malgré moi.

\- A qui tu laves les amygdales avec application. Arrête de jouer au con avec moi Portgas. Tu le veux, et ça crève les yeux."

Je peux pas contester. J'ai envie de lui. C'est aussi pour ça que je voulais pas le câlin tout à l'heure. Trop peur de pas pouvoir le cacher. Je sais pas si c'est le cas pour Luffy aussi, et si ça ne l'est pas, je veux pas qu'il se sente coupable. Alors je dis rien. Et encore moins à l'autre connard.

"Ça veut pas dire que je le désire. Mens-je, avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

\- Ah oui ?"

Il se rapproche de moi et souffle dans mon oreille :

"Ose me dire que tu ne veux pas l'embrasser avec passion, au point de lui faire perdre la tête."

Son ton est sensuel, et son souffle m'électrise. Je la sens pas cette histoire. Mais un truc bien.

"Ose me dire que tu n'as pas envie de caresser son corps de tes mains, de les laisser glisser sur sa peau blanche, de marquer chaque parcelle de son épiderme avec tes lèvres...

\- A-arrête... Haleté-je en sentant une main se glisser dans mon caleçon.

\- De voir son corps nu sous le tien, ses joues rougies et ses yeux remplis de désir."

La main de Trafalgar a commencé à caresser ma verge, et je n'arrive pas à l'en empêcher, beaucoup trop préoccupé par les images qui se dessinent dans ma tête. Ce putain d'enfoiré continue son petit manège, et je ne rêve que de l'étriper :

"Ose me dire que tu n'as pas envie de le voir entièrement soumis, n'appartenant qu'à toi, de sentir sa chaleur autour de toi, de faire claquer tes hanches contre les siennes, de lui faire hurler ton nom, encore et encore, de te d...

\- Oui j'en ai envie, merde ! J'le veux, je crève de désir pour lui, ça te va ? Hurlé-je, à bout.

Il ne répond pas et retire sa main de l'endroit où elle était logée, avec un sourire satisfait. Je jure que je le lui ferai bouffer par les trous de nez un jour. J'me calme du mieux que je peux, alors qu'il sort, tandis qu'un boulet de canon me fonce dessus, tout sourire :

"Ace, j'ai ramené à manger !"

Il monte sur mes genoux, et je réprime difficilement un gémissement.

Vire ton genou de là bougre d'andouille !

"Genre... Ici ? Dit-il en effleurant la zone sensible de sa main.

Merde, j'ai pensé à voix haute. Il arrête ce qu'il fait et plonge son regard dans le mien.

"T'sais Ace... J'ai entendu ce que t'as gueulé.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Tous les gens à l'étage ont entendu j'crois. Zoro en a pété son verre d'ailleurs. J'crois qu'il aiguise ses sabres.

\- La honte...

\- Ben pourquoi ? Tu m'aimes, t'as envie de moi, c'normal. L'est où le problème ?"

Dans sa bouche, ça sonne comme une évidence. C'est incroyable. Et le pire, c'est que je serai presque persuadé que c'en est une.

Je recentre mon attention sur lui et voit que ses joues sont légèrement rouges.

"Bref, à l'origine, j'voulais te demander qu'on prenne notre douche ensemble...

\- T'es au courant de ce que ça implique ? Soufflé-je.

\- Justement pout ça que j'te demande. Mais avant ça, on mange, j'ai faim !"

J'me disais aussi.

* * *

*Évite une tomate de justesse* J'sais, je coupe toujours là où il faut pas. Oui, je suis une sadique. Et je suis très fière de moi :D Puis bon, on a quand même Law qui chauffe Ace, c'pas mal, non ? NON, PAS LE LAROUSSE ! D8

Et enregistrer une voix sur un GPS est possible, je n'invente pas. Bref...

Blabla : Sympa ton pseudo, j'aime bien ^^ Bref, je te remercie et je me permets de dire que la réponse à ta question est dans le chapitre...

Sabrina : M'fait plaisir de t'voir toujours au rendez vous miss ! Donc sinon, oui, tu dois le dire ! Pour ma fierté personnelle. N'hésite pas à continuer donc, je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez fufu ~

Pour la semaine de Luffy, j'vois pas trop comment faire pire. À part le viol mais... Breeef. Ravie que l'exploration de la cuisine par Ace et Luffy te plaise, et désolée pour la non exploration du calbard d'Ace. J'me porte volontaire pour s'tu veux ! /pan/ OUAIS, ACE A AVOUÉ SES SENTIMENTS ! On attendait tous ça ! Et comme tu peux le voir, ils sont interrompus, mais après la déclaration. Devient pas folle donc !

Merci en tout cas !

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour votre cadeau de Noyel ! :3


	16. Moment citronné

*Arrive déguisée en Père Noël* Oh oh oh ! Vous avez été sages les enfants ? C'est très bien, je vais vous donner une jolie récompense... ("Ça fait très pedobear ça, tu le sais ?- Moui :D") Et fanfiction voulait pas qu je la publie, j'ai du me battre comme une folle avec n.n

Le voilà, le citron tant attendu ! Comme d'habitude, je stresse et je m'en remets à votre jugement *s'incline humblement* Personnellement, je l'aime beaucoup, parce qu'on y voit un côté assez doux d'Ace, qu'il n'a qu'avec Luffy. Remarquez aussi que ce lemon marque environ la moitié de la fiction.

En vous remerciant pour votre indéfectible soutien...

Apocalypse Time !

* * *

POV LUFFY

"Avant toute chose, il va falloir qu'on parle petit frère."

Je me tourne vers lui, intrigué. On vient juste de finir de nettoyer les restes de notre repas, qu'on a pris en dehors de l'infirmerie évidemment, j'tiens à ma vie, et je me demande ce qu'il peut avoir à me dire. Il fait doucement glisser son index le long de mon torse, avant de dire :

"C'est important.

\- J't'écoute."

Il me plaque contre le mur et place ses mains sur mes hanches. Je sais pas ce qu'il veut, ce qui n'empêche pas ma respiration d'accélérer. Ses lèvres effleurent les miennes, me faisant frémir.

"Ace...

\- Tu sais ce que je vais te demander... Murmure-t-il sensuellement.

\- Non, j'sais pas... Réponds-je sur le même ton.

\- Si tu sais. Utilise ton cerveau pour une fois.

\- J'te jure que je vois pas."

Ses doigts s'activent alors sur moi, et je peux pas m'empêcher de commencer à me tortiller en riant.

"Non, pas les chatouilles ! J'te le jure, je sais vraiment pas de quoi tu parles !

\- Où sont mes caleçons ? Interroge-t-il, presque menaçant.

\- Je ne dirai rien ! Bwahahah ! Ace, arrête, arrête !

\- Pas tant que je n'ai pas ma réponse. Chantonne-t-il, accentuant encore sa torture.

\- Ok, ok, j'vais tout dire ! J'avoue mes crimes ! Mais je t'en supplie, stop !"

Mon grand frère continue encore un peu, avant de me caler contre lui.

"Alors j'attends.

\- T'veux pas me lâcher avant ? J'peux pas m'enfuir là.

\- Justement.

\- Pas moyen de négocier ? Tenté-je.

\- Non. Donc ?

\- Ils sont sur le toit. Attachés en guirlande et flottant dans le vent."

Je suis mort.

* * *

"Merde, il en restait un ! Dégage de là ! Et arrête de te marrer toi !" Hurle Ace.

J'voudrais bien, mais j'y arrive pas. C'est juste tordant de le voir s'exciter comme ça contre un pauvre asticot. Je récupère la bestiole dans ma main et me met à lui parler :

"Viens là mon petit Heudebert... Oui je sais, le grand méchant Ace fait peur, hein...

\- Heudebert... Je vais te confisquer les biscottes le matin j'crois.

\- Je trouve que ça lui va bien perso. D'ailleurs, on peut...

\- Non, on l'adopte pas. Dit-il en le prenant et en le balançant dans la poubelle.

\- Assassin ! T'as tué Heudebert ! Ne t'en fais pas, je te vengerai !"

Sur ces mots, je prends le pommeau de douche et l'allume, aspergeant complètement Ace.

"Alors ça..."

Il est furieux. En même temps, je crois que j'ai peut-être un peu exagéré. Un tout petit peu. Il m'arrache l'objet des mains, et le dirige vers moi, après l'avoir réglé à pleine puissance.

"C'est froid ! Hurlé-je, trempé.

\- Sans blague ! Ça te dérangeait pas quand tu me l'as foutu dans la tronche !"

On se met à se chamailler en gesticulant, laissant le jet de douche vaguer librement à son inondation de la salle de bain.

Progressivement, nos coups se muent en caresses, d'abord douces, puis de plus en plus appuyées. Nos corps se pressent d'instinct l'un contre l'autre, et je frissonne en sentant sa chaleur. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent inconsciemment, désireuses de plus, et la langue d'Ace répond à l'invitation. Elle caresse la mienne avec passion, et je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir de plaisir. Mon grand frère se décolle de ma bouche, y donne un petit coup de langue, avant de demander, la voix légèrement rauque :

"Tu es sûr de toi petit frère ? Si j'commence, je garantis pas de pouvoir m'arrêter...

\- S...sûr."

Il me sourit, avant de reprendre possession de mes lèvres, les écrasant avec violence contre les siennes, me faisant gémir à nouveau. Il pouffe, avant de murmurer contre ma bouche :

"Si tu continues à gémir comme ça, tout le monde va t'entendre...

\- J'm'en tape... Réponds-je, haletant. Comme si ça te dérangeait en plus.

\- Un point."

Je lui mords la lèvre, avant de me frotter contre lui, et c'est lui qui laisse échapper un gémissement. J'ai chaud, et j'me sens étrange. J'ai jamais ressenti ça avant. Je veux qu'il s'arrête jamais, qu'il continue de m'aimer comme ça encore et encore, mais aussi qu'il aille plus loin. C'est jouissif et douloureux en même temps.

Ses mains agrippent l'unique vêtement que j'ai et commencent à le faire glisser lentement, centimètre par centimètre. Je rougis malgré moi, gêné. C'est la première personne à voir un endroit aussi intime de moi. Son regard m'intimide et je place ma tête sur son torse, incapable de le soutenir. L'une de ses mains caresse mes cheveux, tandis que l'autre enlève le bout de tissu devenu de trop.

"Je retire ce que j'ai dis. T'es loin d'être un gamin."

Mes joues prennent plus de couleurs et je me serre plus fort contre lui.

"Lu', regarde moi.

\- Nan... J'y arrive pas...

\- L'est passé où le gosse qui m'allumait y a trente secondes ?" Me taquine-t-il.

Je sais pas, mais loin en tout cas. J'ai cherché tout ça, je l'assume entièrement, j'en avais et en ai toujours envie mais... Je savais pas que le regard qu'il pose sur moi pouvait être aussi intimidant. C'est... Perturbant. Et puis j'ai peur. De pleins de trucs.

Est-ce que je vais être à la hauteur, est-ce que je vais lui plaire, est-ce que ça va être douloureux... J'me sens con de penser tout ça mais je peux pas m'en empêcher. Je sais que je regretterai pas ce que je fais. J'aime Ace, comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne, et je suis sûr que c'est la même chose pour lui. Mais même.

Je devine son sourire, alors qu'il soulève délicatement son menton pour placer mon visage en face du sien. Il m'embrasse tendrement sur le front, sur le nez, sur les joues et les lèvres, avant de dire :

"Calme toi Lu'. Tout va bien se passer, d'accord ?

\- J'ai l'air con, j'te cherche et tout, j'ai envie de toi, mais dès que ça devient vraiment concret, j'ai la flippe...

\- Shhh... C'est normal ça. On va y aller doucement, pas à pas. J'ai dis que je m'arrêterai pas, mais c'est faux. Si tu veux plus, si tu te sens mal, tu le dis et on arrête tout. J'préfère me retenir que de te faire du mal. Puis, pour moi aussi, c'est la première fo...

\- Tu veux dire que t'es puceau ? L'interromps-je, choqué.

\- Dis pas de conneries non plus ! Gueule-t-il en me faisant une pichenette sur le front. Laisse moi finir mes phrases, tu veux ?"

C'est lui qui a du mal à me regarder dans les yeux maintenant. Je l'encourage d'un sourire, le faisant rougir.

"J'l'ai déjà fait pas mal de fois s'tu veux tout savoir. Mais... C'est la première fois que je vais le faire avec quelqu'un que j'aime. Et ça change tout. J'te vois venir, tu vas me dire que c'est un gros cliché d'histoire gnangnan pour fille, mais je te jure que c'est vrai. C'est la première fois que je vais "faire l'amour" à quelqu'un. Alors j'me pose des questions moi aussi. Comment te faire le moins mal possible, ne pas te brusquer, te donner du plaisir, tout ça...

\- Genre tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Mais qui êtes vous ? Plaisanté-je.

\- Tais toi gros malin."

On échange un sourire, avant de s'embrasser avec douceur. J'me sens un peu plus rassuré maintenant. Les mains d'Ace qui se promènent sur mon corps commencent à me faire perdre la tête, et j'ai un mal fou à lui enlever son caleçon, qui colle à sa peau à cause de l'eau. Il le comprend et se décolle de moi pour l'enlever, avant de se frotter lascivement contre moi, son sexe et le mien se caressant au passage. On gémit tous les deux cette fois ci, juste avant qu'un cri ne nous interrompe.

"VOUS AVEZ DEUX MINUTES POUR NETTOYER VOTRE INONDATION ET SORTIR D'ICI ? VOUS AVEZ QUEL ÂGE SÉRIEUX ?"

Ah, le pommeau de douche. On l'avait un peu oublié celui là. La pièce est recouverte d'eau, qui s'écoule en partie par le dessous de la porte. On enroule chacun une serviette autour de notre taille et je ferme le robinet, tandis qu'Ace grommelle en essuyant le sol.

"J'te jure que je vais la tuer cette sorcière. La découper en petits morceaux, la faire griller au barbecue, pour ensuite la laisser se faire bouffer par Heudebert et ses potes."

On finit notre tâche et on sort de la salle de bain, sous le regard noir de Nami. Ace le lui rend, accompagné d'un majeur levé, et on se rend dans notre chambre.

* * *

"Lu'... J'te propose qu'on reprenne là où on en était... Dit-il en me poussant doucement sur son lit.

\- J-J'veux bien..."

Les serviettes sont devenues de l'histoire ancienne et son corps nu surplombe le mien, tandis qu'il m'embrasse avec ardeur, ses cheveux ondulés caressant mon visage. J'crois que j'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie. Il brise le baiser, et se met à me mordiller le cou, tandis que ses mains me caressent les hanches. Je tremble, et j'ai du mal à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. J'vais avoir une marque demain, mais j'm'en fiche. J'en serai même fier.

Brusquement, il arrête ce qu'il fait et plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Je suis d'abord tenté de détourner le regard, mais je résiste. Et ce que je lis dans ses yeux en vaut la peine. De la douceur, de la tendresse, de l'amour, du désir... Et cette lueur que j'aime plus que tout illumine ses pupilles noires.

"Lu'... Merci.

\- P-Pourquoi ?

\- Pour tout. Pour ta joie de vivre, tes sourires, ton amour. Pour être toi tout simplement."

Je veux lui répondre, mais ses doigts jouant avec mes tétons m'en empêchent. J'arrive juste à haleter bruyamment, tout en me raccrochant plus fort à lui. Il descend le long de mon torse, lentement, s'applique à retracer mes légers abdominaux, cercle mon nombril, avant de revenir taquiner mes pointes de chair du bout de sa langue.

Mon corps s'arque, et des bruits obscènes s'échappent de ma bouche.

"P'tain... Ace... C'trop..."

Il se contente de sourire, avant de refaire son chemin vers le bas, alternant entre coup de langue, morsures et baisers papillons. Il s'attarde un peu sur mes hanches, et se met à retracer le V de mes iliaques, avant d'effleurer l'extrémité de mon sexe tendu. Je peux pas m'empêcher de demander, le souffle court :

"Tu-tu vas...

\- Intéressé ? Lance-t-il, joueur.

\- Ou...oui..."

Doucement, il laisse ses doigts glisser sur moi, comme pour m'habituer, avant de me prendre en bouche et d'entamer de légers mouvements. C'est terriblement bon. Il y va doucement pour ne pas me brusquer, mais ça me frustre plus qu'autre chose. Mes mains se crispent dans ses cheveux noirs et il accélère, comme s'il n'attendait que ce signal. Bordel, comment il fa...

"Aah... Ace... C'est... Bon sang..."

Sa langue et ses lèvres jouent à la perfection sur moi, et j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser. Il arrête sa torture, m'arrachant un grognement de frustration, et m'embrasse, me laissant pantelant de désir. Ses doigts se glissent dans ma bouche, et je les suce avidement, arrachant un frisson d'excitation à leur propriétaire. Quand il les juge assez préparés, il en fait pénétrer un en moi, et mes bras enserrent violemment son dos.

"Si ça va vraiment pas, tu dis. J'veux que tu gardes un bon souvenir de c'qu'on va faire."

J'acquiesce, alors qu'il rajoute un deuxième doigt. Je lui griffe le dos et me crispe, tandis qu'il entame des mouvements de ciseaux.

"Ace... Fait mal... Gémis-je.

\- Je sais, je sais. Mais si je fais pas ça, ça va être atroce ensuite."

Il m'embrasse un peu partout, tandis qu'il fait entrer un troisième doigt. Mes ongles s'enfoncent carrément dans sa peau et je serre les dents. P'tain, comment un truc peut faire aussi mal ?

Progressivement, la douleur s'atténue et je commence presque à trouver les mouvements qu'il fait en moi agréable. Je finis par lâcher un soupir de plaisir, tandis que mon grand frère retire ses doigts. Je caresse doucement son torse, alors qu'il fait de même avec ma joue.

"Ça va aller ?

\- J'pense... Mais j'te jure qu'un jour, je te ferais comprendre comme ça fait mal.

\- Mais bien sûr. Le jour où tu me domineras, j'me déguise en lapin rose." Rit-il.

J'aime quand il rit. Dès que je l'ai rencontré, c'est un truc qui m'a marqué. Son rire est beau. Doux et pétillant. J'peux plus m'en passer.

"Ace, j't'aime...

\- Moi aussi petit frère, moi aussi..."

Sur ces mots, je sens son sexe effleurer mon entrée, et je serre les dents par anticipation. Ses mains caressent ma taille avec tendresse, tandis qu'il murmure :

"Détends toi... Sinon, ça va faire encore plus mal. Ça va aller, t'en fais pas."

J'essaye de mon mieux, et il m'aide comme il peut avec ses mains et ses lèvres. Me sentant un peu moins tendu, il s'enfonce lentement en moi, tout en soupirant de plaisir. J'ai tellement mal que je lui mords l'épaule quand il est entièrement en moi. Nos regards s'accrochent, et ses mains continuent de se promener sur moi pour me faire oublier la douleur.

"Ça va passer, t'inquiète pas..."

Facile à dire ! Ça arrache ! Mais ses baisers sur ma peau me font presque oublier la douleur. A voir ses yeux voilés de désir et sa respiration saccadée, il fait un effort considérable pour me laisser le temps de m'adapter. Et encore une fois, ça me touche.

Je n'ai presque plus mal, et je l'incite à bouger en donnant un coup de hanche.

"T'peux y aller...

\- Sûr ?

\- C'bon..."

Il m'embrasse sur l'épaule, avant de commencer à bouger. D'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus rapidement en voyant que je ne souffre plus. Bon sang... Par réflexe, j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille, rendant ses coups de reins encore plus profond.

"Bordel, Luffy... T'es serré... C'est pas... Ah... Croyable...

\- T'arrête pas... Couiné-je."

C'est bon, plus que n'importe quoi au monde. Ça me rend complètement dingue. Ses hanches qui claquent contre les miennes, son corps en sueur qui heurte le mien, son sexe qui va et vient en moi, ses baisers, ses caresses. J'veux pas que ça s'arrête, jamais.

"Aaah ! T'as... T'as foutu quoi... Hmm...

\- La magie de la vie petit frère." Chantonne-t-il.

J'veux lui faire passer l'envie de se foutre de ma gueule, mais il frappe à nouveau le même point, et je ne peux que me contenter d'hurler en me raccrochant à ses épaules. Il étouffe mon cri en m'embrassant, et je lui réponds du mieux que je peux, l'esprit embrumé par le plaisir. C'est terrible. Je veux gémir, crier, mais je peux seulement me contenter de respirer le peu d'air auquel j'ai accès. J'avais déjà du mal à respirer, là, je suffoque carrément, et j'pense que c'est pareil pour lui. On romps le baiser, à bout de souffle, un filet de salive nous reliant encore. On peut pas décoller nos yeux, et je soupire :

"Ace... Ace...

\- Arrête... De prononcer mon nom comme ça... J'te jure que ça va mal finir... Ah..."

Et on recommence à s'embrasser, alors qu'il agrippe mon sexe, me faisant gémir dans le baiser, avant de le briser pour respirer. Je me serre encore plus fort contre lui, si c'est possible, alors qu'il caresse mon érection en rythme avec notre ébat. Un coup de hanche me fait voir des étoiles et je me relâche entre ses doigts. Mon grand frère donne encore quelques coups, avant de se déverser en moi à son tour.

"Luffy..."

On s'enlace, toujours l'un dans l'autre, avant qu'il ne se retire, m'arrachant un soupir de frustration et de plaisir mêlé. Il m'embrasse tendrement, tandis que je caresse doucement le haut de son torse.

"Je suis mort... Gémis-je en me laissant tomber sur le lit en grimaçant. P'tain, fait mal...

\- J'veux bien te croire..." Déclare-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

On reste un moment comme ça, laissant nos mains s'égarer un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne me dise :

"C'était génial petit frère. Vraiment.

\- Mieux que tous les autres ? L'interrogé-je.

\- Même pas comparable."

Je sais qu'il me mentirait pas là dessus. J'ai confiance en lui.

"T'peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir. Dis-je en me lovant contre lui.

\- Par contre, crois pas que la gentillesse dont j'ai fait preuve là s'applique ailleurs.

\- Je n'en doute pas." Pouffé-je.

Je n'ai pas de réponse puisqu'il s'est endormi, et je ne tarde pas à en faire de même, épuisé.

* * *

Le bruit de la porte qui se ferme me réveille. Je grogne, avant de regarder qui est entré, à moitié endormi :

"Désolé Luffy, j'voulais pas te réveiller. s'excuse Sabo.

\- L'est quelle heure ?

\- 23 heures, j'allais me coucher si tu veux tout savoir."

Je me blottis à nouveau contre mon grand frère et amant, avant que Sabo ne tire un peu la couette sur Ace et ne lui caresse les cheveux. C'est incroyable de voir le regard qu'il pose sur lui. Je sais que Sabo m'adore, mais c'est différent ce qu'il y a entre Ace et lui.

C'est... Au dessus.

"Luffy...

\- Oui ?

\- Je peux te faire confiance pour le rendre heureux ?

\- Evidemment ! Lancé-je en souriant. J'y compte bien !

\- Il a toujours dit que j'étais son seul ami et qu'il ne me remercierait jamais assez d'avoir accepté de le rester. Ce qu'il oublie... C'est que lui aussi était mon unique ami."

Je le fixe un moment, avant de lui poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis un moment :

"Pourquoi il est persuadé que personne ne veut de lui ?

\- Parce que ce monde n'a cessé de lui répéter."

* * *

Voiiiiiilà ~

Sabrina : Désolée que le passage avec les cadavres ambulants ait été un peu long pour toi, mais c'est une histoire de zombies quand même, laissons les s'exprimer un peu, déjà que Ace et Luffy leur volent la vedette x)

C'était le but de faire peur hihi. Mais j'pouvais rien faire à Ace tant qu'il n'y avait pas eu de lemon, voyons. À bon entendeur :D ("Cours. - De suite.")

Comme tu le vois, non, ce n'est pas dans un garage. J'trouve que ça aurait vraiment été moyen pour une première fois. Après, j'dis pas... *sifflote*

J'SUIS PAS D'ACCORD ! La partie inférieure et supérieure de Ace sont à moi, rien qu'à moi ! Nah mais oh /pan/

Le manque de tact est la spécialité de p'tit biscuit aussi. Puis bon, il sait comment marche la vie hein.

Ben le v'là le citron, en espérant qu'il te plaise ! :3

Un graaaand merci à toi pour ta rewiew !

J'profite pour faire une annonce, en cette merveilleuse période des fêtes. IDLM aura plus ou moins ce qu'on pourrait appeler une suite. Ça peut très bien se lire indépendamment, mais les événements de cette fiction auront eu lieu. Bref, ça s'appellera Infiltration dans l'Histoire ("Originalité, bonsoir... - Si tu m'critiques en faisant des rimes, on est pas sorti..."), ou comment l'ASL va foutre le bordel dans les histoires, mythes et légendes.

En espérant que le chapitre vous plaise, je vous souhaite de très joyeuses fêtes, mangez bien, buvez bien, profitez bien de la magnifique gastronomie que nous offre la France, profitez de votre famille, vos amis, tout ça... Nous, on se retrouve en Janvier !

Gros bisous zombies de Noyel,

Votre folle de service, Flo~


	17. Pari gagné

Hello ~

... ("Y a quoi ? -J'ai pas d'idées pour commenc... MAIS FAIT MAL ! - Leur demander si les vacances et les fêtes se sont bien passées, peut-être ?")

En espérant que vous ayez de passez de bonnes vacances, avec de jolis cadeaux, de la bonne bouffe, tout ça... Et que vous être prêts pour la rentrée. Vacances, reveneeeeeez, j'vous aime !

Je suis très heureuse que le citron vous plaise. Franchement. Me motive pour la suite, imaginez pas ! Alors, bonne année 2015, merci pour votre soutien et...

Apocalypse Time !

* * *

Chuis bien. Là, au chaud sous la couette, le corps nu de Luffy contre le mien. Sa respiration est calme, apaisée. Je souris en me disant que c'est le seul moment où il fait pas de conneries.

... Il bave. J'parie qu'il doit rêver de bouffe ce crétin. Je joue un peu avec ses cheveux noirs, heureux.

Quand j'ai dis à Luffy que "faire l'amour" était différent de "baiser", je pensais pas que c'était à ce point. D'habitude, je me soucie juste de mon plaisir. Je me pose pas de question, que l'autre ait eu du plaisir ou non, je m'en tape. Mais là... J'voulais pas ça. Ma priorité, c'était mon petit frère. J'voulais lui rendre le bonheur qu'il me donne, au moins un peu. Je sais pas s'il se rend compte d'à quel point il compte pour moi. Sûrement pas. Même moi j'en ai à peine conscience.

Puis, soyons honnête... Ça a été le meilleur coup de ma vie. Parce que je l'aime, ça rend fade tout ce qu'il y a pu avoir avant. Ses gestes un peu maladroits, ses hésitations et ses sourires de gamin ont rendu la chose encore plus belle.

... J'vais vraiment virer gnangnan avec lui. Tirez moi une balle dans la tête avant, merci.

N'empêche, j'ai peur. Tellement peur qu'il l'apprenne. Ce que je cache, à lui comme aux autres. Ce secret qui me bouffe de l'intérieur. Quand il saura, il voudra plus jamais me voir. Et ça, je le supporterai pas.

"Lu', j't'aime." Dis-je en l'embrassant doucement sur la joue.

Il sourit dans son sommeil, avant de se mettre à marmonner des noms de plats.

"Irrécupérable, hein ?

\- Tain, tu m'as fait peur Sab' !" Sursauté-je.

Il sourit, fier de lui, avant de lancer :

"Félicitations à vous deux. Vous en avez mis du temps, mais bon, avec toi...

\- J'te permets pas. Grogné-je. T'avais tout prévu depuis le début n'est-ce pas ?

\- Presque. Que vous alliez jusqu'à coucher ensemble, c'était pas prévu. Pas que ce soit une mauvaise chose hein.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'on a fait ça ?

\- Le fait que vous soyez nus et enlacés dans le même lit peut-être ?

\- Veut rien dire. Balancé-je, les légères rougeurs de mes joues me trahissant.

\- Et si je te dis que Luffy est tout sauf discret quand il crie ?

\- Merde."

Il se marre, tandis que je me demande comment je vais pouvoir calmer le cactus sur pattes. Puis sûr qu'il va me tomber dessus celui là. J'ai quand même osé souillé son précieux petit poussin. Bah, ça permettra de remettre les choses au clair. Parce que je compte bien recommencer.

Luffy commence à s'agiter dans son sommeil, avant d'entrouvrir les yeux.

"Enfin réveillé la vocaliste ?

\- Pourquoi t'm'appelles comme ça ? Marmonne-t-il, encore à moitié endormi.

\- Tout le monde t'a entendu hier soir, voilà pourquoi.

\- Mais c'est ta faute ça ! Proteste-t-il.

\- C'pas moi qui hurlais !

\- Mais c'est toi qui m'faisait crier idiot !

\- T'avais qu'à te retenir !

\- T'avais qu'à m'enculer moins fort !

\- Vous faites ce que vous voulez ensemble, aucun problème, mais pitié, épargnez moi les détails."

Luffy se tourne vers Sabo, sans pour autant s'arracher à mon étreinte.

"T'es réveillé ?

\- Ouais. Avec ce qu'Ace ronfle, c'est pas bien étonnant.

\- J'ronfle pas ! M'énervé-je.

\- Si tu ronfles ! Comme un vieux tracteur délabré en plus !

\- Adieu petit frère. Ravi de t'avoir connu." Murmure solennellement Sabo, les yeux fermés et la main sur le cœur.

Je me jette sur l'impertinent, et on commence à se battre comme des gamins. Encore une fois. On continue un moment, jusqu'à ce que Sabo annonce :

"J'vais vous laisser entre chieurs hein... Je vous attends tous les deux dans le salon après avoir mangé pour parler de certains trucs. On en profitera pour régler nos comptes Ace."

Sur ce, il nous ébouriffe les cheveux à tous les deux, nous faisant grogner simultanément, et sort de la pièce en riant.

Je profite de la distraction de mon petit frère pour l'enrouler dans la couette, histoire de faire un joli p'tit rouleau d'emmerdeur. Il se débat de son mieux, mais je tiens trop bien le morceau de tissu pour qu'il puisse s'enfuir.

"Ace, libère moi !

\- Je sais pas... Le vieux tracteur délabré passe pas trop tu vois...

\- Mais c'est vrai !

\- Le tact, tu connais ? Soupiré-je, désespéré.

\- Ouais, mais c'trop chiant."

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire, et je relâche un peu la pression, permettant ainsi à Luffy de sortir en se tortillant comme un asticot. Il vient directement se lover contre mon torse, mes bras se refermant sur lui presque par automatisme. Ce bisounours.

"Dis Ace... Demande-t-il timidement.

\- Moui ?

\- A propos des hum... Capotes ? T'en a pas utilisées hier, alors j'me demandais...

\- Fallait vraiment que tu te rappelles des cours d'éducation sexuelle du lycée maintenant ?

\- Ce sont ceux de ma mère d'abord. Conteste-t-il. Au lycée, on a eu un vieux psychopathe ultra catho, qui se trimbalait dieu sait comment avec un pigeon sur l'épaule, qui prônait l'abstinence et diabolisait carrément l'homosexualité. On l'aurait écouté, j'te jure qu'on serait tous moines.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il dirait en nous voyant... Homosexualité ET inceste. Plaisanté-je.

\- J'le verrai bien avec un crucifix et un collier d'ail autour du cou en hurlant "Renvoyons les suppôts de Satan en Enfer ! Par le pouvoir de Saint Tuc !"*

\- Et ça t'a pas blessé son discours ? Demandé-je, curieux.

\- Du tout. Déjà parce que je m'étais jamais posé la question de savoir si j'étais attiré les filles ou les mecs. M'intéressait pas. Puis aussi que ma mère me disait qu'on se moquait de mes préférences sexuelles. Que l'important, c'était que je sois heureux et que je trouve une personne que j'aime et qui m'aime. Avec qui j'aurais envie d'aller plus loin. Et cette personne, c'est toi.

\- Genre t'as jamais eu de personne avec qui tu voulais le faire à part moi ?

\- Genre. T'es le premier. Pour tout.

\- Tu veux dire que c'est moi qui ai pris ton premier baiser ? L'interrogé-je, incrédule.

\- Yep ! Sourit-il. Ça t'gêne ?

\- J'aurais jamais cru. Mais non, ça me gêne pas. Je suis même plutôt fier en fait..."

Là dessus, je fonds sur ses lèvres, et il répond à mon baiser avec passion. Sa langue invite la mienne à danser, et elle accepte la demande avec plaisir. C'est doux, mais ça ne le reste pas bien longtemps. Je brise rapidement notre échange, lui arrachant un cri de protestation.

"J'te préviens Lu'... Dis-je en passant mon doigt sur ses lèvres. Maintenant que j'ai goûté à tes baisers, je laisserais personne y avoir le droit.

\- D'façon... Y aura personne d'assez fou pour me supporter à part toi.

\- Exact.

\- Tu pourrais au moins faire genre d'hésiter avant de répondre.

\- J't'avais dit de pas t'habituer à ce que j'sois gentil..."

Il sourit, avant de m'embrasser à son tour, ses bras autour de mon cou. J'pourrais faire ça pendant des heures.

"A propos des capotes comme tu dis... J'y ai réfléchi avant, t'en fais pas. Je sais que j'ai pas de maladies, j'ai fait des tests et tout, et comme c'était ta première fois... Pour ce qui est des risques de grossesse, j'm'inquiète pas trop.

\- T'imagine ? L'horreur ! Puis où il sortirait le gosse ? Dans la cuvette des chiottes ?

\- T'es dégueu Lu' !" Ris-je.

On se marre tous les deux, avant que je ne me lève pour m'habiller. Mes caleçons ont sagement retrouvé leur place dans le tiroir, et j'en enfile un avec un sourire goguenard. Ne jamais sous estimer le plaisir de s'habiller sans avoir à courser ses fringues. Luffy en fait de même, mais en grimaçant.

"Fait trop mal sérieux...

\- Arrête de t'plaindre tu veux ? C'est chiant.

\- Facile à dire ! Je rappelle que c'est à cause de toi que j'ai l'impression que mon cul est passé sous une moissonneuse-batteuse !

\- Mais elle t'emmerde la moissonneuse-batteuse !"

Et c'est reparti. C'est la troisième fois en même pas une heure. On passe notre temps à se disputer en fait. Et on s'aime. Faudra sérieusement qu'on m'explique les mystères de l'alchimie humaine.

On finit par arrêter de se battre au bout d'un long moment et je me prépare à sortir, quand il lance :

\- On recommencera, dis ?

\- Dès que possible petit frère." Souris-je.

* * *

La plante verte doit pas encore être levée tiens. Je prends le paquet de céréales, l'ouvre, et récupère le jouet à l'intérieur. Ça rend juste Luffy complètement maboul quand il le trouve pas.

"Tu es horrible Ace. Lance Ussop en me voyant faire.

\- Je sais, je sais." Répondis-je joyeusement.

Luffy arrive juste après, la démarche légèrement boitillante, ce qui ne manque pas de surprendre son pote :

"Luffy, t'es blessé ?

\- C'est rien, t'inquiète pas.

\- Je vais aller chercher Trafalgar quand même. Parce que vois-tu, un jour, après avoir affronté le plus dang...

\- C'est pas la peine, je pourrais rien faire pour lui. Balance le concerné en s'asseyant à table.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il a ?

\- Rien qui te concerne. Interviens-je d'un ton sec.

\- T'as honte qu'on sache Portgas ? M'étonne qu'il n'ait rien entendu d'ailleurs.

\- Pourquoi Ace se rajouter dans l'histoire ? C'toi qui lui a fait ça ?

\- J'vais le dire avant que Tra-o ne prenne un malin plaisir à le faire, et en ajoutant des détails, ouais c'est moi.

\- Oh, tu commences à me connaître, bravo. Je commence de plus en plus à croire qu'il y a un cerveau dans cette boite crânienne.

\- Va te faire."

Il affiche son putain de sourire satisfait, tandis qu'Ussop me traite de tous les noms. Et l'intéressé ne s'en rend absolument pas compte, trop occupé à retourner la boîte de cornflakes dans tous les sens. J'le savais.

Je pouffe, ce qui ne passe pas inaperçu aux yeux de mon petit frère.

"Alors c'est toi ! Rends le moi !

\- Viens le chercher !" Dis-je en agitant l'objet convoité.

Il fonce vers moi et saute pour l'attraper, mais je le maintiens hors de sa portée.

"Un problème Luffy ?

\- Tu sais très bien ! Donne !" Gémit-il.

Je pourrais continuer encore un moment, mais je vois le marimo se diriger vers moi. J'ai comme une légère envie de le faire chier tiens. Je donne le jouet à mon petit frère, qui me lance un regard surpris, avant de loger ma tête dans son cou et d'en mordiller la peau avec un soin tout particulier. Il se crispe et bégaye :

"Ace... A-Arrête...

\- T'es tout sauf convaincant..."

Les cris de surprise de son pote n'ont aucune importance à mes yeux et je continue de laisser courir mes lèvres et ma langue sur sa peau. Ce goût de sucre, ça me rend dingue. Et je parle même pas de ses lèvres. À propos de ça...

Je les emprisonne entre les miennes, tandis que mes mains agrippent ses fesses, le faisant gémir dans notre baiser.

J'ai encore envie de lui, c'est incroyable. Ce gosse est une putain de drogue.

Il brise notre échange et murmure, amusé :

"T'as fait ça pour emmerder Zoro, hein ?

\- En partie. Avoué-je.

\- J'te laisse te démerder avec lui maintenant."

Là dessus, il entraine Ussop, toujours en train de buguer, vers l'étage supérieur, me laissant seul avec son meilleur ami.

On se toise du regard un long moment. Un très long moment même. Un combat implicite. Celui qui baisse les yeux a perdu. Il finit quand même par briser le silence, sans pour autant détourner le regard :

"T'sais pourquoi je suis là.

\- Grosso merdo, ouais. J'te le dis tout de suite, je compte bien recommencer dès que possible.

\- Je m'en doute. Et contrairement à ce que tu crois, je suis pas là pour t'en empêcher."

Alors ça, si j'm'y attendais. Son ton n'est même pas agressif. Comme quoi, tout peut arriver.

\- Ne rêve pas, j'ai toujours pas confiance en toi. Un pas de travers et je mets ma menace à exécution. Mais là, je voulais te remercier."

J'dois rêver. Devait y avoir un truc vraiment pas net dans mon café ce matin. Je suis franchement intrigué pour le coup.

"Pourquoi donc ?

\- Pour avoir traité Luffy comme tu l'as fait hier. T'as été doux, attentionné, et tu ne l'as forcé en aucun cas. Alors merci.

\- Comment tu sais ?

\- Il vient juste de m'en parler. Pourquoi tu crois qu'il est pas allé manger de suite ?"

Un mystère de résolu. L'a vraiment la langue trop pendue ce gosse. Mais je me demande pourquoi il tenait tant à me remercier pour ça.

"Luffy a failli se faire violer une fois. Explique-t-il, comme pour répondre à ma question informulée. Un homme lui a demandé de l'aider à porter ses courses, et tu le connais, il a accepté sans réfléchir. Le type l'a amené dans une ruelle, et je te laisse deviner ses intentions. Heureusement, je suis arrivé juste à temps.

T'imagine pas dans quel état il était. Terrorisé, tremblant, complètement anéanti. Il a piqué une crise et s'est évanoui dès que j'en ai eu fini avec son agresseur.

\- Tu veux dire que tu l'as...

\- Je l'ai tué ouais. Je rentrais d'un entraînement de sabre, je l'avais sur moi, je m'en suis servi. Il allait faire du mal à la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde, ça justifiait tout. Son grand père a truqué le dossier, et j'ai pas eu de problèmes.

\- J'comprends mieux pourquoi il t'as obéi la dernière fois.

\- Il sait que je suis prêt à tuer quiconque fera du mal à Luffy. Famille ou non. Et toi en tête de liste."

Ça me choque. Pas que Zoro ait tué ce type, j'aurais sûrement fait la même chose, mais de savoir ce qui aurait pu arriver à Luffy si son meilleur ami n'avait pas été là au bon moment. Je l'interroge :

"Normalement, un tel truc laisse des traces, non ?

\- Il se souvient pas. À l'hôpital, ils ont dit que ça pouvait arriver. Amnésie psychogène si je me souviens bien. Je lui ai dit qu'il avait été entrainé dans une bagarre qui a mal tourné. Beaucoup moins traumatisant.

C'est pour ça que je te remercie d'y être allé doucement, à son rythme. Parce que si un jour il doit se souvenir de ça, il pourra se rappeler de ce que vous avez fait. Puis je tenais aussi simplement à ce que sa première fois se passe bien."

On se regarde à nouveau, et c'est moi qui casse notre lien visuel cette fois :

"Merci... De m'avoir dit tout ça.

\- J'peux pas toujours avoir un oeil sur lui, surtout maintenant qu'il est avec toi. Alors je m'assure que tu puisses le faire pour moi."

Encore une fois, il me rappelle ma promesse. Je m'apprête à lui dire quelque chose, mais un truc lui saute dessus pour lui faire un câlin.

"Zoro, regarde ! J'ai trouvé le cadeau parfait pour toi !"

Me dites pas qu'il a...

"GENRE TU TE PERDS ICI ? L'AUTRE CHEMIN PAUVRE ANDOUILLE SANS CERVELLE ! QUAND J'DIS GAUCHE, C'EST GAUCHE ! PAS LES ESCALIERS DERRIÈRE TOI DU CON !" Hurle une voix bien reconnaissable.

J'adore ce gosse.

* * *

Sabrina : Yop ~

Et moi, j'adore ta rewiew, du début à la fin ! Savoir que chaque moment de ce chapitre te plait, ça fait de moi... UN HAPPY SNOWMAN ! ("Faut que t'arrêtes la Reine des Neiges, sans déconner - C'pas moi pour une fois.") Bref, un grand merci à toi, en espérant que tes fêtes se soient bien passées :3

Blabla : Ravie que le fameux bébé te plaise ! Je stressais pas mal pour son accouchement /sbaff/

Guest : Eh bien merci, fait plaisir fufu ~

À la prochaine, si je survis aux nuits avec mon nouvel ami le futon !


	18. Abandon

J'avais pas prévu de le poster aussi tôt, mais comme toujours, et malheureusement, j'ai une conscience particulièrement virulente ("coucou ! - Souris pas toi.") et me voilà donc !

Et c'était LE GPS à la fin, je me suis mal exprimée apparemment, désolée

Bon, dans ce chapitre, on apprend un truc que je pense que la plupart avait deviné, mais faites genre que. *brandit une batte* FAITES BIEN GENRE QUE. ("Tu es patétique. - Je ne suis qu'une larve, une misérable larve...") Sur ce, en vous remerciant encore et toujours...

Apocalypse Time !

* * *

POV Luffy

C'est la première fois que j'entre dans cette pièce. On ne dirait vraiment pas une chambre. Le lit est à peine visible, et les seules choses qui trainent sont des feuilles et des livres. Le reste des meubles est composé d'immenses bibliothèques remplies à ras bord de bouquins, de cahiers et de classeurs.

L'odeur est étrange je trouve. Pas désagréable, au contraire, mais étrange quand même. Ça sent les fleurs de cerisiers et le vieux papier. Robin a le même parfum d'ailleurs. Elle est assise à une table, lunettes sur le nez et cheveux attachés, devant de nombreuses feuilles de papier.

"On te dérange pas Robin ? Demande Sabo en entrant, moi et Ace sur ses talons.

\- Du tout, asseyez-vous. Si tu veux faire du thé, la théière est à sa place habituelle.

\- Merci."

Ace et moi prenons place autour de la table, avant qu'il ne lance, en faisant bien attention à ce que le blond entende :

"N'empêche, j'trouve que t'es bien à l'aise ici Sabo. Tromperais-tu Vivi ?

\- Je viens souvent ici pour enrichir ma culture, contrairement à deux idiots de ma connaissance. Réplique-t-il.

\- Sur l'anatomie de la femme." Me murmure mon grand frère à l'oreille.

Je pouffe, quand un bruit de vaisselle brisée se fait entendre. Robin ne bronche pas d'un pouce, plongée dans ses notes. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai la désagréable impression qu'elle a des yeux et des oreilles partout.

"Pas de chance, c'était ta tasse Ace.

\- C'tombe bien, j'aime pas le thé. C'est une boisson de gonzesse."

Il se prend un coup magistral de la part de Sabo, et je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder avec quel livre il a commis son acte. L'histoire d'un pirate en caoutchouc apparemment. Je le lirai peut-être un jour tiens.  
Je me marre en les voyant se disputer, ce qui ne manque pas d'énerver Ace :

"Attends un peu que j'm'occupe de toi le nain d'jardin !

\- Ben j't'attends l'asperge !

\- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu dis que cet endroit est ton seul refuge. Lance Robin, toujours aussi imperturbable.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas... Soupire Sabo.

\- Je finis de m'occuper de la barbie blonde et je suis à toi !

\- Elle va se calmer la coccinelle ? Hurle le blond, rejoignant à nouveau le bordel.

\- Oh, Nami !"

On se stoppe immédiatement et on s'assoit presque instantanément à table, droits comme des piquets. Même Sabo, c'est dire.  
Robin sourit, et on se rend très vite compte qu'aucune furie rousse n'est présente dans le coin. Elle est douée.  
Sabo fait tourner sa tasse entre ses doigts, nerveux, avant de dire :

"Je sais pas trop par où commencer...

\- Par le début peut-être ? Lancé-je en parfaite synchronisation avec Ace, nous faisant rire tous les deux, avant qu'on se tape dans la main

\- Je déteste quand vous faites ça. S'exaspère le blond. Luffy, j'te propose de poser les questions que tu as envie de poser, ce sera plus simple pour moi.

\- Comment t'es sorti avec Vivi ?" Demandé-je, malicieux.

Ace se marre, et je vois même le petit sourire de Robin s'agrandir. Mon grand frère lève les yeux au ciel et murmure un "Pourquoi Seigneur ?", avant de répondre :

"En rapport avec le sujet.

\- T'es pas drôle Sabo. Bougonné-je. Bon alors... Pourquoi t'affirme que c'est le Gouvernement qui a fait ça ?

\- Pour la même raison qui fait qu'on vit disons "tranquillement" ici.

On vient à peine de commencer et je commence déjà à pas comprendre. Ça promet pour la suite.

"C'est à dire ? C'est vrai que c'est impossible d'installer des trucs pareils en une semaine.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis issu d'une famille riche.

\- Ouais et ?

\- T'as bien vu que tout s'est précipité le lendemain de l'exécution ? C'était parce que toutes les personnes assez friquées, ou très proches du gouvernement, ont été mise à l'abri. Ils ont contenu le virus le temps de transmettre l'info aux plus riches, de construire le quartier sécurisé et de recevoir l'argent demandé pour la protection. Et puis après, comme on a plus d'endroit où ranger ses cadavres, sans mauvais jeu de mots, on laisse tomber. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont attendu pour tuer son créateur. On a eu l'info un mois avant vous pour tout te dire.

\- Sérieusement ? Demandé-je, essayant de garder mon calme.

\- Ça faisait un moment que je pouvais plus blairer ma famille. Alors quand ils ont refusé de prendre Ace avec eux, je me suis barré avec lui ici. Cet endroit appartient à ma famille. Explique-t-il en crachant le dernier mot. Y avait pas mal de famille aisées dedans, ce qui fait qu'elles avaient eu l'info et s'étaient barrées. C'est comme ça qu'on a pu tout aménager comme tu le vois. Je te raconte pas la tête des employés de caisses quand on a acheté couteau, tuyau de fer, tronçonneuse et compagnie."

Sa dernière phrase est ponctuée d'un sourire, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère. Ou de me distraire de sa rétention d'information. Comment il sait tout ça par exemple. Je suis sûr que ça a un lien avec Ace, sinon il me l'aurait dit. Ce dernier triture d'ailleurs son collier, silencieux. On voit clairement qu'il voudrait être ailleurs.

"Et à part mes potes, sont arrivés comment les autres ?

\- Ils étaient déjà là, parfaitement au courant de la situation. Certains avaient pas les moyens, mais c'est surtout qu'ils n'en avaient pas l'envie.

\- Tout à fait. Interviens brusquement Robin, que je croyais complètement hors de la discussion. Plutôt mourir que d'accepter d'être protégé par des gens pareils."

Cette fierté dans ses yeux bleus est impressionnante, presque effrayante. Je réfléchis à ma prochaine question, en prenant sois d'éviter celles qui me semblent en rapport avec Ace. Ça finirait mal.

"Et pourquoi les zombies bougent par ce froid, alors qu'ils le faisaient pas avant ?

\- Je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi moi aussi. Rajoute Ace, de retour parmi nous.

\- Parce qu'il a évolué, tout simplement. Répond la jeune femme. Un virus est naturellement instable, et celui là encore plus. Rappelons qu'il se développe dans des cellules mortes, bien qu'elles doivent d'abord avoir été vivantes. Il lui a fallut un peu de temps, mais maintenant, le froid ne lui fait plus rien. Et ça peut encore évoluer. Pour information, vous êtes officiellement infecté au bout d'une heure. Et en train de chercher de la viande après vingt-quatre heures.

\- Même si on prend un antidote ?

\- Après une heure, c'est mort."

C'est glauque comme jeu de mots. Elle se replonge dans sa lecture, comme si rien n'existait autour d'elle. J'ai encore une question.

"C'est quoi que t'as dis à Ace pour qu'il se barre comme ça ?"

Ses yeux se détournent un instant de mon visage, avant qu'il n'explique :

"Il existe un mouvement qui lutte contre le gouvernement, et je compte les rejoindre. J'ai les infos pour les trouver et...

\- J'veux pas ! Tu restes avec nous ! Hurlé-je.

\- Tu vois ? Luffy aussi pense la même chose ! Lance Ace au même niveau sonore. Tu peux pas partir !

\- Je changerai pas d'avis ! Je vais devenir fou si je peux pas essayer de bouger les choses et vous protéger !

\- J'vois pas en quoi le fait que tu partes nous protège !"

Je suis furieux, et je comprends mieux pourquoi Ace a pété un câble la dernière fois. Le blond reprend plus calmement :

\- Je me sépare pas de vous par plaisir. Vous êtes les choses les plus précieuses pour moi, c'est pour ça. Parce que comme ça, je pourrais avoir des infos vitales, comme le fait de savoir si on a conscience ou non de votre existence.

\- On s'en fout de ça ! Vocifère Ace. Puis au pire, ils m'arrêtent et basta !

\- C'est déjà une raison largement suffisante idiot. Et il y a aussi ce que Garp m'a dit. Il m'a donné le nom du chef de la révolution.

\- Ne me dis pas que... Chuchote Ace.

\- Monkey. D. Dragon."

J'peux pas y croire.

* * *

"Alors c'est là que tu te cachais... J'aurais jamais pensé te trouver ici.

\- C'était le but." Réponds-je avec un pauvre sourire.

Mon meilleur ami s'approche de moi, et avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, je me jette dans ses bras. Il s'assoit sur le lit de Nami, et je me mets à chialer dans son t-shirt.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Luffy ? Ace et Sabo te cherchaient partout."

Je ne lui réponds pas, trop occupé à pleurer. J'ai mal, terriblement mal. Pourquoi il a fait ça hein, pourquoi ? Je sais qu'il m'aimait, malgré son côté peu expressif. Peu importe le boulot qu'il avait, il se débrouillait toujours pour venir passer du temps avec moi. Que ce soit pour faire un match de basket ou un puzzle. Et il m'a...

"Abandonné. Consciemment. Mon propre père."

Je ne dis rien d'autre et respire abondamment son odeur. C'est marrant, autant le parfum de l'alcool me dérange, autant celui de Zoro, ça va tout seul. Son étreinte se resserre sur moi, comme pour me protéger. Je suis une vraie fontaine ces derniers temps, je m'exaspère moi même. Mais lui s'en fiche.

"T'as vraiment pas eu de chance ces derniers temps toi.

\- Personne n'en a eu je crois.

\- Sûrement, mais les autres, je m'en fous. C'est toi qui est en train de pleurer dans mes bras là, personne d'autre.

\- Tu me laisseras pas ? Demandé-je.

\- Jamais. Comme toi tu l'as fait pour moi."

Mes larmes se tarissent en entendant ça. Il le voit et continue sur sa lancée, ses mains caressant mes cheveux.

"Je venais de perdre Kuina, et j'en voulais à la terre entière. Une simple remarque me faisait rentrer dans une rage noire. Je voulais qu'on me laisse seul, moi et mon chagrin. Mais toi, t'as continué à me sourire, toujours, et à m'entraîner dans tes conneries. J'étais pas d'accord, je t'insultais et tu t'en foutais. Je t'engueulai, tu souriais, je pleurais, tu riais. Inlassablement. T'es l'emmerdeur le plus attachant que je connaisse.

\- Pas vrai ! Le contredis-je, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

\- Oh que si. Et c'est pour ça que je resterai toujours avec toi."

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on reste comme ça. Les secondes, les minutes, les heures, tout ça n'a aucune importance en ce moment. Tout s'est arrêté autour de nous. Je me sens en sécurité calé contre lui, plus que n'importe où ailleurs.

Il finit par coller un baiser sur mon front, alors qu'il murmure :

"Et même si ça me tue, je suis certain qu'Ace fera pareil. Il t'aime plus que tout au monde, ça se voit comme le nez d'Ussop au milieu de la figure.

\- Alors pourquoi il me cache des trucs ?

\- Parce qu'il a peur petit frère." Intervient Sabo en entrant.

Zoro me relâche avant de se diriger vers la sortie, non sans taper sur l'épaule de mon grand frère.

"Je te le confie, je veux le récupérer en un seul morceau, c'est clair ?

\- Comme de l'eau de roche."

Il s'en va sur ces mots, et c'est au tour du blond de prendre place à mes côtés. Je me cale contre lui, et je me rends compte que c'est la première fois que ça arrive. Sabo et moi, on se câline, on chahute, mais jamais je ne me suis blotti contre son torse de cette manière. Lui aussi a remarqué, puisque ses gestes sont hésitants, incertains.

"Ça me fait bizarre. Déclare-t-il.

\- Tu veux pas ?

\- Si. C'est juste... Étrange. Pas désagréable hein, bien au contraire. T'sais que tu sens le sucre ?

\- Yep ! Ace m'a fait la même remarque."souris-je.

Sabo... Il sent le propre. C'est bizarre comme terme, mais je vois pas autre chose. Un mélange de lessive, d'assouplissant, j'en sais trop rien. C'est agréable aussi.

"Tu sais Luffy... Si tu veux vraiment pas que je parte, je resterai là."

Je me fais aussi la remarque qu'il ne m'a jamais surnommé Lu'. Ace est le seul à se permettre. Dans la bouche des autres ça semble étrange, mais dans la sienne non. Mon cerveau est vraiment bizarre sans déconner.

"Ace a accepté ?

\- Il va être d'une humeur massacrante pendant un moment, mais oui.

\- Tu te rends compte que JE vais devoir me le taper ?

\- Je sais. Rit-il. Mais tu as l'habitude, non ?

\- Shishishi !"

Il me sourit tendrement, son regard bienveillant posé sur moi. J'agrippe son haut avant de commencer à parler, presque en murmurant :

"... J'peux pas t'empêcher de faire ce que t'as envie. Je t'aime trop pour ça. Mais t'as intérêt à revenir souvent. Sinon j'accompagne Ace te ramener par la peau du cul.

\- Évidemment petit frère. Puis sache le, je compte bien faire comprendre à Dragon ce qu'il coûte de te blesser.

\- Petit conseil, démerde toi pour faire cliqueter un stylo quatre couleurs près de lui. Ça le rend dingue.

\- J'y songerai. Et... Merci."

On reste un moment silencieux, parce qu'il n'y a plus rien à dire. On finit par se séparer et je demande tristement :

"Tu pars maintenant, hein ?

\- Je réussirai jamais à partir sinon. Je reviens vite, promis.

\- Avec de la viande ?" Demandé-je, plein d'espoir.

Il rigole, avant de m'embrasser sur le front et le bout du nez.

"Avec de la viande."

* * *

Je me glisse doucement derrière Ace, qui est occupé à frapper un sac de boxe avec haine, et l'enlace. Il se crispe et balance, agressif :

"Sérieux, dégage. Chuis pas d'humeur à te supporter.

\- Non."

Il m'insulte et se débat, mais je tiens bon. J'peux avoir de la force quand je veux.

"Lâche moi bordel ! J'dois te l'épeler ou le cerveau du débile que tu es peut au moins comprendre ça ?"

Je ne réponds pas et resserre mon étreinte le plus possible. Depuis le temps, je le connais. Et quand il mord comme ça, c'est pour se protéger. Pour cacher ses sentiments. J'veux qu'il comprenne que devant moi, il peut se laisser aller.  
Il finit par se résigner et pose doucement ses mains sur les miennes.

"Tu m'fais chier, tu le sais ça ?

\- C'est une de mes raisons de vivre." Réponds-je, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

On reste silencieux, avant qu'il ne demande :

"Sabo est parti, hein ?

\- Ouais. Mais il m'a dit qu'il reviendrait vite. Je lui fais conf..."

Je m'arrête brusquement en sentant de l'humidité sur mes doigts. Ace... Pleure ? Pas possible. Et pourtant, le seul bruit qui résonne ici est celui de ses sanglots. Il se tourne vers moi, le visage déformé par les larmes :

"J't'en supplie Luffy... Me laisse pas... Reste avec moi... J't'aime tellement..."

Son visage est enfoui dans mon haut, qu'il tient comme si sa vie en dépendait. J'l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Si désemparé, si paniqué... On dirait un gosse perdu. Et c'est ce qu'il est en même temps. Un enfant qui vient de perdre son trésor.

C'est à mon tour de le réconforter cette fois. Ma main caresse maladroitement ses cheveux, comme il le fait toujours pour moi. Je sais pas quoi faire de mieux. Ça semble marcher, et je murmure :

"Moi aussi je t'aime Ace. Je reste là, toujours.

\- Quoi que je puisse t'avouer ?

\- Quoi que tu me caches."

Mais maintenant, plus que jamais, je veux savoir ce que c'est.

* * *

Tadaa ! Au et, pour Sabo, il ne sera pas moins présent. Au contraire. *grosse fan du blondinet*

sabrina : C'est le pouvoir du AceLu. Ça rend Ace guimauve et... C'est tout en fait x) Ça n'empêche en rien leur dispute absolument intellectuelles. M'enfin ça te plait, c'est l'essentiel ^^ ("a toi aussi - Mouiiiii *^*") Pauvre Ussop. Ça a dû lui faire un choc. Il s'inquiète juste pour son pote, et deux forces de la nature, j'ai nommé Law et Ace, lui aprennent trop de trucs à la fois xD Pour Zoro, personne s'y attendait je crois. ("Toi la première. - Faux ! Pour une fois") Et pour la fin, c'est le GPS, désolée de ma mauvaise formulation Et merci pour ta rewiew :3

à la prochaine !


	19. Biscuit

Résumons donc. Pour publier un chapitre, je dois le copier, le coller sur le document que ma soeur a envoyé, le passer en gras, appuyer sur un bouton dont j'ai pas la moindre idée de l'utilité et valider. MAIS C'EST LA FÊTE DITES MOI ! ("Faites pas attention à elle, elle est dingue.)

Alors, dans ce chapitre (le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit *^*) on en apprend un peu plus sur Ace et... Oh, prenez des mouchoirs. Tout est dit. ("Pour les saignemets de nez les mouchoirs ? - Si y a des mecs qui lisent, on peut envisager d'autres possibilités... - T'es dégueu.")

Merci pour toutes vos rewiews, mises en favoris, follows, ça fait un sacré monde dans l'appartement de l'apocalypse *trop heureuse* et sur ce...

Apocalypse Time !

* * *

POV ACE

"Ace..."

Je relève mes yeux vers lui et voit qu'il a l'air sur le point de chialer. Tout ça pour moi. On a vraiment l'air de deux gros idiots comme ça. Limite on dirait un concours de la plus grosse fontaine.

"J'te jure que si tu pleures, j'te frappe.

\- Mais toi tu...

\- Moi je suis le grand frère, j'fais ce que je veux.

-Ben je fais ce que tout bon petit frère doit faire, je prends exemple."

La dispute avec les arguments les plus pertinents de l'histoire. Ça nous fait sourire tous les deux, et j'en profite pour me déloger de son étreinte et inverser les rôles. J'ai assez fait mon pleurnichard pour aujourd'hui. C'est Luffy qui a besoin de réconfort, pas moi.

Je sais pas vraiment quoi lui dire par contre. Réconforter les gens, c'est pas mon truc. Et en même temps, que peut-on dire à quelqu'un que son propre père, qu'il adorait énormément, a sciemment abandonné ? Sans compter le grand père frappadingue, les cadavres de sa famille, et le départ de Sabo.

J'veux pas sortir un classique "Je suis désolé." Déjà parce que ce genre de phrase toute faite me fait gerber, mais aussi parce que ça serait plutôt hypocrite. Carrément faux cul en fait. Je me sens triste pour lui, bien sûr, mais au fond de moi, une petite voix égoïste me dit que, sans tout ça, je ne l'aurais jamais rencontré.

Et aussi chiant qu'il puisse être, je peux plus me passer de lui.

"Ace...

\- Mon nom a pas changé en trente secondes t'sais."

Il me tire la langue, avant de demander, la voix un peu cassée :

"Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu crois que je vais t'abandonner quand j'apprendrai ce que tu me caches ? T'as pas confiance en moi ?

\- Lu', c'pas ça...

\- Alors quoi ? Tu comprends pas que j'te laisserai jamais ? J'te l'ai promis ! Et j'en mourrais ! Parce que je t'aime Ace, à un point que t'imagine même pas ! Pas moyen de savoir pourquoi, et pourtant, je ferai n'importe quoi juste pour un de tes sourires ! Pourquoi j'partirai alors que je crève de trouille à l'idée que ce soit toi qui le fasse ? J'veux que tu restes avec moi pour toujours, j'te l'ai dis ! Qu'est ce qui te bouffe comme ça putain ?"

Je savais qu'il allait chialer tiens. Il est furieux contre moi, et en même temps, il a peur. Que je lui fasse pas confiance et que je m'en aille, comme tant de personnes avant moi.

Je capture ses lèvres pour un baiser, auquel il répond presque avec désespoir. Ses mains agrippent mes cheveux avec force, comme pour m'empêcher de fuir. Ma langue joue avec la sienne, tandis que je me perds dans mes pensées. Je m'en veux de le faire souffrir comme ça.

Je finis par frotter mon nez contre le sien, tout doucement, avant de souffler :

"J'te fais confiance Lu', plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre, c'est pas le problème. C'est juste que je veux pas en parler. C'est... Trop douloureux.

\- Même en partie ? Iniste-t-il.

\- J'peux p'têt t'en raconter un bout p'tit curieux."

Il rit, avant de dire très sérieusement :

"Si tu veux pleurer, j'me moquerai pas.

\- Dit celui qui a de la morve au nez.

\- Essayez d'être sympa tiens..." Grogne-t-il.

Je ris, avant de le caler plus contre moi et de m'assoir sur le sol. Il me fait un sourire pour m'encourager, et je me sens encore plus mal. Parce que je lui ai menti. Bien sûr que ce que j'ai à lui raconter est douloureux. Mais pas que pour moi. Et c'est pour ça que je cacherai cette partie de mon histoire.

"Arrête de gamberger, ton cerveau va pas supporter. Plaisante-t-il.

\- Arrête de causer, tu m'emmerdes." Dis-je en le faisant taire d'un baiser.

C'est doux, tellement doux, comme une caresse. Plein d'amour et de tendresse.

"Sabo t'a dis, je viens d'un milieu de riches. J'te laisse imaginer l'éducation que reçoivent la plupart là-bas.

\- Ouais, j'vois. Péter plus haut que son cul parce que papa maman ont des sous plein l'derche.

\- Je te laisse donc imaginer comment comment ils peuvent traiter un gamin bougon, couverts de bleus, et qui n'a plus de parents. Dis-je, un sourire amer sur le visage.

\- Plus de parents ? J'croyais que...

\- Ma mère est morte à ma naissance comme je te l'ai expliqué. Mon père a pas supporté et s'est enfermé dans son boulot. Quand il est mort, ça n'a rien changé pour moi, j'le connaissais même pas."

Il a pleins de questions à poser, ça se voit, mais il ne sait pas comment les formuler.

"Pour s'occuper de moi, il avait engagé une gouvernante du nom de Kalifa. Elle s'occupait bien de moi, j'dis pas, mais sans plus. Elle faisait son boulot et c'est tout. Me nourrir, m'habiller et m'éduquer. Pas de baisers, pas de câlins. Elle me détestait pas, tout comme elle ne m'aimait pas. Je l'ai vite compris."

Luffy me fait face et m'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres, avant de se caler à nouveau contre mon torse.

"T'serais silencieux, tu serais la meilleure peluche du monde.

\- Fait gaffe, la peluche pourrait te mordre si tu la cherches...

\- Oh, je suis mort de peur, ça se voit non ?

\- Gnagnagna."

Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux en me marrant, avant de retourner à mes souvenirs.

"Tous les jours, c'était le même refrain. Les adultes et leur fausse pitié dégoulinante de sucre, les autres enfants qui me crachaient en permanence que ma mère était morte, et que mon père m'avait abandonné. Qu'on ne m'avait jamais voulu, jamais aimé. Un déchet inutile qui n'avait rien à faire dans ce monde."

Je sens les mains de mon petit frère qui me caressent le dos pour me réconforter. Je poursuis :

"Sab' m'aurait pas retenu, j'te jure que je les aurais tué. Je souhaitais de tout mon cœur qu'ils crèvent, pour qu'ils ne puissent plus balancer leur putain de venin. Parce que tout doucement, ce poison a commencé à se répandre dans mes veines, à me persuader que leurs paroles étaient vraies. Que personne ne m'aimerai jamais. Que je n'aurai jamais dû naître. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y croire encore.

\- Pas vrai... Moi j't'aime... Si t'étais pas né...

\- Je sais Lu', je sais. L'interromps-je doucement. Mais ça s'effacera pas avant longtemps. C'est gravé dans mon esprit, ma chair, et même dans mon sang. Ils étaient doués pour martyriser les autres les gosses de riches.

\- Et tu te laissais faire ? S'étonne-t-il.

\- Pour qui tu m'prends ? Bien sûr que non. J'te l'ai dis, Sabo me retenait. Ce qui n'empêche pas que certains ont atterris à l'hosto. Une partie doit toujours y être d'ailleurs."

Je jubile en racontant ça. C'est horrible, je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Ça n'a pas l'air de déranger Luffy plus que ça, et je remarque que ses caresses se font plus appuyées. Mes propres mains décident, presque par elle même, d'aller faire la même chose sur son torse.

"Et... T'as pas eu d'emmerdes ? M'interroge-t-il, sa voix ayant baissé d'un cran.

\- Non. Soit Kalifa payait les flics, soit j'me retrouvai dans le bureau d'ton vieux. Réponds-je à la même hauteur, mes doigts commençant à virer son haut.

\- J'commence à comprendre pourquoi il te connaissait... Déclare-t-il en m'aidant dans ma tâche.

\- T'imagines pas le temps qu'on passait dans son bureau. Sabo et moi on était pas très très clean pour tout te dire. On y était tellement souvent que je connais toutes ses planques de biscuits.

\- Sérieux ? Lance-t-il, visiblement impressionné, avant de s'énerver. Ace, ton t-shirt me fait chier ! Veut pas s'enlever !

\- Je sais. J'trouve ça marrant de t'voir t'acharner dessus.

\- T'es chiant. Vire le.

\- On dit quoi ? Chantonné-je.

\- Vire ton t-shirt parce que j'ai envie d'toi.

\- C'pas ce que j'attendais, mais ça m'va..."

Je vire le bout de tissu gênant, avant d'embrasser mon petit frère avec passion. Il y répond avec plaisir, ses mains passant directement sous mon caleçon pour agripper mes fesses. Je gémis de plaisir en sentant ça, avant de tirer un peu sa lèvre inférieure avec mes dents et de plaisanter :

"Ça y est, monsieur est plus puceau, alors ça prend en assurance ?

\- Ben, chuis plus en terrain inconnu... Sussure-t-il, son regard plongé dans le mien.

\- Et si jamais tu m'plaisais plus ? Le taquiné-je en faisant doucement descendre son jean.

\- J'suis pas devenu difforme pendant la nuit, j'vois pas pourquoi ce serait le cas...

\- Prends pas la grosse tête sale gamin..."

Il s'affirme, et je peux pas nier que ça me plait. Même si, malgré tout ce qu'il dit, les rougeurs de ses joues le trahissent. Son pantalon git sur le sol, et je l'embrasse en le serrant contre moi, avant de murmurer :

"T'en fais pas Lu'... Tu m'plairas toujours...

\- Même quand je ressemblerai à un vieux pruneau fripé ?

\- Je serai pas en meilleur était d'façon...

\- Même si j'ai une énorme pustule sur le cul ? Demande-t-il, plein de malice.

\- T'as fini avec tes questions à la con toi ?"

Il s'esclaffe, avant de nouer ses bras autour de mon cou et de m'embrasser avec douceur à nouveau. Et juste après, il me sourit, de ce sourire qu'il ne donne qu'à moi. Je balance mon pantalon dans un coin de la pièce, avant de le plaquer contre moi, mes lèvres à nouveau sur les siennes.

"J'suppose que t'es chaud pour la suite... Murmuré-je en caressant son sexe à travers le tissu.

\- Ace... Gémit-il

\- J'prends ça pour un oui petit frère..."

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre brusquement, et je repousse Luffy de toutes mes forces, déclenchant un flot d'insulte à mon égard.

"Ace, vous êtes en caleçon dans autre chose qu'une salle de bain. Pas la peine d'envoyer Luffy à l'autre bout de la pièce, on sait très bien ce que vous faites."

Je pique un fard, tandis que mon petit frère s'agrippe au cou de Sabo.

"Sabo, Ace c'est qu'un méchant ! Se plaint-il. Tu veux bien me faire un câlin à sa place ?

\- Chuis pas trop sûr qu'il soit d'accord petit frère. Sourit-il.

\- Pas trop nan. Sinon, tu devais pas être parti ?

\- Si, si, je fais que passer, j'avais oublié mon chapeau.

\- T'sais que ça gâche tout ? Départ triomphal et tout... Mais non. Plaisanté-je.

\- Désolé... Pour faire mieux, je te propose d'agiter un mouchoir en pleurant quand je franchirai cette porte.

\- Mais bien sûr..." Ricané-je.

On se marre tous les trois, avant que Sabo n'arrive à se décoller de la glue sur pattes et ne m'enlace.

"Comme j'ai promis, je reviens vite.

\- T'as intérêt. Grogné-je.

\- Te bile pas. Maintenant, lâche moi.

\- Pas envie, démerde toi.

\- Très bien..." Murmure-t-il, un sourire vicieux sur le visage.

Et là dessus, il me lèche les lèvres. Je le repousse en grimaçant, et il en profite pour se barrer, mort de rire.

"Sabo, j'te jure que quand tu reviens, j'te tue !

\- Ouais ouais, comme d'hab', je sais. Répond-il à travers la porte. Oh et, petit conseil, faites vos cochonneries dans votre chambre. J'y vais, soyez sages !"

Il se marre toujours, et je me dirige vers Luffy en marmonnant :

"J'te jure, j'vais l'étriper.

\- Preum's."

Je le regarde, surpris. Comment ça se fait qu'il en veuille à Sabo cet idiot ?

"Et j'peux savoir pourqu..."

Je ne termine pas ma phrase, interrompu par sa bouche sur la mienne. Il ne montre aucune douceur cette fois-ci, et sa langue tente demande violemment l'accès à l'intérieur. Je le lui donne avec plaisir, et le laisse même dominer. Je sais pas ce qu'il lui prend, mais sa langue qui joue avec la mienne comme ça... Bon sang c'que c'est bon. Je gémis et cherche à reprendre mon souffle, mais sa main force ma tête à rester à sa place. Putain... J'vais mourir sérieux.

Il finit quand même par stopper notre échange avant de dire, la mine boudeuse :

"Parce qu'il avait pas l'droit.

\- De quoi ?

\- Tes lèvres. C'est à moi. Je suis le seul à avoir le droit d'y goûter.

\- Oh, jaloux ?

\- Du tout. Dit-il en détournant les yeux, les joues cramoisies.

\- Arrête de mentir, t'es nul dans l'domaine." Souris-je.

Je l'embrasse tendrement alors qu'il rougit encore plus, avant de qu'il n'effleure la peau de mon cou de ses lèvres, pour demander :

"J'peux ?

\- Pourquoi tu d'mandes crétin ?

\- Ben, ça laisse une marque et..."

Je m'assois sur une chaise et le place sur mes genoux, son visage en face du mien, avant de murmurer doucement en lui caressant la joue :

"Luffy... Si t'as envie, tu fais.

\- Mais...

\- Mais quoi ? Oui ça laisse une marque, j'm'en tape. Luffy, t'es autant à moi que je suis à toi. T'as le droit de le montrer. C'que je te fais, t'as le droit de le faire aussi.

\- Pourquoi t'es gentil que dans ces moments là ?

\- Parce que j'ai une réputation à tenir." Ris-je.

Il en fait de même, avant de nicher son visage dans mon cou et d'en mordiller timidement la peau. Je frémis, ce qui semble le rassurer, puisque ses mouvements se font un peu plus assurés. Il finit par arrêter et murmure, caressant la marque de ses doigts :

"Tra-o va se foutre de toi, tu le sais ça ?

\- Reprends vite de l'assurance toi dis donc. Sinon, pour Tra-o, j'm'en fous.

\- Menteur.

\- A moitié. Parce que comme ça, j'vais lui rappeler en permanence combien mon p'tit copain est plus sexy que sa tulipe.

\- J'suis pas ton copain. J'veux pas."

J'comprends pas. Il semble le lire sur mon visage et explique :

"Parce que j'suis ton petit frère. Et quoi qu'il arrive, ça, ce sera toujours le cas. J'veux pas perdre ce lien. Si un jour on s'aime plus, j'veux pas te laisser seul, ne plus pouvoir chahuter avec toi, ne plus voir ton sourire. Jamais."

Cette guimauve ambulante sérieux. Et le pire, c'est que j'peux pas m'empêcher de craquer. Tss. Je fais courir mes doigts sur son torse et plonge mon regard dans le sien, avant de chuchoter, sensuel :

"J'suis d'accord. Mais... Ça t'dérange vraiment que j'te présente parfois comme mon p'tit copain ? J'aime bien moi...

\- C'est pas que ça me dérange... Rougit-il.

\- Alors j'peux ? Dire que t'es mon p'tit ami rien qu'à moi ?

\- Ouais... Mais je tiens à te rappeler que c'est MOI qui suis censé faire les yeux de chiot, pas toi."

On sourit tous les deux et je lui ébouriffe les cheveux, avant qu'il ne se plaigne :

"Sabo il a tout pété n'empêche.

\- Raison de plus pour le tuer.

\- J'te propose de piéger son lit pour quand il reviendra.

\- Quel genre ? L'interrogé-je, intéressé.

\- J'vais t'montrer !" Hurle-t-il en m'entrainant vars notre chambre, absolument pas concerné par le peu de vêtements qu'on porte. Et Trafalgar qui nous regarde passer tandis qu'il entre dans la salle. J'ai hâte de passer le voir pour récupérer nos fringues tiens.

On arrive dans notre chambre, que je ferme à clé avec un soin tout particulier, et Luffy fonce vers un placard d'où il sort toutes sortes de bidules et de machins.

"Lu'... T'as encore été fouiner dans les appartements du dessous hein ?

\- Shishishi ! Souris Ace, t'es filmé !

\- Hein ? Mais braque cette caméra ailleurs toi !" Cris-je en tentant de lui attraper les mains.

Je finis par récupérer l'appareil tandis que Luffy boude. Je le pose sur l'une des tables de chevet, avant de m'accroupir à hauteur de mon petit frère.

"Finis de faire ta mauvaise tête ?

\- Nan.

\- J'croyais qu'on avait un lit à piéger pourtant."

Directement, il se relève et fouille son bordel, pour en sortir de l'aluminium, un gant de cuir et un coussin péteur. Je m'installe sur le lit en face, caméra dans la main :

"J'vous écoute monsieur l'expert.

\- Primo, tu mets la feuille d'aluminium dans la taie d'oreiller. Deuxio, tu places le coussin entre le matelas et le sommier. Troisio..."

Il sort du champ de la caméra pour attraper un petit sac de sable et le vider dans le gant, avant de se replacer.

"... Tu mets du sable là dedans, et tu obtiens une jolie main d'cadavre à mettre au fond du lit."

Je ris en entendant l'intonation de sa voix, et je laisse tomber la caméra pour l'enlacer par derrière.

"Dis Ace... T'as quel âge ?

\- Tu sais pas ? M'étonné-je.

\- Nan.

\- J'viens d'avoir 21 ans.

\- Tu viens ?

\- Ouais. Je suis né le premier janvier.

\- Pourquoi t'l'as..."

Mon étreinte qui se resserre lui donne sa réponse. Je reste persuadé que j'aurais jamais du naître. Ma mère serait toujours en vie et... Alors fêter mon anniversaire, ce serait un peu con.

"Désolé... J'voulais pas...

\- T'en fait pas, c'pas grave. Dis-je en déposant des baisers le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Et toi ?

\- Hiein ?

\- A ton avis gros débile ? Combien de piges ?

\- 18 le cinq mai !

\- Donc t'es bien un gamin..."

Il veut protester, mais c'est un cri de plaisir qui s'échappe de sa bouche en sentant mes lèvres sur le haut de ses fesses. Il se retourne, tandis que je descends lentement son dernier vêtement, en prenant bien soin d'admirer la vue. Comme la dernière fois, il enfouit sa tête dans mon torse.

"Lu'...

\- J'fais pas exprès... Ton regard m'intimide... Y a que toi qui me regarde comme ça, et j'veux pas que... Murmure-t-il, les joues rouges.

\- J'ai dis quoi tout à l'heure ? Tu m'plairas toujours petit frère. Toujours.

\- Vrai de vrai ?

\- Vrai de vrai. Et moi, j'te plairais toujours ?

\- Touuuuuuujours. Même quand tu m'auras dis ce que tu veux réellement cacher. J'te l'promets.

\- T'as deviné ? L'interrogé-je, mal à l'aise.

\- Ouais. Chuis con mais pas débile t'sais. Mais j'attendrai."

Là dessus il m'embrasse, tandis que mon coeur se tord sous l'émotion. Comment ce gamin fait pour... Briller comme ça ? Ça me tue.

J'veux tellement lui dire, et en même temps, j'voudrais que ça reste un secret à jamais. Quand je lui révèlerai, ce sera un pari. Savoir si l'amour qu'il a pour moi surpassera la haine qu'il l'éprouvera forcément à mon égard.

Je me reconnecte au moment présent en sentant ses petites mains me délester de mon dernier vêtement. Je l'allonge avec précaution sur le lit, avant de me placer au dessus de lui pour l'observer.

Il est beau, tellement beau. Il est tout en finesse, et c'est justement ce qui fait son charme. Sans oublier ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux chocolats, sa petite cicatrice sous l'oeil... Tout en fait. Et ce putain de sourire qu'il me lance. Ses yeux pétillent et il entoure mon cou de ses bras avant de demander :

"T'avais vraiment trouvé TOUTES ses planques de biscuits ?

\- C'est vraiment le moment de d'mander ça ? Dis-je en embrassant sa clavicule.

\- Non mais...

\- Bon alors ferme là."

Je m'empare de ses lèvres, avant de taquiner doucement ses pointes de chair avec mes doigts. Il gémit dans ma bouche, avant de reprendre de l'air. Il est horriblement sensible et chaque caresse, chaque baiser, le rend complètement dingue. Et ses cris de plaisir me font le même effet. Je continue ma descente, lentement, suivant la ligne invisible de son sternum, mes mains glissant sur ses hanches et ma bouche effleurant chaque parcelle de son épiderme. Ce goût de sucre bordel... Je lui écarte les jambes, redessine le V de son aine de ma langue et de mes doigts, avant de lécher l'intérieur de ses cuisses avec application, en prenant bien soin d'éviter son désir durement éveillé.

"Ace...

\- Problème ? Demandé-je joyeusement.

\- A ton avis ? Grogne-t-il.

\- Tu veux que j'arrête, c'est ça ?

\- Te fous pas d'moi... Ace, s'te plait..."

C'est tellement marrant de le taquiner comme ça. Mais il y a d'autres trucs plus urgents pour l'instant. Il laisse échapper un soupir de plaisir en sentant ma main se refermer sur lui et entamer des mouvements. Très vite, je le prends dans ma bouche, et immédiatement, ses mains se crispent dans mes cheveux, m'intimant d'aller plus vite. Je laisse courir ma langue sur sa longueur, et ses cris s'intensifient.

"Ah... Comment... T'fais ?

\- J't'apprendrai un jour... Mais pour l'instant, arrête de réfléchir et profite."

Je continue ma torture, en suivant volontiers le rythme qu'il m'impose. Ses mains se crispent violemment et son corps s'arque alors qu'il se déverse dans un long râle.

"Aceeee... Ah, chuis désolé ! S'excuse-t-il en se rendant compte de la situation.

\- Arrête de t'excuser pour rien. Ça m'fait chier." Réponds-je en avalant le liquide chaud.

Je lèche mes doigts avec un soin particulier, sous le regard avide de mon petit frère. J'veux qu'il ait le moins mal possible. J'insère un doigt en lui et son corps s'arque, s'agrippant à moi, ses ongles éraflant ma peau. Je rajoute un deuxième doigt, lui arrachant un petit cri.

"Ça va Lu' ?

\- O-Oui... Fait mal... Mais moins qu'la dernière fois...

\- Tant mieux. J'aime pas quand tu souffres. C'pas agréable... J'veux t'entendre hurler de plaisir, pas autre chose."

Je bouge doucement mes doigts jusqu'à ce que je le sente se détendre, avant d'en ajouter un troisième, le faisant se crisper au possible. Je le caresse partout, que ce soit de mes doigts ou de mes lèvres, avant de sentir ses mains faire de même, peu assurées. Je frissonne et commence à avoir du mal à me concentrer sur ce que je fais. Ça me tue de me sentir aussi bien pour de simples caresses, mais rien à faire. Il souffle sur mon oreille, avant d'y chuchoter :

"Ace... J'veux plus..."

Comment sa voix peut devenir aussi sexy sérieux ? Elle est devenu plus grave, plus rauque, tout en gardant les accents enfantins qui la caractérise. Je retire mes doigts, l'embrasse sur le front, avant d'effleurer son entrée avec mon sexe. Bon sang, on sent sa chaleur d'ici.

"S'te plait... J'te veux...

\- Moi aussi... J't'aime tellement Lu'..."

Je m'enfonce doucement, mes mains sur son dos brûlant, tout en soupirant de plaisir. P'tain... C'est brûlant et démesurément serré. Limite un appel au viol, avec ses joues rougies et ses yeux embués de plaisir. Comme la dernière fois, je dois faire un effort démentiel pour ne pas le prendre tout de suite. Je l'embrasse, le caresse, histoire de penser à autre chose et de lui laisser le temps de s'habituer.

"Vas-y... C'bon..." Dit-il difficilement en ondulant les hanches.

Je commence à bouger lentement en caressant son dos, et plus le temps avance, moins j'arrive à réfléchir.

"Ace... Plus vite... Plus fort...

\- Pas besoin... De d'mander..." Dis-je en accédant à ses désirs, mais aussi aux miens.

J'pense plus à rien d'autre qu'à ce qu'on fait, à personne d'autre qu'à Luffy. A ses hurlements de plaisir mêlés aux miens, son corps en sueur contre moi, ses halètements, mon nom dans sa bouche... J'veux pas m'arrêter, jamais.

J'me sens tellement bien là, à l'intérieur de lui, dans ses bras. Aimé, désiré.

"J't'aime..." Gémit-il avant de m'embrasser.

Moi aussi Luffy, moi aussi. Je comprends pas comment je peux t'aimer autant, être aussi dépendant de ce parfum de pomme et de biscuit que je savoure en ce moment.

J'accélère encore mes mouvements, et notre baiser devient presque douloureux à cause du manque d'air. Mon petit frère le brise pour respirer, avant de soupirer longuement quand il sent mes doigts l'attraper. Je joue sur lui, sans pour autant arrêter mes coups de reins, lui arrachant un nombre de cri incalculable.

"Ace... C'trop bon... T'arrête pas...

\- Jamais Lu', jamais... Plutôt crever..."

Je continue à caresser sa verge en rythme avec notre ébat, et il se finit par se relâcher quand j'heurte à nouveau ce point si sensible en lui. Je sens ses chairs se resserrer autour de moi, et n'arrive qu'à donner quelques coups avant d'en faire de même.

"Luffyyyyy..."

Je me retire à regret de lui, avant de l'embrasser doucement et murmurer :

"Je les connais toutes, ses planques. Même la trappe du plafond et le double fond du pot de fleur. Quoique, après réflexion, il m'en manquait une.

\- Laquelle ? M'interroge-t-il en laissant ses lèvres se balader sur mon torse.

\- Celle où il te cachait.

\- Chuis pas un biscuit ! Proteste-t-il.

\- Ben si. T'es mon p'tit Lu'."

Il sourit, avant de dire que ma blague est nulle, et je me mets à le chatouiller pour me venger, nous faisant rire tous les deux.

Le calme avant la tempête.

* * *

JE DEVAIS FAIRE CETTE BLAGUE. Ma réputation était en jeu /pan/

sabrina : Oooh, une jolie longue rewiew comme tu sais si bien les faire ! :3

Alors, pour Robin, s'ils vont dans sa chambre, c'est déjà parce que c'est plus privé, mais surtout parce que c'est elle, avec Law, qui a étudié le virus, et qui s'y connait le mieux sur l'histoire tout ça. Ravie que la complicité entre Ace et Luffy, ainsi que la dispute du trio, te plaisent, j'y travaille pas mal, et ça me fait super plaisir fufu. Pour le père de Luffy, c'est Garp qui a cafté à Sabo, et non, Ace n'était pas au courant. Et c'était bien la chambre de Nami, la planque idéale x) Heureuse ausi que toutes les relations te plaisent, je prends un malin plaisir à les mettre en valeur. Pour ton hypothèse, j'en prends bonne note ^^("Ça t'a marqué "La Bonne Touche" hein ? - Je l'associe aux frites du mercredi...")

Un grand merci à toi et à la prochaine ! :3

Guest : Et bien merci ! En espérant que la suite te plaise autant ! :)

Ah, petite info ! Je vais essayer de publier la semaine prochaine, mais je garantis rien, préparation du voyage scolaire et le voyage en lui même oblige. Tellement hâte de reprendre l'avion... *phobique*


	20. Sabotage

Hello~

Me voilà de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, cela va de soi. ("On a pas de Miaouss, j'te préviens.") Nan, mais en plus, c'est même pas vrai. Je suis de bonne humeur (même si ma valise est planqué quelque part dans la pays nippon n.n) et c'est un chapitre disons, de "transition" sans suspens dégueu. Et c'est un POV Sabo, surprise !

En espérant que ça vous plaise...

"LA BLAGUE DE PETIT BISCUIT EST TRÈS BIEN" TIME ! (Je défendrai cette blague jusqu'au bout !)

* * *

POV Sabo

"Chef, laissez moi le tuer !" Hurle un homme à l'apparence un peu étrange.

Je me contente de sourire, tandis que Dragon tape nerveusement sur son bureau. Lui aussi voudrait bien passer ses mains autour de mon cou pour m'étriper. Ou au moins me virer d'ici pour avoir la paix.

Sauf que voilà, il a besoin de mes informations, que je prends grand soin de délivrer au compte-gouttes, et mon travail est toujours irréprochable, ce qui l'oblige à me supporter.

"C'est bon, j'ai juste planqué tes rapports, pas en faire une histoire...

\- Bien sûr que si ! J'ai dû les chercher partout, pour les retrouver planqués entre deux tranches de pain d'mie !

\- J'en connais qui les aurait passé au grille pain, estime toi heureux."

Il se lève en grommelant qu'il n'existe aucune personne qui serait assez chtarbée pour faire ça, m'arrachant un sourire. Si si, ça existe bien. J'ai même deux excellents exemples. Je me lève à mon tour, prêt à sortir de la pièce, quand le chef de la révolution m'interpelle :

"Sabo... Aurais-tu l'amabilité d'arrêter de faire cliqueter l'objet dans ta poche en ma présence ?

\- Non, je ne l'aurai pas." Dis-je en faisant bien attention à accompagner mes paroles du bruit tant détesté avant de partir.

Luffy avait raison, ça le rend dingue. Mais un truc bien. Le meilleur, c'est en réunion avec tout le monde. En échange d'une immunité à mes blagues, grandement inspirées de celles des professionnels en la matière, j'ai nommé Ace et Luffy, certains font eux aussi cliqueter leur stylo dès que possible. Un vrai bonheur de voir le grand chef de la révolution sur le point de péter un câble. Je l'ai même vu trépigner une fois.

Une jeune femme aux courts cheveux bruns s'approche de moi, tandis que je hisse mon sac à dos sur mes épaules.

"Tu vas voir ta copine Sabo ?

\- Ouais, elle me manque.

\- Ça ne fait même pas une semaine pourtant. Ah, l'amour... Chantonne-t-elle, moqueuse.

\- Très drôle Koala. Je passe la nuit là-bas, si Dragon me cherche.

\- Je lui dirai. Fais attention à toi, d'accord ?

\- Promis."

On s'enlace amicalement, avant que je ne quitte le vieil entrepôt aménagé qui nous sert de base, sous son regard bienveillant. J'aime vraiment beaucoup cette fille, et je me sens mal de lui mentir. La dernière fois, je suis bien allé chez Vivi, mais là, je retourne voir mes enquiquineurs préférés. Je n'ai parlé à personne d'Ace et Luffy, ni de la base. J'ai brodé sur mon histoire, en disant que que je venais juste de fuguer de chez mes parents parce je ne les supportais plus. Hors de question qu'ils apprennent l'existence de mes deux frères, ni même celle des gens qui vivent avec nous.

J'avance prudemment dans les rues, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Les zombies sont de plus en plus nombreux, et de plus en plus vivace, et nous de moins en moins énergiques. Le manque de nourriture commence clairement à se faire sentir, surtout au niveau des laitages et des légumes. Avant, on grattait allègrement dans les placards des riches, mais même eux commencent à souffrir du manque. Plus les jours avancent, plus la situation empire.

Mon poing se crispe en repensant au gouvernement. Je sais qu'ils sont responsables de tout ça, j'en ai même une preuve. Ce qu'Ace m'a dit. Je lui fais confiance, plus qu'à n'importe qui, et je sais qu'il ne me ment pas. Et c'est une des raisons qui fait qu'on veut sa peau. Parce qu'il en sait trop.

Je pourrais le dire, je pourrais expliquer ça aux gens autour de moi. Mais d'autres personnes pourraient en vouloir à Ace, et ça, c'est hors de question.

Notre appartement se dessine à l'horizon, avec une ribambelle de morts vivants pas loin. Je me disais bien que ça aurait été trop facile.

Bon, limitons le combat au maximum. Je sors un briquet et du déo de mon sac, m'excuse auprès d'Ace pour l'emprunt de sa technique, et enclenche mon lance flammes portatif. L'un d'eux prend feu, et il faut maintenant que je l'envoie sur les autres. Je passe de l'autre côté du groupe et hurle, et tous se dirigent vers moi en masse compacte, mon briquet zombie compris. Je ne prends pas le temps d'admirer le spectacle et rentre dans l'appartement après avoir passé les barricades.

Y a pas à dire, on est bien chez soi.

* * *

Je m'approche de la porte de la chambre et me prépare à entrer, quand un cri me stoppe dans mon action :

"Ace, j'veux être au dessus pour une fois !"

Soit ils parlent des lits, soit ils couchent ensembles. Vu ce qui suit, je penche pour la deuxième proposition :

"Luffy, crie moins fort... Tout le monde va t'entendre...

\- J-J'y arrive pas... Pas quand t'es en moi... Aace..."

Je comprends mieux ce qu'ils ont dû ressentir dans leur placard d'un coup.

Je crois que je vais aller me promener ailleurs, parce qu'on entend clairement leurs cris de plaisir à travers la porte. Je reviendrai plus tard hein. Je descends dans la grande salle et trouve Zoro adossé au mur, en train d'entretenir ses katanas. C'est toujours incroyable de voir à quel point il en prend soin. Je m'assois à côté de lui et il me demande :

"Ace et Luffy sont occupés je présume.

\- Ouais. Ça arrive souvent ?

\- Beaucoup trop à mon goût. Grogne-t-il, son emprise sur le chiffon se resserrant.

\- Quand je pense qu'ils passaient leur temps à s'engueuler et à s'emmerder...

\- Mais c'est toujours le cas, rassure toi. Ricane-t-il. Sauf qu'ils se réconcilient sur l'oreiller. Pour se foutre sur la gueule pendant et après. J'arrive toujours pas à cerner ce qui plait tant à Luffy chez c'mec.

\- C'est Luffy, faut pas chercher à comprendre. Souris-je.

\- Vrai. Enfin, tant qu'il le rend heureux... J'peux te poser une question ?

\- Ça doit pouvoir se faire. Réponds-je, intrigué.

\- Tu fais bien comprendre à cet enfoiré de Dragon ce qu'il en coûte de faire souffrir Luffy ?

\- Evidemment. Je crois qu'il a pas encore remarqué le chewing-gum sous ses semelles."

Il sourit, alors qu'Ace et Luffy entre dans la pièce, inconscients de notre présence. Ils sont en train de rire, Luffy demande un truc, Ace lui en répond un autre, mon petit frère s'énerve, avant de se calmer quand son amant frotte le bout de son nez contre le sien. Discrètement, j'immortalise l'instant, attendri, avant de faire remarquer :

"Mais c'est qu'on devient gnangnan Ace !

\- Ta gueule Sa...

\- Sabooooooooo ! S'écrie joyeusement Luffy en se pendant à mon cou. Tu dors avec nous ce soir, hein ?

\- Oui, t'en fait pas. Réponds-je en lui ébouriffant sa tignasse.

\- Yaouh ! C'pas pareil sans toi ! Y a que moi pour embêter Ace !

\- C'bien suffisant ! Réplique le concerné. J'ai toujours pas digéré la colle à bois dans mon savon !

\- Fallait pas commencer en accrochant mes chaussettes au plafond !

\- Tu le méritais !

\- Nan !

\- Si !"

Je suis le match avec attention, mes yeux passant de l'un à l'autre comme si je regardais du tennis. Le point est d'ailleurs remporté, dieu sait comment, par Ace, laissant Luffy bouder dans un coin. Ils ont pas changé d'un pouce, même si ça fait un moment que je ne les ai pas vus. Je m'attends d'ailleurs à ce que mon meilleur ami m'engueule, mais il se contente de m'enlacer, comme lorsque l'on s'est quitté.

"Faisait un bail Sabo...

\- Je sais... Déso... AH, PUTAIN, T'AS FOUTU QUOI DANS MON FROC ?

\- Chenille ? Lance-t-il avec innocence. Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais laisser passer le fait que t'as pas tenu ta promesse ?

\- BORDEL ! ENLÈVE LÀ, ENLÈVE LÀ ! J'SUPPORTE PAS ÇA ! TAIN, ACE, J'TE CAUSE !"

\- Bien trouvé ton idée Ace. Le félicite mon petit frère qui a cessé de bouder, tandis que la chose gluante tombe à mes pieds, sous mon regard dégouté.

\- Tu pouvais pas savoir qu'il supportait pas les insectes. Et la tienne est pas trop mal non plus, t'en fais pas."

La sienne ? Je la sens pas cette histoire. Mais pas du tout.

* * *

"Pourquoi j'peux pas dormir avec toi ? Se plaint Luffy, tandis que je regarde mon lit d'un air méfiant.

\- J'ai pas à te donner de raison, va dans ton pieu.

\- Mais d'habitude, on dort tous les deux ! C'est parce qu'il y a Sabo, c'est ça ?

\- J'ai juste pas envie, c'est tout ! Mais barre toi d'là ! Hurle-t-il en le poussant du pied alors qu'il essaye de s'installer sous la couverture.

Je me marre en les voyant se battre, tout en retirant la feuille d'aluminium de mon oreiller. Facile.

"Aceeeeeuh... J'aime pas dormir sans toi... S'te plait..."

Ah, les yeux de chiot. Je serai prêt à parier un bras, et carrément les deux en fait, sur le fait qu'Ace va craquer. Parce que non seulement Luffy le supplie, mais aussi parce qu'il en meurt d'envie. Reste à savoir comment il va enrober ça. Je m'assois sur le lit, et un immense pet sonore retentit dans la pièce. Oh les sales petits...

Ils sont juste morts de rire et se pincent le nez en s'écriant :

"Sabo, t'es dégueulasse sérieux !

\- Ouais, retiens toi un peu !

\- Vous savez très bien que c'est pas moi ! M'énervé-je, les joues rouges.

\- Mais oui, c'est c'qu'ils disent tous... Plaisante Ace, toujours en train de rire.

\- Ah, j'en peux plus ! T'as vu la tronche qu'il a tiré ?

\- Juste pour ça, t'peux venir dormir ici... Bon sang, cette tête !"

Et en plus, mossieur se sert de moi pour faire genre qu'il cède pas à sa bouille !

Je me glisse dans mon lit en leur tournant le dos, avant d'hurler en sentant un truc froid au niveau de mes pieds. J'attrape l'objet avant de pousser un nouveau cri :

"Vous avez foutu une main de cadavre dans mon lit ! Mais vous êtes malades !"

Ils ne me répondent pas, bien trop hilares pour ça, et je me rends compte très rapidement que ce n'est qu'un gant. Je les hais.

"Comment qu'il a eu peur ! Lu', tu es un génie !

\- Je sais, je sais... Un gant, il a piqué une crise pour un gant !

\- Mais j'vous emmerde !"

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils finissent par se calmer, laissant s'échapper un hoquet de rire de temps à autre. J'entends mon petit frère murmurer :

"C'mérite bien une récompense, nan ?

\- J'ai pas de biscuits là Lu'.

\- T'es con. J'veux que tu m'embrasses.

\- Dès que Sabo dort, promis.

\- Peuh." Balance-t-il en lui tirant la langue et en allant s'assoir sur mon lit, bien vite rejoint par Ace.

Calé entre nous, la mine un peu sombre, Luffy demande :

"Et mon père... Il va bien ?

\- Oui." Réponds-je, mal à l'aise.

La main d'Ace caresse la sienne pour l'apaiser, sa tête calée contre mon épaule.

"Ça parait con... Je lui en veux de nous avoir laissé, ma mère et moi mais... J'veux quand même le revoir. Il me manque..."

Ça, c'est quelque chose que ni moi ni Ace ne pouvons comprendre. L'attachement d'un enfant à ses parents. Ace n'a jamais connu les siens, et moi, je ne les ai jamais aimés. Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien ressentir.

"Tu veux que je lui fasse passer un message ?

\- Dis lui juste que j'vais bien, ça ira.

\- Je continue de le torturer aux cliquetis de stylo ?

\- Evidemment. Ce serait indigne de toi sinon. Rit-il.

On en fait de même, et l'ambiance s'allège. On parle de nos bêtises, nos expériences, on rit et on sourit.

C'est quand ils retient leur haut pour aller se coucher que je me rends compte qu'ils ont maigri, comme moi. Peu, mais suffisamment pour que ça se remarque. Ace surprend mon regard et a un regard un peu amer.

On commence tous à avoir peur. Jusque là, on tenait bien, avec les aliments qu'on avait trouvé un peu partout et le réapprovisionnement de Vivi. Mais ce n'est plus suffisant maintenant, car elle ne peut plus donner autant, et que de nombreux trucs sont périmés au bout de tous ces mois.

"Sanji gère pas mal, on devrait encore tenir, t'en fait pas. Mais..."

Ses mots se perdent dans sa gorge, mais je les devine. Si ça continue, on va tous mourir de faim et de soif.

L'ambiance est horriblement pesante. On se fixe chacun du regard, Luffy blotti dans les bras d'un Ace qui grogne un peu. Et rien ne semble pouvoir débloquer la situation.

La porte s'ouvre brusquement et Ussop se planque sous ma couette.

"Si jamais Nami vous demande où je suis, je suis sorti !

\- T'as fait quoi pour la fuir comme ça ?

\- J'ai explosé une cartouche d'encre alors qu'elle venait de se changer.

\- Ah ouais, quand même. Bonne chance mec." L'encouragé-je en lui tapant doucement l'épaule.

On n'a pas à attendre plus de trente secondes pour voir débarquer une furie rousse.

"Jolie tâche. Observe Luffy, se prenant par conséquence un bon coup dans la figure.

\- IL EST OÙ ?

\- Juste ici. Dit-on simultanément en pointant le lit.

\- Non, les gars ! Pourquoi ? Pleure-t-il en se faisant trainer par le col en dehors de la pièce.

\- Désolé, c'était toi ou nous... On priera pour le repos de ton âme..."

Les cris d'Ussop résonnent encore un moment à travers le couloir pendant un moment, nous faisant rire tous les trois. C'est ce qu'on appelle une excellente distraction.

On baille et on file se coucher, mon petit frère à sa place durement gagnée. Un moment s'écoule, avant qu'un chuchotement ne vienne troubler le silence :

"Ace... Doit dormir maintenant...

\- Rappelle moi c'que tu voulais...

\- Embrasse moi..."

J'entends leurs légers gémissements, le bruit de leurs lèvres qui jouent ensembles, les bruissements de la couette, leurs engueulades, leurs rires...

Je suis heureux de savoir qu'ils le sont tous les deux, surtout Ace. Parce que je sais que jamais je n'aurai pu le changer comme ça, pas à ce point. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aimer de cette manière, même malgré sa putain de carapace. De lui faire voir que malgré tout, il peut être indispensable à quelqu'un.

Il l'est pour moi, il le sait et c'est pareil pour lui, mais on s'est connu avant qu'il ne commence à détester tout le monde. Ce qui fait qu'entre nous, c'est différent. Indescriptible, extrêmement fort, mais différent. Puis je supporterai pas de mettre ma langue dans sa bouche. Yeurk.

"J'ai envie d'toi... Souffle Ace.

\- On l'a déjà fait c'matin...

\- Et ? C'fait quoi ? Trop mal au cul p'tit pleurnichard ?

\- C'est bas !"

Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, le volume sonore a augmenté. Et si je me rappelle bien, la chambre à côté c'est... Oh, ça promet d'être sympa. Je vais me taire et admirer le spectacle.

"Grand frère...

\- M'appelle pas comme ça quand j'te caresse...

\- Tu dis bien petit frère toi ! Alors j'ai l'droit !

\- Vire de mon lit.

\- Mais euh..." Couine-t-il.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre brusquement, la lumière du couloir illuminant la chambre, et je vois Kidd balancer un truc sur mes deux frères, avant de gueuler à pleins poumons :

"VOUS ALLEZ VOUS LA FERMER OUI OU MERDE ? Sérieusement, il est trois heures du mat' ! Je veux PIONCER, pas vous entendre BAISER ! C'est clair dans vos p'tits cerveaux, ou j'dois tapisser les murs avec vos tripes pour que ça l'soit ?"

Il n'attend pas de réponse et sort de la pièce en claquant violemment la porte, tandis que mes deux frères se grattent furieusement.

"Oh, poil à gratter ? Demandé-je, un immense sourire sur le visage.

\- Ferme là Sab'. Vraiment. Me menace Ace.

\- Ouh, mais c'est qu'il mordrait !"

Une flopée d'insultes résonnent à mon égard, tandis que j'entends mon petit frère monter dans son lit, se retenant tant bien que mal d'exploser de rire. S'ensuit une dispute des plus débiles :

"Luffy, laisse moi monter !

\- Nan. Tout à l'heure, tu voulais pas que je dorme avec toi. Réplique-t-il.

\- Mon lit est plein de poil à gratter, fait pas chier !

\- M'en fous ! T'as qu'à dormir avec Sabo !

\- Très bien ! Affirme mon meilleur pote.

\- Ramène tes fesses pleines de poils à gratter ici, et j'te jure que tu peux dire adieu à ta virilité. Grondé-je, menaçant.

\- Mais j'vous emmerde ! Luffy, tu peux crever pour qu'on fasse quoi que ce soit cette semaine !

\- C'toi qui craqueras le premier ! Mon cul te manquera trop !

\- Amis de la poésie, bonsoir... Marmonné-je.

\- Mais bien sûr ! C'est ma bouche autour de ton sexe qui va t'manquer oui !

\- VOS GUEULES PUTAIN ! Hurle Kidd à travers le mur.

\- PLUTÔT CREVER LA TULIPE !" Braillent mes frères en guise de réponse.

Et c'est reparti... Se disputer à travers un mur quoi... Heureusement pour les oreilles de tout le monde, la police d'étage arrive pour faire taire les deux partis à coups de poing.

"T'verras Ace... TU vas céder le premier...

\- Dans tes rêves sale gosse."

Ils se disputent encore un moment, sous mes légers rires, avant de se mettre à bouder chacun dans leur coin.

Décidément, je les adore.

* * *

Ouh, il a vraiment pas l'air content le Dragon. Fin, pour le peu qu'il laisse voir de ses émotions. C'est impressionnant de constater l'ampleur de sa capacité à cacher ses sentiments. Tout le contraire de Luffy.

"Sabo, j'aimerai que tu arrêtes de disparaître sans prévenir, surtout pour aller voir ta petite amie. Tu as choisis la révolution, tu dois savoir que ça implique des sacrifices."

Si en plus il me tend la perche sur un plateau d'argent... J'vais me gêner tiens.

"Je n'en doute absolument pas. Il suffit de regarder la famille de mon petit frère de cœur. Abandonné par son père qu'il adorait, sans aucune explication..."

Il hausse un sourcil, ou plutôt celui qu'il aurait dû avoir, avant de retrouver son expression impassible. Je sais que j'ai attiré son attention. Je continue :

"Sans parler de son grand père, qui est revenu uniquement pour lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

\- Et en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ?

\- Oh, peut-être parce que le grand père en question s'appelle Monkey. D. Garp ?" Balancé-je innocemment.

Je vois son visage pâlir d'un seul coup, et son expression imperturbable a disparu. Il commence à parler, mais je le coupe immédiatement :

"Vous m'avez l'air de le connaître. Je suppose que vous devez donc savoir qui est l'adorable gamin qu'est Luffy ? Cheveux noirs, petite cicatrice sous l'oeil et un sourire grand comme ça ?"

Sa tête bon sang ! Il est pâle comme un linge et son expression est pour le moins parlante. Je décide de le laisser s'exprimer :

"Il-Il est en vie ? Demande-t-il, sur un ton surpris et choqué que je n'aurai jamais pensé entendre un jour de sa part.

\- Oui. Mais pas grâce à vous.

\- Et Laki ?

\- Je suppose que vous parlez de sa mère. J'en sais rien. C'est déjà incroyable que Luffy soit encore en un seul morceau. Alors elle, il y a toutes les chances pour que son cadavre soit étalé dans une rue. Ou en train de se promener dedans."

La formulation le choque, et je jubile presque en voyant son visage se décomposer à vue d'oeil. C'était très impoli envers la mère de Luffy, paix à son âme, mais il fallait que je la sorte. Il se prépare à parler quand je le coupe à nouveau :

"Si jamais vous vous prépariez à demander à le voir, c'est non. Si c'est pas le cas, vous êtes une ordure. Luffy est mon précieux petit frère, et il est hors de question que je vous laisse vous en approcher. Je suis en accord avec vos idéaux, mais vous, je vous hais. Vous avez des responsabilités, soit. Mais rien ne vous empêchait de lui expliquer, ou au moins de vérifier s'il était en vie. Essayez de rencontrer votre fils en douce et je vous fais la peau. Si son autre grand frère ne vous tue pas avant évidemment."

Allez, laissons nous aller à un cliché de film hollywoodien et sortons de la pièce sans un regard en arrière, même si je crève d'envie de voir sa tête.

Je me dirige vers ma chambre, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Ça, c'est fait.

* * *

Pour la blague du gant, je crois que c'était un gant en daim par contre. Mais je vous jure que ça ressemble À FOND à une main de cadavre. Oui, toutes les blagues là ont été testées. Oui, les gens autour de moi me détestent.

Au passage, le briquet/déo est certes ultra pratique. Mais utilisable uniquement en solo. Sinon... Brochettes ? :D

Sabrina : Fait plaisir de voir tes longues rewiews et de savoir que ça t'as plu ^^ J'aime autant le POV d'Ace que celui de Luffy, les deux ont chacun leur côté sympa pour tout te dire, même si j'avoue que j'aime beaucoup savoir ce qu'Ace pense de Luffy moi aussi.

Ouais, ils adorent faire hum... De la gymnastique voilà, de manière très très, trèèèès régulière. Et tu vas voir, ça risque pas d'aller en s'arrangeant. Pareil pour ce qui est de prendre les devants, petit bicuit (CETTE BLAGUE EST TRÈS BIEN BON SANG ! /pan/) va continuer. Exemple chapitre 20 fufufu ~

J'aime quand l'un des deux est jaloux. C'est d'autant plus kiffant qu'aucun des deux n'a tendance à l'avouer ("T'es malsaine. - Venant de ta part, je m'en lave les mains. - La vieille expression...")

Pour Kidd et Law, j'aime beaucoup ce couple aussi, mais de part les points de vue, je ne peux malheureusement pas développer des moments où ils ne sont que tous les deux. Mais Kidd intervient dans ce chapitre !

Pour la réaction de Sabo, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu ! Moi j'aime beaucoup mwaha ~

Encore merci pour ta rewiew !

Et j'parie que certain sont allés chercher à quoi ressemblait la mère de Luffy sur OnePiece Wiki.

À la prochaine, j'vous nem mes rouleaux de printemps !


	21. Banane et citron

En cette période d'épidémie de grippe au Japon, j'ai eu l'immense chance de tomber malade moi aussi. Mais comme j'aime bien faire dans l'original, ben, c'était pas la grippe n.n

Sinon, je partage avec vous ("Ils en ont pas envie. - Ben tant pis.") un moment de solitude linguistique. Cours d'éthique (d'histoire quoi) la prof parle de Montaigne, des Essais et me demande ce que signifie クセジュ (qui se prononce Kou-sé-ju). J'vous laisse chercher un peu... Ouais, ouvrez vos chacras, tout ça... Pas trouvé ? Vous repartez quand même avec l'intégrale Larousse de dictionnaire qui serviront jamais. La réponse était "Que sais je ?" DIS COMME ÇA AUSSI èwé bref, sur ce...

Apocalypse Time !

* * *

POV Luffy

"Ace ! C'est déloyal ça !

\- Ben quoi ? J'me crème juste... Réplique-t-il, faussement innocent.

\- Va faire ça dans la salle de bain alors ! Ordonné-je en détournant les yeux. Ou met des fringues, j'sais pas !

\- C'te pose un problème que je sois en calbard devant toi ?"

Oui, un gros. Et il le sait parfaitement cet enfoiré. Tout mon être veut se lover contre lui, sentir ses lèvres sur ma peau, se laisser aller sous ses caresses... Mais ma fierté me l'interdit. Pari stupide, qu'aucun de nous deux ne veut perdre.

Fait une semaine qu'on se touche pas, mais vraiment pas. Même pas d'enlaçade, de main glissée dans celle de l'autre, de baisers tout doux. Niet, que dalle, le vide sidéral. Comme les copies de maths que je rendais au prof. Ça nous manque à tous les deux, viscéralement, et c'est à qui craquera le premier. Et tous les moyens sont bons.

Comme ce qu'Ace est en train de faire. Se passer de la crème sur le corps, presque nu, à l'aide de caresses appuyées et de mouvements lents, horriblement sensuels. Je me surprends, malgré moi, à repenser aux moments où il fait ça sur mon corps, à m'imaginer virer l'unique putain de bout de tissu qu'il reste sur lui, à... Et merde. J'me sens carrément à l'étroit. J'suis sûr qu'Ace l'a remarqué, puisque ses mains sont venues se poser sur mes hanches, et il est juste assez proche pour que je sente son désir bien éveillé contre mes fesses.

"J'vais répéter ma question... Chuchote-t-il. Que je sois comme ça devant toi te pose problème ?"

Si je mens, il le saura. Je mens comme un pied, encore plus dans ce genre de moment, puisque mon corps parle pour moi. Et là, il trahit clairement mes pensées.

"Oui... Ça m'gêne... Franchement.

\- Et en quoi ? Et j'veux une réponse convaincante, sinon j'reprend...

\- Parce que... Entre autre... Tes mains, j'veux qu'elles fassent pareil... Mais sur moi... Soufflé-je, rouge de honte.

\- Tu sais ce que t'as à dire... Si tu veux que j'te caresse, que j't'embrasse, que j'te prenne... C'est pas compliqué..."

Non vraiment pas. C'est d'une simplicité enfantine même. Mais ça signifierait ma défaite. Et je n'aime vraiment pas perdre. Je refuse de me faire avoir comm... Mais qu'il arrête de frotter son sexe contre moi bordel ! J'suis sur le point de craquer, mais je vais jouer ma dernière carte. Tant pis si je me tape la honte de ma vie.

Je fais brusquement volte-face et le pousse sur le canapé du salon, avant de m'installer à califourchon sur lui, sous son regard surpris. Je me frotte langoureusement contre son bassin, et il ne peut retenir un soupir de plaisir. Parfait.

Je plante mes yeux dans les siens et déboutonne lentement ma chemise, bouton par bouton. Elle glisse un peu sur mes épaules, juste assez pour dévoiler le haut de mon corps. Sa respiration devient plus bruyante, et ses poings se crispent, alors qu'il grogne :

"Luffy, arrête. J'déconne pas.

\- Quoi donc ? Réponds-je avec toute l'innocence du monde. J'vois pas d'quoi tu parles."

Il ne répond pas et détourne le regard. S'il croit qu'il va s'en tirer comme ça... Je recommence à bouger contre son entrejambe, avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille :

"Ace... Regarde moi..."

À contrecœur, il finit par se tourner vers moi, et me menace :

"Je te ferai payer ça. Numérote tes abattis.

\- J't'attends." Chantonné-je

Je fais légèrement descendre mon pantalon, entrainant mon caleçon dans le mouvement, dévoilant les lignes de mon aine. J'appose mes mains sur son torse et approche mes lèvres de siennes, laissant mon souffle balayer son visage. J'en profite pour l'observer un peu, effleurer ses tâches de rousseur avec mes doigts, avant de frissonner devant ses pupilles noires, pleines d'amour et de désir brûlant.

"Ace... Toi aussi, tu sais ce que t'as à dire...

\- Dans tes rêves morveux..."

En voyant la malice dans ses yeux, je commence sérieusement à me demander si, en plus d'essayer de ne pas perdre le pari, il résiste juste pour voir à quel point je peux le chauffer. Sûrement qu'il attend que je m'arrête en cours de route pour se foutre royalement de ma gueule. Et c'est hors de question de lui laisser ce plaisir.

C'est un peu de la triche, mais je suis plus à ça près. Avec lenteur, dans des mouvements que je veux sensuels, je me mets à me caresser le torse, toujours sans lâcher son regard, qui m'intimide pourtant au possible. Ma chemise finit par s'enlever entièrement, et je vois Ace esquisser un geste de la main, qu'il stoppe presque immédiatement. Je m'amuse à retracer mes abdominaux, avant de remonter pour pincer une de mes pointes de chair, m'arrachant un gémissement tandis que mon amant se mord la lèvre. Nos respirations sont brusques, saccadées, et je sais que l'on a qu'une envie, celle de ne plus faire qu'un.

Mais il semble qu'il veuille encore jouer. Et puisque je suis d'humeur joueuse... Je relève un peu le bassin pour virer mon pantalon, l'envoyant rejoindre la chemise sur le plancher, avant de baisser mon boxer, juste assez pour libérer mon envie de lui qui commence à devenir affreusement douloureuse. Mon grand frère écarquille les yeux, avant de lancer :

"Essaye même pas...

\- De quoi ? D'me toucher d'vant toi ?"

Il ne répond pas, mais ses joues rougies parlent pour lui. Je souris, retrace le contour de ses lèvres avec mes doigts, avant de les lécher avec application. Je finis par me stopper un instant, hésitant. Comme toujours, la théorie, ça va, la pratique, c'est une autre histoire. Au point où j'en suis, je suis plus à ça près... J'agrippe mon sexe avec ma main droite et commence à faire des vas-et viens dessus. Très vite, le bruit de mes halètements et mes gémissements emplit la pièce, et je vois Ace se mordre la lèvre au point de la faire saigner. Je repense aux moments où c'est lui qui me touche comme ça, et je quémande, presque malgré moi :

"Ace... Tu veux pas... M'filer un coup de main... ?

\- Merde..." Murmure-t-il pour lui même.

Je me recule juste à temps pour l'empêcher de m'embrasser. Je jubile, que ce soit à cause de ma victoire ou du fait que cet affrontement débile soit enfin terminé. Enfin presque.

"S'tu veux m'toucher, admets ta défaite Ace.

\- Non.

\- Mais t'es chiant !

\- Sûrement moins que toi !

\- J'te jure que je continue jusqu'à c'que tu admettes !

\- T'as trop envie d'moi pour ça !

\- Pas vrai !

\- Si !

\- Nan !

\- Si !"

Et on est reparti. Pas moyen de parler plus de dix secondes sans que ça parte en couille. Ou en séance de sexe, c'est au choix. On continue un moment, avant d'éclater de rire tous les deux. Je me blottis contre son torse, vaincu, tandis qu'il se met à jouer avec mes cheveux.

"J'admets, t'as gagné. Dit-il. Mais c'est la dernière fois que ça arrive.

\- C'est encore à voir ! Protesté-je.

\- Non. Parce que plus jamais..."

Il s'interrompt pour s'emparer sauvagement de mes lèvres, et je réponds avec toute l'ardeur que j'ai. Ça m'a tellement manqué. Ses lèvres au doux goût de braise et de caramel, sa langue qui se noue à la mienne, la domine, ses mains qui se baladent dans mes cheveux, mon dos...

"... Je ferai un pari aussi stupide. Plus jamais je me passerais de toi aussi longtemps. Alors maintenant Luffy... Laisse moi te faire l'amour... Murmure-t-il sensuellement contre ma bouche.

\- Redis-le... Dis-je, pantelant de désir.

\- J'ai envie d'toi, Lu'... Je veux... Te faire l'amour...

\- A une seule... Condition... Réponds-je, une main dans son boxer.

\- Laquelle ? Demande-t-il, une lueur espiègle dans le regard

\- Ben... Y a un truc que tu m'as dit que tu m'apprendrais un jour et que je voudrais essayer..."

Son sourire s'agrandit en voyant de quoi je parle, alors que je libère son envie du tissu qui l'emprisonne. Y a pas, où qu'on regarde, il est parfait. Il m'embrasse à nouveau, avant de demander, rieur :

"Ça t'va si c'est moi ton cobaye ? Non parce que sinon, j'peux te proposer une banane. C'moins interactif par contre.

\- T'es con." Pouffé-je.

Il a un sourire terriblement tendre et me caresse tout doucement la joue.

"C'ta faute ça.

\- Comment ça, MA faute ? M'indigné-je.

\- Si t'avais pas été là, j'aurais jamais été assez heureux pour sortir des conneries pareilles."

Je lui répond d'un sourire, le reflet du sien, avant de faire quelques mouvements sur sa verge et de la lécher tout le long du bout de ma langue, un peu hésitant. Ses mains se crispent dans mes cheveux, tandis qu'il frissonne. Je recommence mon petit manège, m'attardant un peu plus cette fois ci, le faisant soupirer de plaisir. Ça me rassure. J'ai vraiment envie de lui faire autant de bien qu'il m'en fait. Je prends le bout de son sexe en bouche, anxieux, mais le gémissement qu'il laisse échapper me détend, suffisamment pour que j'ose aller un peu plus loin. Mes lèvres jouent sur lui avec application, tandis que ma langue tente de reproduire ce qu'il fait habituellement, se déroulant et s'enroulant autour de lui.

"Luffy... T'es sûr que t'as... Jamais fait ça avant ? Parce que sans déconner... Aah...

\- Ben, j'ai rencontré deux trois bananes plutôt sexy dans ma vie...

\- Très drôle... Laisse mes conneries et reprends c'que tu faisais..."

Je déglutis et Ace laisse échapper un cri de plaisir en sentant le mouvement de ma gorge sur lui. Je reprends ma torture, faisant glisser ma main là où ma bouche ne peut-être. J'accélère en suivant le rythme qu'il m'impose, de plus en plus rapide.

"Lu'... Faut que t'arrêtes... De suite...

\- Pourquoi ? Demandé-je, arrêtant mes mouvements sur la surprise.

\- Parce que sinon... J'pourrais pas t'faire hurler..."

Sans me laisser le temps d'y réfléchir, il me plaque sur le canapé et vire mon dernier vêtement avec une rapidité incroyable, avant de souffler :

"J'préfère ça... Tu peux pas savoir comme j'avais envie d'les déchirer cette semaine...

\- Si... Parce que j'voulais faire la même chose avec les tiens..." Réponds-je en redessinant ses abdominaux de mes doigts.

On échange un regard amusé, et nos mains se baladent frénétiquement sur le corps de l'autre, histoire de le redécouvrir après une semaine sans le toucher. Ace est mortellement sexy, beau à en crever. Et il est à moi, rien qu'à moi.

"Ouais, entièrement à toi p'tit frère."

J'ai encore pensé à voix haute. Ça me perdra un jour, j'en suis sûr. Mais apparemment, cette marque de possession n'a pas l'air de le déranger, bien au contraire, car la même chose se lit dans ses yeux. Je suis à lui, et il est à moi.

Il me retourne sur le ventre et colle son corps brûlant contre le mien, avant de lécher l'oreille et de chuchoter :

"Et toi, t'es à moi... Mon Luffy...

\- O-Oui...

\- Ça m'a rendu dingue... Quand t'es sorti de la salle de bain avec juste une serviette sur la taille, tes cheveux encore humides gouttant sur ton torse... Dit-il en embrassant ma nuque.

\- T'avais commencé. Les tractions torse nu juste sous mon nez...

\- J'avoue. Ta tête était mortelle au passage. Presque cru que j'allais devoir essuyer ta bave sur le sol.

\- J'bavais pas ! Contesté-je.

\- Bah, faut pas t'en vouloir, n'importe qui aurait fait pareil vu le spectacle...

\- Vantard.

\- Non, réaliste." Répond-il, espiègle, laissant ses baisers descendre plus bas.

Je pouffe, avant de gémir en sentant sa langue lécher le sillon de mes fesses avec soin. J'agrippe l'un des coussins du canapé, avant d'haleter :

"J'viens de me rendre compte... N'importe qui... Peut venir ici...

\- Vrai mais..."

J'entends le bruit de quelque chose qu'on débouche, et je sens un liquide froid couler le long de mes fesses. Je frémis, avant de demander :

"Ace, c'est quoi ?

\- A ton avis crétin ? Qu'est ce tu veux que ce soit ? J'vais pas te verser de l'huile de vidange sur le cul en c'moment !"

Je souris, avant de soupirer de bonheur en sentant ses doigts se glisser aisément en moi, tandis qu'il achève sa phrase :

"J'peux plus attendre p'tit frère... Tu m'as chauffé, faut assumer... Vu c'que tu cries d'façon, personne osera entrer...

\- Que tu crois Portgas. Fait une voix de derrière la porte d'entrée. Vous avez deux minutes pour remettre de l'ordre dans votre bordel. Et ça a intérêt à être nickel, sans quoi vous allez devoir chercher vos orteils aux quatre coins de l'appartement."

Tra-o. Ace grogne, frustré d'avoir ENCORE été interrompu en plein milieu d'une séance de sexe, et je partage son sentiment. C'est même plus de la poisse à ce niveau, c'est une malédiction. D'habitude, je suis plus du genre à écouter, surtout quand il est question de notre chirurgien sadique, mais là, il peut aller s'faire voir. J'ai beaucoup trop envie d'Ace pour ça.

J'ondule légèrement contre lui, avant de supplier :

"Ace... T'arrête pas... On s'en fout d'Tra-o... J'ai tellement envie d'toi...

\- Comment il veut que j'résiste et que je replace sagement les coussins du canapé quand t'es comme ça ? T'es un véritable appel au viol..."

Il attrape mes hanches, me faisant soupirer de bonheur, plaque son torse contre mon dos, et frôle mon entrée avec son sexe, quand la voix de notre médecin retentit à nouveau :

"Et, au cas où l'idée totalement saugrenue et incongrue de ne pas m'obéir vous viendrait à l'esprit, Kidd détient deux chapeaux en otage, qu'il serait plus que ravi de me filer.

\- C'est dégueulasse ça Tra-o ! M'énervé-je.

\- J'approuve ! Est-ce qu'on agresse ton chapeau nous ? Rajoute mon amant.

\- Le gamin dont tu t'es entiché l'a fait. Trente secondes..."

Presque par réflexe, ses mains passent autour de mon cou, et il demande, menaçant :

"Tu as fait QUOI à son chapeau ?"

Mes yeux se détournent, alors que je réponds, presque innocemment :

"Hum... Coloration rose ?

\- T'es dingue. Sourit-il en lâchant mon cou.

\- Pas autant qu'toi. Réponds-je en faisant de même, avant de l'embrasser doucement.

\- J't'emmerde. Rhabille toi crétin."

On se balance nos fringues à la figure comme deux gamins, si bien que l'on est tout juste en calbard quand Law ouvre la porte, accompagné de captain Tulipe et de nos chapeaux, qu'il nous balance en lançant :

" J'interromps quelque chose ?

\- Tu sais très bien. Grogne mon grand frère en attrapant mon bras pour m'entraîner vers notre chambre.

\- Pas de cochonneries dans les draps vous deux. Je suis de corvée de lessive, et j'ai SUUUPER pas envie que vous me les salissiez, c'est clair ? Lance Franky en passant dans la salle en coup de vent.

\- Y a ENCORE quelqu'un qui à quelque chose à dire pour m'empêcher de coucher avec Luffy ou c'est bon ?"

La réponse lui est donnée alors que des morceaux de portes volent à travers la pièce, et qu'une voix grave lance, accompagnée d'un rire étrange :

"Moi j'ai quelque chose à dire Gol. D. Ace."

* * *

Ouais, encore et toujours, Ace et Luffy doivent TOUJOURS se pouiller quand ils couchent ensemble. C'est la règle principale du théorême AceLu. Avec les chatouilles en seconde règle.

sabrina : Vilaine rewiew èwé

Comme tu as pu le voir, non, ce n'est pas que Sabo et sa vie dans la révolution, j'y arriverai pas d'façon je pense. J'ai besoin de fight, tout ça. Et met Sabo avec ses frères et fight il y aura x)

Alors, si Sabo était entré, il serait mort. Mais pas qu'à cause d'Ace. Tout simplement parce qu'il verrait des choses qu'il n'a pas envie de voir. ("Sabo, pas fan de yaoi ? Dommage.") Pauvre petit. Plus la chenille et tout le bastringue... Ravi que tout ça te plaise en tout cas !

Ace, jaloux ? T'en fais pas, tu y auras le droit mwaha ~ Et toujours merci pour ta rewiew !

Sur ce... À la semaine prochaine ! :D *pare le couteau qui lui arrive dessus avec une endive. LOUPÉ !*


	22. Révélation à réaction

Yo !

Désolée du (léger) retard, j'avais, pour le dire dans les termes exacts, une grosse flemme de me taper la mise en page. Et une envie imprévue de me mater à nouveau l'ar Impel Down de One Piece. Moi et mon cerveau, toute une histoire...

Ce chapitre était attendu depuis un moment, celui des révélations ! J'en profite pour remettre un zombie d'or en chocolat à Sabrina, pour avoir deviné une grande partie des choses dévoilées ici ("T'avais un seum monstre et tu pouvais même pas le dire. Frustrée ? - T'as de la chance que je me sois pas défoulée sur toi èwé") Et un zombie en chocolat pour Good Demon With Red Dress (faut que je te trouve un surnom miss ^^) pour m'avoir gentiment prêté son "Captain Tulipe". Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps...

Apocalypse Time !

* * *

POV Ace

Mon regard se durcit immédiatement à l'entente de ce nom, qui est malheureusement bien le mien. Je me retourne vivement en direction de l'endroit d'où provient la voix et tombe nez à nez avec une sorte de mastodonte au sourire édenté, qui semble visiblement très fier de lui. S'il utilise ce nom, c'est qu'il doit avoir conscience de ce que ça signifie et donc qu'il prend un malin plaisir à savourer la zizanie qu'il va forcément provoquer. La saloperie humaine dans toute sa splendeur tiens. Les gens avec lui ont la même expression, en plus d'un air qui se veut intimidant. Alors là les gars, si vous croyez me faire peur, vous fourrez le doigt dans le cul, mais profond. C'est pas parce que leur chef fait une tête de plus que moi, en large, que je risque d'être intimidé.

"Gol ? C'est pas Portgas ton nom ?" Demande mon petit frère en tirant sur mon t-shirt pour que je fasse attention à lui.

Sauf que voilà, je l'ignore superbement. Mon passé, je voulais l'évoquer doucement avec lui, pas à pas. Trouver les mots pour ne pas qu'il m'en veuille, pour me protéger. Mais l'idiot en face de moi vient de me le balancer en pleine poire, et je n'ai aucune idée de comment amorcer la chose.

"Ace, j'te cause ! Insiste-t-il en tirant plus sur le tissu.

\- Merci, j'ai vu ! Lâche mes fringues, tu veux ?

\- Pas avant que tu me répondes !

\- J'veux pas t'répondre, tu peux pas comprendre ça ? Fous moi la paix, tu m'emmerdes là ! Dégage de là et arrête de m'faire chier !" Hurlé-je en le repoussant violemment, le faisant tomber à terre.

Je regrette aussitôt mes paroles en voyant le regard blessé qu'il me lance un bref instant en se relevant. Mais quel con putain ! Je foire décidément tout avec lui. Je voudrais m'excuser, mais j'ai bien trop de fierté pour le faire. Et je suis beaucoup trop en colère surtout. Contre moi même et l'idiot au rire gras. Ce dernier s'adresse à moi :

"Oh, c'est lui ton p'tit copain ? C'est quoi son p'tit nom ?

\- Laisse le en dehors de ça gros tas d'lard. Grondé-je, menaçant. Tu veux emmerder le monde, très bien, je suis ton homme. Hum...

\- Marshall D. Teach. Répond-il, sur un ton bien trop poli pour la situation. Et il a bien le droit de savoir qui est réellement l'ordure dont il est tombé amoureux.

\- Ace n'est pas une ordure ! Qui t'es pour dire ça ? Tu l'connais même pas ! Ace, c'est un type génial, bien plus que tu ne le seras jamais ! Proteste mon petit frère. Alors tu te la fermes et tu t'barres !"

Cet idiot. Je l'ai clairement blessé, et lui, encore une fois, il me défend. Toujours. Alors que je n'arrête pas de lui faire du mal, comme l'imbécile que je suis. Je suis pitoyable. Et horriblement flatté. Qu'il m'ait choisi moi, alors que j'ai parfaitement conscience qu'il aurait pu avoir n'importe qui. Il s'est placé devant moi, son regard planté dans celui de l'envahisseur. Malgré la différence de stature, il ne tremble pas. Je l'amène doucement derrière moi en lui disant :

"Recule Luffy. C'est au grand de protéger le plus petit, pas l'inverse.

\- Mais il a pas à t'insulter ! Y a que moi et Sabo qui avons le droit ! Je...

\- Je sais. Ça m'touche, vraiment. Mais tu restes derrière. Pour ma fierté masculine s'te plait."

Ses lèvres se relèvent un bref instant, avant qu'il ne reprenne ses protestations, mais pour une fois, je reste inflexible.

"Si c'est pas mignon les gars... Ce gamin est tellement chou... J'en verserai presque une petite larme... Ricane l'autre malotru.

\- Je t'ai dit de pas le mêler à ça ! Vociféré-je, furieux.

\- S'il savait... Lance-t-il en m'ignorant royalement.

\- Si je savais quoi ? Demande le concerné en gigotant pour se délivrer de l'emprise de Kidd, qui le retient en lâchant nombre d'insultes.

\- Que tu es fou amoureux... Du fils de l'homme qui a tué toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour toi !"

La bombe est lâchée. Trafalgar n'a pas l'air plus surpris que ça, et confirme mon soupçon sur le fait qu'il était déjà au courant, alors que la tulipe relâche mon petit frère sous la surprise, les yeux ronds. Ce dernier ne bouge pas, sûrement trop surpris pour ça. Il finit tout de même par s'approcher de moi et demande, hésitant :

"C-C'est vrai ce qu'il dit ? T'es vraiment le fils de celui qui ?

\- De celui qui a créé le virus, ouais. Gol. D. Roger si tu veux son nom. Luffy, j'voulais t'en parler, j'te l'jure, mais je savais pas com..."

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, coupé par des lèvres dévorant passionnément les miennes. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, incrédule, avant de l'entourer de mes bras et de répondre à son baiser avec toute l'ardeur que j'ai, sans chercher plus à réfléchir. C'est lui qui brise notre échange et qui murmure tendrement :

"Je m'en fous Ace. T'es pas ton père. Ce qu'il a fait te concerne pas. Tu es toi, uniquement toi. La personne la plus précieuse à mes yeux, mon grand frère adoré, l'homme dont je suis complètement dingue. Portgas D. Ace et c'est tout."

Il me fait un de ses sourires que j'adore, mais je suis incapable de lui en faire un en retour, qui ne soit pas forcé en tout cas. Parce que ce qu'il me dit me fait plus mal qu'autre chose. Parce qu'il lui manque une information. Et je sais qu'elle chamboulera forcément ses sentiments, qui me touchent tellement, à mon égard.

"Bon, maintenant que t'as craché tes conneries, que ces deux là ont réglé leurs problèmes conjugaux et vont pouvoir s'aimer dans leur monde merveilleux de bisounours arc-en-ciel, vous allez me faire le plaisir de faire ce que vous auriez dû faire depuis le début. Dégagez. Balance Trafalgar, un scalpel entre les doigts.

\- Hors de question. Votre appartement a l'air sympa. C'est VOUS qui allez partir d'ici. Je vous laisse même prendre vos affaires, voyez, je suis pas difficile. Surtout que c'est à cause de toi Ace, que j'ai perdu tout mon petit train de vie confortable.

\- ACE N'EST PAS RESPONSABLE DE CE QUE SON PÈRE A FAIT VIEUX SHNOCK ! Beugle Luffy, que je tiens fermement entre mes bras.

\- Mais bien sûr. Ricane Kidd. Vous croyez qu'on va gentiment vous céder la place ? Ma tronçonneuse et moi ne sommes pas trop trop d'accord avec ça."

L'ambiance, déjà pas très joyeuse, devient lourde au possible. Ils sont armés, déterminés, nous aussi, et on a tous conscience que si un combat commence, on en sortira pas tous indemnes. Mon étreinte se resserre sur mon petit frère, comme pour le protéger, car je sais pertinemment qu'il sera l'une des premières cibles. Parce que l'autre a très bien compris que blesser Luffy, c'est me blesser moi.

Soudain, ce qui reste de porte s'ouvre et se claque violemment sur la figure du chef de l'autre bande, le faisant se tordre de douleur sur le sol, tandis qu'un blond bien connu entre en criant :

"Les gars, faut se casser d'ici ! C'est qu'une question de temps avant que le Gouvernement ne débarq... Oh, je tombe mal ?

\- Comme un cheveu sur la soupe Sab'. Ricané-je.

\- D'ailleurs grand frère, j'crois que les autres gars sont pas super contents que t'aies agressé leur chef avec une porte... Fait remarquer Luffy en les pointant du doigt.

\- Grand bien leur fasse." Balance-t-il, pas plus concerné que ça.

Luffy saute au cou de Sabo, comme il le fait d'habitude, sans se préoccuper du groupe qui s'approche de nous.

"Tu m'as manqué !

\- Ça fait à peine une semaine Luffy. Sourit mon meilleur ami.

\- Et ? C'est long ça une semaine ! Surtout que j'dois supporter Ace tout seul !

\- Tu dis ça comme si j'étais chiant ! L'engueulé-je.

\- Mais c'est le cas Ace. Tu ES chiant.

\- Va te faire mettre." Bougonné-je.

Sabo éclate de rire et lâche l'enquiquineur pour venir m'enlacer en lançant joyeusement :

"Sinon, tu m'as manqué.

\- Je sais, je fais cet effet là à tout le monde." Répliqué-je, malicieux.

On se marre tous les trois et Luffy nous rejoint dans l'enlaçade, alors qu'un raclement de gorge se fait entendre :

"Ça va, on vous dérange pas trop ? Non parce qu'on peut s'faire un apéro tant qu'on y est. Vous croyez sérieusement que vous allez pouvoir repartir tranquillement après ce que vous avez fait à notre chef ?

\- Moi j'dis que la porte n'a fait que se venger." Lance notre petit frère, nous faisant sourire.

Notre interlocuteur n'a pas le temps de rajouter quelque chose que son chef se relève et ordonne :

"On s'casse les gars ! J'voulais me venger, en plus de piquer la baraque, mais si c'est pour se taper le gouvernement en plus, c'est pas la peine !"

Ils se barrent en nous jetant des regards mauvais, à moi tout particulièrement, dont je me moque royalement. On les regarde avec satisfaction, sentiment qui se fane bien vite en se rappelant du pourquoi du comment le blond est ici.

"Ils vont vraiment venir ? Demandé-je en m'affalant sur le canapé, Luffy sur mes genoux.

\- Ouais. Ils ont besoin de toi, et s'ils peuvent en plus attraper Luffy pour faire pression sur la Révolution, ce sera le must.

\- Ils l'ont ou pas ? L'interrogé-je, sous le regard curieux de mon petit frère.

\- Je sais pas ça. Dans tous les cas, tu leur es indispensable.

\- Parlez de quoi ? C'pas que je comprends pas mais si en fait. Nous interroge Luffy.

\- D'une lettre. Que le père d'Ace lui a laissé, avec un certain nombre de formules et d'antidotes en cas de mutation.

\- Et pourquoi ils ont besoin d'Ace ?"

J'écoute leur conversation mais n'intervient pas. Je n'ai pas envie de dire quoi que ce soit. Et il n'y a rien à dire de toute façon.

"Hmm... Ace, tu veux bien expliquer ?

\- T'es pourtant le meilleur pour expliquer aux idiots.

\- Ace, t'es méchant ! Boude mon petit frère.

\- Je pense que ce sont les crétins qui expliquent le mieux à leurs congénères."

Point à Sabo. Luffy me lance un sourire victorieux et je lui tire la langue en réponse, exaspérant le blond qui me réprimande :

"Ace, t'as 21 ans, sans déconner...

\- Mais c'est lui qui a commencé ! Me justifié-je, avec la maturité d'un gamin de quatre ans.

\- Oh, j'abandonne, je sais même pas pourquoi j'essaye encore..." Soupire-t-il sous le rire de Luffy.

Je m'énerve contre ce dernier, ce qui le fait encore plus marrer, me tapant encore plus sur les nerfs. Je m'empare violemment de ses lèvres, le faisant taire instantanément. Ses bras se crochètent autour de ma nuque, tandis que nos langues entament un ballet endiablé. On reste longtemps comme ça, sous les sifflements moqueurs de Sabo, avant que je ne rompe notre échange et déclare, taquin :

"Ah, le silence... J'avais oublié à quoi ça ressemblait depuis que j'te connais.

\- Fallait lire les petites lignes du contrat avant d'te lancer, j'suis pas responsable.

\- J'les ai lues. J'ai accepté de renoncer au calme pour toi, rends toi compte de l'effort.

\- Tu t'plains pas du bruit que je fais en hurlant ton nom quand on couche ensemble pourtant... Sussure-t-il, ses mains passant sous mon haut pour jouer avec mes tétons.

\- C'est parce que j'adore t'entendre crier ça... Et... Serais-tu en train d'me chauffer par hasard ?

\- Ouais, c'est exactement ce qu'il est en train de faire. Intervient Sabo. Et je te jure que si tu l'arrêtes pas de suite, je lui montre une photo de toi dans ta période "acné et appareil dentaire."

\- Sab', je te l'interdis ! Le menacé-je.

\- Vraiment ? Il a eu un appareil dentaire ? Des boutons, tout ça ?

\- Tout le kit de l'ado en pleine puberté, je te le garantis. Sourit-il.

\- Excusez moi d'avoir été humain. Grogné-je.

\- Parce que t'es quoi maintenant ? Un alien ?" Balance Luffy, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Je me mets à courir après l'impertinent, avec la ferme intention de passer mes mains autour de son joli p'tit cou. Mon meilleur pote en pleure de rire, encore plus quand notre petit frère vient se loger dans ses bras.

"Luffy, viens ici. Ordonné-je

\- Pour qu'tu m'tues ? Tu peux aller t'brosser.

\- Depuis quand tu me causes comme ça toi ?

\- Depuis que j'en ai envie. Sabo, Ace me fait peur !"

Sabo le serre encore plus contre lui, bien plus qu'à son habitude, en me lançant un regard qui signifie clairement "Si tu l'veux, viens l'chercher.", avant de se mettre à lui caresser les cheveux en chuchotant :

"T'en fais pas, grand frère va te protéger de l'horrible ogre en face de nous.

\- L'ogre, il va t'bouffer ta petite tête de blondinet, tu vas pas comprendre. Grognê-je.

\- Un problème Ace ? Tu m'as l'air de mauvaise humeur..."

Oui. Il y a un truc qui me fait chier, mais bien. Je suis jaloux, terriblement jaloux. Je sais pourtant pertinemment que mon meilleur ami fait ça juste pour m'embêter, que Luffy ne l'intéresse absolument pas, et inversement, mais rien à faire. Ça me rend dingue de le savoir si proche de lui, de le voir lui murmurer des choses à l'oreille.

"Sabo, lâche le.

\- En quel honneur ? C'est autant mon petit frère que le tien.

\- Je vais reformuler alors. Lâche mon... Commencé-je, déstabilisé par le regard intense que Luffy pose sur moi.

\- Ton emmerdeur de première ? J'subis aussi, argument refusé.

\- Mon p'tit copain. Terminé-je, gêné, mes joues virant au rouge feu de circulation.

De suite, Sabo sort son appareil photo et immortalise l'instant, avant de balancer un truc à Luffy qui crie de joie, sous mes protestations.

"Yeah, saucisson !

\- Efface de suite cette photo !

\- Après le mal que j'ai eu à l'avoir ? Tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil mon pauvre vieux. Toi, gêné à ce point... Merci de ton aide Luffy !

\- Tant que t'as de la viande, c'est quand tu veux ! Shishishi !

\- Parce que c'est un complot en plus ?"

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'énerver plus que Luffy se blottit contre moi et chuchote :

"C'était pour me venger de tout à l'heure. Maintenant, t'es pardonné.

\- Désolé... J'aurai vraiment pas dû agir comme je l'ai fait. C'était absolument pas juste pour toi.

\- Bah, j'te l'ai sûrement déjà dit, j'ai l'habitude que tu sois con. Tu m'expliques ce que je dois savoir ?

\- J'pense pas que ton cerveau puisse comprendre, mais si t'insistes..."

On s'embrasse doucement, les yeux pétillants, avant de se diriger vers la chambre, où Sabo est déjà en train de récupérer le peu d'affaires qui reste à lui ici. Il s'approche de moi et pose sa main sur mon épaule et demande gentiment :

"Besoin d'aide ?

\- Ça va aller, je suis un grand garçon.

\- Appelle moi quand même si besoin.

\- T'en fais pas."

Il a deviné. Que je vais tout dire à Luffy, et pas juste ce qui m'arrange, vraiment tout. Je remarque que mon petit frère regarde dans le vide, sans bouger. Je l'enlace par derrière et demande :

"Qu'est ce qui va pas bébé ?

\- C'nouveau comme surnom. Sourit-il faiblement.

\- J'l'aime bien. Tu préfères que j't'appelle "mon lapinou" ? Plaisanté-je.

\- Non, j'veux pas mourir sous la guimauve, merci. Ace...

\- Hmm ?

\- J'veux pas partir. J'ai peur, j'veux pas retourner dehors. Déclare-t-il dans un murmure, tremblant.

\- T'inquiètes pas... Sabo a un endroit sûr où aller, j'en suis certain. Puis j'te protégerai.

\- C'est pas que ça... J'me sens bien ici, c'est chez moi. Là où je vous ai rencontré toi et Sabo. Là où on a fait les pires conneries du monde. Là où je suis tombé amoureux pour la toute première fois. Là où j'ai vécu des tas de moments géniaux avec mes amis, malgré ce qui se passe. Là où j'ai fais l'amour pour la première fois. Là où je suis devenu votre petit frère."

Je ne trouve rien à dire. Je ne sais pas réconforter les gens, je ne trouve jamais les mots qu'il faut. Je peux juste le resserrer dans mon étreinte et embrasser doucement chaque partie de peau découverte.

"J'suis désolé Lu', terriblement désolé. M'excusé-je.

\- C'est pas toi, t'as pas à t'excuser."

J'aurai voulu l'introduire autrement, mais je ne peux plus m'arrêter. Je ne peux plus lui cacher, plus maintenant. Tant pis s'il doit m'en vouloir pour le restant de ses jours.

"Si, c'est moi. Tout ça, c'est à cause de moi."

Plus de marche arrière. J'ai actionné un rouage, et c'est tout le mécanisme qui s'enclenche. Luffy s'arrache de mon étreinte et me demande, à la fois surpris et inquiet :

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? C'est pas toi qui l'a créé quand même ?

\- C'est pas moi, c'est mon père, je te le confirme.

\- C'est pas ta faute alors putain ! Arrête de dire des horreurs pareilles, Ace ! M'engueule-t-il.

\- Et tu crois qu'il l'a créé pour quoi le virus ?" L'agressé-je.

Il ne sait pas quoi répondre et se contente simplement de me fixer. Je veux détourner le regard, ne pas lire la peur, mais surtout la colère qui commencent à apparaître dans ses yeux. Je réponds à sa question muette, amer :

"Pour moi. Pour me protéger des menaces du Gouvernement. Il a choisi son fils plutôt que des tas d'autres vies."

Ses poings se crispent, et il essaye de croire que ce qu'il pense est faux, de se raccrocher à ce vain espoir qu'il ait mal compris, en posant cette simple question :

"Tu veux dire que... ?

\- Le gouvernement a fait pression sur Roger pour créer le virus en menaçant Rouge pour commencer. Ils auraient pu s'enfuir, mais ma mère en était à son dernier mois de grossesse, et vu son état de santé, c'était pas possible. Puis elle est morte en couche, moi je suis né, et les menaces se sont reportées sur moi. Si mon père avait choisi de me laisser mourir, il n'y aurait jamais eu de virus, et tu serais tranquillement chez toi avec ta famille et tes amis."

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis incapable de lire les émotions qui brillent dans ses yeux chocolats. Il ne dit rien, et je m'approche doucement de lui, avant de caresser sa joue avec tendresse.

"Lu'... Pardonne moi, j't'en supplie... J'peux pas supporter l'idée que tu m'détestes..."

Il reste toujours muet, et se contente simplement de retirer sèchement ma main de sa joue, avant de me mettre la gifle de ma vie. Mais cette douleur n'est rien comparé à celle que je ressens quand il prononce ces quelques mots, pourtant mille fois entendu, d'un ton froid et sec :

"Me touche pas. J'veux plus jamais t'voir."

Et je retiens carrément mes larmes de couler quand il termine de réduire mon cœur en miettes :

"Tu m'dégoûtes."

* * *

Sabrina : Ecoute, avant toute chose, je vais devoir faire quelque chose pour le bien de tous les auteurs qui voudraient garder leur suspens intact sur les fictions que tu suis... *prends la boule de cristal de Sabrina et la brise sur le sol, avant de se frotter les mains* Voilàà, une bonne chose de faite :D

Je plaisante, je plaisante. Je t'applaudis très fort pour ton sens de la déduction même. Ravie que tu ais trouvé ce chapitre drôle, c'était le but, et ça me fait très plaisir. Et non, Ace ne se hait pas de céder à Luffy. Disons que sa fierté en prend un coup, mais vu le spectacle, il regrette pas trop. Et t'en fais pas, ils vont se rattrapper pour l'interruption ces deux là *w* Et contrairement à ce que tu croyais, petits moments tendres entre Ace et Luffy. En espérant que ça te plaise, et en te remerciant pour ta rewiew.

A la semaine prochaine !


	23. Admettre la vérité

Eh ben, pour une fois que c'est Luffy qui s'en prend plein la gueule... Ace est l'innocence même pour une fois ("Tout dépend de c'que t'entends par innocent... - Commence pas.")

Sinon, désolée du retard, et ça risque pas de s'arranger puisque je déménage (encore) dans une autre famille. Enfin, j'vais essayer de me booster pour poster le prochain chapitre vendredi.

Et comme on est jamais trop prudent... *enfile une cape bleue, avant d'hurler "The cold never bothered me anyway" et de claquer la porte du bunker*

Apocalypse Time !

* * *

"Tu m'dégoûtes."

Deux sentiments bataillent en moi quand je prononce ces mots. La rage, celle de savoir que sans lui, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, que s'il n'était pas né, je serai tranquillement chez moi, en train de rire et de sourire avec tous les gens qui me sont chers. Avec pour seul préoccupation les devoirs du lendemain, et non pas celle de savoir si je vais survivre ou non. Mais aussi une autre émotion, qui peine à s'imposer sous la colère que je ressens. La culpabilité. D'avoir blessé la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, alors que je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas de sa faute. Surtout alors que je lui ai promis de ne jamais l'abandonner. Et encore plus parce que je n'ai aucune envie de le laisser. Mais si l'amour rend aveugle, la colère aussi. Et c'est à cause de ça que je ne suis pas fichu de prêter attention à ses yeux embués de larmes.

"J'vais te laisser hein..."

Je n'ai entendu qu'une fois ce ton là. Aucune hargne dedans, pas de malice. Rien, si ce n'est de la douleur et de la tristesse. Celui qu'il a employé lors du départ de Sabo. Cette voix de gamin apeuré qu'il n'a que quand il perd une personne qui compte plus que tout pour lui. Et moi, tout ce que je trouve à dire, c'est :

"Ouais, c'est ça, casse toi."

Il sort de la pièce, et je retiens une furieuse envie de me gifler. Pourquoi j'agis comme ça, comme la pire ordure qui existe ? Je veux lui courir après, le prendre dans mes bras pour m'excuser, mais mon corps reste planté là, incapable de bouger.

Je me contente simplement de mettre mécaniquement mes affaires dans mon sac, jusqu'à ce que mes doigts n'attrapent quelque chose de doux et moelleux. Le renne en peluche au nez bleu qu'Ace m'a offert à Noël, que j'ai baptisé Chopper. Je m'assois sur le matelas et me met à jouer avec ses pattes, me laissant aller dans mes souvenirs :

"Mon premier baiser, hein ?" Chuchoté-je pour moi même.

J'ai presque l'impression que la peluche me sourit. Mon premier baiser, que j'ai consciemment choisi de donner, sans même avoir conscience de pourquoi. Je sais juste que je ne voyais pas autre chose à faire, c'était comme une suite logique à ce qu'on faisait. Maintenant, j'ai compris pourquoi. Parce que déjà là, j'étais tombé sous le charme de cet idiot mal luné. Je souris et me perds un peu plus loin dans mes pensées.

On a vécu des tas de choses ensembles, des mauvaises, mais surtout des bonnes, que je me remémore une à une, Chopper lové dans mes bras. Nos bêtises, nos engueulades puériles, nos rires, nos moments rien qu'à nous, l'un contre l'autre. Quand soudain, sur tous ces souvenirs heureux, se superposent des images de cauchemars. Le sang, les cris, les corps étalés sur le bitume, tout ça remplace peu à peu mes souvenirs heureux. J'essaye de penser à autre chose, mais plus je fais ça, plus j'ai l'impression que les images deviennent nettes. Je veux me lever, comme pour m'enfuir, mais un renne zombifié ressemblant étrangement à celui en peluche me retient en agrippant mon t-shirt avec ses dents. Je me débats et veux hurler, mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Je suffoque, incapable de respirer, et je ne peux retenir mes larmes en voyant les zombies de ma famille et de mes amis s'approcher lentement de moi, prêt à me dévorer. Et dans tout ça, dans toute cette merde, je cherche désespérément une personne. Ace. Où... Où il est ? Et je le vois me tourner le dos, juste après avoir vu son visage ruisselant de larmes.

"Oye, Luffy, réveille toi bon sang !"

Je hurle et me raccroche immédiatement au cou de Zoro, haletant, des traces de larmes sur les joues, et le corps recouvert de sueur. Un rêve, rien qu'un rêve. Mais je sais très bien que la tristesse et la peine d'Ace, sont elles, bien réelles. Je n'ai aucune idée du moment où je me suis assoupi, mais je sais que là, je suis bien réveillé. Car je suis incapable de pouvoir rêver d'une odeur aussi réconfortante que celle de mon meilleur ami. Et Chopper est redevenu l'adorable petit renne qu'il a toujours été.

Zoro passe sa main dans mon dos et me laisse me calmer, avant de me tapoter la tête avec un truc emballé dans du plastique. Je le prends et remarque que c'est une des barres de céréales qu'on a ramené de chez moi avec...

"Ace... Murmuré-je, le cœur serré.

\- C'est bien entre vous deux le problème alors... Soupire-t-il.

\- Comment tu sais qu'il y a un problème ? L'interrogé-je en me blottissant contre lui.

\- C'est la seule raison qui peut pousser Ace à fondre en larmes dans les bras de Sabo, et ce devant tout le monde.

\- J'voulais pas le faire pleurer, j'voulais pas ! Sangloté-je. J'suis horrible, un vrai conn...

\- Redis encore une fois des conneries pareilles et j'te frappe. M'interrompt-il, son énervement transparaissant dans sa voix. T'es bien loin d'être aussi atroce que tu le penses. Un idiot, un égoïste, un inconscient oui, un salopard non.

\- Merci du compliment..." Grommelé-je, le faisant sourire.

Il ébouriffe mes cheveux, avant de me faire une pichenette sur le front, me faisant gueuler :

"Zoro !

\- Ecoute gros crétin. Commence-t-il, sans faire attention à mes cris. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Ace t'a dit, j'veux pas le savoir, mais je penses pas que ce soit une raison suffisante pour que tu le rejettes comme ça.

\- Je le sais... Je regrette tellement... Attends, t'es en train de le soutenir ou je rêve ? Demandé-je, plus qu'interloqué. Toi qui voulait l'embrocher au bout de ton katana, tu m'encourages à aller vers lui ?

\- J'ai toujours eu peur qu'il te fasse souffrir, qu'il t'enlève ce sourire qui m'est si cher. Mais désormais, je suis bien obligé d'admettre que ton sourire dépend en partie de sa présence à tes côtés. Vrai ?

\- Vrai. Admets-je. Mais ça dépend aussi de ta présence, oublie pas !

\- J'oublie pas Luffy, t'en fais pas. Mais maintenant, tu files t'excuser, sinon je t'oblige à aller le faire à coups de pied dans l'cul, c'est clair ?

\- Compris sergent ! Fis-je en saluant militairement.

\- Et au pas de course soldat !" Ordonne-t-il en me donnant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

Je le lui rends, avant de m'arrêter juste devant la porte et demander, hésitant :

"Tu crois qu'il va m'en vouloir ?

\- Ace, t'en vouloir ? Et moi je suis l'impératrice de la choucroute. Personne n'arrive jamais à t'en vouloir. Et lui encore moins."

Je reste silencieux un moment, avant de lancer, ma main sur la poignée de la porte :

"Zoro ?

\- T'es encore là ?

\- J't'adore.

\- Je sais p'tite tête. Dégage de là maintenant." Sourit-il.

Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est que c'est la dernière fois que je vois son sourire.

* * *

Bon, il m'a dit d'aller m'excuser, mais je n'ai aucune foutre idée de comment faire. J'ai conscience de l'avoir profondément blessé, et je ne sais pas quels mots pourront excuser ça. Ace n'est pas responsable des choix de son père, même si ça le concerne, je le sais, le savais, mais ma peur me l'a fait oublier sur le coup. Et surtout... Je rejetais ma culpabilité sur lui. Celle de savoir que tous les moments de bonheur que l'on partage sont construits sur les cadavres d'autres êtres humain. Que notre amour s'est construit sur un cimetière. Car sans ce virus, jamais je n'aurais croisé la route d'Ace.

Je cours dans l'appartement sans regarder où je vais, et inévitablement, je finis par percuter quelqu'un, qui manifeste bruyamment son mécontentement :

"C'est qui le crétin fini qu'est pas foutu de regarder d'vant l... Luffy ?"

Ace. Ben tiens. Son expression change du tout au tout, et il se retourne brusquement pour repartir d'où il vient. Ah non, maintenant que je l'ai trouvé, je le laisse pas partir !

"J'te tiens !" Braillé-je en me jetant vers l'avant pour attraper ses jambes.

Forcément, il perd l'équilibre, et il se retrouve étalé ventre à terre en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Ouuuups. C'est pas vraiment le top en matière d'introduction pour une réconciliation. Ace grogne, avant de s'énerver :

"Ça Luffy, c'est un putain de plaquage, et à part en rugby, ça n'a rien de réglementaire !

\- J'suis désolé."

Ses muscles se relâchant d'un coup, et je prends conscience qu'on a l'air parfaitement ridicule, tous les deux étalés par terre en plein milieu du couloir. Boarf, tant pis. Il y a plus urgent, puis ce n'est pas comme si ma dignité pouvait tomber plus bas.

"J'suis terriblement désolé... J'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai jamais voulu te dire toutes ces horreurs ! J'les ai même jamais pensées ! Tu me dégoûtes pas, tu me dégoûteras jamais ! J't'aime, j't'aime ! Plus que tout au monde ! J'm'en fous de ce que ton père a fait, c'est pas ta faute, je le sais parfaitement ! J'veux rester avec toi, toujours ! Dis moi que tu m'en veux pas..."

Je pleure en disant tout ça, parce que je m'en veux réellement, tandis qu'il laisse échapper un soupir. Il se libère avec facilité de mes bras, ce qui me file un complexe monstre au passage, et m'attrape pour me placer sur ses genoux, son visage en face du mien, avant de murmurer en souriant :

"Déjà, arrête de chialer, ça m'fait chier et tu l'sais. Et ensuite... Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir sale gosse ? Tu me rends tellement heureux... T'as vraiment envie de rester toujours avec moi ?

\- J'veux jamais te quitter. J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui me supporte, j'le garde. Surtout qu'en plus, il est super sexy.

\- T'essayes de m'flatter ? Se moque-t-il, son sourire se faisant plus malicieux.

\- Nan. Comme tu dis, j'fais qu'énoncer une vérité... Réponds-je dans un souffle, ma bouche toute proche de la sienne.

\- S'tu continues, j'vais renoncer à l'idée de t'rançonner en bouffe...

\- C'est l'but."

Il me relève en riant, sa position sans doute devenue inconfortable, avant de sceller nos lèvres ensemble pour un baiser passionné. Très vite, je me retrouve plaqué contre une porte, une main tenant mes hanches, une autre en train de taquiner mes pointes de chair, mon haut déjà disparu Dieu sait où.

"Ace... On risque d'être encore interromp... Hmmph !"

Il m'empêche de finir ma phrase d'un baiser, avant de descendre mon jean et mon caleçon au niveau de mes genoux. Il retire également son t-shirt, avant de plaquer une main de chaque côté de ma tête et de sussurer :

"J'm'en tape. Lu', ça fait une putain de semaine que j'te veux. Alors que quelqu'un vienne ou pas, vraiment, j'm'en branle. Maintenant, ferme là... Laisse moi t'prendre... C'bien pour ça qu'tu m'as allumé c'matin, non ?"

Je soupire de bonheur en sentant ses doigts humides se frayer un chemin en moi, très vite remplacés par son désir pleinement érigé. Je m'accroche à son cou en gémissant, alors qu'il loge mes jambes dans le creux de ses coudes, mon dos cognant contre la porte à chaque coup de reins.

"Hmm... Luffy... T'es tellement...

\- Ace... Arrête... Si quelqu'un vient... Aah ! Tenté-je vainement de protester.

\- Si quelqu'un vient... C'fait quoi ? Me provoque-t-il tout en me giflant la fesse.

\- Rien, laisse tomber... Pas important..."

Il affiche un sourire victorieux, alors que je m'abandonne totalement à lui, hurlant son nom sans arrêt et griffant son dos comme un taré.

"Ace, touche moi... S'te plait...

\- T'es grand, tu devrais... Pouvoir l'faire tout seul...

\- Mais j'peux pas ! J'vais me casser la gueule sinon !

-... T'es qu'un putain de tue-l'amour Lu'." Se désespère-t-il en accédant toutefois à ma requête.

Une lueur amusée brille dans son regard alors qu'il repose mes jambes à terre pour caresser ma verge gorgée de sang, tandis que je l'embrasse avec ardeur. Je suis tellement tendu à vif qu'il ne me faut que quelques instants pour me déverser entre ses doigts dans un râle, suivi très vite par mon amant, qui donne un dernier coup de rein pendant qu'une chaleur exquise se répand en moi.

Et apparemment, c'était le coup de trop, puisque la porte décide de céder, nous entrainant dans sa chute. L'atterrissage est rude, mais ce n'est rien comparé au spectacle qui s'offre à nous. Law placé au dessus de Kidd, en pleine pratique de sport de chambre.

J'sais pas dans quoi j'ai marché, mais c'était clairement pas du pied gauche.

* * *

"N'empêche que TU t'fais prendre, j'aurai honte à ta place.

\- Tu vas pas m'faire croire que tu te retrouves jamais sous ton frère ? S'énerve Kidd

\- Dessous p'têt, mais toujours dedans. J'sais m'imposer contrairement à d'autre. Se vante mon amant, sous mon regard noir.

\- C'est juste que t'as trop peur d'avoir mal Portgas. Luffy, il a des couilles lui au moins.

\- Ah, tu vois ! Balancé-je, victorieux. C'moi qui t'prends la prochaine fois Ace !

\- Tu crèves.

\- Mais merde, j'vais pas l'abîmer ton précieux cul ! Puis ça fait pas si mal, t'inquiètes pas.

\- J'm'en balance de ça ! Rétorque-t-il.

\- Trouillard, trouillard ! Se moque son interlocuteur en le pointant du doigt.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui vous a amené à cette discussion des plus... Soignées ? Demande Sabo, en train de faire l'inventaire avec Nami.

\- NON ! Répliquent Ace et Kidd en parfaite synchronisation.

\- Luffy ? Tente-t-il.

\- Pour garder le peu de dignité qui me reste, même si je crois qu'elle a déjà plié bagage, je ne dirai rien. Même pour de la viande." Marmonné-je.

Sabo se marre, devinant que l'incident n'a rien de glorieux, s'attirant les grognements de trois personnes, Law n'ayant pas l'air de se sentir concerné plus que ça. Il nous balance nos sacs, avant de déclarer :

"Une fois que tout le monde est là, on y va.

\- Où ça ? Demandé-je, curieux.

\- À la base de la Révolution où ton père nous a aménagé un coin pour nous. Il a vraiment envie de se rattraper."

Le léger sourire que j'avais s'efface, avant que Sabo ne s'amuse à défaire ma coiffure, où plutôt le bordel qui me sert de cheveux, avant de dire gentiment :

"Y pense pas va."

J'acquiesce en souriant tandis qu'Ussop, planqué derrière les larges épaules de Franky demande, tremblant :

"On peut pas attendre qu'il fasse jour ?

\- J'aimerai bien. Mais Akainu serait prêt à débarquer en chemise de nuit rose bonbon à pois pour attraper mes deux idiots de frangins. Et nous aussi par la même occasion. Tout le monde est prêt ?"

On réponds tous positivement à sa question, avant que Sabo ne sorte deux objets de ses poches. Je m'approche et me rends compte que ce sont deux semi-automatiques.

"Alors oui, ce sont des flingues, pas des jouets. On a eu un mal fou à se les procurer, donc JE décide qui les prends. Zoro, Trafalgar, faites vous plaisir.

\- Pourquoi le stupide Marimo en a un ? Grogne Sanji, tandis que l'algue en question lui jette un regard orgueilleux.

\- Parce que je sais, que comme Law, il saura s'en servir comme il faut."

Et moi, naïf que je suis, je suis incapable de voir le véritable sens de cette phrase.

* * *

Ça fait déjà un moment que l'on circule dans les rues sombres, nous orientant à la seule lumière des phares de nos deux voitures. On a déjà croisé un certain nombre de groupe de morts vivants, avec une envie particulièrement virulente d'humains en conserve apparemment, et on est tous bien amochés, certains plus que d'autres. Sanji a une jambe en très mauvais état, tandis que Zoro est gravement blessé à l'oeil gauche. Tous les deux se sont occupés de protéger les plus faibles, raison pour laquelle ils sont en si piteux état. Je m'approche de mon meilleur ami, et l'interroge :

"Ton oeil, ça va ?

\- Mais oui, arrête de t'biler toutes les trente secondes, ça va finir par m'énerver.

\- Ouais mais... Commencé-je en avisant la compresse pleine de sang sur son oeil.

\- Je vais bien Luffy." Coupe-t-il gentiment.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je remarque que les lumières de notre véhicule grésillent, sûrement bientôt hors service. J'entends Kidd grogner contre les propriétaires de bagnole pas foutu de l'entretenir, sachant qu'il n'a pas pu inspecter cette voiture là, tout en songeant que cette histoire craint. Si tu suis la logique de tout film d'horreur, on est dans la merde jusqu'au cou.

Et le pressentiment est confirmé quand on entend le bruit de la tôle qui se déchire.

D'un coup, je me retrouve projeté sur le sol, le choc heureusement amorti par mon sac à dos. Je veux me relever, mais la voix de mon meilleur ami m'ordonne :

"Reste au sol !"

Je sens quelque chose me frôler la tête, et je roule sur le béton pour éviter un deuxième coup que j'arrive à peine à distinguer avec la lumière des phares de l'autre voiture. Je me redresse et décroche la poêle accrochée grâce à un système de fortune à ma taille. La lueur des phares de l'autre caisse, un peu plus éloignée, nous permet de distinguer un peu les choses autour de nous, mais malheureusement trop peu pour pouvoir se battre correctement. Trop de risque de blesser quelqu'un. J'évite de justesse un autre coup en me laissant tomber à genoux, qui tapent avec violence contre le bitume. Et dans cette position, je ne peux éviter le coup qui me lacère profondément le torse. Je me mords la lèvre à sang pour ne pas hurler et continue d'esquiver, des larmes de douleurs roulant sur mes joues.

Tant bien que mal, on arrive à repousser le flot d'envahisseur, la lumière du jour qui pointe nous aidant dans cette tâche. Quand le calme revient, je me rends compte que ma vision se brouille, que tout tourne autour de moi, me donnant une nausée incroyable. Le sang coule abondamment de ma blessure, et je sens que je suis sur le point de m'évanouir. Sanji me rattrape alors que mes jambes cèdent, et je vois qu'Ace me cherche du regard comme un malade. Son visage s'éclaire un bref instant en me voyant, avant de s'assombrir quand il voit ma blessure. Et moi pendant ce temps, je cherche Zoro. Que je trouve très vite.

Avec une morsure à l'épaule.

Je ne réfléchis pas un seul instant et me dégage de l'étreinte de Sanji pour me diriger, titubant, vers mon meilleur ami. Je peine à arriver jusqu'à lui, et mes jambes cèdent à nouveau au bout de quelques pas. Cette fois, c'est Ace qui me rattrape et me serre contre lui, alors que je me débats comme un forcené en hurlant :

"Laisse moi, laisse moi ! Si tu dois aider quelqu'un, va aider Zoro ! Lâche moi ! C'est lui qui a besoin d'aide, pas moi !

\- Vu c'que tu saignes ? Laisse moi rire. Je pète la forme comparé à toi Luffy. Intervient Zoro en se levant péniblement, une main sur son épaule.

\- Zoro ! Gémis-je en me tortillant, toujours prisonnier des bras de mon grand frère.

\- Surtout, tu le lâches pas. Manquerait plus qu'il se fasse contaminer à cause de moi."

Je suis tellement en panique que je ne ressens plus la douleur. Sauf celle qui lacère mon cœur. Ace a un mal fou à me retenir, et je n'hésite pas à le mordre et à le griffer, hystérique.

"Merde Luffy, calme toi ! T'es sur le point d'clamser putain !

\- J'm'en fous ! J'ai qu'à mourir, occupe toi d'Zoro !

\- J'm'en fous pas moi, bougre d'andouille ! Personne ne s'en fout ! On veut tous que tu vives, tu m'entends ?

\- Mais Zo'... Faut le... Lui aussi il doit... J'veux qu'il vive ! Il a pas l'droit d'me quitter ! Pleuré-je.

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est foutu crétin d'singe." Marmonne Zoro en s'asseyant sur le sol.

Ace s'accroupit pour me mettre à sa hauteur, sans pour autant me lâcher, au contraire. Je sens son étreinte qui se resserre doucement sur moi, comme pour me consoler. Mais ça n'a aucun effet, mon esprit bien trop obnubilé par l'horreur devant moi. Encore plus quand je vois mon pote sortir l'arme dans sa poche et que je comprends. Quelle est leur utilité réelle, et pourquoi ce sont Zoro et Law qui les ont reçues. Car se sont les seuls capables de faire partir tout le monde pour qu'il ne souffre pas, y compris eux même. Ace aurait pu rentrer dans cette catégorie, mais plus maintenant. Parce que je le sais incapable de me tirer dessus, même pour mon bien.

"Zoro, fait pas ça... Supplié-je. On peut encore t'sauver... On va... L'antidote..."

Je sais pertinemment que c'est fini, qu'il y a aucune chance. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me raccrocher au moindre espoir, même terriblement futile.

"Y aura jamais le temps. Et ce n'est même pas sûr que ça marche.

\- On trouvera ! J'te l'jure ! Abandonne pas ! Pas toi ! T'abandonnes jamais !

\- Je me bats quand il y a quelque chose à sauver et tu sais comme moi qu'il n'y a plus rien à sauver. Luffy...

\- Tu verras... Ça va aller ! On va t'soigner ! Me laisse pas ! Tu...

\- Luffy ! Hurle-t-il sèchement, captant mon attention. C'est fini, et tu en as très bien conscience. C'est comme ça, la mort fait partie de la vie. Certain partent plus tôt que d'autre, c'est tout. Maintenant, tu m'ouvres grand tes oreilles.

\- Zoro, tu peux pas mourir... Pas toi... T'as pas le droit de m'abandonner... Supplié-je, bien conscient de la réalité de ce qu'il dit.

\- Promets moi de continuer à vivre. Promets moi de continuer à sourire. Si je t'ai toujours protégé, c'est parce qu'un monde sans ton rire, sans ton sourire, sans toi... J'en veux pas. Je sais que tu t'en fous, mais j'veillerai sur toi de là où je suis. Et j'me démerderai pour te foutre mon pied au cul comme prévu si je te vois trahir ta promesse.

"J'peux pas... Gémis-je.

\- Promets.

\- J'te l'jure, mais...

\- Et le grand idiot là bas, je compte sur toi pour prendre soin de lui. Me le brise pas avec tes conneries.

\- T'en fais pas la pelouse. Je serais toujours là pour lui. Réponds l'interpellé, sur un ton que je ne lui connaissais pas.

\- Parfait l'briquet." Maintenant, tu l'éloignes de là, ça va pas être joli à voir."

Un coup de feu.

_"T'appelle comment ?_

_\- J't'ai pas demandé d'me causer l'crétin._

_\- Apparemment, tu veux pas m'le dire... Bah, pas grave ! Moi c'est Monkey. D. Luffy !_

_\- Monkey ? Ça va bien à un idiot d'ton espèce._

_\- J'suis pas idiot !_

_\- Si tu l'es, bakaaaa. Raille-t-il, moqueur._

_\- Ah, j'ai réussi à t'faire sourire !_

_\- Coup de chance._

_\- Ça, c'est à voir. Et va falloir que tu me supportes pour que j'te prouve que c'est pas l'cas ! Shishishi ! _

_\- Crétin." Dit-il en souriant._

Je hurle.

* * *

Acexluffy : il se trouve que tu tombes plutôt juste mademoiselle. Luffy a subit beaucoup de choses, et quand Ace a dit que c'était sa faute, il a réagit au quart de tour, alors que tu as pu voir qu'il ne le pensait absolument pas. Merci de ton message en tout cas !

Sabrina : ALORS TOI. J'ai vu ton énorme pavé, et je te jure que j'ai lâché un juron absolument dégueulasse tant ça m'a surpris et fait plaisir. Donc !

J'ai eu un sum absolument monstrueux pour être honnête. Mais bon, tu n'avais pas tout deviné donc bon, je me suis pas fait un magnifique hara-kiri ^^ Et je prends le compliment fufufufu ~ ... J´pense que je vais rester un peu plus longtemps dans le bunker, on y est bien... Et j'veux garder mon peu de cervelle quoi ! Ravie que tout ça te plaise, surtout que cette porte a pris un rôle plus important que prévu ahah. Vilain meuble èwé Et oui Luffy est trop meugnon. J'ai pensé a toi pour la photo, je me suis dit que t'allais être contente de voir le briquet jaloux :)

Pour assassinner Luffy, y a du monde, va falloir que tu prennes un ticket ! Mais je suppose qu'après ce chapitre, tu lui en veux plus ? ("C'est à toi qu'elle en veut. - Que veux tu, le principe de l'équilibre, tout ça...") Bon, j'suis rassurée, tes autres boules de cristal sont moins efficaces. Sauvé ! *fait une danse de la joie*

En te remerciant bien bien fort pour ce roman ! Et moi, j'le casse pour sauver ma peau !

Tschuuss !


	24. Lot de consolation

(Ma soeur et ses noms de documents sérieux... Non mais "azerty" quoi...)

*évite de justesse un nombre incalculable d'objets tranchants en tout genre, avant de retourner se planquer dans son bunker* ("Très vaillante comme atitude. - Ben vas y dehors toi dans c'cas ! VEULENT MA MORT ! Et de façon douloureuse de préférence.")

Désolée de vous avoir remuée avec la mort de Zoro. Sincèrement. ("Genre ? O.o - Genre.") M'enfin, j'en avais besoin pour qu'Ace comprenne... Enfin bref :) Merci pour tous vos messages, me font toujours aussi plaisir. Remerciement à ma bêta de plante verte qui m'a boosté le cul pour que j'me bouge x) Sur ce...

Apocalypse Time !

* * *

POV Luffy

Luffy hurle. Ses yeux sont vides d'expression, et je comprends qu'il n'a même plus conscience de ce qu'il fait. Il perd toujours autant de sang, si ce n'est plus, et sa blessure n'est vraiment pas jolie à voir. Et surtout, je crève de trouille à l'idée qu'il soit infecté. Il finit par se calmer, tombant dans l'inconscience. C'est bien, j'vais pouvoir réfléchir maintenant au moins.

"Portgas, file. Je vais lui donner un minimum de soin."

Je sais très bien que Trafalgar ne lui veut aucun mal, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le serrer plus contre moi. Un réflexe de protection envers celui qui a changé ma vie, et dont la sienne menace de s'effondrer à chaque instant.

"Je vais pas te l'abîmer ton chéri. Allonge le sur la banquette, avec la chose qui t'es inconnue appelée délicatesse, si tu veux pas que je le porte. Et grouille, on a pas que ça à foutre. Déclare notre médecin, qui commence franchement à s'impatienter.

Je dépose mon petit frère sur les sièges avec douceur et m'éloigne, non sans lui poser un tendre baiser sur le front. Sabo me passe un bras autour de mon cou et j'en fais de même, nos regards soucieux et inquiets se reflétant un bref instant l'un dans l'autre. Les autres ont chacun leur propre réaction, mais aucun ne pleure pour le moment. Trop inquiet pour ce gamin aussi lumineux que le soleil qui a su conquérir le coeur de tout le monde. Et plus particulièrement le mien.

Contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, Kidd se révèle être un excellent assistant médical, et il ne faut que peu de temps pour que la plaie sur le torse de Luffy soit désinfectée et recouverte de bandage stérile.

"C'est que de la bricole, il a absolument besoin de soins d'urgence. Essayez de faire en sorte qu'il soit pas trop secoué. Maintenant, on se bouge."

On réorganise un peu les personnes dans chaque voiture, histoire de pouvoir laisser Luffy allongé sur la banquette arrière, avec moi et Sabo pour empêcher que son petit corps ne soit trop malmené. Le trajet dure encore un moment, et plus le temps passe, plus le sang coule, et plus mon angoisse augmente.

"Luffy... Me quitte pas, j't'en supplie..." Chuchoté-je en l'embrassant avec délicatesse sur la joue.

On finit par arriver jusqu'à un vieil entrepôt en pleine campagne, avec des défenses similaires à celles qu'on avait, plus d'autres encore plus perfectionnées. Mon meilleur ami pousse la porte tandis que je tiens notre petit frère entre mes bras, calé le plus possible contre moi. Il se dirige sans hésiter vers une sorte d'annexe, dont il claque les portes à battants en criant :

"Iva, on a une urgence !"

J'écarquille les yeux en voyant l'interpelé s'approcher. Une sorte de colosse avec une immonde afro violette, maquillé à outrance, et avec des talons aiguilles. Je veux même pas savoir quels vêtements se cachent sous la blouse blanche.

"Sab', je préfère laisser Trafalgar disséquer Luffy que de le laisser entre les mains de cette chose."

Malgré la situation, le blond sourit avant de chuchoter à son tour :

"Ça fait toujours un choc la première fois, je sais. Mais c'est un excellent médecin. Tu sais bien que je ne confierai pas notre petit frère à n'importe qui."

J'acquiesce, avant d'amener Luffy sur la table d'opération que l'on m'indique, sous l'oeil vigilant de toute la bande. Tous ne sont pas rassurés à l'idée de laisser notre blessé entre les mains de l'autre énergumène, mais on a pas le choix. Le bandage est poisseux de sang, désormais incapable de retenir le liquide rouge de couler sur son corps.

"Ne t'en fait pas Sabo boy ! Je vais le sauver ! YEEE-AAAAAH !"

Je cligne des yeux, interloqué, avant de donner un coup de coude à Sabo et de lancer doucement :

"J'sais pas ce qu'il prend, mais j'en veux."

Il pouffe discrètement, avant que l'homme, ou la femme, j'en sais trop rien, ne nous adresse la parole :

"Je vais vous demander de sortir Sabo boy et compagnie, histoire de faire un examen complet. Pendant ce temps, le faiseur de miracles entre en scène ! YAAAAAAAAH !"

Tout en disant ça, il nous pousse en dehors de la salle et claque la porte, m'empêchant de voir une dernière fois Luffy. L'ensemble du groupe suit les indications indiquées, tandis que je reste planté devant la porte. L'adrénaline qui coulait dans les veines a disparu, et je n'ai plus qu'une envie, celle de me rouler en boule et de ne plus bouger jusqu'à ce que Luffy revienne. S'il revient. Sabo pose une main sur mon épaule, dans un geste qui se veut réconfortant.

"Ace, rester planté là n'aidera pas Luffy. Va te faire soigner et mange un morceau, tu veux ? Tout va bien se passer.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? L'agressé-je, les nerfs à vifs.

\- Luffy est un battant. A tel point qu'il à réussi à rendre terriblement doux le plus grincheux des grizzlis qui existe."

Je lui tire la langue, avant de lui sourire faiblement et d'aller à sa suite. Je fais ce qu'on me dit sans réfléchir, et dès qu'on en a fini avec moi, je reviens m'assoir près de la salle où se trouve mon précieux petit frère. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire de toute façon. Sabo est avec son chef, les amis de Luffy sont sûrement en train de laisser libre cours à leur chagrin, et je n'ai aucune foutre idée d'où sont les autres. Je peux juste attendre. J'ai pas de larmes à verser, je connaissais pas suffisamment Zoro pour ça. Je suis triste, mais sans plus.

Comment je vais le récupérer ce gamin ? En combien de morceau je vais devoir le ramasser ? Sa blessure n'est que secondaire à côté de l'état mental dans lequel il va se trouver. Il a perdu son meilleur ami, et il me suffit d'imaginer perdre Sabo pour comprendre l'horreur de ce qu'il va ressentir.

Mais le pire... C'est de ne pas savoir s'il va se réveiller. Comment moi je vais finir si Luffy n'est plus là ? J'arrive pas à concevoir ma vie sans lui. Ce gosse, qui a illuminé ma vie. Qui m'a montré qu'on pouvait m'aimer terriblement fort. Qui m'a appris que moi aussi, je pouvais aimer comme un dingue. Le premier baiser qu'on a échangé me revient à l'esprit. Pas celui quand il était bourré, ça compte pas, mais celui tout doux à Noël. Naturel, irréfléchi et... Terriblement agréable. Le meilleur baiser de toute ma vie.

... Non, j'veux pas. Luffy a pas le droit de mourir. Je donnerai ma vie pour la sienne. Parce qu'elle vaut au moins mille fois plus à mes yeux. J'veux qu'on me rende mon amour de petit frère.

Les jours passent, et je m'occupe comme je peux pour ne pas remuer mes idées noires. Pour être précis, je fais ce que je sais faire de mieux, c'est à dire emmerder le monde. Mettre des barrettes roses dans les cheveux de Dragon pendant son sommeil, me permet au moins de penser un peu à autre chose.

Puis, sans avoir aucune idée du temps qui s'est écoulé, je me retrouve avec deux mains plaquées sur mes yeux et entend une voix espiègle, que je reconnaitrais entre mille :

"Qui c'est ?

\- Franchement, j'vois pas. Y a tellement de crétin, pas moyen de connaitre tous les noms."

Il sourit contre mon cou, et très vite, se blottit contre mon torse, tout sourire. Je crois que j'ai raté un épisode là. Mais avant de poser les questions, je l'embrasse doucement à tous les endroits auxquels j'ai accès, avant de le serrer contre moi en prenant bien garde à ne pas appuyer sur sa blessure recouverte de bandage. Je respire un grand coup son parfum, rassuré. Il est là, et je ne le laisserai plus partir de l'endroit où il doit être, c'est à dire dans mes bras. Il profite de mes attentions avec bonheur, avant de s'excuser, m'empêchant de lui poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres :

"Désolé de vous avoir inquiété. Surtout toi.

\- J'ai l'habitude va. T'es tellement irresponsable que je vais me faire des cheveux blancs avant l'âge.

\- J'ferai plus attention alors. Rit-il. J'aime trop tes cheveux pour leur infliger ça. Sinon, tu sais où est Zoro ? Tout le monde veut pas me dire où il est, ils disent qu'il est pas là ! "

Petit frère... Je comprends mieux pourquoi il rit et sourit comme ça. Peut-être qu'il ne se souvient pas, et si jamais il se souvient, il est persuadé que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar comme il en fait souvent ces derniers temps. Parce que dans sa tête, Zoro sera toujours là, incapable de mourir.

"Ace, ici la terre ! Se moque-t-il en agitant la main.

\- Luffy... Zoro est mort."

Le tact, ça a jamais été mon truc. Et je pense que c'est mieux pour lui de ne pas se bercer d'illusions, de croire un seul instant que son meilleur ami est toujours là. Son sourire se fane et il demande :

"Mort ?

\- Mort. Tu le verras plus jamais."

Je vois des larmes se former au coin de ses yeux, alors qu'il couine :

"Ace... Arrête... C'est pas drôle... C'est nul comme blague...

\- Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que je plaisanterais là dessus ? Zoro n'est plus là. Il ne sera plus jamais là.

\- TU MENS ! Beugle-t-il en pleurant à chaudes larmes. J'vais aller voir Sabo ! Lui au moins, il me dira la vérité, pas un mensonge pourri comme ça !

\- Ben va l'voir, j'aurai la paix au moins ! Et tu verras, il répondra la même chose ! Zoro est mort putain ! J'dois te foutre son cadavre sous l'nez pour que tu le comprennes ?" Hurlé-je en l'empoignant par le col.

Clair que j'aurai jamais pu faire psy moi. C'est même plus mettre les pieds dans le plat, c'est carrément plonger dans la saucière. Luffy s'arrête un instant de pleurer et murmurer, tremblant :

"C'est horrible c'que tu dis...

\- Je sais. Tu sais très bien que la gentillesse et moi, on n'est pas potes. Et si c'est le seul moyen pour que tu comprennes... Je continuerai."

Il me fixe un moment sans rien dire, avant d'exploser et de hurler comme un malade. Pas moyen de comprendre ce qu'il dit, excepté le prénom de Zoro. Il a réalisé, ou c'est juste la vision imaginaire du cadavre de son pote qui le met dans cet état ? J'en sais rien, et je commence sérieusement à avoir mal à la tête à force de réfléchir à ce qu'il se passe dans son cerveau.

"Bordel, mais calme toi ! Arrête de chialer putain !

\- Zoro... J'veux qu'il revienne ! Il peut pas, il peut pas mourir ! J'veux qu'on me le rende ! Il a pas l'droit de me laisser ! J'refuse ! Zorooooooooo..."

Et il repart de plus belle. Heureusement, Sabo arrive et me propose gentiment, mais fermement, de m'occuper de notre petit frère. Je comptais pas l'en empêcher de toute façon. Je veux aider Luffy, de tout mon cœur, mais pour l'instant, je ne peux que contempler mon impuissance. Et me boucher les oreilles pour ne plus entendre ses cris qui me brisent le cœur.

* * *

"Toujours pas ?

\- Y a pas moyen. Il refuse d'avaler quoi que ce soit. J'ai réussi à le faire boire, mais sans plus." M'informe tristement Sanji.

Ça fait au moins une semaine qu'il n'a rien dans le ventre, mais rien à faire. On essaye à tour de rôle, les autres surtout, parce que j'ai un mal fou à garder mon calme, que j'ai un caractère de merde et que je supporte pas de le voir comme ça. Mais personne n'arrive à rien de toute façon. Cette merde.

Je décide quand même de retenter ma chance et me dirige vers l'un des coins de l'entrepôt, où Luffy reste en boule en permanence, avec de la nourriture en poche. C'est à peine s'il me jette un regard, peiné et blessé, avant d'enfouir à nouveau sa tête dans ses genoux. Super, je sens qu'ça va encore être l'éclate tiens. A chaque fois, ça part en couille de toute façon.

Je soupire, m'assois doucement à côté de lui et l'interpelle doucement :

"Luffy, c'est moi..."

Il ne relève pas et ne bouge pas d'un pouce, pour se mettre à sangloter. C'est sûrement mieux que la dernière fois, où il m'a balancé toutes les insultes du monde en disant que tout était de ma faute, que je n'étais qu'un monstre qui avait laissé mourir Zoro, et pleins d'autres joyeusetés du même genre. Ça m'encourage dans la méthode douce, et je me mets à lui parler doucement, entortillant ses cheveux entre mes doigts :

"Lu'... J'sais pas quoi te dire pour faire ton deuil, ni même pour alléger ta peine. J'suis pas doué avec ça, et j'aime pas les phrases bidons que tout le monde sort, qui te feront sûrement pas du bien. Alors j'vais faire autre chose. J'vais te dire pourquoi tu dois continuer à vivre."

Ses sanglots s'arrêtent brusquement et sa respiration se coupe brièvement. Je sais que j'ai son attention. Je reprends, les joues légèrement roses d'embarras :

"Si tu peux pas vivre pour toi pour le moment, vis pour les autres. Pour tes amis, qui se font un sang d'encre pour toi. Pour Sabo, qui ne supporte pas de savoir que son précieux petit frère se laisse dépérir. Pour Zoro, à qui t'as promis d'avancer malgré tout. Et si tout ça, ça ne suffit pas..."

Je prends doucement son menton pour relever son visage vers moi, et l'embrasser le plus tendrement possible, avant de continuer :

"Alors vis pour moi. S'il te plait. J'ai besoin de toi Lu'. Je peux plus vivre sans toi, sans ton sourire, sans ton rire... Sans tes baisers. Sans ton amour.

\- Tu pleures... Chuchote-t-il, laissant enfin sa voix s'échapper pour autre chose que crier.

\- J'pleure pas ok ? Poussière dans l'oei... Ouais, ok, je chiale, t'es content p'tit merdeux ? Depuis que j'te connais, j'pleure comme j'ai jamais pleuré avant ! Parce que, aussi gnangnan que ça soit, j'suis fou amoureux d'toi ! Et que, te voir comme ça, ça me tue putain !"

Ses hoquets s'espacent, et j'essuie doucement ses larmes de mes doigts, alors qu'il demande :

"Tu m'aimes vraiment... A c'point ?

\- Plus que tout ce que j'ai au monde petit frère. Et, j'avais pas prévu d'en parler maintenant, mais puisqu'on est dans l'ambiance su-sucre, j'vais te demander un truc. Tout c'bordel va finir par se terminer un jour. Et après ça Luffy, tu rentreras sûrement chez toi. Sauf que moi, j'supporterai pas de plus t'voir. De juste te croiser de temps à autre. Je veux continuer de dormir avec toi dans mes bras, de me réveiller face à ta bouille encore à moitié endormie, de t'embrasser sans prévenir au détour d'un couloir, de t'emmerder... Et encore tellement d'autres choses. C'pour ça... Que j'veux que tu viennes vivre avec moi."

Juste un bref instant, une lueur de déception passe dans ses yeux, et je me demande bien ce qu'elle peut signifier. Est-ce qu'il n'en a pas envie, ou est-ce qu'il veut... Plus ? ... Laisse tomber Portgas, tu vas faire des noeuds avec le peu de neurones qui t'reste. Je me concentre à nouveau sur le moment présent en entendant ses paroles :

"Tu... Tu... Vraiment ?

\- Nan, c'mon p'tit plaisir personnel que de me foutre la honte pour rien. Bien sûr que oui crétin. Mais avant, va falloir que tu m'remplumes tout ça."dis-je en caressant ses hanches plutôt bien marquées, avant de lui balancer les victuailles.

Il me sourit et les avale sans faire d'histoire, avant de se pelotonner contre mon torse. J'adore quand il fait ça, et il le sait et en abuse cet idiot.

"J'suis d'accord.

\- T'as intérêt. Tu l'aurais pas été, j't'aurai kidnappé d'façon."

Il pouffe, et j'affiche un air terriblement tendre et heureux en l'entendant. Enfin, enfin je retrouve mon gamin lumineux comme le soleil. Je sais que ça ne va pas durer, qu'il ne fera pas son deuil comme ça, mais ça me fait un bien fou de savoir qu'il arrive à penser à autre chose, au moins un peu. Une main aventureuse décide d'aller se promener sous mon haut, et je l'entends souffler, espiègle :

"Et t'avais prévu d'me séquestrer comment ?

\- J'te laisse imaginer, c'est plus drôle,

\- Par derrière ?

\- Toi et le tact décidément..." Souris-je.

Et là dessus, je vire sa main pour fondre sur ses abdominaux, les parsemant de baisers, sous ses rires et soupirs de bonheur. Enfin je le retrouve.

* * *

Il a fallut plus ou moins un mois pour réellement récupérer notre rayon de soleil. Il a continué d'avoir des crises régulièrement, que ce soit de larmes, de panique ou de colère, mais il se laisse enfin consoler, il s'accorde enfin le luxe de pleurer ce qu'il a perdu avec ceux qui sont toujours là. Il cauchemarde aussi. Beaucoup. Rêves où se mélangent tous ses pires souvenirs. Et là, je suis le seul à pouvoir le calmer. Sabo a essayé une fois, mais ça servait à que dalle. Luffy me réclame, pour pouvoir pleurer et hurler dans mes bras, avant de s'y endormir.

J'ai su qu'il allait mieux quand j'ai retrouvé du vinaigre à la place de l'eau dans mon verre. Il n'oubliera jamais, et je suis conscient que ses cauchemars ne disparaitront jamais. Sa tristesse ressurgira, mais je crois enfin qu'il a compris qu'on sera là.

"Ace ?"

Je sursaute violemment en hurlant :

"P'tain Lu' ! Préviens sérieux !

\- Shishishishi ! Comment tes fesses elles ont décollé d'la chaise !

\- Roh ça va hein !" Grogné-je.

Il rigole devant ma tête, avant de me lécher les lèvres. Ma langue enlace la sienne avant qu'il ne la retire, et elles se mettent toutes les deux à jouer ensemble à l'intérieur de nos bouches. Ses yeux pétillent, et je suis sûr que les miens aussi. On a l'air bien cons, mais j'assume totalement. Luffy et moi on trouve ça marrant, à tel point que c'est devenu comme un jeu.

"J'me serai bien passé d'observer ça... Rendez moi service, je veux plus voir vos langues hors de vos bouches." Grogne Sabo.

Je lui jette un regard provocateur et exécute sa demande, mais en scellant nos lèvres. Luffy ne peut retenir un gémissement de bonheur en sentant ça, arrachant une grimace à mon meilleur ami.

"Ace... Soupire-t-il alors que je brise le filet de salive qui me relie à Luffy avec l'organe susmentionné justement.

\- Ben quoi ? Tu voulais plus les voir, non ?

\- Je sais que c'est le grand amour entre vous, je sais que c'est en partie ma faute, mais mince ! Votre vie sentimentale et sexuelle ne m'intéresse pas !

\- Tu vas pas chipoter pour ça quand même ?

\- Eh ben si ! J'vous raconte ce que je fais avec Vivi moi ? S'énerve-t-il.

\- Non, mais on est tout ouïe." Balance mon petit frère avec un grand sourire.

On se tape dans les mains comme on le fait à chaque fois qu'on arrive à emmerder Sabo avec brio, tandis que ce dernier est limite à se frapper la tête contre la table .

"Je vous jure qu'un jour , vous aller vous prendre un retour de karma en pleine poire, vous allez pas comprendre.

\- J'dois déjà avoir une telle dette en karma d'façon... Balancé-je, pas plus concerné que ça. Au pire, j'me réincarnerai en buisson."

Sabo lève les yeux au ciel en se frappant le front, tandis que Luffy émet l'envie de se réincarner en tronçonneuse juste pour pouvoir me faire chier dans sa prochaine vie.

"Bon, au lieu de débattre sur un truc intellectuel au possible, tu veux venir récupérer la lettre avec nous Luffy ?

\- Où ça ? Genre pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Parce que la Révolution en a besoin. Et normalement, elle est toujours là où Ace l'a laissé, c'est à dire chez lui.

\- Planqué dans un coffre spécial, lui même planqué dans une peluche. Rajouté-je, un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Un peu spécial ? C'est à dire ? Peluche ? Demande-t-il, ses grand yeux de chouettes bien ouverts

\- Wow, wow, une seule question à la fois s'te plait Lu'. Ris-je. Pour te répondre, Roger était pas un génie pour rien, et il a créé, me demande pas comment, tu sais aussi bien que moi que j'en sais rien, une boite avec un scanner rétinien, reconnaissance adn et digitale, et tout plein d'bastringue. Qui évidemment, explose si tu forces, essaye de détruire ou autre subterfuge. La lettre est dedans, et le Gouvernement n'en a que trop besoin, et ils ne prendront pas le risque de la perdre.

"Mais pourquoi on en a besoin nous ? Un antidote, ce serait cool, mais à part ça...

\- Attends, j'ai pas rêvé Sabo ? Luffy vient bien de poser une question intelligente ?

\- T'es vache." rigole-t-il, tandis que le concerné tente vainement de m'étrangler.

Je retire ses mains avec une facilité déconcertante, le faisant bouder et marmonner :

"Tu m'énerves. T'es qu'un tas d'muscles.

\- Jaloux va.

\- Pas vrai !" Proteste-t-il, les joues rouges.

Je souris en voyant qu'il ment toujours aussi mal et me place derrière lui, avant de caresser son torse et de lui glisser à l'oreille :

"Ecoute, c'que j'ai là me plait de toute façon, j'te l'ai déjà dit.

\- N'empêche. Se renfrogne-t-il, en posant toutefois ses mains sur les miennes.

\- C'quoi ce complexe musculaire que tu m'fais ? Souris-je en embrassant sa nuque. T'es très beau comme ça. Trop d'muscles, ça t'irait pas, j'te le garantis.

\- Mais à cause de ça, j'ai aucune chance de t'prendre ! Tu veux jamais et j'ai pas la force pour te l'imposer !

\- Gueule le plus fort aussi ! Ose me dire que t'aime pas quand j'te mets la tête dans les oreillers et que j'te fais hurler de plaisir ! M'énervé-je, un ton plus haut, sous le regard blasé de Sabo.

\- J'ai pas dit ça ! J'adore ça même ! Juste que j'ai envie de t'prendre moi aussi ! Pourquoi tu veux pas ?"

Il couine sa dernière question, et je ne trouve pas de réponse à lui opposer. Qui ne me foutes pas la honte en tout cas. Parce qu'en vrai, j'ai juste la grosse flippe. J'ai jamais été en dessous de ma vie, déjà parce que je suis carrément branché nana, puis parce que j'en avais aucune envie. Du coup, j'ai aussi peur que Luffy pour sa première fois. Peur d'avoir mal, de pas lui plaire, tout ça... Je remarque que celui ci me fixe avec attention, et mes joues deviennent rouges pivoines.

"T'as réellement peur d'avoir mal, c'est ça ?" Balance-t-il, aussi franc qu'à son habitude.

Je cherche de l'aide auprès de Sabo, mais il m'adresse un simple signe de la main signifiant clairement "Cause toujours, tu m'intéresses.", avant de se replonger dans un livre qu'il sort de je ne sais où. Merci bien hein. Le regard de mon petit frère se fait plus insistant, et j'ai parfaitement conscience qu'il ne lâchera pas l'affaire. Il finit par interpréter mon silence comme un grand, et il me vole un baiser avant de poser ses mains sur mon torse et de me regarder avec tendresse.

"T'sais, j'irais doucement, j'te l'promets. J'ai aucune envie de te blesser. Puis...

\- Puis ? Demandé-je, un peu inquiet à l'idée qu'il se moque.

\- Ben ce sera la première fois pour nous deux ! Alors on apprendra ensemble ! Et ça, ça me rends trop heureux !

\- J'ai pas dit oui ! Contesté-je, gêné.

\- Mais vu ta tête, c'est tout comme, non ? Réplique-t-il, avec toute l'innocence du monde dans sa voix.

J'entends Sabo pouffer discrètement derrière son bouquin, tandis que je m'interroge franchement sur la possibilité que Luffy soit BEAUCOUP plus manipulateur qu'il ne le laisse croire. Sale gosse. Et foutus yeux d'chiots.

"O-ouais... Mais crois pas que ça se reproduira !

\- Alors ça, on verra. Parce que tu vois, ça se trouve, tu vas tellement aimer qu'tu m'en redemanderas... Et j'me ferai un plaisir de t'satisfaire...

J'entends le bruit d'un flash et me tourne vers le coupable, avant de menacer :

"Sabo... J'te jure que si t'effaces pas ça...

\- Quoi donc ? Demande-t-il, espiègle. C'est dommage, ton expression gênée je l'ai en double du coup...*

\- Je voulais pas en arriver là... Efface cette photo, et la photo de toi en caleçon Babar restera rangée à sa place.

\- T'avais recouvert tous mes sous-vêtements avec du miel aussi !

\- Moi j'ai fait ça ? Enfin voyons Sabo, comme si j'étais capable d'une telle chose..." Dis-je d'une voix outrée.

Luffy s'écroule de rire devant mon ton et mon expression, tandis que Sabo efface la photo en me maudissant. J'affiche un air victorieux, avant de me rappeler que Sabo détient bien d'autres clichés compromettants. Chaque chose en son temps. En parlant de ça...

"On a pas un peu dérivé là ?

\- Naaaan, tu crois ? Ironise Sabo. Je trouve intéressant qu'on arrive à passer d'une lettre d'une importance capitale à vos histoires de baise d'ailleurs.

\- T'oublies ton caleçon Babar !" Lance notre petit frère à la volée, avant de repartir en voyant la tête du propriétaire du dit caleçon.

Je le rejoins sur le sol, carrément en train de pleurer de rire, et Sabo finit par laisser tomber sa fierté pour se jeter sur moi pour m'arracher les cheveux, rendant Luffy encore plus hilare. Puis d'un coup, alors que je suis en train de tirer sur les joues de Sabo, il se jette sur nous deux pour faire ce qu'il adore faire. Un câlin. On se calme directement et il se cale contre nous deux.

"J'vous adore. Vous êtes les meilleurs grands frères du monde."

Sabo et moi affichons chacun un sourire attendri, et je me rends compte que notre relation restera particulière à jamais. Je l'aime, il m'aime, ça c'est indéniable, mais quoi qu'il arrive, je resterai aussi son grand frère. Il ne veut pas détruire ce lien qu'on a créé, horriblement fort, et je n'en ai aucune envie non plus. Ça plaira pas à certains, mais l'avis des autres, j'm'en tape. Tant que Luffy est heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte.

"Sinon, pourquoi nous, on en a besoin de la lettre ? Demande mon petit frère sa main dans la mienne.

\- Parce qu'il y a également toutes les preuves de la culpabilité du Gouvernement dedans. Et en plus, il perdrait l'appui des riches. Une vraie petite bombe.

\- Et de cette manière, Roger s'est assuré qu'il ne puisse pas la détruire. Complète Sabo.

\- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, même s'ils ont la boîte, Akainu a seulement la possibilité de se taper une baston de regard avec ?

\- Exact. Souris-je en imaginant aisément le coffre narguer notre cher chef du Gouvernement.

\- Bon... C'est quand qu'on y va alors ? Demande-t-il en se relevant brusquement.

\- Hors de question que tu viennes ! Le préviens-je de suite.

\- J'viens, vous avez pas l'choix ! J'vous laisse pas !

\- J'ai encore rien dit. Se défend Sabo, les mains levées.

\- Non tu viens pas ! C'est trop dangereux ! Rétorqué-je.

\- Si tu m'laisses pas venir, j'fais chier à mort Tra-o ! Menace-t-il.

\- Et en quoi ça m'concerne ? Pousse le à bout, vas y ! On risque d'avoir du spectacle !

\- En quoi ça te concerne Portgas ? Je vais t'expliquer. Je n'ai AUCUNE envie de supporter les conneries de ton frère, qui se révèle foutrement imaginatif là dedans, et il se pourrait que, s'il poussait le bouchon trop loin, il arrive ça..."

Et sans prévenir, il plaque Luffy contre lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Ce dernier tente de le repousser, mais notre chirurgien l'en empêche d'une simple main dans les cheveux. Tain, j'vais lui montrer ! il ne me faut pas deux secondes pour arracher mon amant de son emprise, le serrant comme un fou contre moi en foudroyant Law du regard. Il se contente simplement d'afficher son sourire malsain habituel, et de demander, vicieux :

"Je suppose que tu l'emmènes maintenant ?

\- Evidemment ! Je refuse que tu le touches encore une fois !

\- Je n'en ai aucune envie de toute façon, c'était juste pour le plaisir de te faire chier. Et venger mon chapeau accessoirement. Et essayez de pas mourir, ce serait dommage de devoir me passer de mon spectacle quotidien..."

J'vais l'tuer. Vraiment. Lui faire bouffer son putain de chapeau, qu'il s'étouffe avec. Mais avant... Je plaque violemment ma bouche contre celle de Luffy, ma langue se frayant un passage de force à l'intérieur. Il n'y a pas que son parfum et le mien sur ses lèvres, et ça me rend fou. Ce parfum d'épices n'a rien à foutre ici. Luffy se contente de gémir de bonheur, avant d'haleter bruyamment quand je le décide à rompre notre échange.

"Ace...

\- Ne laisse plus personne te toucher comme ça, tu m'entends ? J'le supporterai pas.

\- Retire tes mains d'mes fesses dans ce cas... Me taquine-t-il.

\- Sauf moi crétin.

\- Faudrait savoir c'que tu veux hein."

Je grogne et il se marre avec Sabo, avant de lancer :

"On peut y aller ?"

*Toi aussi collectionne les expressions d'Ace ! Achète vite ton paquet chez ton marchand de journaux, et reçoit en cadeau la carte ultra rare "sourire amoureux de Trafalgar Law" ! Offre uniquement valable sur Grand Line. Voir modalité et conditions de l'offre auprès du numéro 2 de la Révolution.

* * *

Guest : Désolée pour le choc ^^ Mais l'histoire continue bien, même sans notre cher gazon... *essuie une larmichette* Merci à toi en tout cas !

Acexluffy : Alors, pour la pardon, il y a une raison toute simple. Ace était persuadé que Luffy allait le rejeter, et dieu sait qu'il n'en avait pas envie, alors savoir qu'en vrai, il n'en a aucune intention... Il a aucune raison de lui faire la gueule. Et pour Zoro, j'avais besoin d'un choc, que ce soit pour Lu'... Mais surtout pour Ace. Merci pour ton message !

Ninouche : C'est la première fois que je te vois toi si je ne m'abuse ? Bienvenue dans l'apocalypse miss :) Pourquoi il meurt ? Parce qu'il se tire une balle dans la t... *se prend un hérisson* Ok, j'arrête. Il y a une raison, j'avais besoin de faire comprendre deux trois trucs à Ace. Kidd et Law, c'est du chacun son tour, parce qu'ils ont tous les deux un tempérament dominateur. Et merci de vouloir me garder en vie fufu ~ Merci pour ton mot !

Sabrina : T'es dingue meuf x) Et comme j'ai lâché un juron ("seulement ? - Ok, une bonne floppée"), j'te file 40... Yens ! Mwahahaha ! Et pour la boule de cristal, moins vite elle sera réparée, mieux je me porterai. Sinon pour l'état mental... Ça s'mange ? :D

J'ai eu la tentation de passer au compteur de mots ta rewiew, juste pour voir ahah ^^ Mais je suis contente que le chapitre te plaisie à ce point fufufu ~ Pour Zoro, j'aime aussi beaucoup leur complicité, du coup je chialais limite comme une merde en me disant qu'il allait mourir t'sais x) Je comprends ce que tu dis concernant l'histoire du pardon, logique ou pas. Oui, Ace aime beaaaaaaaaaucoup Luffy. Et il va s'en rendre encore plus compte. Contente que le citron te plaise, j'ai pris un sacré plaisir à l'écrire, surtout cette histoire de porte *^* Ouais, Luffy ne va pas avoir envie de coucher avec Ace prochainement. Ou pas :D Et le lézard cracheur de feu se montrera pas maintenant. Pas fou non plus.

Sinon, un graaaaaaand merci pour ta rewiew titanesque, en espérant que la suite te plaise toujours autant !


	25. Exploration

Hum... J'suis pas mal en retard hein ? *évite de justesse des méduses* Carrément en retard même, ok o.o Mes excuses. Normalement, je devrais pouvoir reprendre un rythme normal à partir de ce chapitre, si y pas une autre catastrophe pour me tomber dessus n.n ("sûr que deux pneus de vélos crevés, le truc qui revient tous les mois, plus les lunettes qui cassent en moins d'une semaine... - Et le pire, c'est qu'on croit que j'invente. Si seulement...")

Bref, j'ai réalisé un de mes fantasmes, j'en ai chié dessus, et j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Apocalypse Time !

* * *

Pov Luffy

"Ace, tu m'apprends à conduire ? Demandé-je, agrippant le dos de son siège pour mettre ma tête à sa hauteur.

\- Sabo, tu peux pas tenir un peu ton frère ? Il m'empêche de me concentrer là. Marmonne Ace en me poussant la tête pour me renvoyer sur la banquette arrière.

\- C'est aussi le tien j'te signale, et j'vois pas pourquoi je devrai l'empêcher de t'emmerder. Je serai même pour l'encourager tu vois.

\- Sauf que s'il me fait trop chier, on finit dans l'décor. Partant ?

\- C'est bon, j'serai sage !" Balancé-je en croisant les bras, la mine boudeuse.

Ace soupire de soulagement en exagérant bien la chose, tandis que Sabo me tapote la tête en riant, m'énervant encore plus. Il le comprend et m'adresse un grand sourire, avant de murmurer :

"T'en fais pas, c'est juste qu'en vrai, il sait pas t'expliquer comment on fait.

\- Sabo, j't'entends tu sais !

\- Ouais ouais, j'suis au courant, merci. J't'apprendrai Luffy, ça vaut mieux.

\- Ah ouais, pourquoi ? L'interrogé-je, intrigué, tandis que le concerné passe ses nerfs sur les boutons de l'autoradio.

\- Tu veux pas lui expliquer ? Hein monsieur "j'apprends à conduire en piquant des voitures sur les parkings" ?

\- J'les ai rendues après les bagnoles ! Se justifie-t-il, tandis qu'une des touches de l'appareil se retrouve éjectée hors de son emplacement.

\- Tu m'expliques ou je demande à Sabo ? Lancé-je innocemment.

\- Ecoute, j'me suis tapé deux trois séances de code, ça m'a fait chier de devoir savoir que, dans le cas où une mamie se jette limite sous mes roues, j'dois pas klaxonner pour la prévenir ! Pas lui faire peur à la p'tite vieille, qu'elle nous fasse pas une crise cardiaque ! DONC J'FAIS QUOI, J'LUI ROULE DESSUS C'EST ÇA ? AU MOINS ELLE LE FERA PAS SON PUTAIN D'INFARCTUS !

\- Oh là, tout doux. Fait son pote en lui tapotant l'épaule. Bonbon à la menthe ?"

Ace lui grogne carrément dessus, et on explose de rire. J'en pleure tellement sa tête est tordante, et mon grand frère n'est pas en reste. Oh ce que c'est bon de le pousser à bout comme ça ! J'devrais vendre des tickets tiens. Je finis quand même par avoir un peu de pitié pour lui et l'embrasse doucement sur la joue.

"Crois pas te faire pardonner comme ça toi.

\- Si j'te suce, ça marche ?"

Sabo s'étouffe avec sa salive, et les joues d'Ace virent au rouge pivoine, tandis que je m'écroule à nouveau de rire devant la scène.

"Ace, c'toi qui lui a appris à parler comme ça ? Parce que là, je vais devoir t'empêcher de dévergonder plus notre petit frère.

\- Oh que non, il a appris tout seul comme un grand.

\- J'ai un bon prof aussi !"

Mon grand frère foudroie Ace du regard, et ce dernier fait de même dans ma direction, et je lui décoche un grand sourire plein d'innocence, en songeant que Zoro serait mort de rire en voyant ça. Avant de me rouler en boule en me rappelant qu'il ne pourra plus jamais voir ce genre de choses. Que je n'entendrai plus jamais son rire, ni ne sentirai son odeur si réconfortante, qui commence déjà à s'estomper dans mon esprit. Zo... Des larmes commencent à me monter aux yeux, quand je sens l'un de mes frères m'embrasser sur le front. Je relève la tête et sourit en voyant Sabo se foutre de la gueule d'un Ace rougissant, qui marmonne toutes sortes de jurons, faute de mieux, puisqu'il doit se concentrer sur la route.

Quand on commence à arriver près de la frontière, la voiture se met à ralentir, signifiant que l'on est bientôt arrivé chez mon grand frère. C'est pas tant pour trouver la lettre que je voulais venir ici, mais pour explorer sa maison, sa vie. Savoir comment il a vécu avant que je ne le rencontre.

"Luffy, je préfère te prévenir. La chambre d'Ace, c'est... Quelque chose. Ne t'aventures jamais sous le lit. Ceux qui l'ont fait ne sont jamais revenus.

\- L'écoute pas, il exagère. Bougonne le concerné en se garant.

\- Comment ça j'exagère ? Mec, j'ai vu un cafard sortir de dessous, avec un slip dont l'odeur n'avait rien à envier à celle d'un bon vieux maroille bien fait.*

\- J'ai rangé depuis, merci !

\- Par ranger, tu entends tout foutre dans le placard et le refermer ?"

Mon amant lui adresse un joli doigt d'honneur, tandis qu'il affiche un sourire satisfait, bien évidemment sous mes éclats de rire.

On sort de la voiture, Sabo restant à l'intérieur pour surveiller, avant de marcher un moment pour arriver jusque chez Ace. Pas possible de se garer juste à côté, trop voyant, et c'est pour ça qu'on doit se taper un peu de marche. Par chance, pas de cadavres ambulants en vue, on est bien trop proche de chez les porte-feuilles à pattes pour ça. Juste avant d'entrer, Ace me vole un baiser et chuchote, avant d'ouvrir la porte :

"Pour me donner du courage."

C'est sûr, ça doit pas être une partie de plaisir que de retourner chez lui. J'ai bien compris que cet endroit lui rappelle une période de sa vie qu'il voudrait oublier.

Cette baraque ! C'est exactement du même acabit que chez chez Vivi, si ce n'est plus. Rien que l'immeeeense entrée, avec un lustre en or, et des toiles d'araignées démesurément grandes, qui surplombent la pièce. Et le sol est carrelé de manière impeccable. J'attrape Ace par le bras et hisse ma tête jusqu'à son oreille pour souffler :

"T'as vraiment vécu là dedans ?

\- Ouaip. Et avant que tu ne me poses la question, non, les chiottes ne sont pas en émeraudes. Et pas de papier PQ en vison non plus.

\- Roooh, j'serais presque déçu tiens." Souris-je.

Il m'invite à le suivre et je le suis sans discuter dans un dédale d'escaliers, pour arriver jusqu'à ce que je suppose être sa chambre. Il ouvre la porte et me fait signe d'entrer en disant :

"Après toi."

Je le remercie en esquissant un révérence, ce qui le fait sourire, avant de pénétrer dans l'antre de la bête. Et on peut dire que sa chambre semble sortie d'une autre dimension pour cette maison. Elle a tout d'une chambre classique d'ado bordélique en pleine rébellion contre le monde entier. Le lit est complètement défait, des fringues en tout genre jonchent le sol, et les murs sont presque impossibles à voir tant il y a de posters accrochés dessus. Eh ben, vu notre sens du rangement à tous les deux, la cohabitation promet. Je tousse un peu à cause de la poussière que je soulève à chaque pas, et m'approche d'une guitare posé contre le mur, sous le regard amusé d'Ace.

"Tu joues ?

\- Ouais, et plutôt bien sans m'vanter. Y avait rien de mieux pour accrocher les filles.

\- T'étais un sacré séducteur dis moi. Me moqué-je gentiment en continuant mon exploration.

\- Un vrai tombeur même pour être honnête. J'étais le bad boy un peu ténébreux dont elles rêvaient toutes.

\- J'admirerai toujours ta modestie naturelle..." Dis-je en commençant à ouvrir une armoire, avant d'hurler en voyant des tas de trucs me tomber dessus.

J'émerge de sous une pile de vêtements, propres dieu merci, pestant contre la lâche attaque des bouts de tissu, et croise le regard moqueur d'Ace, assis en tailleur sur le lit, paquet de clopes et briquet à la main,

"C'était ta vengeance pour chez moi hein ?

\- Possible."

Son expression est rieuse et ses yeux pétillent alors qu'il allume l'une des cigarettes avec son briquet. Je me love dans ses bras et attrape ce qu'il tient, tandis qu'il caresse mes cheveux.

"Tu veux bien me rendre ma clope Lu' ?

\- Nan. J'veux pas qu'tu fumes.

\- Ça, c'est pas toi qui décide. Balance-t-il en me l'arrachant des mains, avant d'en avaler une bouffée et de la recracher.

\- J'embrasse pas un type qui pue d'la gueule. Boudé-je.

\- Ah ouais ?" Lance-t-il, sur un ton plein de défi en me plaquant sur le matelas.

Là dessus, il attrape mes poignets pour les placer au dessus de ma tête, entrelaçant ses doigts aux miens, pour ensuite capturer sauvagement mes lèvres. J'ai un mal fou à respirer, perdu entre sa langue qui s'amuse avec la mienne et son corps toujours aussi brûlant contre le mien. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est doué ! Je gémis de plaisir, absolument pas dérangé par le léger goût de tabac que je sens en plus de son parfum habituel. On reste comme ça de longues minutes, savourant ce moment rien qu'à nous, avant de le briser d'un commun accord.

"Tu disais ?

\- Etouffe toi avec ta fumée va."

Il se marre devant ma tête, avant de m'embrasser tendrement sur le front et de me rassurer :

"T'en fais pas, j'fume presque jamais. Juste de temps en temps pour me détendre. Ou dans le cas présent, pour te faire chier.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis idiot."

Il se relève et s'étire, jetant un coup d'oeil autour de lui, avant de constater :

"Bon, la lettre est pas ici. Mais il manque pas que ça, donc c'est pas sûr que ce soit le Gouvernement qui soit en sa possession.

\- Il manque quoi d'autre ?

\- Des jouets. Et du fric, je suppose, mais ça c'est logique. La plupart de ceux qui étaient ici sont plus là. Ils ont dû les fourguer aux gosses de riches.

\- Et hum... Ça t'dérange pas ? J'veux dire, c'était tes affaires, tu devais y tenir..."

Il affiche une expression douce avant de me serrer bien fort contre lui, enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou et respirant avidement mon odeur, avant de me répondre :

"Un peu. Mais j'ai mon doudou perso donc ça compense.

\- J'pourrais m'vexer tu sais. Bougonné-je, mi-agacé, mi-attendri.

\- Ouais. Mais je sais aussi que tu le feras pas.

\- Et tu t'bases sur quoi ?

\- Sur le fait que je sois irrésistible ? Affirme-t-il en plantant un baiser sur ma nuque.

\- Tu triches."

Ça le fait marrer, et je fais très vite de même, avant qu'on ne se mette à se chamailler et à rouler sur le sol, moi au dessus de lui. Je l'embrasse avec tendresse, pour ensuite demander contre ses lèvres :

"Tu m'laisserais... ?

\- J'pourrais ouais... Rougit-il. T'y vas doucement hein ?

\- Promis ! Lancé-je, aux anges.

\- Sans déconner, je me fait un sang d'encre pour vous, je m'imagine les pires horreurs, tout ça pour voir mes deux frérots sur le point de faire les legos et de s'emboiter l'un dans l'autre. Génial. Vous avez pas autre chose à foutre franchement ?

\- Franchement non, j'ai rien d'autre à foutre. Le cul de Luffy, y a pas mieux."

Je sens mes joues s'empourprer violemment à ses paroles, tandis que Sabo semble encore une fois désespéré. J'adresse un regard de reproche à mon amant, qui réplique en me léchant l'oreille, avant d'y souffler, charmeur :

"Ben quoi ? J'fais que dire la vérité. Le sexe avec toi, y a rien de meilleur.

\- C'est pas une raison de sortir des trucs pareils devant Sabo.

\- Parce que sans lui, j'peux ? T'es encore plus pervers que c'que je pensais petit frère."

Comment il fait pour toujours retourner la situation à son avantage comme ça ? C'est lui qui sort des trucs dégueux, et c'est moi qui passe pour un obsédé. Je boude en gonflant les joues, et Sabo vient me rejoindre pour appuyer dessus comme il le fait toujours, avant de me chuchoter :

"T'en fais pas, on trouvera un moyen de se venger.

\- Il reste de la coloration rose. Couvre moi pendant que je m'occupe de ses sous-vêtements.

\- Aucun problème. J'te fournis même des paillettes si ça t'chante.

\- Avec plaisir. Réponds-je en lui serrant la main.

\- Si c'est pour martyriser mes fringues, laissez tomber, elles sont sous clé. Balance Ace, très fier de lui.

\- Si tu crois que ça va m'arrêter... J'cambriolerai une banque avec un sèche cheveux si ça pouvais t'faire chier nii chan.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Malheureusement." Grimace-t-il.

On rigole tous les trois, avant que Sabo ne demande à son meilleur pote :

"Alors, résultat des courses ?

\- La peluche est là, mais la plupart des autres jouets non plus. Tu penses qu'ils ont pu les prendre pour donner aux gosses de riches ?

\- Plus que probable. Il y a un centre de garde d'enfants, et je pense qu'ils ont dû atterrir là. Et c'est assez problématique. On pourra jamais rentrer.

\- Ben pourquoi ? Demandé-je, curieux. T'as les papiers pourtant.

\- Ils ne laissent rentrer que les couples. C'est super strict là dessus.

\- Mais Ace et moi on en est un ! Donc c'est bon !

\- Hétéros et mariés les couples. Complète le blond, tandis qu'un sourire maléfique se dessine sur le visage de mon petit ami. Non Ace, tu ne penses quand même pas à...

\- Oh que si." Répond-il, son regard prédateur désormais braqué sur moi.

Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de déglutir en songeant à la catastrophe qui va s'abattre sur moi.

* * *

"Noooon, Ace, pitiiiiié ! Tout mais pas ça ! Je refuse de porter c'truc !

\- Sauf que t'as pas le choix ! Puis il est super soft celui là, j'aurais pu t'en trouver un avec de la dentelle et des petites fleurs ! Réplique-t-il, avant de repartir dans son fou rire.

\- Sabooooo, sauve moi ! Couiné-je en m'agrippant à lui, désespéré.

\- La seule chose que je puisse faire, c'est sortir Ace de la pièce et m'occuper seul de toi. Rien de plus.

\- Tu veux pas l'faire à ma place ? Ou l'autre idiot qui s'marre, il a qu'à le faire lui !

\- Je peux pas, et Ace encore moins. On a pas la carrure pour ça, et tu le sais.

\- Bon alors dégage le ! T'as vu comment il s'fout d'moi ? Demandé-je en foudroyant l'incriminé du regard, dont le rire redouble d'intensité.

\- C'est bon, j'y vais, j'y vais. J'me taperai la crise de fou rire du siècle plus tard. À tout à l'heure Luffyko !

\- Ace, tu pues !" Balancé-je alors qu'il sort de la pièce en pouffant.

C'est injuste ! Pourquoi je suis le seul à ne pas avoir une carrure d'homme respectable, et qui par conséquent, vais me retrouver à me travestir en femme hein ? Je vocifère des jurons tous plus imagés les uns que les autres, encore plus quand le blond me tend un soutien gorge, un sourire au lèvres. Lui aussi meurt d'envie de rire, mais il a au moins la décence de se retenir. Ou du moins d'essayer, contrairement à un autre crétin de ma connaissance.

"Désolé Luffy, vraiment. Mais on a pas le choix.

\- On pouvait pas prendre Nami ou Robin plutôt ? Grommelé-je en me battant avec l'objet maléfique.

\- Non. Moins on perds de temps, mieux c'est. Et j'suis certain que tu n'as pas envie qu'elles tournent autour d'Ace.

\- ... Vas-y, torture moi." Soupiré-je, vaincu.

Il m'installe devant un miroir, avant de s'atteler à accrocher les attaches du soutien gorge, chose que je suis pas foutu de faire moi même. Il y arrive sans problèmes, tout l'avantage de sortir avec une fille, avant de commencer à le rembourrer abondemment avec du coton et d'autres trucs du même genre.

"C'est vraiment nécessaire ça ?

\- A moitié. Sourit-il.

\- Hiein ? Lancé-je, perplexe.

\- Ça sera beaucoup plus convaincant déjà. Mais surtout, je vais faire de toi une femme tellement sexy qu'Ace sera incapable de se moquer."

Oh, vu comme ça. Et c'est uniquement pour l'infime possibilité qu'Ace bave devant moi que j'accepte les pires tortures, maquillage compris. Une fois la transformation terminée, Sabo siffle, tandis que je trouve le courage de me regarder dans le miroir. Et je dois reconnaître qu'il a fait un excellent boulot. Où qu'on regarde, je ressemble à s'y méprendre à une fille. Ma fierté masculine vient clairement de se faire émasculer.

"Luffy, si Ace te tombe pas dans les bras avec ça, je le décrète officiellement 100% gay. T'es sexy à en crever."

Je rougis, encore plus quand je me rends compte qu'il a raison. Cheveux en bataille structurée, chemise moulante rouge, mettant terriblement en valeur les formes crées pour l'occasion, mini short en jean et bottes en cuir noir. Sans parler du maquillage.

"Il va se foutre de moi, j'en suis sûr."

Le blond se contente d'un sourire amusé, avant de sortir de la pièce, me laissant seul à l'intérieur. Pas pour très longtemps certes, puisqu'Ace rentre, persuadé que le spectacle va être mortellement drôle :

"Alors petit frère, voyons voir le carn..."

Ses mots restent coincés dans sa gorge en me voyant, alors qu'il s'exclame, hébété :

"Oh putain. Luffy, t'es...

\- Regarde pas ! M'énervé-je en détournant le regard, embarrassé.

\- Mortellement sexy." Termine-t-il en m'enlaçant avec force.

Je ne l'ai même pas senti s'approcher. Sa respiration est courte, saccadée, et je sens son souffle contre la peau de mon cou. Et moi, je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Pas quand il est aussi proche de moi.

"J'le savais, ton truc, c'est les corps de femmes. Désolé, j'me ferai pas pousser d'nibar...

\- Non. Me coupe-t-il sèchement. Mon truc, c'est toi. Juste toi.

\- Ace... Commencé-je, le coeur battant, m'arrêtant quand il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres.

\- Luffy, ferme les yeux." Ordonne-t-il.

Je m'exécute, tandis que les battements de nos cœurs se font écho, terriblement forts et désordonnés. J'ai l'impression que ma poitrine va exploser, encore plus quand je le sens attraper ma main gauche, pour y passer quelque chose à mon annulaire. Non. Il vient pas de... J'ouvre les yeux, pour le voir plus rouge qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Et fixer l'anneau doré à mon doigt.

"Imagine rien toi ! C'est pour faire mieux pour notre couverture ! Se justifie-t-il. C'pas comme si j'voulais vraiment... Fin tu vois quoi... Oh merde, j'suis pas crédible hein ?

\- Pas du tout. T'es pire que moi là même. Ace, je...

\- Dis rien, dis rien ! J'vais essayer de le faire un minimum dans les règles de l'art. Même si c'est mort depuis longtemps j'crois.

\- C'est bon Ace, j'veux dire... Tenté-je.

\- Ferme là j't'ai dit ! Luffy, tu es et resteras toujours mon précieux petit frère, quoi qu'il arrive. J'veux pas briser ça. Mais j'te l'ai dit, je t'aime et je veux vivre avec toi. Et j'ai cru comprendre que... Tu... Puis moi aussi, ça m'ferait plaisir en fin d'compte... T'es p'têt un peu jeune, tu penses p'têt qu'on se connait pas depuis assez longtemps, ou autre chose, j'en sais rien. Mais j'tiens quand même à te le demander. Parce que je sais que jamais je ne pourrai aimer quelqu'un autant que je t'aime toi, que j'veux passer ma vie avec toi, et que j'ai toujours voulu vivre sans regrets. Alors Luffy... Me ferais-tu l'immense l'honneur de porter mon nom et d'me supporter jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ?"

Ace vient de... J'arrive pas à y croire. J'veux même pas y réfléchir. Parce que je sais déjà quelle est ma réponse.

"Tu te rends compte que j'risque de te faire chier pendant le reste de ta vie ? Demandé-je, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je prends le risque. Sourit-il tendrement, alors que je chiale de joie dans son haut.

\- Bien sûr que j'le veux crétin ! J't'aime et j'veux rester avec toi pour toujours !"

Je sens de l'humidité sur mon visage et relève la tête pour voir mon grand frère avec les larmes aux yeux et la morve au nez, comme moi. On colle nos fronts l'un contre l'autre, essuyant les larmes de l'autre en riant, heureux. Quelque chose attrape ma tête et plaque mes lèvres contre celles de mon amant, accompagné de ces mots :

"Vous pouvez embrasser le marié."

On se perd avec délice dans notre baiser, jusqu'à ce qu'Ace ne s'énerve contre un certain blondinet qui s'amuse à fredonner la marche nuptiale :

"Sabo !

\- Y a quoi ? J'vous entraine, c'est tout. Lance-t-il en clignant innocemment des yeux.

\- C'est vrai, autant qu'on soit prêt pour ton mariage avec Vivi, Sabo."

Retour à l'envoyeur. Je me serre contre Ace, essuyant de mon mieux les coulées de maquillage, avant de lui chuchoter :

"On s'fera pas chier avec tout ça hein ?

\- Plutôt crever. Un peu d'blabla, on signe et on s'embrasse, point barre. La promesse de passer notre vie ensemble ne concerne que nous. Et Sab' à la rigueur. On se rattrapera sur sa pièce montée d'ailleurs, ça t'va ?

\- Ouais ! Sabo, t'as intérêt à te marier vite !

\- Bande d'estomacs ambulants. S'exaspère-t-il.

\- Je remarque quand même que tu contestes pas. Pointé-je.

\- Fais pas chier petit frère, si tu veux pas que j't'enfonce le mascara dans l'oeil en refaisant ton maquillage.

\- Fais le chier petit frère, qu'il t'enfonce le mascara dans l'oeil en refaisant ton maquillage.

\- Ace, c'est moche ça ! Couiné-je.

\- Comme ta tête en c'moment !" Chantonne-t-il avant de se barrer de la pièce en courant, tandis que Sabo me retient fermement, bien décidé à ce que je n'abîme pas plus son travail.

Je finis par me résigner et m'assois sagement pour le laisser réparer les dégâts, mon regard revenant sans arrêt sur l'anneau doré que je porte. Il est beau, vraiment beau, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le retirer pour mieux l'admirer, me faisant remarquer une écriture à l'intérieur. Le nom de la mère d'Ace. Sabo surprend mon regard interrogateur et me demande doucement :

"Ça t'dérange que ce soit pas ton nom ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Mais c'est celle de sa mère ! J'peux pas porter un truc aussi précieux !

\- Mais Ace veut que tu la portes. Parce que tu es la personne la plus importante de sa vie. Le vexe pas en lui rendant, tu veux ?

\- J'y comptais pas. J'le mordrai s'il essayait de me la reprendre."

Je la repasse à mon doigt sous le sourire de Sabo, qui me signale un fait que j'avais complètement zappé :

"N'empêche qu'Ace il va devoir demander l'autorisation à ton père pour te kidnapper.

\- Il est pas obligé, puis mon père en a rien à foutre de moi de toute façon.

\- Du-Duuuut ! Mauvaise réponse petit frère. Il tient énormément à toi.

\- Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi il nous a abandonné ma mère et moi, hein ?

\- C'est à lui de te le dire, pas à moi. Tu veux bien me promettre de l'écouter ?

\- Parce que c'est toi. Bougonné-je.

\- Voilà, c'est comme ça que j't'aime Luffy." Dit-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

Ace arrive peu de temps après, un certain nombre de choses ayant changé chez lui, camouflage oblige, dont une qui m'interpelle plus que les autres :

"Ace, j'veux voir tes tâches de rousseurs !

\- Pour que tu les relies encore une fois ? Dans tes rêves.

\- C'est Sabo qui me donnait l'emplacement des numéros, j'faisais que le dessin ! Signalé-je.

\- Déjà bien assez ! Allez fait pas chier et magne toi l'cul, on va pas tarder à y aller."

... J'veux pas.

* * *

*Et, expérience à l'appui, je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas rien.

Sabrina : Oh, mais pour ta santé mentale, il serait terriblement malvenu de ma part de critiquer, vu que la mienne est carrément dilettante x) ("Et c'est peu dire. - Rien que le fait que je te cause le prouve alors chut èwé") Et j'vois pas trop c'que tu peux faire avec 40 yens, m'enfin.

J'en avais besoin ! Qu'Ace se rende compte complètement de son addiction à Luffy et fasse ce qu'il a fait dans ce chapitre. Et au toooooout début, ça devait être Sab', mais j'aurais pas supporté je crois. Ace et Luffy non plus. Et confrontation Ace, Dragon, Luffy, ça arrive. Pas de Garp en revanche.

Ace est direct, pour comme tu le dis, ne pas laisser Luffy se bercer d'illusions, mais aussi tout simplement parce que c'est dans son caractère. Aucun tact ce type x) Chose que je tiens à préciser, Ace n'est en aucun cas jaloux de Sabo. La fois où il serrait Luffy contre lui était exceptionnelle. Ace et Sabo se font une confiance aveugle. Vraiment.

J'espère que ce qu'a dit Ace ici rattrape sa proposition un peu maladroite. Disons qu'il tatait le terrain le Portgas ^^ Et oui, Luffy était, et est toujours d'ailleurs, réellement triste. Ace est branchée fille oui, clairement, même s'il était pas contre un beau mec de temps en temps. S'tu lui demandais, il te confirmerait la chose. Mais Luffy a su toucher le point sensible et voiiiiilà. Le pouvoir de petit biscuit *^* Et pour l'histoire de première fois, c'est juste que Luffy sera au dessus ("c'est dedans le terme exact") pour la première fois, et Ace en dessous. En ce qui concerne les agissements de Law (j'prends le compliment au passage), Kidd s'en branle, mais alors puissant.

Un graaaaaaaaand merci à toi ma belle :)

Et la réflexion à propos du code, c'est la mienne ^^


	26. Dragon rose

J'entends vos acclamations, j'entends vos applaudisse... Arrête cette casette de sons enregistrés èwé ("C'était pour te faire plaisir hein.")

Toujours aussi contente que l'histoire vous plaise ! Pour la confrontation avec Dragon, c'est juste là. Sur ce...

Apocalypse Time !

* * *

Pov Ace

"Donc, vous oubliez pas. Plus vous êtes odieux, plus vous serez crédibles. Nous rappelle Sabo. Souvenez vous bien, vous avez pleins de frics, donc vous êtes supérieurs.

\- C'est con. Bougonne Luffy. J'comprends mieux pourquoi tu t'es barré.

\- Je sais, mais fais en sorte de te tenir à ça. S'il te plait. Au pire, tu laisses Ace gérer, il s'y conn... Oye, Ace ? Terre à Ace, vous me recevez ?" Demande-t-il en voyant que mon attention est ailleurs.

J'arrive pas à croire ce que j'ai fait. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit ? C'est l'idée de jouer un couple marié qui a dû me faire sauter les neurones. Ou sa putain d'expression sexy. Ou encore le fait d'avoir les alliances de mes parents entre les mains. Voilà, c'est ça, pas d'autres explications possibles.

... C'est le pire mensonge de ma vie je crois. C'est juste que quand je l'ai vu, tellement d'émotions se sont pressées dans mon esprit. Une envie de rire, une autre de le serrer fort dans mes bras, ou celle de juste sourire. Une dévorante envie de vivre, celle qu'il m'a donnée.

... Bordel, je viens de demander Luffy en mariage.

"Je vois pas ce que ça peut-être d'autre." Complète Sabo, vérifiant que le sujet de la conversation est bien occupé à s'entraîner à ne pas se casser la gueule avec ses talons.

Il s'approche de moi, avant de poser une main amicale sur mon épaule et de le demander, avec sa gentillesse habituelle :

"Ace, c'est quoi le problème avec ça ? Et me dit pas qu'il n'y en a pas, on gagnera du temps.

\- Tu m'énerves. Soupiré-je, presque amusé.

\- Je ne fais que te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce, Açounet de mon cœur." Réplique-t-il d'une voix de fausset, nous faisant rire tous les deux.

Je décide de mettre ma fierté de côté et de me blottir contre Sabo, qui caresse mon dos avec douceur. C'est rare que je le fasse, il le sait, mais des fois, j'en éprouve réellement le besoin, et je me laisse aller. C'est pareil pour lui. Son étreinte est chaude, différente de celle de notre petit frère, mais au moins aussi réconfortante. Son odeur de savon et d'assouplissant est toujours la même depuis notre enfance, et c'est le parfum que je préfère. Avec celui de Luffy.

"On devrait faire ça plus souvent. Murmure mon meilleur ami, presque attendri.

\- Hum... Ouais. Avoué-je, les joues un peu rouges.

\- Alors, je t'écoute.

\- Pour être franc, je sais pas trop. J'aime Luffy, je veux être avec lui pour toujours, et j'ai l'impression que se marier, ben... Ça va nous faire devenir un couple banal, sans histoire, qui va se séparer dans quelques ann... Bordel Sab', ça fait mal ! Lâche mon oreille bon sang !

\- Quand t'arrêteras de dire des conneries. Me réprimande-t-il. Tu diras que j'suis pas objectif, mais j'peux garantir que si vous vous séparez dans quelques années, je serai devenu le Premier Ministre du Royaume de la Tartiflette. Puis mince, il restera toujours ton chieur de petit frère et de petit copain. La seule différence, ce sera le nom qu'il porte, et l'anneau à son doigt. Et surtout... Regarde comme ça le rend heureux."

Je tourne la tête vers le concerné, pour la voir s'arrêter tous les trois pas pour admirer la bague à son doigt. Et quand il croise mon regard, il m'offre son plus joli sourire, avant de se croûter magistralement sur le sol. Cet idiot.

Mon expression pleine de douceur n'échappe pas à Sabo, qui me donne un coup de coude avant de demander, victorieux :

"Alors ? Tu comptes lui reprendre l'anneau ?

\- Tu sais très bien qu'après ça, j'peux plus faire un truc pareil.

\- C'bien pour ça que je le fais. Alors, on dit quoi à son meilleur ami ?

\- Que Vivi sait pas dans quelle merde elle a foutu les pieds. Réponds-je, avant de sentir ses ongles s'enfoncer dans mon oreille. Ok ok, merci, ça t'va ?

\- Ne me remercie pas Ace, c'est tout naturel. Se moque-t-il.

\- Hey Ace, tu payes combien pour que je montre à personne la photo où t'es blotti contre Sabo ? Intervient notre petit frère, ses chaussures enlevées par mesure de précaution.

\- Ainsi s'explique donc la mystérieuse disparition de mon appareil photo...

\- P'tain Luffy, efface ça de suite ! Vociféré-je.

\- Faut d'abord que tu m'attrapes pour ça la limace !" Répond-il, avant de me faire une grimace et de partir en courant.

Non Ace. Tu te dois d'avoir une réaction mature. Tu ne dois pas répondre à ses provocations, lui courir après, et encore moins tenter de l'étriper. Tu as 21 ans, tu es son grand frère, il va bien se calmer tout se...

"Ben alors papy, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On a oublié de changer ta couche ?" Me provoque-t-il.

Ok, c'est un crétin mort. Je pars à sa poursuite, comme l'homme terriblement calme et posé que je suis, et finit par le coincer dans un coin de la pièce. Mais alors que je me prépare à le menacer, il file m'enlacer, avant d'avouer :

"J'l'ai pas prise la photo en fait.

\- Pourquoi risquer ta vie comme ça alors ? M'étonné-je en passant mes bras autour de son petit corps, assez perturbé par le relief au niveau de son torse.

\- Ben, t'avais l'air un peu bizarre, alors je voulais te changer les idées. Y a quoi qui va pas ?

\- ... Rien du tout." Dis-je en l'embrassant avec douceur, coupant cours à ses interrogations.

Et c'est vrai, tout va bien. Tant qu'il est là.

"Sinon Luffy, je veux bien récupérer mon appareil au passage. Signale Sabo, tandis que le concerné est occupé à me mordiller la peau du cou.

\- T'as d'la bouffe ?

\- Même si j'en avais, il est hors de question que je cède à ton caprice pour récupérer MON appareil. J'm'appelle pas Ace moi.

\- Je lui cède pas tout ! Démens-je, avant d'essayer de décoller mon petit frère de mon torse pour appuyer mon propos.

\- Ah oui ? Raille Sabo. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai du mal à t'croire.

\- Prouve le ! M'énervé-je, toujours en train de me battre avec le bâton UHU.

\- Luffy, tu veux bien venir ici un instant ?"

L'interpelé se dirige vers lui, écoute avec attention ce qu'il lui propose, avant d'hocher la tête en souriant. Il se dirige vers moi, son grand sourire lumineux sur les lèvres, et je me demande bien ce qu'il va me réclamer, dans le but évident de prouver ce que Sabo dit.

"Ace, j'veux un câlin." Couine-t-il en faisant ses grands yeux irrésistibles.

C'est lâche. Vraiment. D'un parce qu'il est juste adorable quand il demande ça, et de deux, parce que j'adore lui faire des câlins. On dirait juste une peluche quand il se cale contre moi.

"J'ai pas envie Luffy. Et tu viens d'en avoir un en plus.

\- C'en était pas vraiment un ! Allez nii chan, s'te plaiiiiiiit !

\- J'ai dit non Lu' ! Riposté-je en foudroyant Sabo du regard, qui se contente de siffloter innocemment.

\- J'veux un câlin, j'veux un câlin, j'veux un câliiiiiin ! Trépigne-t-il.

\- Merde, ok j'lui cède tout ! J'te dois combien ? Dis-je en écartant les bras pour que mon manipulateur de petit frère puisse venir s'installer.

\- J'trouverai bien va.

\- Je m'en fais pas pour ça." Bougonné-je, caressant les cheveux de Luffy.

Je savais depuis le début que j'allais craquer de toute façon. Sabo, contrairement à ce qu'il affirme, et moi, on a toujours eu un mal fou à lui résister. Encore plus depuis la mort de Zoro. Il passe énormément de temps avec nous, et quémande beaucoup plus de gestes affectueux qu'avant. Pour son plaisir personnel bien sûr, mais surtout, c'est un moyen pour lui de profiter de nous, de s'assurer qu'on est bien là. Qu'on ne partira pas, comme les membres de sa famille et Zoro ne le font dans ses cauchemars. Et nous, on cède, pour le rassurer.

"Bon messieurs, dernière étape, vous trouver des faux noms pour vous et votre enfant.

\- Hein ? Depuis quand on a un gosse ? Il sort d'où ?

\- De ton imagination nounouille ! M'énervé-je en lui donnant un léger coup sur la tête. C'est pour la mission toi !

\- Ah, ben en nom de famille, on prend Windove, moi je serai Chromette, toi Mozillan, et notre fille, Explora ! Lance-t-il joyeusement.

\- D'où tu me sors ça toi ? Demande mon pote, intrigué, tandis que le coin de mes lèvres se relèvent devant sa connerie.

\- Ben ton géniteur, c'est pas un certain Outlook je sais plus combien ?

\- Ok, j'aurais pas dû demander. Mais ça devrait marcher.

\- Non parce que sinon, j'peux m'appeler Leïa, Ace Hans, et notre fils Chewbacca ! C'est classe, non ? Rajoute Luffy, me faisant pouffer de rire.

Mais d'où il sort ça sérieux ? Genre il a un dossier conneries alimenté en permanence dans le petit pois qui lui sert de cerveau, c'est ça ? Ce gamin est trop fort. Je l'embrasse sur la nuque, tandis que je vois Sabo adresser une petite prière au type là haut, se demandant sûrement quelle faute il a commise pour mériter ça, avant de soupirer :

"Non, les premiers seront très bien.

\- Cela me va parfaitement, et vous ma chère Chromette ? Dis-je sur un ton guindé et hautain.

\- Je m'en contenterai si cela vous plait mon très cher Mozillan. Répond Luffy sur le même ton.

\- Vous êtes trop bonne ma dame. Laissons donc cet homme aux cheveux couleur flan et allons procréer d'autres adorable petits navigateurs internet."

C'en est trop, que ce soit pour lui ou pour moi, et on s'écroule par terre l'un sur l'autre, mort de rire. Sabo nous rejoint bien vite, une fois passée son indignation à propos de la remarque sur ses cheveux, et on est trois à sortir des conneries du même genre, des larmes de rire roulant sur nos visages. On finit quand même par se calmer, avant de sortir de la maison avec deux trois trucs et de se mettre en route vers notre destination.

* * *

"Ace ! Chuchote mon petit frère en me donnant un coup de coude. J'veux le même manteau !

\- Il y a quelque temps, je t'aurai dit que ça faisait gay, mais maintenant, pas s'foutre de la gueule du monde, je vais juste te dire que tu ressemblerais à un flamand rose.

\- M'en fous ! Il a l'air tout doux !

\- Un problème ? Demande notre guide, sûrement peu habitué à ce qu'on chuchote dans son dos.

\- Non non, aucun, continuez. Ma femme travaille dans la mode et trouve que votre manteau fera fureur dans son prochain défilé.

\- Oui oui, vous êtes un précurseur en la matière ! Votre manteau sera la perle de ma collection !" Complète Luffy, répétant mot pour mot les phrases apprises par Sabo.

L'homme affiche un sourire qui, avec ses lunettes, lui donne un air particulièrement malsain, tandis que je me moque de mon petit frère :

"Est-ce que tu as la moindre foutre idée de ce que veut dire précurseur ?

\- Hum... C'est quelqu'un avant un curseur ? Plaisante-t-il. Enfin j'espère.

\- T'es con." Souris-je en l'embrassant sur le bout du nez.

Il sourit lui aussi, avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser avec passion. Je le repousse gentiment, conscient que ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit où se bécoter. Et lui, égoïste comme toujours, il s'en fout.

"Aceeeeeuh, pourquoi tu veux pas ? Se plaint-il doucement.

\- Pas ici Luffy. Puis c'est toi que je veux embrasser, pas Chromette.

\- Mais c'est la même ! Ok, elle a des boobs, mais à part ç...

\- Moins fort bordel !" M'énervé-je en plaquant une main sur sa bouche.

Notre accompagnateur se rapproche de nous, et plus particulièrement de ma "femme", à qui je fais semblant de remettre l'imposant collier autour de son cou. Cette discrétion quoi. Je reprends une contenance en posant une question qui semble anodine, mais qui ne l'est pas du tout :

"Et au niveau des jouets ? Je veux qu'Explora dispose du meilleur.

\- Avant de répondre, je propose simplement qu'on arrête le massacre Gol. D. Ace. Ce sera mieux pour tout le monde."

Je me crispe à l'entente de ce nom, et la main de Luffy dans la mienne me calme à peine. Apparemment il sait depuis le début. Et je commence à comprendre deux trois trucs grâce à ça.

"C'est pour ça qu'il n'y avait personne chez moi hein ?

\- Exactement. Le gouvernement est bien conscient que tu te moques de ta propre vie, mais que tu tiens à celle des gens qui comptent pour toi. Raison pour laquelle on voulait que tu viennes ici... Avec une personne à laquelle tu tiens." Explique-t-il en attrapant brutalement mon petit frère.

... Mais quel con ! Je savais que j'aurai jamais dû amener Luffy ici ! Limite je lui ai livré sur un plateau d'argent !

Je vais tuer ce type. Lentement et douloureusement. Que le Gouvernement me veuille, soit. Mais je ne peux pas supporter l'idée qu'il utilise les personnes qui me sont chères pour me faire souffrir. Je veux me précipiter vers lui, mais un canon sur la tempe de Luffy m'arrête.

"T-t-t... Mauvaise idée... Ça risque d'être un peu douloureux pour ta copine si tu approches plus. Si tu veux sauver cette charmante créature, tu vas me suivre bien gentim...

\- T'SAIS C'QU'ELLE TE DIT LA CHARMANTE CRÉATURE ?" gueule mon petit frère en lui balançant un coup de boule magistral, le sonnant juste assez pour pouvoir se libérer.

Et là, il fait l'une des pire choses, si ce n'est la pire, qu'on puisse faire à un homme. Il enfonce profondément le talon de sa chaussure dans les parties masculines de son agresseur. Outch. Doit pas faire du bien ça. Je profite pour récupérer son arme d'une main, et mon emmerdeur perso de l'autre.

N'empêche que le gouvernement, orgueilleux et coincé du cul comme ils sont, n'envisageait sûrement pas que je puisse être attiré par un homme, et que la demoiselle serait beaucoup moins fragile et délicate que prévu.

... Super. Je viens de faire capoter un plan du gouvernement à cause de mes goûts douteux.

J'observe l'autre enfoiré tenter d'approcher, mais je le menace, le flingue braqué sur lui :

"Non non, tu restes là. Tente de faire quoi que ce soi à mon copain, et j'serai obligé de tâcher ce super manteau. J'ai jamais tué quelqu'un, mais je t'assures que je sais parfaitement me servir de ce p'tit joujou.

\- Quoi de plus normal pour le fils du plus grand monstre que la terre n'a jamais port..."

Le premier coup part, en plein dans sa cuisse. Un deuxième, puis un troisième, dans l'autre. J'ai le doigt sur la gâchette pour un quatrième, en plein dans sa poitrine, mais je me stoppe en sentant Luffy m'enlacer par derrière en chuchotant :

"Viens, on rentre. Il dit que des bêtises ce flamand rose. Et il est pas beau en plus."

Je lui souris et on sort du bâtiment, avant de lui accorder le baiser passionné qu'il m'a réclamé tout à l'heure. Mes mains passent sous son haut, histoire de le caresser, mais surtout de virer le soutien gorge et son rembourrage qui comment franchement à m'faire chier.

"A-Ace... Pas là... Me réprimande-t-il en gémissant.

\- J'comptais pas faire plus que t'embrasser ici t'sais.

\- C'pas ce que j'ai voulu dire idiot. Disons... Que t'avais les mains sur une zone sensible. Et t'avise pas de les remettre pour faire genre que tu vérifies alors que tu veux juste m'entendre crier. Pas maintenant en tout cas."

J'ai une expression indignée qui le fait rire, tout en notant cette nouvelle information dans un coin de ma tête. Alors comme ça, sa cicatrice est particulièrement sensible ? Faudra que je vérifie ça vite. Très vite.

On se dirige là où Sabo nous attend, main dans la main. J'aime pas particulièrement, mais comme Luffy adore ça, je cède de temps à autre. Comme maintenant, surtout après ce qu'il vient d'endurer, même s'il ne laisse rien paraître.

Sabo m'adresse un regard moqueur en pointant nos doigts entrelacés, et je récupère ma main pour lui faire un geste bien explicite, les joues rouges, avant de masquer ma gêne en attaquant :

"Sinon, Vivi va bien ?

\- Très bien, t'en fais pas pour ça. Gromelle-t-il, sachant TRÈS bien ce que je sous entends.

\- J'ai bien le droit de m'inquiéter pour ma future belle sœur, non ? Dis-je en clignant innocemment des yeux. Et me fais pas croire que tu vas pas l'épouser, je croirais plus Luffy m'annonçant une soudaine envie de devenir travelo.

\- Hey ! J'suis sûr qu'il y a des travelos super cool, mais plutôt crever que d'en devenir un. J'suis un homme et fier de l'être !

\- Oui, on va s'marier. Finit-il par avouer, le sourire aux lèvres. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle vous veut absolument comme témoins.

\- A NOUS L'BUFFET !" s'exclame-t-on en même temps en se tapant dans les mains.

Le blond se cache la tête dans les mains en marmonnant un énième "pourquoi", avant qu'on ne rentre tous dans la voiture.

Sans voir la personne qui a entendu toute la conversation.

* * *

"Ace... Aaah... Continue...

\- C'tombe bien, c'est c'que je comptais faire..." Dis-je en l'embrassant, mes mains désormais occupées à descendre son caleçon."

Il y répond avec plaisir, avant de descendre plus ou moins subtilement ma tête vers le bas. Je me laisse faire, et lèche son gland du bout de ma langue, le faisant frissonner, avant de reprendre ses lèvres entre les miennes.

"Excusez-moi, je cherche Luffy, et on m'a dit qu'il était ici..."

Ouais, j'confirme, mais il est un peu occupé là. Enfin était, puisqu'il rompt notre baiser pour remettre ses fringues, avant de lancer, surpris :

"Papa ?"

Ah. Superbe entrée en matière. J'sais pas quelle divinité on a offensé Luffy et moi, mais bordel, qu'est-ce qu'elle est rancunière. Bon, au moins, on était pas nu l'un dans l'autre. Ça l'aurait assez mal fait. Il se regardent l'un l'autre, avant que Dragon ne réponde :

"Je ne sais pas si je mérite encore que tu m'appelles comme ça pour être honnête. Je peux te parler ?"

Luffy semble vraiment réfléchir, et ça se voit clairement que son cerveau mouline un max. Ça me fait rire, parce que c'est vraiment trop marrant, et il se venge en m'embrassant avec tendresse. Mon p'tit biscuit à moi. On reste un moment comme ça, nous moquant totalement de la présence de l'autre homme, avant qu'il ne me demande doucement :

"Je fais quoi ?

\- Tu l'sais parfaitement idiot." Réponds-je en lui faisant une pichenette sur le front."

Il se cale contre moi, me faisant grogner, et lance en me pointant :

"Je veux bien. Mais seulement si y a mon grand frère.

\- L'autre fameux grand frère ? Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Et ce n'est pas à moi d'imposer des conditions de toute façon. Dit-il en me regardant, ses yeux montrant clairement son incompréhension sur le baiser "fraternel" donné juste avant.

\- Ouais, lui ! Sourit-il fièrement. Le meilleur des grands frères et des amants !"

Oye, il me fiche quoi lui ? Le chef de la Révolution, pourtant décrit comme peu expressif par Sabo, me lance un regard noir. Et j'suis censé lui demander la permission pour passer l'anneau autour du doigt de son fils ? C'est mort. Ce dernier me lance un immeeeeense sourire, montrant clairement qu'il a choisi ses mots avec soin.

"Luffy, t'es mort."

Il se contente de rire, de son rire si particulier, avant de planter un gros baiser sonore sur ma joue. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le trouver adorable. Sale gamin aussi attirant qu'un putain d'aimant.

"Je t'écoute. De quoi tu veux parler ? Demande-t-il sèchement.

\- De pourquoi je vous ai laissé, ta mère et toi."

Je sens le corps de mon petit frère se crisper à ses paroles, et je lui dépose des baisers tout doux dans le cou pour tenter de le détendre, ce qui est presque aussi efficace que d'essayer de faire rire Trafalgar.

"J'suis là petit frère, calme toi." Le rassuré-je d'une voix douce.

Mes mots finissent par le calmer, et ça n'échappe pas à son paternel, qui hausse un sourcil, presque surpris. Hey, c'pas parce que je couche avec Luffy que je suis un obsédé qui n'en veut qu'à son cul ! Fait une éternité que j'l'ai pas touché en plus ! J'appréhende franchement la discussion que je vais avoir avec cet homme.

"Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu nous as abandonné ? Murmure mon amant, amer.

\- A l'origine... Pour vous protéger. Même si ça n'a pas vraiment été efficace.

\- Sans blague ? J'avais pas remarqué tiens. Ricane-t-il, m'ôtant les mots de la bouche. Comment tu voulais nous protéger en te barrant ? Comment tu savais d'abord ?

\- Je travaillais au gouvernement Luffy. Et, à force de fouiller partout, j'ai appris pour le virus, ainsi que pour le chantage immonde qu'il exerçait sur Roger. Je voulais mettre le concerné en sécurité, mais c'était impossible. Beaucoup trop surveillé.."

Et les gens qui me surveillaient étaient si discrets... Le coup des trous pour les yeux dans le journal, c'était cramé à trois kilomètres.

"Et après ?

\- Tout est allé trop vite. Ils ont très rapidement vu que leur virus allait beaucoup trop loin. Ils ont bloqués toutes les voies de sortie du pays, que personne d'étranger ne puisse voir les conséquences de leur soif de pouvoir, m'empêchant de partir avec vous. Vous avertir me semblait juste bon à vous faire paniquer pour rien, et j'avais l'intention de vous récupérer une fois un endroit suffisamment sécurise prêt. Mais j'ai mal calculé et..."

Il n'est pas arrivé à temps pour les sauver. Son visage est toujours aussi peu expressif, mais ses yeux révèlent tout. Que ses erreurs le rongent de l'intérieur, et qu'il regrette profondément ses actes. Qu'il s'en veut de n'avoir pu protéger sa famille, et qu'il ferait tout pour revenir en arrière. Et c'est pour ça que je me relève et pousse légèrement mon petit frère en avant :

"Ace, tu fiches quoi ? Demande-t-il, surpris.

\- J'te file un coup de main petit emmerdeur. Un père, on n'en a qu'un. Alors va faire c'que t'as à faire, et avant que j'te mette mon pied aux fesses."

Il me regarde sans comprendre, et m'interroge :

\- Mais j'dois faire quoi ?

\- J'vais pas t'prendre par la main non plus ! M'exaspéré-je avant de le pousser contre le torse de son père. C'bon ou je dois vous faire un dessin ? Et vous, refermez vos bras bon sang ! L'est pas fute fute le grand chef de la révolution !"

Luffy m'adresse un sourire de trois kilomètres en comprenant enfin où je veux en venir, et se blottit contre Dragon, qui n'hésite qu'un instant avant de le serrer bien fort contre lui et de s'excuser. Son expression neutre est tombée, et des larmes coulent sur ses joues :

"Pardon Luffy, pardon... Je n'ai jamais voulu t'abandonner... J'aurais dû pouvoir protéger, j'aurais dû vérifier si vous étiez en vie, j'aurais dû faire tellement de choses que je n'ai pas faites... Mais malgré ça... Accepterais-tu de pardonner à ton idiot de paternel ?"

Il ne répond pas, trop occupé à pleurer de joie. Je soupire en songeant que comme toujours, il donne le paradis sans confession. Tout lui ça.

"Bien sûr que oui ! J'suis tellement heureux ! J'ai mon papa, mon papa il est là ! Tu m'laisseras plus hein ? On fera des trucs tous les deux, comme avant ? Tu m'laisseras plus ?

\- Je te le promets. Même si je suppose qu'une certaine personne risque de joindre souvent à nous, je me trompe ? Suppose-t-il en avisant l'anneau doré autour de son doigt, puis moi.

\- Pas que lui ! Y aura Sabo aussi ! Ce sont mes deux précieux grands frères après tout ! Hurle-t-il joyeusement, assassinant nos tympans au passage.

\- Mes oreilles s'te plait Lu'. Souris-je. Je suppose que vous avez deux trois trucs à me dire ?

\- Tu supposes bien gamin. Fiston, tu files chercher Sabo, et vous préparez de quoi nous faire une très longue partie de petits chevaux ? Tu te doutes bien que je dois m'entretenir un peu avec ton... Grand frère. Explique-t-il, dubitatif sur le terme employé.

\- Vous êtes pas obligé non plus hein... Marmonné-je, pas franchement enthousiaste.

\- Ok ! Sourit-il. Mais j'te préviens, il a un caractère de merde, et parfois, il mord !

\- Etouffe toi avec un pion, tu veux ?

\- Shishishi !" Rit-il avant de sortir de la pièce, me laissant seul avec Dragon.

Il attaque directement :

"Tu l'aimes vraiment ?

\- Plus que tout au monde. Réponds-je, les joues rouges. Votre fils aura raison de moi un jour, avec ses conneries et ses sourires à faire fondre la banquise. L'élever a du être un sacré défi.

\- Et c'est peu dire... Soupire-t-il. On avait renoncé à l'idée de posséder quoi que ce soit de fragile depuis ses premiers pas. Sans parler du trou noir qui lui sert d'estomac..."

J'ai un sourire amusé et attendri en constatant qu'il n'a pas changé depuis qu'il est gosse. Je suis sûr qu'il devait être trop craquant tout petit, avec ses grands yeux curieux et ses mèches noires en bataille. Faudra que je vois pour récupérer deux trois photos tiens.

Mon expression toute douce n'échappe pas à son père, qui affiche un sourire qui me force à admettre que celui si lumineux de Luffy ne lui vient pas que de sa mère.

"Vous l'avez déjà fait ensemble tous les deux ?"

Vlam. J'l'attendais cette question. Et j'ai franchement pas envie d'y répondre. Ce genre de choses, c'est entre Luffy et moi, c'est tout. Soyons honnêtes, coucher ensemble, on adore ça. Déjà parce qu'on prend notre pied, cela va de soi, mais aussi parce que... C'est le moment où je suis gentil avec Luffy, où je murmure les mots qu'il aime entendre. C'est aussi le moment où c'est moi qui réclame un câlin, un baiser, une caresse. Luffy est extrêmement démonstratif en public, alors que je suis tout le contraire, mais il ne s'en formalise pas et attends plus ou moins patiemment qu'on ne soit que tous les deux. Ou juste avec Sabo, lui ça me dérange pas.

"On est deux jeunes hommes en pleine santé, vous vous doutez qu'on est pas resté sagement à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Non j'l'ai pas violé, oui on s'protège. Question suivante ?"

Ma conscience hurle au scandale en me traitant de gros mytho, et je l'envoie se faire voir en lui disant que j'ai aucune raison de me faire chier avec un bout de latex alors qu'on est fidèle et en bonne santé. Non mais.

Mon interlocuteur veut poser une autre question, mais il est interrompu par une entrée fracassante de Luffy, qui hurle :

"Ace ! Ils ont prit Vivi !"

* * *

Oui, détestez moi, j'adore ça :D

acexluffy : heureuse de savoir que mon fantasme te rend dingue comme ça ^^ J'crois que c'est le premier mariage AceLu que je lis en fait ("mégalo. - Naaan, tu crois ?") Merci à toi !

Ninouche : Coucou, tu veux voi... *se prends une fléchette dans la gueule.* qui a lancé ça, qui ? Èwé De rien pour l'accueil, même si c'est plus toi la petite nouvelle. Eh oui ~ De rien pour le fou rire, c'est Sabo que tu dois remercier /pan/ Le mariage, no prob' ! J'envoie les faire parts à la fin de la fic. Et il y aura bien un petit moment Sabo/Vivi, promis ! :) Et, malheureusement, toutes les excuses sont vraies Un grand merci à toi !


	27. Égoïsme

Désolée du retard J'avais un stage d'anglais, et je vous avoue qu'au retour, après les superbes nuits passés sur un matelas qui me donnait l'impression de dormir directement sur le bois... Bref, j'étais fatiguée, et soyons honnête... J'avais la flemme.

... Attendez le fin du chapitre pour les objets o.o S'iouplait.

J'en profite pour vous remercier de continuer à me suivre, ça me touche beaucoup ! Et pour répondre à Ninouche, ce chapitre est l'avant dernier, sans compter l'épilogue. Sur ce...

Apocalypse Time !

* * *

_"Il n'y a rien de plus égoïste que le sacrifice de soi. On s'épargne la douleur de la perte d'un être cher pour l'infliger aux autres."_

POV Luffy

"Sabo, j'déconne pas, essaye d'y aller et je te jure que la cicatrice sur ton œil, ce sera rien à côté de c'que je vais te faire.

\- Si tu crois que ce sont tes menaces qui vont m'empêcher d'aller chercher Vivi...

\- S'il faut t'attacher à une chaise pour te retenir, j'le ferai avec plaisir. Tu restes ici.

\- ILS VONT LA TUER PUTAIN ! TU LAISSERAIS LUFFY CREVER TOI ?

\- MÊLE PAS LUFFY À ÇA, IL A RIEN À VOIR ! Beugle Ace, encore plus fort que Sabo.

\- Oh, j'touche un point sensible ?" Réplique ce dernier, acide.

Je déteste quand ils se battent comme ça. Quand ils essayent de se faire volontairement du mal. C'est la deuxième fois que je le vois, et ça me serre le cœur. Ils s'adorent tous les deux, même si Ace déteste l'avouer devant les autres, et c'est d'autant plus dur à observer. J'ai essayé le câlin, comme la dernière fois, mais j'me suis retrouvé le cul par terre en même pas trente secondes. J'supporte plus de les voir comme ça. J'agrippe doucement le bas du t-shirt d'Ace, avant de couiner en regardant mon autre grand frère :

"Ace, Sabo... J'aime pas quand vous vous disputez..."

Ils se stoppent net, se regardent un très long moment, avant de se donner une accolade virile en soupirant. Mon amant me soulève dans les airs, avant de frotter le bout de son nez au mien et de murmurer en souriant :

"P'tit manipulateur va."

Je me contente de lui faire un grand sourire, avant de m'accrocher à lui, tel le koala avec son eucalyptus. Il me serre contre lui et respire mon parfum, tandis que Sabo vient me caresser les cheveux me remerciant :

"Merci p'tit frère.

\- Pas besoin de me remercier, c'est juste que j'aime pas quand vous êtes comme ça !

\- T'sais Sab', quand je te disais de rester là, c'était juste pour qu'on te parle du plan avant. Evidemment qu'on va récupérer Vivi d'entre les mains de ces connards.

\- Je sais, mais j'suis mort d'inquiétude et... Oye Ace, tu me fous quoi là ? S'étonne-t-il en voyant mon grand frère me déposer dans ses bras.

\- Tiens, prends le, j'te l'prête. L'est chiant, mais y a rien de mieux pour te calmer, tu vas voir.

\- Comment ça tu m'prêtes ? M'indigné-je. J'te permets p...

\- Chuuut. Les peluches, ça se la ferme et ça fait des câlins, alors au taf."

Je lui lance un regard noir, faisant rire Sabo, avant de nicher mon nez dans son cou comme je le fais toujours avec Ace. Je le sens se détendre, encore plus quand notre grand frère vient l'enlacer par derrière et qu'il souffle :

"T'en fais pas, on va la sauver.

\- Et tu comptes faire ça comment ? Vont pas te donner Vivi juste parce que tu demandes.

\- Luffy et moi on va se rendre, comme ils le demandent, et ils la libéreront. On pourra leur reprocher ce qu'on veut, ils tiennent au moins leurs promesses. Dit-il en me récupérant, me faisant grogner.

\- Et tu crois peut-être que je vais vous laisser faire ça ? S'énerve Sabo, tandis que je me libère des bras d'Ace en lui tirant la langue.

\- J'ai un plan crétin. J'm'appelle pas Luffy moi.

\- J't'emmerde Ace. Bougonné-je, alors qu'il me tire la langue à son tour, avant que je ne lui saute dessus pour l'étrangler.

\- MAIS SOYEZ SÉRIEUX TRENTE SECONDES BORDEL ! Y A DES VIES EN JEU, VOUS POUVEZ COMPRENDRE ÇA PUTAIN ?!"

On se calme immédiatement en soufflant des excuses. C'est vrai que c'est loin d'être cool de notre part, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Parce que j'ai peur. Le seul plan qu'on est trouvé, avec l'aide de mon père, c'est de se rendre. Ça distraira un minimum leur attention, permettant aux révolutionnaires de prendre le bâtiment d'assaut plus facilement. Reste à savoir s'ils arriveront avant qu'Ace n'ouvre la boîte et que son sang ne tapisse le sol. C'est pour ça que j'en profite avant.

Sabo semble comprendre le problème et nous donne un petit coup sur la tête, avant de soupirer :

"Laissez moi deviner. Encore un plan suicidaire comme vous savez si bien les faire ?

\- Yep ! Répond-on en chœur.

\- Et j'aurais beau dire quoi que ce soit, vous changerez pas d'avis, n'est-ce pas ?

\- A part si tu trouves mieux... Nan. Confirme Ace. T'en fais pas, je protégerai Luffy.

\- Ça je sais idiot, c'pas ce qui m'inquiète.

\- Et j'te promets de rien faire d'inconsidéré... Soupire-t-il en voyant où son pote veut en venir. Luffy me surveillera, te bile pas pour ça.

\- Yep ! J'pourrais pas l'empêcher d'faire le con, c'est trop tard pour lui, mais je ferai en sorte qu'il revienne en un seul morceau, juré !"

Ace me donne un coup de coude en grognant, arrachant un sourire à Sabo. Ce dernier se dirige vers la porte et lance, juste avant de sortir :

"Faites attention à vous."

On acquiesce tandis qu'il quitte la pièce, et tout de suite après, je me jette sur les lèvres d'Ace. On échange des tas de baisers, des doux comme des sauvages, sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter une seule seconde pour respirer. On roule n'importe comment sur le sol, nos mains caressant frénétiquement le corps de l'autre et on continue de s'embrasser à en mourir, comme si c'était la dernière fois. Je finis par me blottir contre lui, alors qu'il chuchote :

"J'peux pas te convaincre de pas venir hein ?

\- On en a déjà parlé Ace. J't'ai dit que je te laisserai pas. Et c'est nous deux qu'ils veulent de toute façon."

Il reste silencieux un instant, avant de souffler avec tendresse :

"J't'aime Lu'."

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir, ce qui le fait rire, avant qu'il ne se mette à me caresser les cheveux en me rassurant :

"Tout va bien se passer. Ils nous tueront pas tant que la boîte sera pas ouverte. On aura juste à gagner du temps.

\- Mais si... Si jamais... J'veux pas t'perdre toi aussi... J'veux plus perdre personne...

\- Y pense pas Lu'. Dit-il en essuyant doucement les larmes qui commencent à remplir mes yeux. Et arrête de chialer, sinon tu peux crever pour m'prendre. J'me fais pas retrousser le derrière par un gros bébé chouineur.

\- J'en suis pas un ! Protesté-je en ravalant mes pleurs.

\- Ben montre moi, parce que je suis pas franchement convaincu là." Raille-t-il.

J'affiche un grand sourire pour affirmer mon propos, et il en fait de même, avant de me foutre une pichenette sur le front et de dire :

"Ben voilà, c'était pas compliqué. On a plus qu'à y aller maintenant.

\- Non.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'veux encore un baiser. Quémandé-je.

\- Mais quel emmerdeur tu fais..." Constate-t-il en cédant à mon caprice, le sourire aux lèvres.

C'est long. Très long. Je crois que c'est c'est le baiser le plus doux et amoureux qu'il ne m'ait jamais donné, et j'adore ça. Ses grandes mains sont sagement posées sur le bas de mon dos, tandis que les miennes sont crochetées autour de sa nuque, resserrant nos corps l'un contre l'autre. Je finis par rompre l'échange pour lancer :

"Maintenant on peut y aller."

* * *

Vivi est dans un sale état. C'est pas non plus atroce, mais on voit clairement que ses conditions de détention ont été loin d'être agréable. Surtout vu la façon dont elle a toujours vécu. Quand elle nous aperçoit, coincés entre deux types qui ont l'air tout sauf sympathique, son visage affiche une expression horrifiée. Elle comprend qu'elle est la raison de notre présence ici, et je la vois supplier pour qu'on la ramène dans sa cellule et qu'on nous laisse partir.

"Sabo a vraiment choisi une fille super. Chuchoté-je, me sentant franchement mal pour elle.

\- Je confirme. C'est la seule que je laissais approcher Sabo d'aussi près d'ailleurs.

\- Parce que tu filtrais les filles autour de lui ? M'étonné-je.

\- Bien sûr que oui. J'suis un gros possessif, surtout envers lui, et si, je dis bien si, on devait me le piquer, je voulais que ce soit une fille géniale. Qui le rendrait heureux, et pas une pauvre pouf de passage.

\- Oh, mais le grand Portgas. D. Ace faisait donc preuve de gentillesse plus ou moins dissimulée envers un autre être humain ? Incroyable. Me moqué-je.

\- Ah ah, très drôle. Bougonne-t-il.

\- Silence vous deux." Ordonne l'un des colosses en nous intimant d'avancer.

Ace lui adresse un magnifique doigt d'honneur, toujours dans sa grande classe, avant de suivre à contrecœur l'ordre donné, en prenant bien soin de marcher le plus lentement possible. Je me cale sur son rythme, tout en glissant ma main dans la sienne, le faisant grogner sans pour autant qu'il ne la retire. Même avec notre rythme, on fini par arriver jusqu'à notre destination, et je sens la main d'Ace se resserrer sur la mienne en voyant l'homme en face de nous. Akainu. Celui qui a forcé son père à créer le virus. Celui qui s'est servi de lui depuis sa naissance. Celui à l'origine de tout.

D'un coup, je me retrouve séparé de mon grand frère, tenu fermement par l'un des gardes, tout comme lui. Akainu nous observe avec satisfaction, et j'en profite pour aviser l'immense portrait de lui sur le mur derrière son bureau. Pas un peu mégalo le type.

"Enfin je vous attrape. Vous m'avez sérieusement énervé à m'échapper comme ça. Savoir que des criminels comme vous vagabondaient en liberté...

\- Dixit celui qui a lâché un virus capable de décimer l'humanité pour assouvir sa soif de pouvoir... Maugré Ace, se prenant une gifle mémorable au passage, ce qui me fait hurler.

\- Toujours aussi insolent Gol...

\- Portgas. L'interrompt-il sèchement, se reprenant un autre coup.

\- Mais arrêtez bordel ! Crié-je, m'en prenant une à mon tour, arrachant une grimace de colère à mon amant.

\- Un peu de silence vous deux. Vous arrêterez d'être aussi insolents dans quelques instants. Je ne sais pas ce que vous mijotez, mais en tout cas..."

Il se stoppe un instant, un plaisir malsain dans les yeux, tandis que sa secrétaire s'approche de moi, quelque chose dans la main.

"Vous avez intérêt à être rapide." Complète-t-il.

Et en sentant une seringue s'enfoncer dans mon cou, je comprends qu'on impose à Ace le même choix que celui que son père a été forcé de faire.

* * *

"LUFFY !" Gueule Ace, plus fort qu'il n'a jamais hurlé.

Son expression est complètement paniquée, mais en même temps, pleine de rage, de colère et de haine. Il se tourne vers le chef du Gouvernement, avant de vociférer :

"BANDE DE BÂTARDS ! ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE ! PAS LUFFY, IL A RIEN FAIT ! VOUS AVIEZ PAS L'DROIT !

\- Nous avons tous les droits Gol. Tu devines le marché. Ouvre la boîte et ton petit chéri sera soigné.

\- Ace, tu fais pas ça, j'te l'interdis ! M'énervé-je. Ils vont te tuer putain !

\- MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER POUR UNE FOIS LUFFY ?! T'as pas à m'donner d'ordres, et tu vas arrêter de faire ton gros égoïste ! C'est moi qui le suis ici ! J'le suis tellement que j'préfère crever que devoir supporter la douleur d'une vie sans toi.

\- Ma vie en vaut pas des milliers d'autres ! Protesté-je, les larmes aux yeux.

\- J'M'EN BRANLE DES AUTRES ! J'en ai rien à foutre de pouvoir sauver des tas d'vies si j'peux pas sauver la tienne !

\- Et Sabo, tu t'en fous de lui aussi ? Demandé-je, conscient de jouer sur la corde sensible.

\- Il est grand, il s'débrouillera très bien tout seul. Mais j'reconnais que c'était bien tenté." Ajoute-t-il, presque malicieux.

Je sais qu'il emploie ce ton pour me rassurer, pour me calmer, mais ça a l'effet inverse. Je veux plus que quelqu'un meurt. J'ai déjà beaucoup perdu. Je veux juste vivre, c'est trop demander ?

Je me débats comme un forcené en criant, tandis que mon grand frère demande, sur le ton le plus rêche possible :

"Vous promettez de le soigner ET de le laisser partir ?

\- Oui. Et le fait que tu sois toujours là montre que nous tenons nos promesses.

\- J'peux dire au revoir à Luffy, puisque je suis pas assez con pour croire que vous allez me laisser en vie, ou c'est trop demander ?

\- Oui c'est trop demander. Ce serait dommage qu'il te contamine. Peut-être me montrerai-je plus clément une fois le coffret ouvert..."

Je pleure à chaudes larmes et rien ne pourra m'arrêter. Je pleure ce que j'ai perdu, celui que je vais perdre. Je pleure toutes ces choses que j'avais imaginées, qui ne pourront jamais se réaliser. Je pleure la vie que je voulais construire après tout ça. Celle avec Ace, Sabo, mon père et mes amis.

Ace essaye de gagner du temps, je le sens, mais les minutes tournent pour moi, et il finit par ne plus pouvoir. Il s'approche du coffret, les mains tremblantes, tandis qu'Akainu jubile. Je vois cette étrange boîte faire passer toutes sortes de tests à Ace, et au moment où elle va s'ouvrir, Ace m'interpelle, souriant :

"Lu' ?

\- Si c'est pour me faire un gros cliché et dire que tu m'aimes, j'te frappe.

\- ... T'es décidément mon chieur préféré."

Et tout explose.

* * *

*se planque dans son bunker* POUVEZ Y ALLER, J'SUIS PRÊTE !

Acexluffy : Ace a bien demandé Luffy en mariage sur un coup de tête. Mais pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas, juste parce qu'il savait que Luffy en avait envie, qu'il était pas contre et... Que son cerveau a fait POUH xD Bref, pour Dragon, c'est à voir, et je te remercie pour ta rewiew miss ~

Ninouche : T'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude des projectiles tout ça, j'ai eu de l'entraînement x) ah, pour l'histoire des navigateurs, j'comprends toujours pas ce qui m'a pris. Sinon, pour ta boule de cristal, j'peux te dire qu'une chose... T'en a trop pris gros ! /pan/ Merki à toieuh ~


	28. Au dessus de tout

Yop ~ ("Genre tu croispouvoir te ramener comme ça après ta fin ? Avec ta vaguelette à la con ? - Moui, parfaitement !")

Discussion via skype avec mon paternel d'aujourd'hui: "Hey fille, ton histoire avec les zombies..." *manque de s'étouffer avec sa salive* Je crois que tout est dit x)

Donc, sinon... Ce chapitre, c'est le moment de gloire de Luffy si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ;) Je tiens à préciser que, certes je préfère le AceLu, mais j'aime aussi beaucoup le LuAce. Ça va bien dans la relation qu'ils ont je trouve :3 En espérant vous faire aimer...

Apoalypse time !

* * *

POV Ace

Luffy. Où est Luffy ? Je tente d'ouvrir les yeux, mais les referme immédiatement à cause de la lumière. Trop vive, trop lumineuse pour moi. Je veux bouger mon corps, mais je suis bien trop faible, trop dans le pâté comme dirait Luffy.

Je repense à lui et le bruit de la machine près de moi s'accélère. Pitié qu'il aille bien ! J'veux pas avoir survécu si lui non ! Pas mon soleil, ma lumière, le morceau de moi dont j'ai besoin pour être heureux !

Le rythme des bips devient hystérique, quand une main se pose doucement sur mes cheveux pour les caresser, tout en murmurant :

"Il va bien."

C'est tout ce qu'il me faut. Sabo ne me mentirai jamais là dessus. Alors je cède et je me rendors doucement, bercé par ses caresses, comme un enfant.

Cette fois ci, j'arrive à ouvrir les yeux, ce qui fait qu'une voix bien reconnaissable me demande :

"Bien dormi la marmotte ?"

Je cligne vivement des yeux et me tourne en direction du propriétaire de la voix, qui m'enlace avec force.

"J'suis blessé Sab', t'sais que tu pourrais me casser encore plus ? Plaisanté-je, me logeant avec plaisir dans son étreinte.

\- C'est ta jambe qui a le plus bouffé, et j'crois pas que t'en ai une au niveau du torse idiot.

\- C'est grave ? Demandé-je, plus curieux qu'inquiet.

\- Moins que ta connerie t'en fais pas. Disons que tu peux renoncer à une carrière dans la course, rien de plus."

Je lui tire la langue, pour ensuite profiter pleinement de son odeur et de sa chaleur. On reste longtemps comme ça, avant que je ne lance, très sérieusement :

"Sab' ?

\- Oui ?

-J'ai envie d'gerber."

Il me lâche brusquement avec un air dégoûté, avant de me tendre une bassine dans laquelle je vide mes tripes. Putain d'calmants. Sabo me file un gâteau pour faire passer le goût, avant de m'interroger :

"Tu me demandes pas de nouvelles de Luffy ?

\- Hum ? De qui tu causes ? Demandé-je, avant de me prendre un bon coup dans les côtes.

\- Joue pas à l'amnésique, tu veux ? J'parle du gamin chiant avec un sourire de dingue que t'as prévu d'épouser.

\- Ah ouais, ça m'dit vaguement un truc. Mais j'crois me souvenir qu'il était très très très trèèèès chiant."

On rigole tous les deux, et il sort de ma chambre pour aller me chercher la pile électrique. J'en profite pour virer ma blouse, d'un parce qu'elle est moche, de deux parce qu'elle allait partir très vite de toute façon. Luffy débarque en courant pour se jeter à mon cou, le visage ruisselant de larmes.

"Ace... Ace... T'es vivant... Je... J'ai cru que j'te reverrai jamais..."

Je colle son corps au mien, tant pis s'il est blessé ou autre, j'ai trop besoin de le sentir contre moi. Je respire son odeur, l'embrasse un peu partout, comme la première fois où j'ai cru l'avoir perdu. Plus jamais ça.

"Arrête de chouiner... J't'avais promis de pas mourir j'te rappelle.

\- J'peux pas... J'suis trop heureux... T'es là, j'peux te parler, te toucher, t'embrasser ! Puis tu chiales aussi j'te signale.

\- J't'ai déjà dit, moi je suis le grand frère, j'fais ce que je veux. Dis-je, tandis que j'enfouis ma tête dans son cou pour cacher mes larmes.

\- Ace... Tu veux bien t'laisser aller ? Juste une fois. J'ai besoin de savoir que j'peux te rassurer moi aussi... S'te plait."

Tout en disant cela, il embrasse mes cheveux, et pour la première fois depuis que je le connais, c'est lui qui me serre dans ses bras, moi qui me cale contre son petit corps. Moi qui chiale dans son cou aussi.

"J'ai eu tellement peur Lu'... J'voulais pas t'perdre. J't'aime tellement... Tu peux pas imaginer.

\- Si... Murmure-t-il, frottant doucement mon dos.

\- Nan, tu peux pas. Luffy... J'te l'ai dit, je comprends pas pourquoi j'suis tombé amoureux d'toi. Et ce que je comprends pas non plus... C'est qu'avec ton sourire... Pour la première fois depuis ma naissance... J'ai eu envie de vivre.

\- Ace... Dis pas des trucs pareils... Chouine-t-il en ravalant ses larmes d'émotions.

\- Tu veux une vacherie ? J'savais pas que t'étais maso à c'point Lu'."

Il me foudroie du regard et j'éclate de rire, avant de l'embrasser avec tout l'amour que je peux mettre dans un baiser. Et depuis qu'il est là, j'peux dire qu'il y en a beaucoup. Il y répond avec tout autant, avant de planter ses yeux chocolats dans les miens.

Et là, j'ai envie. Pour le rassurer, pour lui faire plaisir, et étonnement, pour me faire plaisir aussi. Je dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres en caressant tendrement sa joue, avant de susurrer contre sa bouche, sensuel :

"Luffy... J'veux qu'tu m'fasses l'amour..."

Il écarquille les yeux, tandis que je rougis comme je n'ai jamais rougi. Enfin presque. J'aurai battu haut la main toutes les tomates du monde quand je l'ai demandé en mariage. Il me pousse avec délicatesse sur le matelas, avant d'embrasser mon torse un peu partout, plantant ses prunelles dans les miennes pour demander :

"Vraiment ? C'pas juste pour me faire plaisir ? J'veux pas que tu te forces non plus.

\- Vraiment. J'ai envie d'toi en moi Lu'.

\- T'as d'la fièvre ? Se moque-t-il en posant sa petite main sur mon front.

\- Ta gueule. Si j'étais toi, j'profiterai avant que je change d'avis..."

Il ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et vire sa chasuble, sans oublier les draps, pour frotter son corps nu au mien, m'arrachant un gémissement de bonheur quand son désir à peine réveillé frotte le mien. Il s'allonge sur moi et souffle :

"Faisait un bail...

\- Clair. Je me demande encore comment j'ai fait pour pas te toucher tout c'temps... Tu permets que je vérifie un truc ?

\- Si ça a pour but de me faire crier d'plaisir, te gêne surtout pas."

Je le fais basculer sous moi, pour m'amuser sans prévenir à retracer les contours de sa cicatrice avec mes doigts, le faisant se tortiller sur le lit. Bingo.

"Je savais que tu ferais ça s'pèce de pervers... Déclare-t-il entre deux soupirs.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Ouais. Et même qu'après, tu vas utiliser ta langue... N'est-ce pas ?

\- Et c'est moi l'pervers..." Soupiré-je, ne comprenant que trop bien la demande.

Je laisse mes doigts errer encore un peu sur la peau rougie, l'embrasse doucement, pour ensuite venir la lécher avec application, ce qui lui arrache un nombre incalculable de couinements en tout genre. J'adore le voir comme ça, complètement soumis au plaisir que je lui donne. J'sais pas s'il a conscience d'à quel point il est désirable. Je promène ma langue un peu plus bas pour retracer ses abdominaux, tandis que mes mains quittent ses hanches pour aller pétrir ses fesses, le faisant frissonner. Et moi aussi par la même occasion.

Tandis que je m'amuse sur son petit corps, une idée absolument diabolique germe dans mon esprit. Je descends encore et effleure son gland du bout de ma langue, alors qu'il proteste :

"Ace... Non... Pas maintenant...

\- J't'ai déjà dit que t'as pas à m'donner d'ordres... S'tu veux me prendre, va falloir que tu te retiennes. Courage petit frère..."

Il me lance un regard noir que j'ignore avec toute ma superbe, avant de gémir en sentant ma bouche autour de lui. Il sait aussi bien que moi que sa résistance là dessus est extrêmement faible, pour ne pas dire inexistante, et qu'il va en chier un max. Et c'est ça qui est marrant. Je laisse traîner mes dents sur sa longueur, juste ce qu'il faut, avant que ma langue humide ne vienne se joindre à la partie. Il penche sa tête en arrière en soupirant mon nom, crispant ses mains dans mes cheveux noirs. J'ai un putain de frisson avant de redoubler d'application, dans le but évident de lui faire perdre la tête.

"Ace... Plus... Enfin non, arrête... Hmmm...

\- Faudrait savoir... T'es chiant à pas savoir c'que tu veux. Me moqué-je, cessant toutefois ma torture, me léchant les lèvres au passage.

\- Va te faire... Foutre... Réplique-t-il, haletant.

\- J'attends que toi pour ça t'sais... Mais si t'as changé d'avis, j'peux toujours demander à Trafalgar..."

Il me fait taire d'un baiser brûlant en passant ses jambes autour de mes hanches, histoire de se retrouver à califourchon sur moi, nos lèvres toujours scellées ensemble. Trop facile.

"Comme si j'allais plus vouloir... J'en ai tellement envie... Et j'laisserai personne s'approcher d'tes jolies p'tites fesses. C'est à moi.

\- Ben vas-y, montre le dans c'cas."

Je le provoque, parce que j'en peux franchement plus. J'ai terriblement envie de lui, et s'il se grouille pas, je vais oublier l'idée de le laisser être au dessus et le prendre sans préavis.

Il comprend le message et embrasse doucement mes lèvres, avant de glisser un doigt en moi, hésitant, me faisant serrer les dents.

"Ace... Ça va ? J'le fais bien ? J'me suis pas trompé ?

\- Comment tu veux te tromper sombre idiot ? M'exaspéré-je. Y a qu'un trou aux dernières nouvelles."

Il sourit, rajoutant un deuxième doigt au passage, et je ne peux empêcher un cri de douleur de franchir mes lèvres, ce qui le fait paniquer :

"Ace, j'te fais mal ? Si c'est trop, j'arrêt...

\- Fais ça, et j'te jure que j'te tue." Le coupé-je en agrippant son poignet pour l'inciter à bouger.

Il tente maladroitement de reproduire les mouvements que je fais habituellement avec lui, et je me mords la lèvre à sang pour ne pas laisser échapper un autre bruit qui inquiéterait Luffy. Quand il me sent plus détendu, si on peut dire ça, il insère un troisième doigt dans mon intimité. Je passe mes bras autour de son dos, que je lacère à cause de la douleur. Et s'il a une remarque à c'propos, j'la lui fais bouffer.

Il continue de bouger ses doigts en moi pendant un moment, avant de les retirer pour demander, d'une voix où se mêlent tendresse, désir et inquiétude :

"C'est bon ? Tu t'sens prêt ?

\- Vas-y Lu'...

\- J'veux t'entendre me le demander... Souffle-t-il contre mes lèvres.

\- Tu t'inquiètes, et deux secondes plus tard, tu m'chauffes ? Ça s'appelle du foutage de gueule ça, tu l'sais ?"

Il se contente de rire, de son rire si étrange et si beau à la fois, et je ne peux pas résister à la lueur dans ses yeux.

"Prends moi Luffy..."

Il dépose un dernier baiser tendre sur le bout de mon nez, avant de s'enfoncer en moi avec lenteur. J'devine qu'il est pas capable de s'arrêter, et j'essaye au maximum de ne pas l'insulter. À haute voix du moins, parce que dans ma tête, c'est une autre histoire. Ça fait mal bordel !

... Son expression est juste... Indescriptible. Juste pour ça, je veux bien être en dessous à nouveau. Un mélange de plaisir, de désir et de bonheur, auquel s'ajoute sa respiration saccadée et ses joues rougies.

"Aceeeee... C'est serré... Et brûlant... Aah..." Couine-t-il, essayant avec difficulté de me laisser m'habituer.

Tu m'étonnes. J'dois être tendu comme un ressort prêt à se rompre, ça doit pas aider non plus. J'essaye de me détendre, et de me répéter que c'est Luffy qui me prend, personne d'autre. Que j'ai envie d'lui. Et donc que je peux ranger ce foutu orgueil et ce foutu réflexe de défense que j'ai acquis au long de ma vie. Je finis par me détendre, un peu, avant de lui intimer gentiment :

"Tu peux bouger...

\- Sûr ?

\- Nan, j'dis ça juste pour t'frustrer. Grouille toi niquedouille."

Cet échange nous fait rire tous les deux, avant qu'il se commence à entamer des mouvements qui se veulent terriblement doux et précautionneux, alors que mes ongles s'enfoncent dans la peau de son dos. Ça. Arrache. Sa. Mère. Les premiers coups sont douloureux, mais au fur et à mesure, la douleur s'amoindrie et je commence franchement à prendre mon pied. Et j'hurle comme je n'ai jamais hurlé quand il frappe un point en moi. P'tain... C'est juste trop bon ! Si seulement j'avais su plus tôt...

"Luffy... Encore... Quémandé-je.

\- J'vais pas tenir Ace... T'es tellement serré... J'peux plus...

\- Essaye quand mê... Hmph !"

Je n'arrive pas à finir ma phrase, puisqu'il heurte à nouveau cet endroit si sensible de ma personne, tout en se déversant en moi. J'le savais.

Nos respirations se calment et notre étreinte se relâche un peu. Juste un peu, parce que j'adore le sentir contre moi. En moi.

"Désolé Ace, j'ai pas pu t'faire... S'excuse-t-il en se retirant pour se caler contre mon torse.

\- C'est pas grave ça Lu'. Le rassuré-je. T'as très bien géré pour une première fois.

\- Vrai ?

\- J'suis pas super objectif tu sais. Ris-je. Mais comme y a que mon avis qui compte, tu peux considérer qu'c'est vrai. Par contre, j'suppose que t'as conscience que la nuit ne fait que commencer ?

\- J'compte sur toi pour m'le faire comprendre... Me provoque-t-il alors que je le retourne sur le ventre.

\- T'en fais pas pour ça va..."

On a passé toute la nuit à coucher ensemble, entre deux câlins. Au dessus, en dessous, on s'en foutait pour le coup. Tout comme de connaître le pourquoi du comment on était là, bien vivants. On voulait juste profiter de l'autre, dévorer passionnément le plaisir d'être rien que tous les deux, rien d'autre.

Inutile de préciser qu'on a passé un long moment à pioncer tous les deux après ça.

Je sens le corps contre moi qui s'agite mais je n'ouvre pas les yeux, histoire de voir ce qu'il va faire. Je sens son souffle sur mon visage, un petit bisou sur ma joue, pour entendre sa voix murmurer :

"Nii chan... J'sais que t'es levé...

\- Mmm... Grogné-je en le resserrant contre moi. B'jour Lu'...

\- Il est 21 heures, c'pas vraiment le mot adapté t'sais. Mais bonjour à toi aussi Ace.

\- Même au réveil tu fais chier... Dans quoi j'me suis embarqué bon sang..." Me désespérai-je dans mon coussin.

Je le sens sourire contre mon corps, avant qu'il ne prenne ma main et n'embrasse l'anneau doré jumeau du sien, pour répondre, amusé :

"Je pourrais te poser la même question. Mais t'sais quoi ?

\- Quoi donc ? Demandé-je sur le même ton, tout en me retournant.

\- Où que je m'embarque, c'est avec toi. Alors ce sera forcément bien !"

Il me fait son grand sourire que j'adore, lumineux comme le soleil, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'embrasser, attendri. J'suis trop guimauve avec lui. Si on m'avait écouté, j'aurais le corps criblé de balle tiens. Mais j'suis tellement heureux que ma fierté peut aller s'faire foutre.

"Pousse pas ta chance, Portgas. D. Luffy... Soufflé-je, nous faisant rougir tous les deux.

\- Je tiens à vous rappeler que vous êtes pas encore mariés tous les deux."

Je sursaute, faisant marrer Sabo, qui a une tendance particulièrement élevée à débarquer au mauvais moment ces derniers temps. Genre quand je suis gentil avec Luffy. Ce dernier quitte mes bras pour sauter sur Sabo, qui évite l'attaque avec aisance en lui balançant ses fringues.

"Lu', j't'adore, vraiment. Mais si tu veux me faire un câlin, t'enfiles au moins un calbard.

\- Rooh, c'est bon, t'as déjà vu !

\- C'est pas le problème ! Ça se fait pas, c'est tout ! Ça t'plairait que je vienne me blottir à poil contre ton copain ?

\- Parle pas de trucs comme ça Sab', j'vais vomir. Fais-je avec une grimace de dégoût.

\- J'suis pas assez beau garçon pour toi ? Tu me vexes Ace. Balance-t-il, faussement offusqué.

\- Si si, j'serais gay, je te tomberai dans les bras. Ricané-je.

\- Parce que tu l'es pas ? Et Luffy, c'est quoi dans ce cas ?

\- L'exception qui confirme la règle. Puis j'veux dire, à part le truc entre ses jambes, y a rien d'bien viril...

\- Tu faisais moins le malin quand tu l'avais dans les fesses mon machin... Gromelle-t-il en enfilant ses fringues.

\- Je vais passer le vulgaire de la conversation pour me concentrer sur l'essentiel. Ace, tu t'es ENFIN fait retrousser le derrière par Luffy !

\- Pour lui faire plaisir ! Rétorqué-je, les joues rouges.

\- Menteur ! S'écrie-t-il, indigné. T'en avais envie aussi ! Et tu as adoré ! Tellement qu'on a refait ça plusieurs fois !

\- Prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité !

\- Luffy ! Technique 69 !" Gueule Sabo.

Outre le numéro, j'la sens pas du tout cette histoire. Mais genre bien. Sentiment qui se confirme quand je le vois faire ses yeux de chiot, tout en chouinant :

"T'as vraiment pas aimé... ?

\- Sabo ! Recommence pas à te servir de Luffy !

\- Je me sers pas de lui, nous avons simplement un accord mutuel pour te faire chier. Explique mon pote, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ace... J'voulais t'faire plaisir... Désolé...

\- J'vous emmerde tous les deux, mais vraiment ! Ok, j'adore quand Luffy me prends, au point d'en redemander ! Il me fait prendre un pied monstre ! C'est bon, vous êtes contents ?

\- On en demandait pas tant." Rigolent-ils en se tapant dans les mains, comme je le fais habituellement avec Luffy.

Les rosses. J'leur ferai payer ça, foi d'Portgas. Mais en attendant, je me contente simplement de demander :

"Sinon, il s'est passé quoi après... Fin tu vois.

\- Une fois que le mur a sauté, on s'est pas posé de question, on vous a directement injecté l'antidote, qu'on avait récupéré peu de temps avant. D'où le pourquoi de notre retard, et la raison de ta longue sieste, puisque t'avais pas été touché. Sans compter ta jambe qui a méchamment douillé avec l'explosion. Sinon pour le reste, je pense que vous vous en foutez. J'vous dis juste que tout le monde va bien."

Je soupire de soulagement, avant de demander, Luffy de retour dans mes bras :

"Et... Pour la suite ? J'veux pas rester ici. Trop douloureux.

\- On est tous d'accord là dessus. Déclare-t-il, d'une voix où se mêlent amertume et tristesse. C'est pour ça qu'on a prévu de partir. Loin. Laisser tout ça derrière nous et se refaire une nouvelle vie. Partant ?"

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite, trop occupé à regarder mon petit frère assoupi dans mes bras. J'embrasse tendrement son front, avant de replacer une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille.

Bien sûr que je suis partant.

"Plus que jamais Sab'."

Tant que c'est avec Luffy.

* * *

Ninouche : Me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi de finir cette fiction ! *chouine* Mais c'est pas comme IDLM, qui pouvait s'étendre sans trop de problèmes. Je ne veux pas rajouter des chapitres pour rallonger pour rien. J'aime pas ça.

Ouais Vivi et Sabo vont vivre heureux et avoir plein d'enfants ! Puis moi, j'vais aller chanter avec les animaux de la forêt ! /pan/

Infamie de la nature existe ma bonne dame. ("T'es en train de lui donner des indications pour te faire insulter ? - Ah hum ouais. Oups.")

Et non, je ne me lasse pas de cette conclusion :) Merci à toi !

Et c'est avec émotion que je vous donne rendez vous la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue ! ("Mon bébé... Reste encore un peu avec maman ;; - T'es pitoyable.")


	29. Epilogue

Allez, sur ce coup, tout mon blabla, j'le fais en bas. Alors, sans plus attendre et pour la dernière fois...

Apocalypse Time !

* * *

POV Sabo

"Alors ça y est, il est fini ? Demande Luffy, excité comme une puce.

\- Luffy, continue de sauter comme ça sur mes genoux et je te fous par terre. Grogne Ace.

\- Soyez cool, patientez un peu pour vous entretuer, le sang ça tâche. Et j'ai pas encore fini de payer le canapé.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as changé d'ailleurs ? Tu venais de l'acheter.

\- Vomi de gamin. Pas moyen de rattraper ç..."

Je m'interromps en voyant mes deux frères morts de rire et les foudroie du regard. Facile de se moquer quand on a pas de gosses. Je donnerai des bonbons à mes enfants pour qu'ils refassent une beauté à la moquette de leur salon la prochaine fois qu'on vient tiens.

"Au lieu de vous foutre de ma gueule, si on faisait ce pour quoi on est venu ?

\- Ouais, j'veux voir les photos ! Gueule mon petit frère, avant de se retrouver cul par terre. Ace !

\- J't'avais prévenu. Pas trop dur le carrelage ?

\- Très drôle." Bougonne-t-il avant de retourner à sa place, c'est à dire dans les bras de son mari.

Vivi arrive à ce moment là, un plateau de boisson à la main. Elle le pose sur la table basse devant nous, avant de m'embrasser doucement sur la joue et de s'installer avec nous, tête sur mon épaule. Ce qui évidemment me fait rougir, me donnant droit à des regards moqueurs de la part des deux autres idiots.

"Je peux rester ?

\- Évidemment que tu peux rester Vivi. C'est marrant de voir Sabo faire la tomate. Approuve Ace en me tirant affectueusement la joue.

\- Tout le monde n'est pas aussi dévergondé que toi et Luffy. Marmonné-je.

\- Ou c'est p'têt toi qu'est trop coincé..." Propose-t-il, vicieux.

Luffy et Vivi se marrent, tandis que je tente vainement d'étriper mon grand frère, qui affiche un sourire de dix kilomètres. L'altercation est interrompue par un petit brun aux yeux brillants, qui lance en pointant la première photo :

"Elle est de toi Sabo celle là ! Tu te souviens de quand elle date ?

\- Tu t'rappelles pas ? C'est important pourtant. T'sais, c'est le jour où on a eu la preuve qu'ours grincheux pouvait aimer un autre être humain que moi.

\- J't'emmerde. Bougonne le concerné.

\- Ah ouais ! Puis j'l'avais déguisé en Père Noël aussi !"

Ce dernier décide de se venger en chatouillant notre petit frère, et très vite, ils se retrouvent tous les deux à se rouler par terre en riant. Cette scène m'arrache un sourire, surtout quand je constate que la tendresse qui en émane est la même que celle de la photo où Ace et Luffy dorment l'un contre l'autre pour la première fois.

"Oh, Zoro et Sanji ! S'écrie mon petit frère, avant de se faire plaquer de nouveau au sol par son aîné.

\- Tu m'en avais parlé de ça. Intervient Vivi. Cinq heures de bras de fer, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Exact. Et une table pétée surtout.

\- Le plus marrant, c'est qu'ils ont dû la réparer, sur ordre de l'autre sorcière anti-gaspi. Pouffe Ace, de retour sur le canapé, Luffy contre lui.

\- Marrant ? On a dû se taper l'intégrale de leur répertoire d'insultes, et dieu sait qu'il est plein, toute la nuit ! Aussi bruyants que vous pendant vos ébats, c'est dire !"

Les deux rient aux éclats, mais je remarque que la main d'Ace caresse doucement celle de Luffy, comme pour le soutenir. La mort de Zoro, les cauchemars de Luffy, le boitillement de la jambe d'Ace, et tant d'autres choses... Ce sont des rappels bien amers de cette terrible période de notre vie, qui ne disparaîtront malheureusement jamais. Ce qui n'empêche que l'on se reconstruit tant bien que mal.

"Vivi, t'es trop belle avec ta robe de mariée !

\- Parce que sans, elle est moche ? Le taquine Ace.

\- Mais nan ! Proteste-t-il. Vivi elle est tout le temps jolie ! Pas comme toi !

\- J'te d'mande pardon ?"

Il lui tire la langue pour toute réponse, et il ne leur faut pas trente secondes pour se retrouver à nouveau en train de se chamailler sur le sol. Oh, faites comme vous voulez hein.

Je tourne la page et sourit en voyant le baiser de mariage des deux zigotos. Dire qu'ils voulaient débarquer dans leur tenue de tous les jours, sous prétexte qu'on était que tous les trois. J'ai dû aller jusqu'à menacer de refuser d'être leur témoin pour leur faire enfiler un costard. Cette éducation j'vous jure. Et en parlant de ça...

"Qui a mit cette photo ?

\- Je plaide coupable. Sourit ma femme en levant la main.

\- Si tu t'y mets aussi Vivi, je suis pas sorti..." Soupiré-je.

Les deux cessent leur bagarre, et on se retrouve à observer tous les quatre la photographie où l'intégralité de mes chaussettes, sans exception, sont collées aux murs et au plafond de ma buanderie.

"Cette blague était stupide. Grogné-je

\- Combien de fois va-t-on devoir te répéter que ce n'est aucunement de notre faute si tu pues tellement des pieds que tes chaussettes ont préféré se suicider ?

\- Vous comptez continuer de faire chier le monde en maison de retraite aussi ?

\- Quel serait l'intérêt d'y aller sinon ?" Répondent-ils d'une même voix.

Je m'en serais douté. On passe en se marrant la photo de notre partie de petits chevaux avec Dragon, ce dernier ayant d'ailleurs crié au scandale parce qu'on attaquait que lui et qu'il en réfèrerait devant la justice. Et le plus marrant, ce fut l'intervention de Garp, à qui Luffy ne pouvait pas en vouloir réellement, en tablier rose pour demander quel était ce putain de bordel. Cette famille.

La photo suivante est celle d'une petite boule de poils noirs roulée dans dans son panier.

"Question qui me taraude depuis un moment vous deux. Pourquoi votre chat s'appelle Heudebert ?

\- Longue et bête histoire Sabo... Soupire Ace.

\- Un hommage à un ami lâchement assassiné. Corrige Luffy, solennel, la main sur le cœur.

\- Ok, j'veux pas savoir en fait."

Le cliché d'après, devant lequel je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire fièrement, représente deux gamins endormis l'un contre l'autre. Nos enfants, à moi et Vivi.

"N'empêche, je regrette de pas avoir pu immortaliser la tête que t'as tirée quand Vivi t'as annoncé que non seulement elle était enceinte, mais qu'en plus, elle attendait des jumeaux.

\- J'voudrais bien t'y voir toi ! Répliqué-je, me rendant compte presque immédiatement de l'absurdité de ma phrase.

\- Si un jour Luffy m'annonce qu'il attend un gosse, j'me fais moine." Ricane-t-il.

On te foutrait dehors en même pas deux jours tellement t'es chiant crétin. Je me retiens d'énoncer cette vérité et me contente de tourner la page... Avant de pleurer de rire, complètement hilare, très vite rejoint par Vivi :

"Ace... J'peux savoir... C'que tu fiches déguisé en lapin rose ? Articulé-je difficilement entre deux fous rires.

\- Luffy ! Comment t'as pu mettre ça !? Beugle Ace en passant ses mains autour du cou du concerné.

\- En donnant la photo à Vivi, t'es bête ou quoi ? Répond Luffy, moqueur.

\- C'est pas la question ! Ça devait rester entre nous !

\- Mais le pourquoi du comment le restera si tu payes les pizzas ce soir. Chantonne-t-il.

\- T'es qu'un putain de chieur manipulateur.

\- Et j'veux qu'tu m'embrasses aussi."

L'expression énervée disparait immédiatement du visage de son amant, qui lui ébouriffe les cheveux avant de l'embrasser avec passion, leurs mains allant directement se promener sous les vêtements de l'autre. C'est toujours comme ça entre eux depuis ces cinq dernières années. Ils ont besoin de l'autre, viscéralement, encore plus depuis qu'Ace a enfin laissé tomber l'idée qu'il ne méritait pas l'amour de Luffy.

... Vu que la chemise d'Ace vient de voler à travers la pièce, je crois qu'ils ont encore oublié notre présence. Je m'apprête à le faire remarquer, quand ma femme pose doucement un doigt sur mes lèvres pour chuchoter :

"Tu veux bien attendre un peu ?"

Je m'apprête à lui demander pourquoi, quand ses lèvres sur les miennes me donnent la réponse. Qu'est c'que j'peux être con parfois. J'y réponds avec plaisir, passant ma main dans ses cheveux bleus, savourant cet instant. Jusqu'à ce qu'un autre morceau de tissu ne m'atterrisse dans la gueule.

"Ça va, on vous dérange pas ? Les questionné-je, retournant le t-shirt à son envoyeur.

\- Ben, pour tout t'dire... Comment-ils simultanément.

\- Dites ce que je penses et j'vous jure que j'fais plus l'taxi."

Frisson d'effroi des deux frères, qui sont désormais connus dans tout le coin pour leur conduite. Ace, qui pour une raison connue de nous seul, a une tendance farouche à frôler les petites mamies d'un peu trop près, et Luffy, qui a tellement traumatisé son moniteur d'auto-école qu'il se prend désormais pour un goéland.

Je suis tiré de mes pensées par la porte du salon qui s'entrouvre doucement, laissant voir une petite tête bien connue dans l'ouverture.

"P'pa, m'man, j'arrive pas à dor... Commence-t-il, avant de remarquer ses oncles, qui ont heureusement stoppé leur parade nuptiale. Caimie ! Y a tonton Ace et tonton Luffy qui sont dans le salon !

\- J'arrive Bartho ! Clame une voix féminine depuis l'étage.

\- M'appelle pas comme ça !

\- Mais ton nom est trop long aussi !"

Caimie rejoint son frère presque immédiatement, et ils se jettent sur les deux intéressés, qui sont toujours torse nu. D'où une question particulièrement embarrassante, après un peu de chahut :

"Papa, c'est quoi les marques violettes sur Luffy et Ace ?

\- Y en a plein partout !" Rajoute ma fille.

Super. Pouvaient pas commencer par le classique "Comment on fait les enfants" plutôt ? Tu veux que je réponde quoi à ça sérieusement ? "Écoutez les enfants, les marques, c'est vos oncles qui adorent se bouffer l'un l'autre pour marquer leur propriété, d'accord ?" Très mauvaise idée. Heureusement, Ace arrive à ma rescousse en expliquant :

"Oh, juste un gros parasite chiant et c... Particulièrement insupportable et pas intelligent. Rectifie-t-il en me voyant froncer les sourcils.

\- Mais il t'emmerde le parasite !" Répond l'insecte nuisible en question, indigné.

Et les voilà partis dans une joute orale des plus intellectuelles, comme à leur habitude. C'est à partir du "vieux sac poubelle qui pue l'chacal" que Vivi et moi décidons d'aller recoucher nos enfants, qui suivent avec attention le match de tennis que représente la dispute de leurs oncles. Ils opposent une certaine résistance, avant de céder quand Vivi leur promet une histoire de pirates et de sirènes.

Je leur fais un bisous à chacun, avant de descendre pour retourner dans le salon. C'est là que je trouve mes deux frères endormis, Luffy lové tout contre Ace, qui le serre fort contre lui. Et dire que ça fait genre de pas se supporter. Je prends une couverture dans un tiroir et les en recouvre doucement, réveillant Ace sans le vouloir. Il me regarde, les yeux ensommeillés, et je m'excuse :

"Désolé de t'avoir réveillé Ace..."

Il n'a pas l'air de vraiment calculer ce que je dis, et se contente d'embrasser tendrement son amant, avant de souffler, me regardant droit dans les yeux :

"Sab'... Merci pour tout.

\- De rien crétin." Réponds je à la même hauteur, alors qu'il se rendort, son nez dans les cheveux noirs de Luffy.

C'est moi qui devrait te remercier idiot. Pour avoir toujours été là pour moi, à ta manière un peu bourrue. Pour m'avoir protégé, toujours. Je sais que c'est uniquement pour moi que t'as tenu tout ce temps. Parce que tu voulais pas me laisser tout seul. Et c'est aussi pour ça que je dois remercier Luffy.

Parce qu'il t'a donné envie de vivre.

"J'aurais pas supporté d'te perdre Ace..." Murmuré-je pour moi même en ramassant l'album photo, les yeux humides.

J'en profite pour feuilleter les dernières pages, souriant devant les photos de notre sortie à Disney tous ensemble, plus particulièrement celle où Kidd force Law à porter des oreilles de Mickey. Je retiens même un petit rire devant le cliché où mon petit frère offre un ananas au nouvel ami d'Ace qui, par un hasard des plus vicelards, se trouve être son ancien prof d'histoire-géo.

Je finis par refermer le livre, avant de caresser le titre en lettres dorées dessus. C'est Luffy qui l'a choisi. Il est un peu étrange, mais je pense quand même qu'on aurait pas pu trouver mieux.

_La nuit, tous les zombies sont gris._

* * *

Yop~

Si ça t'a fait rire, c'est l'essentiel :) Faut dire que c'est le but aussi.

OYE, ACE EST À MOI, PAS TOUCHE èwé. À Luffy et Sabo aussi. Et Trafalgar à la rigueur. Et... Nan, c'bon en fait x)

Ben profite en, c'est cool les vacances ! *Enfile ses lunettes de soleil* Pour le Savi, j'espère que ce qu'il a dans cet épilogue te plait.

Là dessus... Un immense merci. T'as beau être arrivée vers la fin, tes rewiews m'ont vraiment fait super plaisir ! En espérant te revoir sur mes prochains écrits ! Beusous zombies !

* * *

La fin hein ? Me fait super bizarre. Mon bébé a tant grandi... Snif... Alors, avant de me transformer en fontaine, on va passer aux remerciements ! Parce que cette fiction, c'est vous qui l'avez fait vivre ! ("Et fait doubler sa tête de volume aussi")

Un remerciement à ma bêta tout d'abord, qui a supporté toutes mes crises, que ce soit de page blanche, "de mal au ventre" ou de "pourquoi Ace et Luffy se fight toujours en pleine séance de sexe, hein ?". Merci aussi au pack de cahier de brouillon, qui a vu ses membres se faire assassiner un à un *sourire sadique.*

Ensuite, merci à ces courageuses rewieweuses, qui ne m'ont pas lâché les baskets et m'ont suivi sans arrêt dans l'apocalypse, j'ai nommé Renhika, Yukiko hyuga-chan, ChibiChibiLuna et Sabrina ! Vous êtes ma motivation de la semaine ! Sans oublier les rewieuveuses plus occasionnelles, mais dont les commentaires me font tout autant plaisir ! Faites place à good démon with red dress, Lufna, Ecarlates, Crazy Kitty, Jude Lust...

Sans oublier celles qui m'ont laissé un petit mot de temps en temps, les followers et favoriteurs ("très français tout ça. - Jusqu'à la fin hein ?"), puis vous, les lecteurs de l'ombre ! (Certains plus anonymes que d'autres xD) J'vous aime tous très très fort ! MERKIEUH !

Pour les projets... J'en avais déjà parlé, on repart pour de l'humour et de l'ASL ! Largués dans les mythes et légendes, on est parti pour refaire l'histoire.

... En septembre. *évite une flopée de fourchettes* J'ai des raisons ! Première, je dois faire des recherches. Seconde, je rentre en juillet, j'enchaine avec quatre jours de Japan Expo, et j'avoue qu'après ça, je compte bien dormir, mais surtout profiter de ma famille et de mes amis.

Mais surtout... J'ai besoin de l'explication pour Sabo. Et ce sera vers septembre. Donc voilà. Mais j'ai des OS, et peut être une petite fiction qui sait ? ;)

Sur ce... Je déclare officiellement...

Apocalypse end !


End file.
